


I Own You

by boxcaracer



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, G!P, Multi, dp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 93,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxcaracer/pseuds/boxcaracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rachel just wanted to give up control the two HBICs take her up on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee obviously if I did than Finn would have been crying at the alter while Quinn screws Rachel into the ground. Ha. Okay warning this idea been rolling around my head for a while now. There will be a lot of smut and BDSM and g!p and so I have a thing for threeways. Can you blame me? Fapezberry is fucking hot. So if it's not your cup of tea continue on to a different story I won't be offended. Promise. This story is extremely AU. Starts off with Finn dumping Quinn right after the 'pilot'. Another thing I should mention Quinn never gets pregnant and the Unholy Trinity haven't joined Glee yet. Okay on with the show.

_**Q**_ uinn Fabray is fucking tired of one Rachel Berry. Everywhere she turns there she is with that stupid smile those stupid big doe eyes begging to be friends. The bitch steals her boyfriend now she wants to bake cookies scoffs. _I really want to teach a lesson one where she finally learns you never fuck with the head cheerio,_ Quinn smirks deviously. _Oh yes, she will learn._

After a grueling practice all Quinn wanted to a nice hot shower and go home, but apparently Rachel freaking Berry had other plans. "Excuse me Quinn, I realize you're probably tired after a long practice but I must speak to you."

Quinn groans banging her head repeatedly against her locker, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Yo Q do you want me to throw man hands out," Santana cracks her knuckles.

Rachel takes a step back, "There's really no need for violence Santana."

Santana gives her an evil smirk, "But the thing is Hobbit I _like_ to use violence," backing her up against the lockers.

Quinn walks up next to her smirking, "Speak Treasure Trail before I let Santana have her way with you."

Flushing, "Well I uh I wanted to apologize for Finn's behavior earlier in the hallway," she swallows thickly. "I never meant…"

"Never meant to what Hobbit, steal my boyfriend?" Quinn sneers.

"Yes I mean no," Rachel stutters, "It was never my intent…"

Quinn hisses, "Shut the fuck up! You're giving me a headache Berry."

Rachel shuts her mouth with a sharp snap.

Quinn looks at Santana who smirks they're thinking the same thing. They haven't had any fun since Britt decided she didn't want to play anymore because she wanted to try and have a normal relationship. The HBICs were upset but they would never deny the girl anything they do love her in their own way.

Quinn takes a quick look around, the other cheerios have already left and Coach Sylvester never stays this late so the coast is clear.

Quinn leans in and purrs, "Do you want to make it up to me Berry?"

Rachel swallows, "Y-y-yes."

Santana purrs, "Bend over her lap."

Rachel's mouth drops open. Out of everything they could've said she never expected that, "Excuse me?"

Quinn breaths in her ear, "Bend over my lap Berry. Simple."

Santana runs a finger across her jaw gripping it firmly pulling her face next to hers, "You've been such a bad girl stealing things that don't belong to you. So you have to be punished."

"If this is some kind of joke it's not funny," Rachel tries to sound strong but it ends in a whisper.

Quinn gaze hardens, "Who says we're joking Berry? Are you joking San?"

"Nope," Santana make the 'p' pop. "Q, I'm serious. Bend over and take your punishment Berry. Unless…"

Rachel shakes in fear and maybe even a little arousal, "W-w-what?" She can't think straight with them crowding her.

Quinn strokes her face, "Unless you're really not sorry at all."

Rachel whimpers she doesn't know what's wrong with her. She should be running screaming out the room threatening to press charges on the girls. She should be calling the ACLU. She should be going to principal Figgins. So why the hell hasn't she moved?

"Tick tock Berry we don't have all day. I have other more important things I could be doing than standing here with you," Quinn says.

"If we leave Berry than no forgiveness for you _chica,_ " Santana tells her.

"Oh," Rachel clears her throat. "Okay," she whispers.

Cupping her ear Santana says, "I didn't hear you. Berry speak up."

Clearing her throat again she repeats louder, "Okay I'll do it."

"Do what? Berry, be more specific," snaps Quinn.

"I'll take my punishment," she whimpers.

Santana moves grips her face again turning to look at her, "Punishment for what? We asked for specifics Berry."

Rachel whimpers, "For stealing what doesn't belong to me?"

Quinn claps, "It's about time." She moves to sit on the bench and pats her legs, "Hop on Berry like I said we don't have all day."

Santana backs away from her smiling devilishly she's going to enjoy the show. The Latina wonders how submissive the girl is and how far they can push her before she runs away.

Rachel swallows moving to Quinn at a slow pace, but the blonde was not having it, "Faster Hobbit!" Rachel rushes forward, taking a deep breathe she before she moves to lie on the HBIC's lap.

"Wait!" Santana yells, "Panties off."

"But," Rachel starts.

"Panties off or go home Berry. It's our rules. You follow them, but if you can't handle them than leave," snaps Santana.

Blushing she reaches under her shirt and pulls her panties down.

Santana whistles, "Clean shaven Berry I'm surprised," sitting across from Quinn.

Rachel blushes redder, "It's better for ballet."

"I don't really care Berry. You're taking up too much of my time. Go faster! Put your hands behind your back and don't move them," Rachel quickly lays over the girl's lap. Quinn flips her skirt up lays her palms on her butt cheeks and grips her wrist lightly, "So how many do you think S? 10 for stealing what doesn't belong to her?"

"Right and 10 for making us repeat our orders. 10 for disobedience. Does that sound fair," Santana questions her.

Rachel whimpers, "Yes Santana."

"Tkks, another 10 for not answering with our proper titles," scoffs Quinn.

"But I," Rachel stops, yelping at the sudden sting on her back side.

"Another 10 for talking back. Berry, you keep this up and we'll be here all night," Quinn says. "Since I'm nice I'll help you out this one time. So pay attention, when we you ask you a question the correct way to respond will be to say 'Yes Ms. Q this girl' and repeat question. For instance Santana ask you if you the amount was fair. The correct why to respond would have been 'yes Ms. S this girl thinks that it is a fair amount'. Do you think you can comprehend that Berry?"

Rachel swallows, "Yes Ms. Q this girl comprehends the proper way to answer you."

Quinn looks at Santana and smirks, "Better Berry. Much better."

Rachel felt an odd swell of pride with the complement. _What the hell is happening to me?_

"Now let's get on with it. That's a total of 50 spanks. You will count each one after each one you say thank you Ms. Q. Example." Swatttt!

Rachel yelps, "ONE THANK YOU MS. Q!"

"Nice. If you miss one or forget to thank me, we'll start over until you get it right."

"After Q is done it's my turn Berry. The same number. The way, do you understand?"

Rachel wants to protest but decides it was better not to, "Yes Ms. S this girl understands."

"Good. Let's begin."

Rachel tense expecting a hard smack but Quinn slapped her lightly, "Two thank you Ms. Q."

"Tkks wrong Berry. The first one was an example," Quinn scolds. "Berry did not you not understand what I just explained? If you're not going to pay attention and do this correctly we might as well stop. Because we have better things to do then stare at you flat ass," Quinn hisses.

Rachel starts crying, "Please Ms. Q this girl is sorry and promises to do better!"

Looking over to her smirking partner, "Hmmmm what do you think San? Should we try it again?"

Santana glance down at the girl, who hasn't moved a muscle at all, "I guess we can give it one more shot. But no more screw ups Berry! This is your last chance so get it right."

"Yes Ms. S this girl understands! Thank you," Rachel sniffs relieved that she had another opportunity.

Smackkkk, "HMMM ONE THANK YOU MS. Q." A harder smack this time, "UHHH TWO THANK YOU MS. Q." Quinn varied her hits so Rachel wouldn't get too complacent. Quinn admires her handy work; Rachel's bottom was turning a pretty shade of pink.

Swatttt, "AWWW THIRTY ONE THANK YOU MS. Q!" Rachel was crying and squirming around now. Quinn was held her lightly enough that she could have gotten away at any time if she chose too. The HBICs were trying to ignore the arousal coursing through them. It's been so long since they played. Quinn grin widen when she felt wetness leak from Rachel onto her leg.

Smackkkk, "OW FORTY EIGHT THANK YOU MS. Q!" Smackkkk, "OHHHH FORTY NINE THANK YOU MS. Q!" Quinn gave one more hard smack Rachel cried loudly, "OW FIFTY THANK YOU MS. Q!"

Rachel sobbing squirming she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore. She still had Santana to go, but she knew there was nothing stopping her from running away. She flinches when Quinn placed her hand on her burning cheeks but Quinn starts to rub her soothingly. Rachel quieted down cooing, feeling relief on her aching back side. Quinn let go of her wrist and pushed her down so fast she barely had time to catch herself before she fell on her face.

"On your knees hands behind your back Berry," Quinn barks. Rachel quickly complies. She feels a different ache then from her bottom. She never felt so aroused before in her short life, "Head down! Don't look at us unless we tell you. This is called kneeling at attention. Berry, do you understand?"

"Yes Ms. Q this girl understands."

Quinn runs a finger down her leg collecting Rachel's wetness. She gives her finger a lick and bites her lips from moaning out loud. Santana walks up to take a taste too; her eyes roll back, "Tkks look at the mess you left Berry. You know San? I think this perve liked the spanking."

Santana grabs her by the hair forcing her head back, "Hmm I think she did. You like it Berry didn't you? Did getting your ass spanked turn you on?" Santana let go of the girl's hair forcing her head down again. She sat back down across from Quinn.

Rachel whimpers unable to lie to these girls, "Yes Ms. S this girl was turned on."

The HBICs share a triumphant look, "Disgusting Berry. Come clean your nasty juices off my leg now. Go on lick my leg clean," Rachel was at a loss, she never tasted herself before. She never wanted to but she couldn't bring herself to disobey. She leans toward Quinn's leg pokes her tongue out tentatively tasting herself on Quinn. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. So she takes another swipe closing her eyes. She tries not to moan at the taste of herself on Quinn. When she got every drop she went back to position waiting for more orders. She just hoped the girls didn't see the juices running down her leg.

"Alright Berry it's my turn," Santana pats her leg. "Come on up you go." Rachel moves to get up but Santana quickly corrects her, "No crawl Berry! Do I have to explain everything even the simplest things to you?"

Rachel drops to crawl to Santana, "No Ms. S this girl is sorry," lying across her lap, hand behind her back. Santana flips her skirt up enjoying the colors Quinn left her ass. She grips her arms bending them upward pausing to see Rachel will protest. Rachel just whimpers at the slight pain. Santana looks at Quinn and smirks.

Smackkkk, the sudden hit left her shock that she almost forgot her instructions, "Owww One thank you Ms. S!" A harder slap followed, "OWWW TWO THANK YOU MS. S!" Santana began to rain heavier blows, "UHHH THREE THANK YOU MS. S!" Unlike Quinn Santana likes to start off fast and hard then change it to slow and soft in the middle. Rachel moans, "OHHH TWENTY THANK YOU MS. S!"

Quinn was so turned on all she wanted to do was to get Rachel and grind her arousal in her face. Santana was having the same issues. She smirks because when they leave here they'll go to Quinn's home and take care of each other. She wish they could have Rachel take care of them but it's much too soon.

Rachel was a sobbing mess. This hurt so much worse than Quinn. But oh dear god she is loving this, "NUHHH FORTY SEVEN THANK YOU MS. S!" Rachel groans smearing her arousal more on the cheerleader's leg, "OHHH FORTY EIGHT THANK YOU MS. S! FUCKK FORTY NINE THANK YOU MS. S!" Rachel tenses waiting for the final blow. Santana hand poised in the hair, smug expression on her face staring at Quinn who was staring back at her with pupils blown. She waited for Rachel to relax a little when, swatttt, "OHHHH FIFTY THANK YOU MS. S!"

Santana let's go of her wrist just resting her hand on her arms. Rachel stayed sobbing unwilling to move waiting for the next order. She yelps when a cold ointment touches her aching ass. It felt so good, relieving the burn from her backside. Rachel moans at the feeling of two hands rubbing her. She gasps at a finger dipping into her center teasing her entrance. Moaning when another finger pinches her clit. Rachel closes her eyes moaning louder, she wants to beg but can't find her voice, Quinn kneels down whispering in her ear, "Hmmm someone likes this way too much."

Rachel moans at another pinch, she replies in a husky voice, "Oh yes Ms. Q this girl likes this too much."

Quinn pushes her finger further in, "Would you like us to help you and out make you cum?"

Rachel whimpers, "Yes Ms. Q this girl would like to cum."

"Tkks you forgot to say please Berry," Santana taunts. "I don't know if we should."

"Please Ms. S this girl would like to cum," Rachel pleads desperate for relief.

Quinn teases her lips and Rachel tries to open her legs wider Santana let's go of her arms and smacks her lightly, "No one said move Berry. You know Quinn; I don't think we should help her. She doesn't listen and tries to do things she isn't told to do." Rachel whimpers pathetically.

"You know I think your right San. I mean here we are trying to do her a favor and how does she thank us by continually being hard headed," Rachel whimpers loudly again afraid they were going to leave her swore and aching.

"Hmmm Berry if you're a good girl and promise to do us a favor later. Maybe we'll let you cum," Santana tells her.

"Please Ms. S this girl will be good!"

"Do you promise us to do us a favor later whenever and whatever we ask?"

"Yes Ms. Q this girl promises to do whatever favor you want! Whenever you ask!"

"Whatever we want? Whatever it may be"

"Yes Ms. Q this girl promises to do whatever you want!"

Quinn and Santana look at each other and smirk. Quinn sighs, "Fine Berry but remember you owe us. I mean we're doing you a favor. It's not like we enjoy touching you and feeling your disgusting juices." Santana bites back a laugh if only the tiny girl knew how much they were enjoying this.

"Yes Ms. Q this girl understands! Thank you! Please Ms. S this girl thanks you," Rachel babbled. She would say just about anything to get some relief at this point.

Quinn nods to her partner as she pushes two fingers in without any warning, "Fuck you're so tight Berry."

The blonde is surprised to find that the girl isn't a virgin. All that talk about waiting until she was 25 was all crap. She'll have to ask her about that next time. Quinn scissors her fingers rapidly pushing in and out. Rachel moaning trying to push back but Santana places her hand on the small of the diva's back to stops her.

Santana reaches to find her clit again, pinching hard and pulling roughly, "Dirty you dirty girl. You like this don't you?"

"Oh yes Ms. S this girl uh likes this," Rachel tossed her head back at the duel sensation. Quinn pounds her fingers in harder not caring if she's hurting the girl or not. Santana pinches her clit roughly making her squeal.

Her mouth hung open panting, eyes shut tight. She feels the pull start in her lower belly. Rachel groans harder when Quinn finds her spot.

"You're a dirty little slut aren't you Berry," Quinn purrs in her ear. Quinn's bruising pace quickens she feels the burn in her biceps.

"Oh fuck. Yes Ms. Q this uh girl is a dirty little slut," Rachel babbles. Her pussy starts squeezing Quinn's fingers making it harder for her to push in.

"That's it Berry, cum for us like a good girl," Santana tells her.

Rachel walls tried to suck in Quinn's fingers. Santana give her clit a viscous twist and that did for Rachel. Her neck staining, gasping for breath Rachel's vision blackened.

"Good girl Berry. Such a good little slut," Santana coos. Quinn pushes her fingers in and out in a gentle pace while Santana rolls her clit gently, slowly helping the withering girl ride out her orgasm.

Rachel still shaking moans over and over, "Thank you Ms. Q. This girl thanks you Ms. S." The girl jumping and twitching each time Santana touches her clit.

Rachel whimpered at the loss of the girls' fingers. Quinn stands up and licked her finger offering Santana a taste. They both have to bite back a moan again. Santana gently pushes her off. Rachel moves in the kneeling position in auto pilot while the HBICs look down at her proud that they didn't have to remind her.

Santana waves her fingers in the divas face, "You made a mess again Berry. So clean it up before you leave."

Rachel sucks in the Latina's fingers making sure to get every drop. She sucked Quinn's fingers unable to hold back her moans of delight. She made sure to lick between her fingers and palm not wanting to miss anything not willing to disappointing the girls. Rachel almost forgot to clean Santana's leg but remembered before the other girl could remind her. The HBICs look over her with smug smiles when Rachel returns to her position after she was done.

"You can leave now Berry," Quinn tells her.

Rachel moves to stand but remembers that she has to crawl to her bag. The HBICs licked their lips at the sight of the diva's swollen pink lips. Cum still leaking down her leg made the girls want to lick it all up. Rachel reached for her panties when Santana stopped her, "Nuh uh Berry those stay off."

"But Ms. S this girl has to walk home," Rachel tries to reason.

"I don't think she asked you Berry. The panties stay off. Now get your bag and crawl to the door. Only then you can stand up," snaps Quinn.

Rachel looks at her panties forlornly, "Yes Ms. Q this girl understands." Rachel places her bag on her back and crawls to the door. Once outside she runs to the bathroom to clean up before her walk home. She just hopes that it's not windy outside.

The tiny diva walks home sure that every car that passes can tell she doesn't have any underwear on. She walks swiftly with one hand firmly holding down her skirt. She doesn't know what came over why she let those two girls treat her the way they did and why she liked it so much.

* * *

 _ **I**_ nside the locker room the two HBICs share a passionate kiss. They grind their hips together moaning into each other's mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance. Quinn sucks on Santana's tongue as she tweaks Quinn's hard nipple.

"Fuck Q I need you so bad right now," Santana moans into Quinn's neck.

"I know baby. I'm so fucking hot right now," Quinn pulls Santana's hair exposing her neck. She sucks and licks the pulse point.

"Shit, let's go home baby," Santana pulls back. The duo gather their belongings and Rachel's panties. The girls rush to Quinn's car pulling out of the school parking lot in neck breaking speed.

Quinn screeches to a halt in her drive way. Santana stands in back of her reaching inside her spankies massaging her hard cock. Quinn's eyes cross making it so hard to unlock the damn door. Once inside Quinn's house Santana slams her against the door kissing her lips with bruising force. She bits her lip hard enough to draw blood. She moves her hand as best she could inside Quinn's spankies.

"Bitch," Quinn sneers slamming her against the opposite wall pulling Santana's hand abruptly away from her throbbing cock. The blonde bite the brunette's neck sucking leaving a mark. She reaches under her thighs and lifts her up. The Latina wraps her legs around the blonde's waist. She pushes down grinding their hard centers together.

Quinn silently thanks crazy Sue Sylvester's work out routines while she walks upstairs carrying Santana. She kicks her door close. Quinn leans her up against the wall kneading her firm back side grinding into her throbbing arousal.

Santana throws her head back hitting the wall, "Oh fuck Q."

Quinn smirks, "Almost there baby."

She leans away unzipping the Latina's cheerios top flinging it across the room. The blonde shoves her tongue in down her throat. Quinn walks her to the bed and tosses her down in the center. Quinn removes their socks and shoes before she crawls up biting and licking up her thigh pushing the cheerio skirt out of her way. She sucks the Latina's arousal through her spankies. Santana moans gripping blonde hair pushing her harder into her hardness.

Quinn pulls down Santana's underwear eyeing the big thick cock in front of her. She teasing licks the pre cum weeping from the tiny hole. She engulfs the hardness working it down her throat bobbing her head up and down hand stroking the Latina's length. She moans in delight at the Latina's taste.

Santana moans, "Oh fuck baby I love your mouth."

Quinn's eyes turn up smirking as best she could with a full mouth. Quinn moans when she feels her hit the back of her throat. Controlling her gag reflexes swallows more of Santana down in her throat. She watches the Latina with hooded eyes. Santana bits her lips when Quinn starts humming around her cock the vibration felt down to her base, hands trying to guide her faster. Quinn pulls away with a loud pop flipping her on too all fours startling Santana with the sudden move.

Quinn pushes her head down forcing her forehead to touch the bed. Quinn pulls down her own underwear then reaches across to the nightstand for the lube. Since she was still using one hand to hold Santana's head down, she opens the bottle with her mouth. Quinn pours a generous amount on her throbbing hard on and tosses the bottle carelessly on the bed. She works her cock in lazy strokes knowing how desperate is at this point.

Santana turns her head whining, "Fuck Q! Hurry up and fuck me already" thrusting herself back into Quinn.

Quinn smirks slapping Santana's ass hard enough to sting, "I'm in charge right now."

Santana yelps, "Oh you fucking bitch!"

Quinn smirks she uses her fingers to stretch Santana's tight opening. Santana gasps at the sudden intrusion. She works her finger in and out slow loving the affect it has on the girl. She eases in another finger opening and closing while she pushes in and out slow teasing her girl. Santana moans pushing back as best she could. Her hands gripping the sheets below her.

When Quinn was sure her girl was ready Quinn eases her hard cock fully into the Latina in one hard thrust. She moves her hips in circles stretching her hole further. Quinn uses long slow thrusts going into Santana.

Santana moans, "Go faster baby."

"How bad do you want it baby," teasing the withering girl.

Santana pushes back trying to get her to go harder, "So bad."

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echo the room as Quinn gives her a hard thrust, "Are you mine?"

The mewing Latina cries, "Always."

Quinn slowly builds up her pace moaning, "Fuck San, you're so damn tight."

"Oh fuck Q, you feel so good," she moans when Quinn quickens her pace with bruising force. She pounds like a jack hammer slapping against her butt.

She forces Santana's head harder into the bed straining her neck. Santana arches her back further taking Quinn in deeper. The bed slams rhythmically into the wall with every bruising thrust. Santana pushes back meeting every thrust moaning louder. Quinn tightens her hand leaving bruises, gripping Santana's hips for leverage pounding faster harder. She hits the other girl's spot over and over again.

"Fuck. Oh fuck. Oh god," Santana moans her hands ripping the sheets. Her anal walls tightening choking Quinn's cock. Quinn grabs Santana's pony straining her neck back, forcing her up pounding faster and harder allowing her to find a new angle to hit her spot.

Santana's mouth hangs open moaning, "Oh fuck baby. Harder please!"

Quinn grunts feeling her abs burn. Forcing herself the thrust harder. Santana grunts with every hit struggling to hold back her own orgasm. She tightens her inner muscles, "Oh god baby."

Quinn vision becomes blurry she can't hold back anymore. She feels the pull in her belly and her cock twitching as she explodes into her girl.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk," Quinn grunts. She feels her dick tightening and thick ropes of cum shooting into her girl's anus. Quinn's body shutters with jerky movements as she rides out her orgasm.

Quinn falls on her back forcing Santana's face down into the bed again. Quinn leans forward kissing the brunette's sweaty neck. Santana moans when Quinn's cock twitches inside her. Santana didn't cum yet so she's still painfully hard. Quinn pulls out savoring the feeling of Santana's wall gripping her trying to keep her inside. Her now flaccid cock hangs between her legs as she pulls herself back to her knees. Quinn stared admiring as her cum leaked out the battered hole.

In a quick unexpected move Santana has Quinn on her back legs spread, "My turn babe."

Santana smirks as she strips herself and Quinn completely. Santana takes a nipple it in her mouth rolling the hard nub with her tongue massaging the other breast with her hand. Quinn pushes her chest closer to the girl's mouth. She jumps when Santana bites down hard. She feels her soft cock stirring between them. Santana moans into the girl's breast feeling a hand gripping her hair. Her hard cock rubbing in between her girl's cheeks. The hole tightening at the light teasing.

Santana pulls back to resting her weight on her knees. She spreads Quinn's legs wider staring at her beautiful girlfriend. Quinn panting stares at her waiting for her next move. The short brunette gives her a flirty smile and leans forward keeping her legs spread wide. Santana blows hot breathe into the hole watching it pulse. She turns her eyes to watch Quinn as she swipes her tongue across her hole. The blonde's mouth hangs open legs straining to close. The Latina winks and forces her tongue to go as far as it can go inside the tight whole.

Quinn moans watching as her girlfriend bob her head tongue stiffens piercing her hole. She tries to move her hips but Santana pulls her tongue away biting her inner thigh hard. Quinn gets the message she lays back and enjoys the thorough rimming. Santana feels her jaw start to ache. She pulls back the blonde grunts in annoyance and her inner walls protest trying to suck her back in. She lets go of Quinn's legs smirking when the stay in position.

The shorter girl grabs the discarded lube. Quinn watches open mouth panting as Santana slowly rubs her cock. Santana slowly jerks her length moaning loud with every thrust. She twist her hand with every downward thrust watching as Quinn lick her lips. Quinn's cock jumping and twitching in time with her.

She pulls Quinn's legs over her shoulder. One hand spreading her open she eases one finger in twisting with every thrust. Quinn moans when she feels a second finger ease into her. Santana's fingers lube her tight puckered hole. Quinn's moves her hips up meeting the Latina's hand. When she was sure the hole was thoroughly ready she uses one hand to guide her cock in. Santana eases the head in and goes no further. She smiles at Quinn's grunt of annoyance. She brings the tip out and pushes it back in.

"Please baby," Quinn pleads.

Santana smirks, "Please what baby?"

"Please love me," Quinn moans.

Santana smiles, "I already do."

Quinn moans louder, "Fuck me baby!"

Santana smirks with one hard thrust she's all the way in. She knows that her girl like it hard and fast. Quinn arches her back hips move up to meeting her. She pounds harder going faster grunting. Quinn's legs jump on her shoulder with every thrust.

Quinn arches her head back moaning loud. Santana leans forward folding the girl into a small package kissing her arms on either side of her head. Quinn's eyes cross when Santana's cock hits her at a different angle. Quinn unable to move lays back and enjoys the pounding she's receiving.

Santana's abs burning with the effort she grunts in her ear, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh fuck baby your so fucking tight."

Quinn gasps, "Oh god baby. I love you cock." Her hands move to the Latina's ass gripping pulling her closer. Quinn's cock harden painfully again still lube moves easily, rubbing between their bodies.

Santana arms shake as she pounds faster harder kissing her girl forcing her tongue in Quinn's mouth. When she feels Quinn's walls tightening she angles her hips and hit that spot with every thrust. Quinn grip tightens pull her closer her wall trying to suck her further inside.

She moans sudden and loud in her ear, "Santana!" Her hot cum shooting all over their bellies.

Santana movements became jerky struggling to hold back not wanting this to end. The closer she gets the faster she moves wheezing, "Oh fuck oh fuck Quinnnnnnnn!" Thick endless hot ropes of cum shot into her ass. Her walls tighten greedy milking every last drop.

She falls forward her face in Quinn's neck panting harshly. She still gives little thrusts not wanting this feeling to end. The Latina's jerky movements die down their cocks still twitching at every heartbeat. Quinn is so glad she's so flexible or else this position would hurt. Santana kisses Quinn's neck softly pulling her soft cock out of her girl's tight ass. The brunette kneels back smirking as she sees her cum leaking out of the battered hole. Santana leans down and licks Quinn's belly clean moan at the taste of her salty cum.

She flips on her back panting Quinn finally lets her legs move into a more nature position. The blonde starts laughing without warning.

Santana feels to satisfied to be upset, "What's funny babe?"

Quinn giggles, "Who would have thought that Rachel Berry would have turn us on so much."

Santana laughs, "Hell yeah the little bitch is hot underneath those ugly clothes."

A curious Santana asks, "How long to do you think it'll take for her come crawling back for more? I say give her a week."

Quinn hums, "She's not a virgin."

"Well yeah we fucked her in the locker room."

Quinn gives her belly a weak slap, "No I mean she wasn't a virgin."

Santana turns and props herself on her hand, "Really? So all that crap about waiting until she's 25 was bogus."

"Looks like." Quinn moans cock twitching, "God I just wanted to bend her over and bury my cock deep inside of her."

Santana's cock twitches at the thought, "So did I. If we play our cards right we'll have a new pet to play with."

Quinn smiles at that, "I think she's a natural submissive more than Britt ever was. The little bitch is waiting for someone to dominate her."

Santana hmms sleepily, Quinn drags her underneath the covers. They never did get their shower. She shrugs laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Still thinking about the smaller brunette smiling as she drifts off.

* * *

 _ **I**_ t's not something she ever considered, allowing herself to be spanked. Her limited sexual experience consisted of one drunken night this summer during a party at Noah's house. It was a mistake she regrets but she at the time was having a bad day. Her fathers left again on a business trip and instead of taking her with them they left a 15 year old girl to fend for herself. She's known Noah all her life they attend temple together well at least when their parents remember to attend.

So yes she never thought about it before, being spank. She overly spoiled and her fathers never punished her. Her swore ass mocks her on how much she enjoyed being punishes now. The things she allowed the girls to do she's shocked at her wanton behavior. But oh dear god she wanted more. She wanted to throw herself down and beg for more. Rachel whimpers when she feels new wetness leak down her leg. The diva heard the rumors which speculate that the Unholy Trinity sleep with each other after practice. She also heard the rumors where the two HBICs have cocks. She can't be 100% but she swears she felt something twitch under her belly. Please, she was too busy getting her ass tanned to really investigate.

It's not like they've known she existed before. She never been a bleep on their radar before this year but she's known them her whole school career. They shared classes since kinder but being the daughter of two gay men guaranteed that you'll be a social outcast. Add in the fact that she dresses different and voices her opinions loudly so it doesn't exactly endear her to the masses.

Her sweet handsome idiotic Finn could be considered her first real friend. He would never do anything like that. She's sure of it. He's not even technically her boyfriend yet or at all. She's not sure what she wants now. It's not like she wants to go another round with the HBICs but maybe, no she will not submit to that kind of humiliation again. So why does her heart clinch at the loss?

She's sure that the HBICs are probably laughing their asses off at her right now. Laughing at the poor pathetic Rachel Berry so desperate for attention let them spank her and finger fuck her in the locker room. Then she lick her own cum off of them. She has to bite back a moan at that thought.

Rachel sighs in relief when her house comes into view. She rushes to the door actually hoping her father's aren't home yet. She won't be able to explain the tears on her face or the fact she probably smells like a whore house. Her father's car aren't in the driveway but that doesn't mean they didn't park in the garage.

She opens the door cautiously, "Dad? Papa, are you home?" She calls in a voice she doesn't recognize. When no one answers she sags against the door in relief.

Rachel rushes upstairs into her room locking the door behind her. The tiny diva opens her closet door to look into the floor length mirror. The diva lifts her skirt up and inspects the damage to her back side. A fierce angry red and a little bruised but not all that bad. She feared it would have been worse. The ointment they applied must have helped but Rachel knows that she is going to be swore in the morning. Rachel whimpers at the thought of sitting in those hard, unyielding desks all day. She looks closer seeing a faint hand print two actually. Rachel whimpers when she remembers how it got there.

 _Fuck I'm sick. I need help,_ she thinks dropping her skirt. The brunette walks to the bathroom to take a shower. Stripping she groans in pain when the coarse material of her skirt brushes her bruised and battered back side. She stands under the spray resting her butt against the cool tiles. Hissing she feels a surge of arousal goes through her.

"Fuck," she whispers. She wet again. A hand drifts lower as images of long slim fingers work in and out of hot pussy. Nimble fingers playing roughly with her clit.

"Oh god," she moans.

Rachel works her two fingers in and out of like Quinn did. The other hand playing with her clit just like Santana. Trembling legs barely hold her up as pounds her fingers in and out. The sounds wet skin echoes through the shower. Rachel moans picturing Quinn's devilish hazel eyes staring daring her to run. Feeling Santana's hot breath on her neck smirking daring her deny she enjoyed this treatment.

Her palm slapping against her clit she pounds her pussy faster feeling Quinn's hands slapping her ass. Her other hand moves to play with her breast kneading and massaging rolling her nipples. Her hips canting in time with her thrusting fingers hearing Santana's mocking voice.

"Oh god. Oh fuck hmmm," she scissors her fingers open and close in and out. Tasting herself on Quinn's leg. Licking her wetness off Santana's leg.

She the pull in her lower abdomen and her movements become jerky. She lowers her hand again twisting her clit viciously like Santana. She aches her neck water spraying on her face into her open mouth.

"Oh fuck," her screams end in a long drawn out moan. Standing shuttering and shaking she slowed her movements until she stops. Sliding down Rachel until she sit on the tub floor. She shutters when she pulls her fingers out. Rachel stares at them for a moment then licks them clean before the water washes away her juices. She moans wantonly at the taste.

She sits panting gasping for breath waiting for heart to slow down. She's never came this hard before from self-stimulation. In fact she never came with Noah and giving herself a helping hand so to speak leaves her more frustrated more often than not.

She sits in the shower until the water gets colder. She quickly washes up without even bothering to get dressed she falls exhausted in her bed. Sleeping before her head even touch the pillow. Dreaming about two girls fucking her roughly and controlling her every move.


	2. Dirty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Rachel just wanted to give up control the two HBICs take her up on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own glee sadly. All the warnings stay the same. This chapter has more shameless smut and more BDSM with my favorite g/p!. Okay on with the show.

_**R**_ achel spent the next week avoiding the girls. Whenever she saw them she would duck into an empty class room or the bathroom. The only time she couldn't avoid them was in Spanish class because she refuses to skip therefore endangering her perfect attendance record.

Every time she flinch or bit back a whimper sitting in the hard desk she would hear the HBICs snicker. She turned to glare at them or at least try to. They stared at her smirking until she back down lowering her gaze in submission.

While walking a deserted hallway after glee two days later she felt two hard slaps on her bottom yelping at the sudden pain. She turned to give whoever it was a piece of her mind but smug hazel and caramel eyes stared at her daring her. She just turned tail and ran way as they laughed mockingly.

She spent the weekend hiding in her room avoiding all calls from Finn, because if you think about it's entirely his fault. If he hadn't broke up with Quinn in a crowded hallway the way he did, then she wouldn't have felt the need to apologize for whatever part she played. She also never agreed to go out with him in the first place. So there you see it's all Finn Hudson's fault that her ass is sore and she can't stop thinking about the way she felt with Quinn's fingers buried in her. _Stop thinking about this,_ she scolds herself.

Monday morning Rachel was humming under her breath fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror when the doors opened and a hush fell over the occupants. Rachel swallowed hard; she knew who was behind her.

"Out," barked Quinn.

A flurry of movement followed as everyone made a hasty exit. Rachel quickly turned to leave but Santana stepped in front of her.

"Not you Treasure Trail," Santana purred.

The tiny brunette jumped when she heard a loud click. Rachel backed away slowly until her back hit the wall. The HBICs grinned at her wickedly as they advanced toward her. Rachel let out a helpless whimper when they invaded her space. Their scent washed over her and she had to bite back a moan. A dull throb started in her center.

Santana leaned in arm next to her head, and hot breath on her ear, "Berry it almost feels like you don't want to be around us. It looks like you couldn't wait to get away from us."

Quinn gave her a fake pout, "Is that true Berry? After all the _fun_ ," her voiced caressed the word sending shivers down Rachel's spine, "we had the last time."

"I-I uh I um," she stuttered.

Santana gave her mock look of concern, "What's wrong Berry? Do we make you nervous?"

Quinn gave her a devilish smile, "Aww we make you nervous! Poor baby. But don't worry we aren't going to do anything to you."

"Nope," agreed the brunette cheerio. "We just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"If your ass is still sore," Rachel whimpered again. Quinn leans in as if she was going to kiss her. Rachel mouth opened gasping.

"If you're still dripping wet?" Rachel moans low and long. Santana brushes her fingers lightly across her thigh dangerously close to aching center.

"Did you go home that day and give yourself a little helping hand?" Quinn nipped at her jaw. Rachel closed her eyes feeling her nipples harden.

"I bet you did Berry. I bet you laid on your bed spread your dirty slutty legs," Santana pushed her legs apart with her feet. "I bet you touch your wet hole thinking about us."

Quinn licked up her neck; Rachel breath comes out in harsh pants, "I bet you _fuck_ yourself every night since then wishing it was _us fucking you_."

Rachel lets out a whimpering moan when Santana presses hard against her clit, "Hmmm Q she's so wet. You're such a dirty girl aren't you, Berry?"

Rachel feels slim fingers push aside her ruined panties. Her head falls back with a loud grunt when sneaky fingers push hard into her, "Oh my god S, what a slut she is! A little dirty talk and she is ready to spread her legs for us."

Rachel can't think with those wonderful fingers filling her again. At some point someone pulled her panties down and Rachel has no fucking clue when that happened. Santana pushes her legs further apart, she feels the cum rolling down her thighs, "You're such a little bitch Berry. An easy dirty slut." Her hands moved under her shirt pinching her hard nipples roughly.

The tiny diva moans in time with the fingers thrusting in and out in a hard bruising pace. She feels weak and helpless unable or unwilling to stop this treatment. She yelps when she feels hot lips suck her nipple through her shirt. Her hands lay limp at her side curling into small fists. God she's so fucking helpless right now. Why does she let them treat her like this?

Rachel tries to move her hips with Quinn's penetrating fingers. Her inner walls trying to suck them in deeper. Rachel mouth hangs open as she gasps for air. Quinn bites Rachel's ear hard causing her to cum hard loving the pain mixed with pleasure. Quinn moans at the juices gushing on her hand. "Good girl," she nuzzles the panting girl's neck.

Santana chuckles against her sweaty hair and kissing her softly cooing, "Good girl Berry."

Rachel legs feel like jelly knowing the only thing holding her up is these two girls. She feels that odd sense of pride again at the thought of being their good girl. Her eyes flutter open as she tries to shake away the fog in her brain. Rachel swallows hard at the predatory look the HBICs give her. Quinn smirks wiping her wet hand on Rachel's shirt.

In an unexpected move Rachel finds her face pressed up against the wall. Quinn bites down hard on her neck she knows there will be a mark left. She groans when Quinn licks the abused flesh. Her eyes widen when she feels something hard and hot rubbing in between her ass cheeks. _What the hell?_ She thinks the rumors are true. Two of the most popular girls in school have cocks. By the feel of it Quinn is rather large.

She gasps when the head pokes into her stretching her deliciously. Rachel holds in a breath waiting for Quinn to push all the way in. But when she pulls away Rachel groans and feels tears form at the loss. She hears Quinn move aside and Santana step behind her grabbing a handful of her ass cheeks and pull them apart roughly. Rachel pants when she feels the head poke at her back hole.

Rachel mewls softly as Santana slides her cock down sliding the head into Rachel's pussy. Santana groans at the hot wet heat. She wants so much to push all the way and fuck Rachel until she passes out.

"Fuck, you would like that wouldn't you Rachel? You would love if I take my big cock and fuck your tight little pussy?" Santana says teasing her barely moving in and out of her.

Rachel nods her head frantically desperate for them to fuck her. Quinn leans in rubbing her hard cock on the diva's thigh, "Would you like us to bend over and take turns fucking you Berry? We could fuck you so hard until you beg us to stop."

Rachel whimpers out, "Please!"

Santana chuckles pushing all the way in, Rachel's head falls forward moaning. She loves the feeling Santana stretching her wide. The little that she remembers from that night with Puck she knows he wasn't this big. She knows he didn't make her feel this full. Santana gives her a few rapid thrusts.

Santana stares at her partner taking in Quinn's flushed cheeks and blown pupils. She pulls out whimpering at the loss. She groans as Rachel's pussy walls grab at her trying to keep her inside. Rachel groans tears fall at the empty feeling wanting to be filled again.

She hears a shuffle behind her again, she feels someone rubbing her ass again. Rachel gasps in surprise when a cock fills her again. She feels hard punishing thrusts slamming her against the wall. Rachel pussy clinches Quinn's cock choking it.

"NO!" Rachel whimpers tearfully when Quinn pulls out. A stinging slap causes Rachel to moan pitifully.

Quinn says harshly, "We make the rules Berry. You never tell us what to do. Got it."

Rachel whimpers nodding forlornly. Santana pushing her closer into the wall "Don't move Berry." She tucks Rachel's skirt under the waist band.

The duo stand behind legs apart facing each other, Santana leans over and kisses Quinn soft lovingly. When they pull apart Quinn smirks reaching down and starts tugging on her girl's cock. Santana grunts smirking and reaches to tug on Quinn.

Hands tugging roughly, lips and teeth clashing the girls moan into the others mouth. Quinn pants loving the feel of her girl touching her cock, she slaps Rachel exposed ass hard earning a surprised yelp from the diva. Santana follows suit and slaps the diva ass as well. In perfect time with each thrust they spank the tiny brunette causing whimpering moans from the other girl.

Quinn shoves her tongue down Santana's throat groaning with every pull of her hand. "Fuck baby I'm close."

"Me too," Santana gasps. They smirk again and turn to face the diva, her ass fiercely red and throbbing. The duo tug faster more harsh on their cocks. Their hips moving with each thrust until Quinn explodes cumming in thick ropes all over Rachel's ass and skirt. Santana groans following after Quinn painting Rachel's backside.

Rachel moans at the feeling of hot cum all over her. Her pussy throbbing and aching waiting to be filled. Two slaps in unison causes Rachel to yelp, "Good girl, Berry."

Santana bites down on the other side of Rachel's neck leaving an identical mark to Quinn's. "Well it's been fun but we have to get to class Berry."

Quinn reaches to in between Rachel's legs and gives her clit a vicious twist, "We'll leave you to change your clothes." Rachel moans when she pinches her clit again, "But you better not wipe off our cum dirty girl. I want you wearing us until you get home."

Santana slaps her thigh, "You never when or if we'll check. And if we find that you cleaned off our cum. Well let's just say you won't like the punishment that follows. Nod if you understand."

Rachel nods slowly. She whimpers hearing the loud click of the lock turning and the duo exit the bathroom. She turns around eyes blurry wondering how she was going to get to her locker for her change of clothes with cum all over her. She sighs as she puts her panties on hoping that everyone was still in class.

 _ **T**_ hat afternoon in glee Rachel sits with the other members shifting at the pain in her backside. She's still throbbing painfully as she shifted trying to find a comfortable position. Rachel bites back a moan thinking back to the bathroom. What would her peers do if they knew that she was still painted in the girls' cum? Oh god she hopes that they can't smell the sex on her.

"Does Mr. Schue really expect us to do disco," whines Mercedes.

"It's not like we don't have enough people hating us already," agrees Tina.

"It might have been fine when he did in the eighty's but the student body will tear us apart," Artie chimes in.

"I agree fellow glee clubbers" Rachel smiles mischievously, "but I have an idea."

* * *

 _ **T**_ he next day the student body gathered around the gymnasium for school assembly. The student body dozed off as Principle Figgins monotone voice droned on and on. The tall blonde Unholy Trinity member thinks he might be a freaking robot.

"Please put your hands together for the musically styling's of uh New Directions," polite clapping. The students clapped sparsely unsure what to make of the bottom feeders.

They watched as the New Directions performed 'Push It'. Two students in particular watched in rapture as the tiny diva grind up against the man child. They watched hungrily eyes intense as they enjoyed the show. The duo wants to be the ones that the brunette bent over for. Their cocks stirred as they shifted in their seats crossing their legs hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

Brittany eyed them wondering why they were watching Rachel so intensely. Then it dawn on her, they were eyeing a new toy. She does miss sexy time with the girls but she doesn't regret her decision to stop. She couldn't give the girls what they needed, but hopes that the tiny girl can. Brittany also hopes the girls can give Rachel more than gave her. Although she won't say that the girls didn't love her they did, no do in their special own way but it's always mainly been about the couple.

They were friends since they were little. The duo found a common bond in being a different type girl. Brittany always knew about Sanny's cock but they didn't discover Q's until summer cheerleading camp, before freshmen year. They all lost their virginities that summer. The couple always been a little in love with the other but the fear of rejection held them back. It wasn't until Quinn started dating Finn freshmen year that Santana in a fit of jealousy claimed Quinn was hers.

Her sexual relationship with the duo started off with a little spanking then a little bondage it was fine with her, fun even. That was until they started getting really into the scene. She was never really all the way into that so this when the summer started she sat them down and talk with them about it. They were upset of course but would never push into something she was uncomfortable with. They all have been friends too long to throw it away for something like that. She does still have sexy time with them on occasion though but now it looks like Rachel will be joining in. Brittany smirks, eyes twinkling in mischief wondering if the girls would let her join in on sexy time with Rachel.

* * *

 _ **A**_ fter the assembly Mr. Schue tore into Rachel about the trouble she caused with that song. It's not like she was the only one up there but they throw her to the wolves and told Mr. Schue it was all her idea. So she got the brunt of the punishment, a week's worth of detention. Rachel groans she hopes it doesn't go on her permanent record.

Before glee Wednesday afternoon Rachel was humming under her breath distracted so she doesn't realize that she's no longer alone. The tiny diva was leaning over the desk in Mr. Schue's office writing down notes on their performance when she hears the faint click of the door closing. With a startled gasp she turns around and sees the girls that have been tormenting her causing her sleepless nights for over a week.

"Well looky at what we have here Q," Santana smirks.

Quinn stares at her with that predatory gaze, "Looks like we have a bad little girl."

Rachel swallows and tries to say in a strong voice, "Is there something I can help you with?" But it ends up a shaky whisper.

The girls stalk forward she tries to retreat but the stupid desk is blocking her. She ends up almost laying across the desk.

Santana leans over, "I thought you said you were sorry."

Rachel whispers, "I am."

Quinn frowns, "It doesn't look like it Berry."

"Yeah we caught the show. We saw you rubbing all over Finnept during the assembly. Call me crazy but that doesn't scream I'm sorry Man-hands," Santana tells her harshly.

Rachel whimpers, "But I…"

"It seems like your rubbing it in my face taunting me."

"No I would never do that," a tearful Rachel says her voice quivering.

"I would never do that," Santana mocks. "You know what I think Q?"

Quinn gives her an evil smile, "No S what do you think?"

Santana runs her nails on Rachel thighs she hisses at the sharp pain, "I think it was all a lie. I think Berry was just playing with you. I think she and Finnessa were laughing at you the whole time."

Quinn tilts her thoughtful expression, "You know San I think you're right."

Rachel whimpers out, "No Ms. Q I wasn't laughing at you."

The girls start grinning widely at the title. Both doing a happy dance on the inside but they quickly school their faces to remain impassive Quinn cocks up her eyebrow, "So are you calling San a liar?"

She shakes her head frantically, "N-n-no Ms. Q this girl is saying Ms. S is mistaken."

Santana gives her a fierce glare, "How am I mistaken Berry. When we saw you trying to fuck Frankenstein's limp dick in front of the whole damn school!"

Rachel whimpers pitifully her sad doe eyes pleading, "This girl would never taunt Ms. Q this girl is sorry Ms. S it meant nothing to this girl. He means nothing to this girl, I swear!"

The girls share a grin Quinn glances at the clock, "Prove it."

Rachel swallows, "How does this girl prove it Ms. Q?"

Santana taps her chin thinking, "Well we could punish you again." Rachel inside clinch at the thought at the thought, "But we don't have much time glee starts soon."

Quinn looks Rachel in the eye and there's a wicked gleam in them, "On your knees." Rachel falls to position, "Let's see how fast you can get us off."

Rachel eyes widen when she realizes what she's getting at. She stutters, "B-B-B-but this girl never done that before."

Quinn scoffs, "Yeah I really believe that considering all that bullshit you were saying about waiting until you're 25."

"And you let us fuck you in the locker room like a dirty little slut," adds Santana.

Rachel red faced, "Yes but…"

"Plus you let us fuck you _again_ in the bathroom," states Quinn.

Rachel whimpers, "But…"

" _And_ you wore our cum all over your ass," taunts a smirking Santana.

Rachel voice wavers, "I know but I…"

"Oh okay so you're calling us liars again," hisses Quinn.

Rachel feels the tears in her eyes wanting to fall, "No Ms. Q this girl would never call you liars, I swear!"

Quinn unzips her skirt letting it fall to the ground. She pulls her spankies down and starts rubbing her hard cock, "Then prove it and open up Berry."

Rachel closes her eyes and opens her mouth. She gasps when she feels a light slap on her face, "Open your eyes Berry."

Her eyes flutter open then her eyes widen when she sees the big cock in front of her. Quinn is easily 8 inches long or longer. Quinn grabs her painfully by the hair pushing her face closer. She easing her cock in Rachel's wet mouth. Quinn starts moving in soft thrust in and out. She moaning loud, "Twirl your tongue Berry."

Rachel complies while she just kneels there helpless while the big cock fucks her throat. She starts to grow wetter after every thrust. Quinn moans as she pushes further down her throat, "Work your throat muscles."

She pauses waiting to see if she would start to choke. She moans, "Good girl."

Santana smiles as Quinn pushes more of her cock down until Rachel's nose is touching her pelvis. Santana unzips her skirt and drops her spankies. She moves next to Quinn stroking her throbbing cock. Quinn pulls out giving the girl a chance to catch her breath. Rachel coughs drooling on her chin.

Quinn shoves her cock thrusting in and out. She starts going faster with bruising force. Rachel moans as the hard cock fucks her throat harder. Quinn grunts at the vibration going through her cock. She grips Rachel's hair and picks up speed knowing that they have a limited time. Not waiting her girl to miss out on this.

Santana cock throbbing painfully at the sight of her Quinn fucking Rachel's throat. She can't wait for her turn. The brunette leans to give her blonde a kiss as reaches under her top playing with her nipples. Quinn groans and starts thrusting faster as she feels the pull in her belly start.

A moaning Rachel feels the cock in her mouth start to twitch. Quinn cums holding Rachel's head in place forcing her to swallow ever last drop. Rachel taste the salty cum having no choice but to swallow the load. Quinn movements start to jerk, thrusting softly forcing every drop down her throat. When Quinn finally pulls out she lifts Rachel's face she sees tears run down her face, drool running down her chin and a little cum on the corner of her mouth. She smiling at the sight and moves aside so Santana can take her turn. She gives her girl a brief kiss.

Rachel still coughing and trying to catch her breath eyes Santana's cock. It's not as long as Quinn's maybe a half an inch shorter but thicker in girth. Rachel swallows hoping it will fit in her mouth. Santana teasing slaps her face with her cock. Then she grabs Rachel by the hair and pushes into her hot mouth. She pushes every inch in with one hard thrust. The brunette starts to fucks her throat with wild abandonment.

Rachel chokes feeling the hard cock move faster down her throat. She moans helplessly not able to do a thing but take the punishing force. She moans feeling the ache start to throb painfully hoping for some kind of relief and the diva knows her panties are ruin at this point.

"Fuck twirl your tongue like a good girl," Santana moans winking at Quinn.

Her abs start to burn. She knows the girl was telling the truth that she never gave head before. But that's okay she and Quinn will just have to train her in that along with other things, "Suck my cock Berry."

She smirks at her girl when Rachel obeys. She grunting she moves faster and harder feeling the pull in her lower belly start. Her movements become jerky, "Fuck here I cum Berry. You better swallow the whole thing."

Rachel moans when she feels hot thick ropes of cum forced down her throat again. She swallows greedily not wanting to waste a drop. She sucks the girl's twitching cock milking every last drop. Santana sighs pulling her now soft cock out of Rachel's mouth. The poor girl looks like a raccoon with her mascara running down her face.

A smirking Quinn pulls Rachel's hair harshly forcing her head back further straining her aching throat, "Dirty, dirty, dirty little slut. Look at you drool and cum dripping from your chin."

"Yeah I think she likes this Q. Don't you Berry? You like being treated like the dirty little whore you are," taunts the smug looking Latina.

Rachel whimpers, "Yes Ms. S this girl likes to be treated like a dirty little whore."

Quinn smirks using the tip of her finger delicately wipes the corner of Rachel's mouth. There was still bit a cum hanging there. She offers her finger to the gasping girl who she sucks in the finger greedily moaning at the taste.

Santana husky voice, "Dirty slut."

Rachel nods moaning around Quinn's finger as she reluctantly let's go.

"What should we do with a dirty girl like you?" ponders Santana.

"Bend you over a table in the lunch room and spank your ass for all the school to see," Rachel pussy throbs at the thought.

"Hmmm maybe we should have you open that pretty mouth of yours and have the football team shove their cocks down your throat," Rachel moans loudly.

"Or maybe we should fuck your mouth in front of Finnept. Make you swallow our cum again," Rachel whimpers.

"Bend you over our laps and spank you. Have you dripping all down our legs, gasping and begging for us to fuck you again." Rachel moans long and loud the ache in her center begging for attention.

"Maybe I should take my big cock and stretch your little dirty pussy. Fuck you hard and deep," Rachel groans imagining it.

"Maybe when you're riding Quinn's dick like the dirty slut you are, I'll shove my thick cock in your ass," Rachel groans pitifully. "Do you want that slut?" Rachel nods frantically the best she could with the tight grip on her hair.

"Would you like to take us at the same time using you like the filthy girl you are?"

"Tie you down spread your legs wide spank your ass raw then fuck you until you pass out," hisses Santana.

Rachel whimpers, "Please, please, please."

Santana smirks, "Please what Berry?"

"Please anything everything Ms. S," begs Rachel.

Quinn mocks, "You know Santana I think this dirty slut wants to be our little toy."

"Hmmm I think your right Q. Do you Berry do you want us to play with you?" ask Santana in a throaty whisper.

"Yes please Ms. S this girl want you to play with her," Rachel pleads because oh god it was true. She wanted nothing more than to be these girls' plaything.

Quinn leans over her kissing her gently on the lips, "You need to be sure Rachel because we will own you. Do you get that? I own you. Santana owns you. You'll belong to us and only us."

Santana strokes her face almost lovingly, "That means no more panting over Finnept. No more spreading your legs for anyone unless we to tell you too."

Rachel closes her eyes she wants it so bad. So very bad to give herself to these two girls, "We'll control you Rachel. We'll control every single thing you do. From the way you dress too who you're allowed to talk too. You'll belong to us."

Rachel swallows imagining a life where she can let go and not worry all the time. She whispers, "But what about my dreams of being a Broadway star?"

Quinn frowns and looks at Santana they hadn't thought about that, "We won't interfere with that Rachel. We won't try to kill that dream but you still belong to us even when you become a big star."

Rachel exhales loudly because as much as she wanted to belong to the girls she wants to sing on stage.

Quinn let's go of her hair and steps back, "Stand up Rachel."

Rachel stands up knees protesting she groans looking at the girls.

"We want you to really think about this Berry."

"If this is something you truly want than Friday come to Quinn's house after school and stay the weekend," Santana tells her.

Rachel ponders the request and nods slowly she might see things differently by Friday who knows.

"But first hands on the desk spread your legs," Rachel quickly obeys. Quinn kicks legs apart wider, "Ass out good girl." Quinn reaches under Rachel's skirt pulling down her ruined underwear and skirt.

Santana breaths murmurs softly, "Look at." As she that admiring their work. Rachel's bruises were fading and the redness long gone. She leans forward and nibbles on Rachel's ass. Rachel clinches her cheeks together letting out a whimpering moan.

Quinn sucks on her ear lightly, "I think when you're ours I'm going to take you and get your pretty ass marked property of Quinn," she lightly slaps one cheek. "And Santana," she slaps the other, Rachel moans loud.

"When we have you bent over fucking you senseless," Rachel shivers. "Or spanking your ass we'll have something pretty to stare at," Santana tells her.

"Would you like that?" Quinn asks while kissing her neck. "To be branded like the bitch you are."

Santana grinds her growing erection on Rachel's back side. She pushes back moaning but Santana slaps her thigh teasingly, "Don't move just answer her dirty girl."

Rachel's head falls forward, "Yes this girl would like that Ms. Q."

They smirk at each other, "I think dirty slut still needs to be punished though S."

"Yup Q she does," she pushes harder against her. "10 for not addressing us properly when we first came in," Rachel whimpers.

Quinn glances at the time knowing that there's not much left until glee starts. She looks around when her eyes land on Mr. Schue's name plate. "And 10 for not answering us properly in the bathroom."

Santana gives her a gleeful smile, "I almost forgot about that Q."

Rachel moans feeling her juices flow down her trembling legs. She whines, "This girl is sorry for being such a bad girl."

Quinn bites her neck hard, "Such a bad dirty girl. You keep forgetting your place. So that's 20 from me and then 20 from San."

Rachel whimpers groaning loud when Santana bites down on the other side of her neck. She gets wetter at the thought of them marking her again, "Yes Ms. Q this girl needs to be punished."

"Now this time I want no noise coming from you, Berry. You never know who might come in early," Quinn tells her.

Rachel braces herself when she felt the first hard hit. Her eyes widen and she bites her lips painfully. This wasn't the girls' hands it felt like a paddle of some sort. She swallows down her painful groans at every hit. She counts in her head _ten thank you Ms. Q._

Rachel squeezes her eyes shut tears fall freely, _nineteen thank you Ms. Q_. She gasps _twenty thank you Ms. Q._

Quinn kisses her temple cooing softly, "Good girl Berry. Just 20 more to go okay?"

Rachel sniffs pitifully but nods her consent.

Santana takes the name plate and _SMACK_. Rachel lets out a painful moan, "Shhh Berry, be a good girl for us."

Rachel cries silently nodding her head. She clinches the edge of the desk hard _seven thank you Ms. S._ Rachel limbs start to shake _thirteen thank you Ms. S._

"Good girl baby. You're being such a good girl for us," coos Santana.

Rachel feels pride swell in her chest _twenty thank you Ms. S._ Rachel's arms give out and she falls face first to the desk crying softly. She yelps at the cold ointment being applied to her burning ass. She sighs as the burn is lifted. The tiny brunette gasps when she's turned on her back and groans when her soar ass lays on the unyielding wood.

The duo look at her hungrily spread open and dripping wet. They lick their lips when Quinn tells her, "You were a good girl Berry you deserve a treat."

Santana caresses her thighs gently, "Do you want a treat Berry?" Rachel nods.

Quinn smirks, "Okay but remember no noise Berry." Rachel nods again.

Her eyes cross when she feels a soft tongue swipe at her lips. She looks down to see Santana kneeling between her legs giving her a wicked smile. Rachel lets her head fall back at the gentle lapping of her aching pussy. She feels Quinn kiss her neck working her way down. The diva has to bite back a moan when Quinn sucks her nipple through her shirt. Rachel moves her hips trying to get Santana's to touch her bundle of nerves.

She swallows and shuts her eyes when she feels Santana's chuckle vibrate through her pussy. Rachel curls her hands into tight fists when Santana spears her tongue into her greedy hole. Santana bobs her head fucking Rachel with her tongue fast licking. Quinn holds Rachel's hips down as she works her way down to the neglected clit.

Rachel mouth drops open in a silent scream when Quinn's starts to suck her clit hard. The duo work her a furious pace leaving her gasping and panting. Rachel struggles not to make a sound biting her lips hard enough to bleed. _Fuck oh fuck_ she chants in her head. She whimpers at the loss of the duo lips when they switch places.

They spread her legs wider to make room for them. Rachel bangs her head against the desk when Quinn starts tongue fucking her fast. She feels every lick and swipe of the blonde's tongue. She digs her nails into her palms when Santana starts to suck her clit harshly.

Rachel covers her mouth biting down hard when she feels Santana bite down on her clit. She came hard in waves. Her vision blacken and her body twitches helplessly on the desk. Rachel comes down from her high. Her brain still foggy when she hears and feels slurping in her cunt.

Quinn and Santana greedily suck the other girl's cunt. Slurping drinking every last creamy drop that Rachel has to offer. Rachel whimpers pitifully when the HBICs lips leave her. Quinn stands up and leans over and kisses her hard shoving her tongue in her mouth. The little diva lays there while the blonde dominates her mouth thoroughly. Quinn groans at the their taste mixing together wanting nothing more than to push her hard cock into her pussy and fuck her unconscious. When Quinn finally pulls away panting for breath Santana leans over and kisses Rachel hard.

Lips and teeth clash causing the submissive brunette to moan into the Latina's mouth. When the kiss ended Rachel let her eyes flutter open. She blinks away the fog she gives the girls a lazy smile. The duo eyes her with identical smug grins. Rachel sits up grunting at her achy limbs she pauses briefly before cleaning the duos wet chins.

The trio dress in silence Rachel frowning deep in thought. Can she really be these girls' pet? Can she really allow herself to dominated like this all the time?

The HBICs bite worry their bottom lips each have similar thoughts, _what if Rachel says no? What if she doesn't want this?_ They may be mean bitches but like Brit they would never force this on anyone.

Quinn looks at Rachel, "Go clean up Rachel. You still have like fifteen minutes before glee starts."

Santana smiles at her softly, "Remember Friday Quinn's house if you want this to be a regular thing."

Rachel nods hesitantly and walks out the door. Santana turns to Quinn kissing her lovingly, "Do we have time for a quickie baby?"

Quinn smirks rubbing the Latina's cock through her spankies, "I dunno can you make me cum then cum in time."

Santana grins wickedly, "You bet your ass Q."

Quinn smirks turning around and bends over the desks. She wiggles her ass inviting, "Show me what you got stud." She looks over her shoulder and winks at Santana devilishly. Santana roughly pulls her spankies down then Quinn's.

She spit in her hand lubing up her cock and then spits in Quinn's puckered hole. She thrusts in two fingers rapidly. Quinn gasps at the intrusion. Santana grabs ahold of her hips with one hand and guides her cock into Quinn with the other.

"Fuck," Quinn groans. Santana grunts in victory when her cock is all the way inside of Quinn's tight hole.

Santana moves fast and hard slamming into Quinn. She reaches her hand around grabbing Quinn's cock. The Latina uses the pre cum leaking out of Quinn's cock and strokes her moving in time with her thrust. Quinn moans loud and pushes herself back hard meeting Santana thrusts.

Santana thrust become faster and harder, "Fuck Quinn. You feel so good."

Quinn head falls back her mouth hanging opening, "Fuck oh fuck." She gasps loud when Santana hits her spot. "There baby. Hit it again."

Santana abs start to burn and her cock start to twitch. She jack hammers into Quinn causing the other girl to squeal.

"Oh yes, yes fuck me San," Quinn chants. Quinn feels her cock twitch and the pull start in her belly. "Oh fuck here I come baby."

Santana just grunts unable to answer. She speeds up her movement fucking Quinn harder than before. She stops abruptly cumming hard in Quinn's ass. Quinn follows cumming all over the floor and desk. Santana thrusts her hips again in jerky movements. Her hand moves in a completely different rhythm. Quinn leans back against Santana kissing her softly moaning into her mouth.

Santana pulls out and they both whimper at the loss. She smirks at Quinn's red ass and cum leaking out of her.

They sigh in contentment and Santana kisses her softly, "Come on babe let's go clean up."

The HBICs dress with identical looks of satisfaction. They lock pinkies and walk out the office.

* * *

 _ **R**_ achel stares at herself in the mirror looking to see if she looks any different. She tilts her head to the right and sighs giving up. No she doesn't seem any different. She curses under her breath when she realizes that she going to be late for glee. Rachel whimpers painfully as her bruises butt rubs against her panties. She walks as fast as she can to the choir room. Rachel pauses briefly at the door before opening the door.

"Good afternoon my fellow clubbers," she says plastering on her show smile.

Mr. Schue busy at the piano shuffling around notes, "You're late Rachel. Please just take a seat so we can get started."

Rachel blushes and quickly finds her seat in the back of the room. She has to bite back a whimper when she sits down.

Mercedes gives her a confused look. It's unusual for Rachel to be late for anything especially glee.

Kurt eyes speculating as well if he didn't know better one would assume that Ms. Wait Until She's 25 was thoroughly fucked.

Finn gives her his big goofy grin not realizing anything is amiss.

Artie does nothing but stare at his lap. He was just shoved into the port a potty and stayed there for hour before Coach Tanaka let him out. So he really doesn't give a damn what Rachel looks like.

Tina hides behind her hair but looks at her thoughtfully but just shrugs its none of her business.

Rachel sighs hoping that this lesson would go by fast so she can soak in a nice hot bath. She ignores the looks and concentrates on how to relieve her throbbing ass. She closes her eyes when the images of what just happened flood her mind. The diva barely bites back a whimper at the image of the HBICs' heads bobbing between her legs.

The door opens and Rachel gasps when she sees who walks in.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Schue but Britt got lost on the way here so we had to go find her," Quinn gives him her sweet smile.

The bubbly blonde nods smiling happily as she skips to the back row next to a shell shocked Rachel.

Mr. Schue clears his throat, "It's okay girls. Please take a sit anywhere."

Santana smirks at the shocked gleeks sauntering to the empty chair next to B, "I promise it won't happen again." She tells in a mock sincere voice.

Rachel face flushes and she can't seem to get her throat to work. Quinn smirks at her, "What's wrong Berry not happy to see us?"

Finn breaks the stunned silence, "What are you three doing here? I thought you hated Glee."

Santana shots him a glare but it was Brittany that answered, "I like totally wanted to join after I saw you perform at the assembly. So I asked Quinn and Sanny to join with me and they said yes!"

The group glance at each other confused when the door opened again to reveal three football players strutting in.

Artie whimpers when Puck shots him a cocky smirk, "Did you have fun in the port a potty Wheels?"

The other two players laughed and high fived each other taking their seats next to Finn.

"Great now that everyone's here we can start," exclaims an excited Mr. Schue. "With our new members we have enough people to qualify for sectionals."

The Gleeks clap and whoop in excitement. Rachel swallows and smiles brightly because fuck things just got more interesting.


	3. Yes or No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Rachel just wanted to give up control the two HBICs take her up on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own glee if I did Quinn would be screwing Rachel on top of the piano. There were some questions on the nature of Quinn and Santana's relationship let me clarify they are in an established relationship and have somewhat of an open one. As long as they both screw the same person. And Brittany won't be a huge part in this story but she likes to make her presence known. So warnings more smut and more BDSM. Okay kids on with the show.

_**S**_ antana was having a lovely erotic dream. In her dream Rachel Berry was on her knees sucking her off while Quinn fucked her from behind. She felt tingles shot throughout her body and her cock throbbed. As sleep slowly lifts from her body she feels something wet swipe at her cock. Blurry eyes open and she groans when she sees Quinn's head bobbing between her legs.

She moans in appreciation when Quinn starts to suck harder. "Oh fuck," Santana opens her legs wider and grabs the back of her head pushing her cock further down her girlfriend's throat.

Quinn hums and the vibration shot through her body. Quinn looks up at her with hooded eyes. Santana whimpers when Quinn releases her with a loud pop.

The blonde cheerio crawls up her body kissing a trial to her breast. The brunette arches her back as Quinn licks and bites her nipple. Moaning in appreciation as Quinn gives strong pulls twirling her tongue around her taunt nipple. Her strong hand kneads the neglected breast. Santana grips the blonde hair tugging as Quinn kissing her way up to Santana's neck place her hands on either side of her counterparts head. She leaves feathering kisses along her jaw. Quinn places a soft kiss on her mouth nibbling on her lips asking for entrance. Santana groans as their tongues meet in lazy strokes.

Quinn sneaks a hand down to her tight hole teasing the quivering hole. Santana moans into Quinn's mouth when two fingers enter her. Quinn's tongue and fingers move in the same rhythm. When Quinn pulls her hand back it causes Santana to whimper in protest.

The taller girl smiling softly using her hand as balances her weight and guides her hard cock into Santana. The lovers moan in unison as Quinn buries herself deep in the other girl. Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and legs around her waist pulling the girl closer into her. Quinn starts moves her hips thrusting slow and deep. Santana moves her hips up meeting every stroke staring into each other's eyes.

Quinn moves her hips in a different angle hitting Santana's spot with every stroke she moans, "Harder baby."

Quinn smiles but continues with her slow thrusts, groaning, "You feel so good baby. So tight."

Santana desperate for more she begs, "Please baby faster."

Quinn kissing her again, "Shhh baby let me love you." She continues to gently fucking her. Santana pants and moans in Quinn's ear. Quinn loves the effect she has on her girl. Santana walls grips her making it difficult to move. Quinn pushes against the resistance causing Santana to arch her back. Quinn pushes in deeper, further inside of her. Santana feels tingling start in her belly and a thin layer on sweat forms on both their bodies. Santana puts her hand on the back of Quinn's pulling her in for soft passionate kiss tongues caress in time with Quinn's strokes.

Moaning softly against Quinn's lips Santana begs again, "Please baby harder."

Quinn bites down on Santana's lips as an answer. Santana jerks her hips loving the little pain. Quinn smirks as she fucks Santana leisurely each stroke setting off fireworks in Santana's body. Her orgasm came out of nowhere leaving gasping her for air and her vision blackens. Quinn tumbles after her cumming just as hard.

Quinn collapsed on top of Santana peppering kissing anywhere she could reach. Santana runs her hands on Quinn's slippery back trying to calm their racing hearts. They whimper as Quinn pulls out and lies down next to her. Santana musters up energy to turn and rest on her shoulder.

"Wow what a way to get woken up," as she kisses her shoulder.

Quinn chuckles sounding extremely satisfied, "It's entirely your fault you know."

Santana grunts slapping her stomach weakly, "How is my fault Q? I was innocently sleeping when you ravaged me."

Quinn snorts playfully. "I can call you a lot of things but baby innocent isn't one of them."

"Hey not cool baby," Santana straddles Quinn pushes her down by the shoulders pressing her into the bed.

Quinn laughs still looking smug, "But it's true though babe," she forcing herself up and wraps her arms around Santana's waist, "but I love you the way you are," kissing her deeply.

Santana sighs in contentment, "I still think you're a bitch."

Quinn bites her lip playfully, "And I still think you're an asshole."

Santana gives her a seductive look moans in her ear, "But you just love fucked my ass Quinn. You fucked me so good I'm going to feel you for hours."

Quinn's cock stirs groaning she leans her head on the girl's shoulder, "You don't play fair." She pushes her hips rocking softly against Santana's backside.

Santana laughs getting off of her lap. Quinn makes a pitiful moan reaching for her. Santana dances away shaking her finger, "Nuh uh Q. We have to get to practice."

Quinn closes her eyes pouting as she throws herself back whining, "Tell me again why we're in the fucking cheerios."

Santana moans, "Because you like the body all those hard workouts gives me."

Quinn opens one eye and lifts her head up to see Santana running her hands over her taunt abs and firm breast. Quinn moans licking her lips as her soft cock stirs again.

She winks biting her lip, "Now get your lazy ass up and join me in the shower."

Quinn scrambles off the bed rushing to her side. Quinn slaps her ass playfully, "Well are you coming San?"

Santana smirks leading the way they both adored shower sex.

* * *

 _ **R**_ achel glares at her alarm clock. Groaning pitifully she slaps the snooze button. The tiny girl rolls onto her stomach burying herself under her blanket. Today is decision day and she has no clue what the fuck she's going to do. On one hand she loves the feeling of giving up control. She loves the rush she gets when she submits to the HBICs. But on the other hand does she really want to be a toy to them? Does she really want to have no say in her life anymore?

Rachel muffles a frustrated scream. She punches her bed when it doesn't give her any answers. The alarm blares again. Rachel pokes her head out mutter curses under her breath she gets out of bed turning off her infuriating alarm. She rolls out of bed glaring at the unanimated object. Rachel hopes desperately to relieve some of her frustration with her morning workout routine. After an half an hour on her elliptical Rachel felt slightly normal again.

She would have felt completely normal if it wasn't for the dull ache on her backside. She whimpers remembering her last encounter with the two cheerios. She shakes her head clear as she heads the bathroom to shower. Thankfully it leaves her feeling refreshed and calm.

As the little songbird enters the kitchen she greets each of her fathers with kisses on the cheek. They talk idly about their plans for the day. Rachel starts fidgeting nervously with her fork, "Dad? Papa," clearing her throat.

"Yes pumpkin?" her dad looks up smiling.

She gives them a bashful grin, "I might have plans for the weekend."

Hiram excited bounces on his seat, "Really sweetheart?"

She wipes her sweaty hands on her skirt, "Yes, I've recently struck up friendship with a couple of my fellow glee clubbers and they invited me over to stay at their house for the weekend."

Leroy smiles encouragingly, "That's wonderful news Rach."

Rachel nods, "But the plans haven't been finalized just yet." Rachel hates lying to her fathers but it's not exactly a lie. She hasn't made up her mind yet.

Hiram claps his hands squealing, "A slumber party! How exciting! Are you going to paint each other's nails and talk about boys?"

Rachel flushes _more like they're going to spank me and fuck me unconscious_ she thinks. "I uh I'm not sure as to the proper sleep over etiquette. But as I said nothing has been finalized."

Leroy waves her off, "Either way I think it's wonderful that you're finally making friends your own age."

Rachel ducks her head, "So I have permission to attend if all goes well."

Hiram nods smiling a megawatt smile identical to Rachel, "Of course sweetheart. If you do attend then your father and I can have that alone time we've been talking about."

Leroy shots him a saucy wink causing Rachel to gag. There are somethings she doesn't need to know and her fathers' alone time is one of them. "And on that note fathers I shall be heading to school because yeah that was too much information."

Her fathers giggle, "Okay dear just call us and let us know what your plans are." Rachel rushes out the kitchen after Hiram starts to sit on Leroy's lap stroking his arm.

On the walk to school Rachel blindly looks head not paying attention to her surrounding when a beat up truck pulls up alongside of her. A nervous Rachel starts to power walk away as the truck slows to crawl.

"Rachel do you need a ride?" Finn Hudson calls from an open window.

Rachel sighs in relief and gets into the truck, "Thank you Finn."

Finn shots her goofy grin, "It's nothing Rach. I mean we were headed the same way so why not."

Rachel smiles, "Still not many people would have stop and offer me a ride."

Finn just shrugs again. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel appearing nervous, "So like it's awesome that we have enough people to be competitions and stuff."

Rachel nods enthusiastic, "Yes I can't wait to compete on stage. I must talk to Mr. Schue about having an invitational. It'll give us a chance to showcase our talents."

Finn gives her a confused look, "I thought it was called sectionals?"

Rachel gives him a patient smile, "Yes but an invitational is like putting a concert on for our community while sectionals is an actual competition."

Finn mouth forms an 'O' as the light flashes on in his head, "That be cool Rach. I've always wanted to be a like a rock star."

Rachel giggles at the boy enthusiasm. She eyes him critically; his handsome boy next charm was always something she liked about him. But she wonders if she ever felt actual attraction for him and not appreciation due to the fact that he was the first person in their school to be nice to her.

There's no denying the fact that the two cheerios are beautiful and that they always had an element to danger about them. Add the fact that they stir something in her at no one else even came close to. She can't seem to control herself around them. She can't help but want to throw herself on her knees and worship them. She has to bite back a moan as she remembers the last time she was on her knees for them. Their cocks standing proud in her face. How they felt to have them in her mouth fucking her throat and for a brief moment how they filled her completely. How they stretched her wonderfully wide. A dull ache starts in her center and she feels herself growing wet as images of Quinn pounding her slim fingers inside her and Santana's tongue spearing her.

"Rach? Rachel?" Finn says loudly.

Rachel shakes the images out of mind and blushes deeply, "I'm sorry Finn I must have been daydreaming."

Finn smiles goofy again, "It's cool I do that all the time in class."

 _And that's why you're failing almost every subject._ But Rachel bites her tongue before she could make that comment, "What is that you said Finn?"

Finn smiles nervous, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me this weekend. We could go to a dinner and a movie but nothing to expansive. Because I like don't have that much money unless you'd want to splint the cost." He gives her his best puppy dog eyes but confident that she'll say yes.

Rachel mouth falls open if he asked her a week ago she would have yes in a heartbeat. If he asked a week ago she would have pulled out her blackberry and scrolled for vegan restaurants in the area. But it's not a week ago and so much has happened since then, "I actually have plans for this weekend. Well not definite plans but I do have a prior commitment."

Finn looks at her confused what could be more important than going out with him. He's popular and good looking she should have jumped at the opportunity. "But I thought you liked me and stuff," he pulls into the school parking lot and shut the engine off.

Rachel turns and faces him, "I do like you Finn but at the moment I'm unsure in whether it's romantic or friendship that I'm feeling."

Finn looks at her shocked and stutters, "But what about that kiss. It was awesome. It was like the superman of kisses. It should have had its own cape and everything."

Rachel tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yes it was a nice kiss. But you were with Quinn at the time and it shouldn't have happened."

Finn pouts, "But I broke up with her so I can date you. I even waited to ask you out so I wouldn't seem like insensitive and stuff."

Rachel eyebrows shut up, "A week hardly seems like a lot of time Finn. Besides I never asked you to break up with Quinn. You made that decision all on your own."

Finn tightens his jaw in anger breathing harshly through his nose, "Yeah I only did because I thought you liked me like that."

Rachel looks away, "As I said Finn I never asked you to."

Finn grabs he's backpack shoving the door open to get out of the truck. Rachel scrambles after him, "Will figure it out Rachel because I'm not going to chase you. Girls in this school are lining up to go out with me I got other options."

Rachel glares at him over the trucks hood, "What a wonderful way to fight for my affections Finn." She turns around storm off into the school.

"Whatever like I said tell me by the end of school or you can forget it," he yells after her turning to stomp off the other way.

Rachel mutters under her voice curses Finn for insensitivity when an arm wraps around her waist and a hand covered her mouth as she was roughly pulled into an empty classroom. Rachel struggles frantic to get away. Gasping in pain as she was pushed roughly against the wall. Rachel shivers in fear as she stares into a pair of very angry blue eyes.

"Brittany what is the meaning of this," Rachel tries to smooth down her wrinkled clothes.

"I saw you getting out of Finn's car Rachel. That's like totes a no no as far as Quinn and Santana are concerned," Brittany crosses her arms glaring at the shorter girl.

Rachel lowers her gaze and swallows hard, "He saw me walking and just gave me a ride to school Brittany."

The tall blonde uncrosses her arms, "It doesn't matter Rachel. I thought the girls made it clear they wanted you to stay away from him."

Rachel licks her lips, "I haven't agreed to anything yet. So they have no right to dictate my friends or my life."

Brittany smirks moving closer, "It's not like you're going to say no Rach. We both know that you want it as bad as they do, so stop playing games."

Rachel flushes unable to deny her comment whispers, "I haven't made up my mind yet."

Brittany laughs, "Sure you haven't Rach. So why do keep letting them have their way with you then? Like in the bathroom or bent over Mr. Schue's desk?" She smirks at Rachel's expression, "Yeah I know all about it Rachel. They're my best friends they tell me everything."

Rachel mouth opens shocked, "But I…"

"Everything Rach. Like how they spanked you in the locker rooms and Quinn then fingered you. Like how the cornered you in the bathroom and fucked you again and then they came all over your ass. And how before glee they had you suck them off and spanked you again." Rachel lets out a breathy moan as the dull ache starts to throb.

Brittany claps her hands in triumph, "See I told you that you wanted it. So stop with all the denial and just give in already. Because the longer you make them wait the worse they'll punish you." Brittany tilts her head in a thoughtful manner, "Maybe that's what you want to piss them off so they can punish." Brittany gives her a naughty smile, "Maybe you want them to tan your ass and claim you."

Rachel eyes glaze over as the image played out in her head, "No I'm just… I'm just confused at the moment Brittany I haven't…"

Brittany scoffs, "Yes you have but you're too afraid to say it right now. But in the end you'll be standing in front of Quinn's door begging for them to fuck. You'll just be begging for a chance to suck their delicious cocks."

Rachel straightens her shoulders, "And how would you know what they taste like?"

Brittany giggles at her jealousy, "Who do you think swipe their v cards? Who do you think gave them their first blow jobs?"

Rachel tries to give Brittany her fiercest glare, "Obviously it didn't mean much if they didn't keep you around."

Brittany slaps her hard enough to sting but not leave mark, "I would watch how you speak to me Rachel. I may not own you like they do but I am their best friend and I mean more to them then you ever will. And after they train you properly I'm going to ask them for a night with you so I can punish like the bad little bitch you are. And you know what Rachel?" She shakes her head her body shaking in fear, "They'll give you to me and they'll watch. And after I'm done with you they'll fuck me in front of you and there's not a damn thing you can do about."

The bell rings just then Brittany backs away, "You better get to class little bitch and stop fooling around with Finn unless you want one of them to drag you into the janitors closet and spank your ass."

Rachel blindly reaches behind her and turns the knob backing out of the room.

Brittany giggles watching her go claps her hands in excitement. She's a totally badass like Santana taught her to be. She smirks knowing that the girls will be proud of her. Her smile grows thinking she gave the diva enough of push to fall into the girls waiting arms.

She starts whistling as she skips to class she can't wait to tell Quinnie and Sanny all about her morning.

* * *

 _ **R**_ achel fumes all through her morning class muttering and cursing Brittany. Just who the hell does she thinks she is talking about her Ms. Q and Ms. S that way? Rachel sinks lower into seat pouting throughout her lessons.

She stalking down the hallway ignoring the confused glances her peers are giving her. She's so preoccupied that she doesn't notice a slushy coming her way. Rachel gasps as the cold stings her eyes. She wipes her eyes as best she could blinking back tears as she hears laughter ringing through the hallway. She turns going to her locker and gets her emergency slushy kit leaving a trail of grape slushy to trace her path. She goes to the closest restrooms to do a ritual she's done a hundred times before.

Rachel was just finishing up when the door opens but she doesn't pay the other girl any mind until she hears the lock click in place. Rachel stiffens and turns slowly knowing who was behind her. Quinn stands behind hands on her hips in her classic HBIC pose the glare lets her know she's in serious trouble.

Rachel standing there in just her bra and skirt pleads, "I, he, I was walking and he just offered me a ride that's all swear Ms. Q."

Quinn stands there still saying nothing continues to stare at the frightened diva, "Please I… This girl didn't mean to do anything wrong Ms. Q. Finn was just being nice that's all."

She fidgets with hem of her skirt swallowing nervously, "Please say something Ms. Q."

Rachel jumps when she hears a knock at the door Quinn turns to unlock the door letting in the other half of the duo. Rachel whimpers when Santana glares at her as well bouncing on one foot to another she waits for the HBICs to say something.

Santana finally breaks the silence and growls, "I thought we told you to stop chasing after Frankenstein."

"He just offered me a ride to school when he saw me walking I swear Ms. S," Rachel rushes out.

"Really that's all dirty girl," Quinn hisses.

"Then why the fuck are the sheep saying it look like a lovers spat?"

Rachel whimpers again, "I, uh, I mean he was upset a little Ms. S."

Quinn quirks her eyebrow, "And why was the douche bag upset a little?"

Rachel looks away, "I turned him down when he ask me out Ms. Q."

Santana stalks toward her like a predator stalking her prey, "Oh so there was more than an innocent ride to school."

"Only on his part Ms. S. This girl turned him down I swear," Rachel whispers.

Quinn puckers her lips, "So what was this crap you said to Brittany then? You told her that you haven't made up your mind yet. So why did you turn Finncompetent down? Are you weighing your options seeing who gives you a better deal?"

Rachel shakes her empathically, "No Ms. Q this girl just isn't one hundred percent sure about what she wants yet."

Quinn sways her hips walking close enough to be nose to nose with Rachel, "So on one hand you have the jolly green giant trying to win your affection. A boy who I'd like to add has an early arrival problem. I mean when I was fake dating him he barely touch a boob before he jizzed all over himself."

Santana breathes hot her breath on her ear causing her to shiver, "And on the other hand you have two hot cheerleaders willing to fuck you and do all those dirty things you like. But refuse to admit even to yourself. But guess what Berry? We can fuck you right here right now and still last longer than Finn ever could hope to."

Quinn licks her lips almost touching hers, "We can make you cum harder and more times than Finn ever could dream of. We can fuck you better than whoever popped your cherry."

"It was Puck Ms. Q," Rachel flinches at their angry expressions. "This girl was drinking at the time and not in her right mind at the time."

Quinn and Santana glance at each other Puck was number one on their list as of now, "Really you spread your legs for the school's man whore. Were you trying to get knocked up or contract a STD?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No Ms. Q this girl was having a bad day and upset. She didn't plan on it. It just happened."

Santana mocks, "'It just happened. I didn't plan on it.' That makes it so much better Berry giving it up so easily like the rest of the sluts in this school."

Rachel chews on her lip, "This girl barely talked to you Ms. S and Ms. Q at the time. And when we did you insulted me or gave me slushy facials. So how can I be faulted for something that happened before all this?"

Rachel jumps when Quinn slams her hand on the mirror behind her, "Just shut the fuck up Berry and stop making excuses for your behavior. I don't care and neither does Santana," the other just nods in agreement, "I don't care if it was an innocent ride to school. We told you to stay away from the ogre and we meant it."

"So tonight you'll be punished for that. Then you'll be punished for the way you spoke to Brittany. She's our best friend so next to us she has authority over you. She'll be keeping tabs on your behavior so every time you step out of line we'll know about it. So you better start giving her some damn respect," Santana hissing in her ear. Rachel body starts to shake in fear.

Quinn smiles playfully, "Maybe tonight we'll tie you up fuck until the point where you're about to cum and stop." Rachel breath comes out in shallow puffs.

"Maybe we'll invite Brittany over and fuck her all night while you watch helpless aching for our cocks Berry," Santana bites her neck fuck. _She must have some sort of vampire fetish_ Rachel thinks as she moans.

Quinn cups her wet center Rachel grinds on her hand growing wetter. She yelps at the slap on her thigh, "Nuh uh dirty girl don't move until we tell you."

Quinn's other hand guides her leg to wrap around the blondes waist. She bends her back until her head hits the mirror. Rachel's eyes glued to Quinn's hypnotic hazel eyes as she pinches Rachel's clit through her panties. Rachel moans struggling to keep her hips still. Quinn pushes her panties aside and dips a single digit into her aching hole.

Quinn smile turns smug, "Well damn Berry your so fucking wet and we barely even touched you. Your case of 'I'm not sure' is so believable right now."

Santana moves to stand behind Quinn resting her chin on the taller girl's shoulder as she slides one hand slowly to meet Quinn's and dips in a finger as well, "Such a dirty little slut."

Rachel moans when she feels herself be stretched out more when they add another finger in her. The duo moves their hands in different rhythms one finger in as the other moves out.

"Oh fuck uh god," Rachel grunts as they find her spot and hit it repeatedly.

"No talking Berry," Quinn tells her.

Rachel tenses her legs fighting with her body not to move. The submissive brunette curls her toes when they each add a third finger stretching her more than before. They quicken their pace in an almost bruising force. Rachel feels her walls clinching struggling to push them deeper into her.

Rachel cries out in protest when the remove their hands. Santana smiles at her evilly, "I thought you weren't sure this is what you want Berry."

Quinn slaps her almost bare pussy Rachel gasps at the pain but the pleasure that coursed through her body surprised her. Quinn laughs, "I think the dirty girl is just in denial. She loves the pain. She loves bending over for us. She loves giving us control," each sentence was punctuated with a slap to her pussy.

Rachel winches at the pain but her body refuses to be in denial as she grew wetter. The HBICs smile triumphantly as the wet spot grows larger. Santana and Quinn take turns punishing her pussy. The tears fall down Rachel's face as she grunts out in pain after every hit.

They stop as abruptly as they started. Quinn pushes down her leg and pulls down her panties. The girls eye her red dripping pussy hungrily. Santana steps back from Quinn and lower her spankies enough to pull out her hard cock.

Quinn winks at Rachel, "It's a good thing you have your change of clothes because you're going to need it dirty girl."

Rachel watches mewling low in throat as she looks on desperate. She wanted to the one stroking their cocks. She wanted to fall on her knees and taste them. She wanted to swallow their delicious cum.

The duo strokes their cocks faster as Rachel watches in agony. She curls her hands to keep from touching them. Quinn steps closer hitting Rachel's clit every time her hand moves up. Rachel moans in desperation. Quinn throws her head back groaning as her hot cum hits Rachel's aching clit. Rachel moans loud feeling her cum roll down to her throbbing pussy.

Santana pushes her aside one hand grips Rachel's thigh painfully while the other tugs on her cock fast. She moans painting Rachel's aching pussy. Santana steps back gasps for breath trying to calm her racing heart.

Quinn bends down licking the little bit of cum left on Santana's cock. Rachel whimpers pitifully when Quinn exaggerates a loud moan at the taste. She rolls her eyes up to meet Rachel's. The smaller girl swallows hard over the lump in her throat as Quinn's eyes twinkle devilishly at her.

Santana sighs, "I bet you would like some relief huh Berry? I bet that pretty little pussy of yours is desperate to cum?"

Rachel pleads, "Yes Ms. S this girl needs to cum."

Quinn gives a short laugh, "I don't think so Berry you're not ours remember? You haven't made up your mind yet."

Santana runs a hand through her blonde counterpart's hair, "Besides only good girl's gets treats and you've been a very bad girl Berry."

Quinn counts her transgressions off her fingers, "You talked to the ogre after we told you not too. You took a ride from pencil dick. You had the nerve to speak to Britney the way you did. You argued with her. You yelled at her. What else San?"

Rachel trembles in fear at the hard glint in the Latina's eyes, "You had the balls to question her authority over you. You made up bullshit excuses. But since you're still so fucking indecisive I guess it makes everything okay. So no Berry you haven't earned the right to cum. You haven't earned the right to have our fingers, tongues or cocks inside of you."

Rachel blinks back tears the pain in her chest excruciating Rachel opens her mouth to beg for forgiveness but Santana glare shuts her up immediately, "We don't want to fucking hear it. So save all those lame ass excuses for someone who gives a fuck."

The duo straightens themselves out Rachel shivers biting back sobs she watches their every move. Hoping they'll give her a chance to prove how sorry she is.

Quinn turns back to her disdain clearly written all over her beautiful face, "This is your last chance Berry ignore the idiot. Turn down his date. I don't care if have to run away from him the only time you're allowed to speak to him is when we're around or Brittany is."

"And keep your mannish hands away from that slutty pussy. The only way you get to cum is when or if we say so. Not when you want and you better not clean off that cum. I better see it there tonight. You're not to touch it at all and if you have to take a piss hold it until we give you permission too."

"If we don't see you at my house by 4:30 naked and kneeling at our feet you'll never have us again Berry," they dismiss her turning to walk out the door .When Quinn stops but doesn't face her, "And I want to hear a sincere apology to Brittany before the end of school do you understand."

Rachel replies in a pitiful whisper, "Yes Ms. Q this girl understands."

She watches with a forlorn expression as they walk away. She allows the tears fall down as she gathers her belonging and rushes to the nearest stall. She slams the door closed and sobs against it. She really fucked up this time. She needs a plan. She needs to get back in the good graces of the duo. First things first she needs to find Brittany and apologize. She over step her boundaries so she needs to make it right. She cleans up and changes and quickly as she could.

* * *

 _ **T**_ he rest of the day passes in a haze for Rachel. All through the day she looks for Brittany but is unable to find her. The tall blonde must be avoiding her because she's never usually this hard to find. In between classes the diva starts to panic. Its last period and she needs to apologize soon before it's too late.

Rachel lets out a sigh of relief when she finally spots the elusive blonde with a group of cheerios. Rachel straightens her back and walks swiftly to her.

"Excuse me Brittany? May I have a word with you please?"

The group looks at her in contempt, "Why would she want to be seen talking to you RuPaul?"

Rachel face turns red but she's used to the insults by now, "It's a private matter and none of your concern. Please Brittany."

Brittany's ocean blue eyes stare at her, "Fine but I hope this doesn't take too long I need to get to class."

Rachel smiles relief written all over her face, "Your class is right down the hall from mine. May I walk you to class?"

Brittany shrugs, "Whatever its fine."

A nervous Rachel fiddles with shoulder strap, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. I was rude and insolent it was completely uncalled for. You were only trying to look out for my best interest and I attack you for it. I realize how wrong I was and I sincerely hope that you can forgive me."

Brittany glances at her in the corner of her eye, "Are you only saying that because the girls made you say you're sorry?"

Rachel chews on her lip, "Yes and no. Yes they asked me to apologize. But I also realize how uncalled for my behavior was. I didn't know…"

Brittany smirks leaning against the door of her class, "You didn't know what Rach?"

Rachel drops her voice to a whisper, "I didn't know you had authority over me."

Brittany laughs as she leans in close whispering, "I'm still going to ask the girls if I can punish you one day soon."

Rachel breath catches in her throat, "Yes ma'am."

Brittany smirks wider pushing past her, "I guess I'll accept your apology for now just don't let it happen again Rachel. I won't be so nice next time."

Before Rachel could answer her the warning bell rings. _Crap_ she thinks as she races to her class. She makes it to her seat just as the bell rings.

Rachel doesn't pay attention at all in class. Her mind is racing as the minutes tick down. Her body and mind are at war with each other. Her body craves the HBICs touch. But her mind isn't willing to give up the little control she has.

She shifts in seat unable to cross her legs because of her aching pussy. Rachel swallows glancing at the clock. She doesn't have much time to make her decision.

Yes or no. Does she go home and crawl in her bed and forgets about the wicked duo? Or does she go to Quinn's house and give into her cravings? Fucking decisions. The bell startles her at of her daze groaning because now she has to get through glee. Not only will Finn want an answer but the HBICs will as well.

 _Crap. Crap. Crap_ she chants walking to the choir room. The small girl gathers her courage and walks in the room. She immediately rushes to the back of the class ignoring the curious glances her way.

The gleeks wonder what the hell is wrong with the diva. They know she's weird but she's never acted this erratic before. They don't know what the problem is but she better straighten her ass up or else. Rachel glances up when the cheerios walk in. Brittany gives her a friendly wave but the other two ignore her. Rachel has to blink back tears at the obvious snub.

Mr. Schue rushes in late as always talking excitedly about his plans for club. Rachel tunes him out. Rachel spends the entire staring off into space chewing on her lip. Rachel sighs in relief as the lesson comes to an end.

Quinn and Santana watch growling low as they watch Finn walk up to their toy.

Finn stops in front of Rachel, "So did you make up your mind yet Rach?"

Rachel looks at the duo eyes wide, "I'm sorry Finn but I'm unable to except your offer at the moment."

The rest of the gleeks watch surprised that the diva turned down the boy but the cheerios smirk in triumph.

Finn whines, "But Rach I know you like me. What can be more important than going on a date with me? It's not there's a line of guys wanting to date you."

Rachel glares at the insensitive oaf, "Gee I wonder why I refuse to date you. You're the only person that I know who manages to insult a girl while asking for a date."

"But I…"

"But nothing Finn I suggest that you leave me alone from now on," Rachel shoves him out of the way.

Finn sports a confused look. He really thought Rachel was playing hard to get.

The duo gathers their things and laugh at the clueless boy, "I bet your wishing that you never dumped me now aren't you Finnessa? By this time next week the whole school will know that you can't even get a date with the school's loser."

The club snicker at the wounded look on his face. Because yes he really is regretting his stupid decision.

Rachel stands at the corner pacing nervously. One way is the direction of her house and the other is Quinn's. She glances at her phone chewing on her lip. The time is 4:10 she twenty minutes to make up her mind. Rachel takes a deep breath when five more minutes pass. She closes her eyes briefly and steps in the direction of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feel free to call me a tease. I might like it.


	4. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Rachel just wanted to give up control the two HBICs take her up on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own glee if I did Santana and Quinn would be screwing in the bathrooms all three seasons. Wow just like to say thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this fic and a special thank you to my readers who followed me from ff. I love my stalkers... I mean readers. This is the last of the upload so anything else will be new, so expected something new in a week. So warnings are pretty much the same just more smut. More punishment and BDSM. More g!p and for a grand finale DP and anal. So if you don't like or want to read any that stuff this isn't the chapter for you. Okay kids on with the show.

_**R**_ achel reaches the house and glances at the time 4:25 she swallowing nervously and she wipes her sweaty hands on her skirt. The diva raises her hands to the door when the door opens Quinn stands there wearing a smug grin. She gestures for the girl to follow her when they enter the living room she sees Santana lounging around on the couch wearing an equally smug expression. Rachel sets her bag down by the entrance with shaking fingers she undresses. She looks to the clock and sees the time is 4:29 breathing a sigh of relief _I made it I won't be punished for that._ Rachel moves to the center of the room and drops to her knees and her hands behind her back and waits.

The minutes seem to tick away as her nerves build wanting to open her mouth to speak but she thinks better of it.

Finally Santana breaks the silence, "Cutting close weren't you Berry?"

"Yes Ms. S this girl cut it too close," she whispers.

The brunette cheerio quips, "I take this means you accept our offer."

"Yes Ms. S this girl accepts your offer," trying to calm her fried nerves.

Quinn walks in sauntering toward the nervous girls, "First of all there will be the issue of your punishment for your recent behavior. Do you understand?"

Rachel swallows, "Yes Ms. Q this girl understands."

"Then we'll have to set some ground rules, Berry. Like a safe word."

Rachel looks up at her, "A safe word Ms. Q?"

Quinn smirks, "Yes a safe word Berry. There's a difference between punishment and abuse. We're not here to abuse you. We just want to _play_ with you."

Rachel feels herself getting wet at the way Quinn's voice caressed 'play', "This girl would like to know the safe word Ms. Q."

She hears Santana get up from her spot and runs a hand through her hair. "You pick the word Berry or words rather think of it like a stop light; red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for good."

Gooses bump form on her body as Santana continues to stroke her hair, "Um Babs for stop."

The HBICs chuckle, "Of course Berry."

"Uh green f-f-for good and yellow for slow down," she stutters out when Quinn starts to play with her nipples.

"Good girl," Quinn whispers.

"The rules are simple Berry inside this house you'll address us as Ms. S and Ms. Q. We're not your mistresses yet at least not until we collar you."

Rachel face is flushed, "C-c-collar me Ms. S?"

"Yup, when we claim you, you'll wear our collar and never forget who you belong too."

Rachel moans at the thought of belonging to them, "I uh this girl thought she already belonged to you."

Quinn pinches her nipple harder, "Not yet not until after this weekend. Once you're in this house you'll always be naked unless we tell you otherwise."

"Since you like to act like a bitch, you'll crawl everywhere unless we tell you otherwise," Santana kneels behind her running her nails over her stomach leaving red marks.

Rachel nods, "Yes Ms. S this girl understands."

Santana kisses her neck, "Good girl."

"Outside this house you'll respect us no matter. You'll always say yes ma'am or no ma'am if people are around. Brittany gets respect too so yes ma'am and no ma'am when talking to her. Keep your phone with you at all times when we call you better come running. I don't care where you are if it's school or the middle of the night you better be here?"

"Yes Ms. Q this girl understands," she moans feeling herself get wet already.

Quinn twists her nipples hard, "No more Igor got it? We don't share our toys with him."

Rachel's breathe hitches Santana dips her finger into her, "Good girl you didn't clean off our cum okay." She plays with her wet slit. "Other rules will be addressed as the come up but for now those or the main ones."

Rachel moans, "Yes Ms. S this girl understands the rules."

"Your punishment is next, Berry. I counted 7 earlier do you agree Q?" Santana starts moving her finger in a slow pace.

Quinn mutters still toying with the girl's breast, "Yup so that's 70 from me and 70 from Santana. Do you have a problem with that?"

Rachel eyes widen but bits her lip and whimpers, "No Ms. Q this girl doesn't have a problem with that."

Rachel groans low in protest as Santana removes her finger, "Bend over the back of the couch hands touching the cushions, legs spread wide."

Rachel crawls to the couch and assumes the position she was told. Her ass up in the air waiting for her next order as she feels her juices running down her leg. Santana and Quinn walk next to her. Her pretty pussy red and dripping begging for them to take her.

Santana licks her lips, "So what do you think Q hands or a paddle?'

Quinn starts fondling Rachel's ass, "Hmmmm I think a paddle she's been such a bad girl. What about you baby?"

"I'll use my hands," Santana smirks and kisses her passionately. "Remember too count Berry and thank us."

Rachel voice quivers, "Yes Ms. S this girl will remember."

"Okay if you miss one we start over," Santana tells her pulling her arm back. SLAAPPP putting all her weight into it.

Rachel moans out, "ONE THANK YOU MS. S." Slappp, "UH TWO THANK YOU MS. S." Santana starts to vary her strokes leaving the submissive brunette unable to guess the strength of each stroke.

Swatttt "UH THIRTEEN THANK YOU MS. S." Smackkk, "OW FORTEEN THANK YOU MS. S." Rachel feels herself get wetter with every stroke and the ache that's been there all day starts to throb painfully.

"FUCK TWENTY NINE THANK YOU MS. S. OUCH THIRTY THANK YOU MS. S," Rachel starts squirming and crying. The pain is intense at this point she doesn't know if she can handle anymore. Feeling the girl nearing her limit Santana pauses to give Rachel and her hand a minute of rest as she admires her handy work. Red hand prints decorate her ass.

"OUCH FIFTY ONE THANK YOU MS. S." Her ass wobbles after every swatttt, "FUCK FIFTY TWO THANK YOU MS. S." Rachel starts sobbing almost missing her count swatttt, "UH S-S-S-SIXTY NINE THANK YOU MS. S." Santana pauses again letting the anticipation build. Rachel tenses trembling waiting for the final blow. SMAAACCKKK, "FUCKKKK SEVENTY THANK YOU MS. S."

Rachel breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Quinn kneels in front of lifting her head up she whips away her tears cooing, "Good girl."

Santana strokes her aching back side in soothing circles, "Good girl."

When the girl finally calms down Quinn grabs the paddle from a bag that Rachel never even notice was there, "Okay Berry my turn are we still green?"

Rachel nods hiccupping, "Yes Ms. Q."

Quinn starts off with soft slaps. Swat, "Uh one thank you Ms. Q." Swatt, "Ow two thank you Ms. Q." Quinn puts more strength into the next swatt, "SHIT THREE THANK YOU MS. Q." Shit this hurts so much worse than anything she ever felt before she already started squirming and crying.

Quinn admires the pretty red ass staring back at her. She licks her lips hungrily. She can't wait until she buries her dick into that pretty dripping pussy. Swatttt, "OWWW SEVENTEEN THANK YOU MS. Q." Swatttt, "AWWWW EIGHTEEN THANK YOU MS. Q!"

Son of bitch she's tempted to call out 'Babs'. It hurts so much but she feels so turned on her pussy is leaking. She wouldn't be surprised if there's a puddle on the floor by her feet. "SHITTT THIRTY FOUR THANK YOU MS. Q." Swatttt, "THIRTY FIVE THANK YOU MS. Q."

Santana strokes her hard dick admiring her baby's work. She looks so hot right now with sheen of sweat forming on both the girls' bodies. Quinn pauses long enough to give Santana a bruising kiss, Rachel doesn't know why she stopped but she's thankful for the rest.

Swatttt, "OUCHHH SIXTY SEVEN THANK YOU MS. Q." Quinn bears down harder, swattt, "OWWW SIXY EIGHT THANK YOU MS. Q." And harder loving the way Rachel's ass jiggles after every hit swattt, "SIXTY NINE THANK YOU MS. Q."

Quinn winks at Santana, "Good girl Berry one more."

Swattttttttt, "FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK SEVENTY THANK YOU MS. Q!"

Rachel lets her body go and sobs hard. Rachel moans when she feels that wonderfully cool ointment on her burning ass. Quinn holds her stroking her hair cooing non sense in her ear. When she finally calms down Quinn pushes her onto her knees.

"You did good Berry," she lifts up her face staring at her puffy eyes and tear streak face. "Up the stair third door on the right. You better be on your knees when we get there or you'll get a worse spanking than just now." They watch in amusement as the girl scrambles up the stairs as best she could on her hands and knees.

Quinn turns to Santana taking her into her arms lips and teeth meet. Quinn moves her hand down to stroke her throbbing cock, "Fuck do you want me to take care of that or do you want to wait?"

Santana grunts into her mouth, "Keep doing that and it won't matter babe."

Quinn smiles mischievously as she slides her hand under her shorts and starts stroking the hard cock faster. Santana throws her head back moaning loud and Quinn bites down on her neck hard then licks and kisses the abused flesh.

Santana cants her hips meeting Quinn's hand, "Oh fuck Q."

Quinn smirks and moves her hand faster, "You feel so good baby. I love your hard thick cock. I love it in my hands, my mouth or my ass. Just everywhere on my body."

Santana grips her shoulders throwing her head back, "Oh fuck Q keep going baby."

Quinn leans forward kissing her with bruising force. Santana's hips jerk as she cums all over Quinn's hands and her underwear. Santana panting harshly, "Holy fuck Q you made a mess baby.

Quinn kisses her again smirking, "Don't worry baby I know a dirty slut that will clean you right up."

Santana starts laughing realizing this was Quinn's plan all along. They walk up the stairs and head to Quinn's room, when they enter the room Rachel is where she was instructed to be. The HBICs circle her like predators stalking their prey.

Rachel trembles in excitement when she feels them enter the room. She hears the girls' clothes fall to the floor Rachel stiffens in anticipation.

The girls circle around to Rachel's front and eye level is the girls' tasty hard cocks. She whimpers in need wanting nothing more to suck them dry.

Quinn waves her hand in Rachel's face, "Look at the mess Santana made," she says in a mocking voice. "I wish I had a dirty little girl to clean us up."

Rachel whimpers in need.

Santana mocks, "Will you clean up all this hot cum Berry?"

Rachel nods frantic, "Yes please Ms. S this girl will clean up this all your hot cum."

Santana cocks her hip to the side striking a thoughtful pose, "I dunno Quinn she's been such a bad girl lately. I don't know if she deserves a treat."

Rachel whimpers again eyes pleading.

Quinn grabs her hair with her clean hand forcing her head back, "Are you going to be a good girl for us dirty girl? Are you going to be our good little toy?"

"Yes Ms. Q this girl will be a good girl. She'll be a good toy," she pleads.

Santana scratches her breasts leaving red angry looking marks, "I don't know if I believe her, Quinn."

"She's such a bad slut. I don't know if I believe her either."

"I guess we should give her another shot."

"I suppose so," Quinn grips her hair tighter. "One last chance Berry to show us you can be a good girl."

Rachel whimpers pleading, "Yes Ms. Q this girl can show you she's a good girl."

Quinn waves her hand in front of her face, "Well clean it you dirty slut."

Rachel licks and sucks the cum covered hand hungrily. She moans at the taste swallowing it down desperate for more. When she finished with the hand, Santana steps in front of her. Rachel licks around the semi hard cock. Sucking her gently enjoying the taste on her tongue. Wanting to clean her thoroughly she pulls her head back hallowing her cheeks and swallows the cock down her throat. She massages it with her throat sucking it deep own her throat. She moans around it sending delicious vibrations through Santana's body. Quinn still gripping her hair moves her head faster forcing her to swallow more. Santana moves her hips fucking the smaller brunette's throat. All three girls move in frenzied pace until Santana pulls back not wanting to cum again just yet.

Rachel groans at the loss but otherwise doesn't protest.

Quinn smirks lifting her up by her hair, "Lay on the bed in the middle hands above your head and hand legs apart."

Rachel scrambles on the bed doing as instructed. Quinn goes to her desk pulling out handcuffs smiling devilishly at the girl. She crawls over Rachel and straddles the girl running her hands up Rachel's arms she handcuffs her to the metal frame. Once the diva was secure Quinn climbs off going to desk again getting a few candles. She hands them to Santana as she climbs on Rachel again. She watches the girl shiver as she lights one dripping hot wax onto her belly.

Rachel gasps at the pain it quickly leaves leaving only pleasure. She feels her pussy throb and her juices leak on the bed. Santana kneels next to them lighting a different candle dripping the hot wax on her sensitive breast.

Rachel arches her neck moaning but otherwise quiet.

Quinn moves back a little catching Rachel's eyes before she drips some on her sensitive clit.

Rachel gasps moaning loud struggling not to buck her hips. They duo continues to pour wax all over Rachel's body until she resembles a rainbow.

Quinn moves off of her spreading her legs wider she grins wicked as she peals the harden wax off the small diva's clit.

Rachel closes her eyes groaning as Quinn slowly plays with her waxed covered clit. Quinn grins as she lifts up Rachel's hips to rest them on her legs.

"You're being such a good little bitch. I think you earned a treat," she tells her in a sweet voice entering her aching pussy with one hard thrust. Quinn gasps feeling the tight hot walls surrounding her cock. Rachel moans at the feeling of finally being filled. Quinn stretches her so deliciously.

"Oh fuck, Santana she so fucking tight," Quinn begins thrusting hard and fast into Rachel. Smirking Quinn removes the harden wax. Rachel gasps at the small pain mixing with pleasure as Quinn times slow thrust with the removal.

Rachel tries to move her hips meeting Quinn's thrust. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes closed seeing stars, "Oh Ms. Q you feel so good."

Quinn moves faster and harder her abs burning with the effort.

Santana sits back on her heels and watches before long her cock is painfully hard so she straddles the girl. Rachel opens her eyes seeing Santana's thick cock in her face she opens her mouth wide without being told and swallows the cock whole. Rachel struggles to breathe through her nose as Santana uses the wall for support and fucks her throat in the same pace as Quinn. Rachel wraps her legs around Quinn's waist pulling her tighter into her body.

Quinn feels Rachel's walls close around her making it hard for her to push in and out. Quinn levels herself up gripping the slim waist harder leaving bruises and thrusts faster making the bed slam against the wall. Rachel feels herself about to cum she tries to hold off as best she but the feeling overwhelms her and she feels herself tumbling over hard. She screams around the cock in her mouth Santana groans and fucks her throat harder.

Sweat dripping down Quinn's body pauses feeling Rachel's pussy twitch around her cock. Grunting she moves again in a blinding pace fucking the diva into another orgasm this one harder than the last. Rachel feels her body go limp as Quinn pushes her into another one and Quinn cums after her in thick hot ropes painting the girl's insides. She smirks as she pulls out her cock wet from Rachel's weeping pussy. Watches as she leaking both of their cum. Above her Santana stiffens as her body jerks shooting hot cum down Rachel's throat. Rachel swallows moaning in delight at the taste. After drinking everything Santana had to offer she pulls out moaning at the loss.

"Oh thank you Ms. Q. Thank Ms. S," she babbles gasping for air. Her body still shaking in aftershocks. The two HBICs flop on their backs breathing hard cocks twitching.

Quinn gets up and walks to the dresser looking for the key. She lifts up Santana and unlocks Rachel when she tries to stand as her legs give way. Santana catches her before she falls. She pushing back her sweaty hair she kisses her softly on the temple. Rachel sighs in contentment, Quinn stands behind her rubbing her aching shoulders kissing her neck softly placing her arms behind her back she cuffs her again. The duo lend Rachel down the stairs to the kitchen, Santana lifts her up with a surprising show of strength onto the counter. Rachel groans painfully her ass still throbbing from her earlier punishment.

"Don't move and head down," Santana commands her.

Rachel hears the duo moving around the kitchen but they ignore the fact that she's still there.

Quinn and Santana work in unison that only long term couples possessed. After they finish making dinner Santana lifts Rachel off the counter and moves her to the kneel by the table. The duo eats idly feeding Rachel.

Quinn looks down at Rachel smirking, "Ready for dessert?"

"Yes Ms. Q this girl is ready for dessert."

"Well hop on the table," Santana tells her.

She struggles to get on the table as gracefully as she could with her hands cuffed behind her back. Santana drags her closer to the edge spreading her thighs open wide. Quinn comes back with a bowl of fresh cut fruit Rachel trembles in anticipation. Santana takes a slice running it up her leg staring in her eyes as she pushes it into her dripping slit. Rachel hisses at the sudden cold inside of her. Santana gently moves the fruit in and out. Rachel moans at the unusual feeling but loving it all the same. She removes the melon and runs it up her body. Rachel opens her mouth biting softly juices spills out running over her chin. Rachel moans at the mixture of tastes on her tongue. Santana pops the other piece in her mouth smirking loving the taste of Quinn and Rachel's cum. Quinn grabs a piece of fruit and mimics Santana by trailing the fruit up her legs. She pushes the fruit deeper into Rachel leaving it there. Quinn leans over retrieving the fruit with her mouth. Sucking on the weeping pussy slurping up the juices. Rachel throws her head back moaning she tries to cant her hips but Santana slaps her thigh reminding her to stay still.

Santana dips another piece of fruit into Rachel and shares a kiss with Quinn after she pops it in her mouth. The trio continues until the fruit the bowl is finished. Quinn licks the sticky trail of juice off of one leg while Santana licks the other clean. Rachel sat panting her pussy throbbing for attention. Her little nub pecking from its hood begging for attention. Santana nibbles gently sucking and licking the clit into her mouth. Rachel moans struggling not to move. Trying to release her arms from confinement to grab ahold of the bobbing head. Santana sucks her until the point of her orgasm Rachel whimpers pitifully but otherwise doesn't complain.

Santana smirks, "Back to the room kneel face down on the bed ass in the air. Don't move until we tell you too."

Rachel scrambles back to the floor walking up the stairs as fast as she could on her knees. _Uh my knees are going to be so sore._ Her only saving grace was that most of the flooring was carpet.

Quinn sits on Santana's lap kissing her lips gently. She pulls back peppering kisses along her neck. She bites down and sucks on the Latina's pulse point knowing it drives her girl crazy. Santana grips her slim waist rocking her hips up. Quinn pulls back and Santana kisses her collar bone biting leaving faint bruises tracking her way to Quinn's breast. Santana bites down on the hard nipple Quinn threads her fingers in the dark hair pull her face closer to her breast. She lets out a guttural groan when she feels Santana's hard cock brush up against her ass. Quinn rocks her hips and Santana moans trying to get more friction.

Santana lifts her head smiling coyly, "Let's go play with our toy."

Quinn grunts her dissatisfaction, "Fucking tease."

Santana's throaty laugh sends shivers down Quinn's body, "I learned it from the best,"

Pouting Quinn gets off of Santana's lap making sure to brush up against her with her part of her body that can reach her.

Santana's breathe catches in her throat, "Now, who is the tease?"

Quinn wags her brows, "You did say that I'm the best."

The duo holds hands walking up the stairs while Santana grumbles the whole way. When they enter they see Rachel exactly how the told her to be. Rachel head turns to the door but otherwise stays still. Santana circles around her eyeing her pretty pussy on display. Her juices running down her legs leaving a wet spot on the bed. Santana's dick hardens more pre cum licking from its hole. Rachel moans pleadingly when the girls walk to her, her pussy throbbing in want.

Quinn walks to the closet and brings out a cat o' nine tails flicking it in the air. Rachel body flinches at the whistling noise.

"You've been a bad girl Berry so don't think your punishments done. You have all weekend to show us that you can be the good girl we want."

Whimpering Rachel whispers, "Yes Ms. Q this girl wants to be your good girl."

Quinn flicks the whip again, "Are you sure you can handle it dirty girl?"

Rachel body trembles in anticipation, "Yes Ms. Q this girl can handle it."

Santana slaps her weeping pussy causing the girl to yelp in surprise, "Such a dirty little bitch just kneeling there pussy on display begging for someone to fuck you. Boy, girl you don't care do you slut?"

Rachel grunts, "No Ms. S this girl is only yours and Ms. Q's to fuck."

Santana slaps her pussy again, "Because you're a dirty slut for our big cocks aren't you?"

Rachel pussy gets wetter, "Yes Ms. S this girl's a dirty slut for yours and Ms. Q's big cocks."

Quinn flicks the cat o nines on Rachel's back side causing the girl to squeak out in pain, "What about your ass dirty girl? Is your ass a slut for cocks? Is it begging for us to stretch its tiny hole wide?"

"Yes Ms. Q this girl's ass belongs to you! This girl's whole body belongs to you."

Quinn brings down the whip again, "Then show us and be a good girl. I don't want any noise Berry."

"Yes Ms. Q."

Quinn brings down the whip crisscrossing every stroke on Rachel's backside. Rachel turns her head biting down on the bed to stop the painful cries from escaping her mouth. Quinn switches hands to hit her legs. Rachel closes her eyes and tears fall when a stray strap hits her clit painfully. Rachel arches her back and bites down on the bed harder.

Quinn hands Santana the whip and she goes to work on their submissive toy. A stray straps graze her back and arms. Rachel closes her hands in tight fists nails digging into her palms. She struggles to hold back from saying her safe word not willing to disappoint her mistresses (?).

Just when she finally had enough and was about to utter that one little word they stop. Rachel breathing ragged and struggling to hold back her sobs. The girls stand back and admire small red wilts painting Rachel's ass and legs. When Rachel finally calms down her breathing to silent hiccups Santana moves behind the trembling girl stroking her hips gently soothing the girl to stop trembling.

Santana's cock throbbing painfully hard as she pushes into the unresisting pussy. Rachel moans at the sudden intrusion Santana builds a slow soft rhythm.

Grunting, "So fucking tight."

She starts to work her hips faster Rachel bites down on the bed stopping her joyful moans. Soon Santana is slamming into the girl hitting her wilts with every stroke. Rachel's body jerks but soon is unable to separate the pain from the pleasure. The Latina's abs burn and she grips the pliant hips tighter leaving bruises as she pounds into Rachel. Her walls start pulsing putting the girl's cock in a choke hold.

She grunts and doubles her effort screwing Rachel into the bed. "Oh fuck, oh fuck so good such a dirty little bitch," she pants out.

"We should bend you over the piano in glee and show everyone what a slut you are," groaning loud. "Show that baby dicked Hudson that he could never please you like we can."

Rachel moans out forgetting not to speak, "Oh fuck yes. Yes Ms. S fuck this girl in front of everyone show them that this girl is your slut."

Santana smacks her ass, "No speaking dirty girl. Maybe Quinn should shove something in your mouth to keep you quiet.

She looks over to her and found her sitting on the desk chair jerking her cock fiercely. Quinn smirks walking up to girls kissing Santana, invading her mouth with her tongue. She pulls away smirking at Santana hungry look. She walking over to where Rachel's head is and pulls her up by her hair. Rachel gasping as her hair is pulled painfully. Santana smirks as she feels Rachel pussy clinches harder on her cock at the small pain. Rachel eyeing the hard cock in front of her she opens her mouth hungrily as struggles to breath throw her nose as Quinn works herself down to the base. Her nose touching the blonde pelvis. The helpless brunette is speared on both ends. Both girls work Rachel over in the same rhythm.

Her walls close sucking the cock further inside her as she cums hard. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she screams around the delicious cock invading her mouth sending delicious vibrations all through Quinn's body.

"Fuck you like this. You fucking dirty slut, you like getting fucked on both ends. Taking it like the slut you are," grunts Quinn.

Santana adds, "We should film it than download it to your pathetic MySpace page. Show everyone what a slut you."

Rachel groans nods her head best she could with her neck strained and mouth full.

The girls' pound into her harder as Santana pants out, "Oh fuck! I bet you would get more hits than your pathetic music videos ever did."

"Can you see it Berry? You walking into school and everyone knowing you like to be on your knees for us. Can you imagine everyone knowing that you our slut? Our toy! We own you!"

Rachel closes her eyes seeing it play out in her head and cums harder than before. Her body shakes and she almost blacks out.

Quinn grips her hair tighter trying to force herself further down Rachel's throat not caring if she damages the songbird's throat. Rachel works her muscles massaging both cocks causing them to pick the pace with blinding speed. They force her into another orgasm and then another. Each one harder than the last.

Santana's body stiffens then with jerky movement shooting out ropes after rope of hot cum into the pulsating hole. Quinn follows right after her forcing Rachel to swallow ever drop.

Quinn pants, "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! That's it Berry swallow everything drop like a good girl."

Rachel sucks weakly milking the twitching cock for every last drop it has to offer. Cum and drool spilling down her chin rolling down her neck. She moaning helpless as Santana continues to ride her as her pussy milks that cock greedily.

Quinn finally pulls out and Rachel falls face first into the bed gasping sucking in air greedily. She continues to moan loud as Santana rides her forcing her into another earth shattering orgasm. Forcing the helpless diva unconscious.

Santana cock softens finally and she pulls out whimpering at the loss of heat. Even pass out Rachel's pussy tries to keep her inside. "Oh fuck," she moans.

The duo flop to the bed breathing heavily and their cocks lay limp between their legs. They laugh almost hysterically when they notice Rachel still in the position she was in. Grunting with effort Santana reaches over to straightens out the diva legs. The girl whimpers coming too. She groans at the aching muscles she never knew existed. Rachel tries to roll herself onto her back but unable to muster up the energy.

Her pussy and throat sore but she's beyond satisfied and unable to bring herself to care. She was just fucked into unconsciousness as promised.

The duo laid back feeling smug knowing they fucked any doubt away that the diva might have still had lingering.

Quinn trying to blink her vision clear rolls out of the bed and goes into the bathroom. She draws a warm bath to sooth all of their aching muscles. Santana grunts as she gets up from her prone position to locate the handcuffs' key. After she uncuffs their little toy her arms fall unless to her side. She whimpers as the blood starts to flow painfully through her arms.

Santana straddles the girl's hips and gently massages feeling back into her arms. Rachel cries out in pain as pins and needles prick at her arms and shoulders.

Quinn calls out, "The bath is ready."

Rachel whimpers as Santana's strong hands leave her, "Come on Rach."

Struggling to move her numb arms, Rachel turns herself over scooting to the edge of the bed. With shaky legs Rachel stands up but her knees give way. Santana moves to catch her. She puts one arm under her knees carries her bridal style to the tub. Rachel sighs leaning her head on the taller brunette's shoulders.

With strength Rachel didn't know Santana had she steps over the rim and then lowers them into then huge tub. The welcomed warmth immediately sooths Rachel's aching muscles. Quinn steps in and sits across from them.

Santana nudges Rachel from her daze, "Wash us up Rach."

A groggy Rachel fumbles for the shampoo bottle gently massaging the other brunettes scalp. Running her hands into the silky soft hair. Santana tilts her head back allowing the diva to rinse her hair. Rachel grabs the conditioner and massages that into her hair. Rachel pours a generous amount of soap onto the wash cloth and rubs gentle circles all other Santana's body. She plays, I mean she washes Santana's full breast. Taking extra care around her nipples smiling slightly as they harden under her touch. She drags the towel down abs twitching slightly at her touch. Rachel lifts Santana's right leg cleaning her thoroughly. She turns slightly and she lifts her left leg washing that one just as thorough. Rachel saving the best for last, rolls her eyes up watches under lashes as she washes that delicious cock that just fucked her raw. Santana leans her head back grunting as their toy plays with her twitching cock.

"That's enough Berry," she tells her in that stern voice that makes her pussy throb.

Rachel says meekly, "Yes Ms. S."

Rachel finishes rinsing of the Latina and moves to the blonde. Repeating the process. When Rachel reaches Quinn's semi hard cock she bites her lip as she gently washes the other appendage that gave her so much pleasure. Quinn smirks as she watches the sneaky diva fondle her but she decides to let her have her fun. Looking over the diva's shoulder she has a silent conversation with Santana. They smirk thinking the same thing.

Quinn barks out, "Enough Berry! We don't have all fucking night."

"Yes Ms. Q," she mutters. Rachel tanned skin turns pink as she finishes up with Quinn.

Together the HBICs wash Rachel. She flinches as the soap stings her wilts. When Santana 'loses' the wash cloth she runs her hand down that perky ass. Her fingers playing with her virgin back door. Rachel grips the edge of the tub when Santana forces a finger into her unused hole.

Quinn grins and starts to play with her other hole. Rachel feels her eyes cross at the duel sensation moaning loud.

Rachel clinches her ass cheeks whimpering when Santana puts in another finger. Santana reaches around and plays with her hard nipple, "Shhh relax Berry it'll feel good I promise."

Slowly Rachel relaxes her ass as Quinn moves her hand making the water lap over the top of the tub, with her free hand she rinses Rachel off.

"Come on sit on my lap," Santana tells in a raspy voice. She removes her fingers, Quinn does the same. Rachel gingerly sits on the cheerio's lap for ass still hurting from her earlier punishments.

"Lift up," she tells her breathing hot breath air on her neck. Santana slowly works her fat cock into Rachel's little puckered hole. Stopping every inch or so to let Rachel get used to the feeling.

Rachel gasping at the slight pain feeling the uncomfortable at first but pleasure soon started to spark throughout her body. When Santana finally worked her whole cock into the no longer virgin hole, she pulls the diva back to rest on her. She spreads the diva's legs as wide as she could and scoots down a little. Quinn kneels in between the diva Rachel's eyes widen as she realizes what's about to happen. Quinn smirks entering the girl with one hard thrust.

"OH FUCK," She squeaks out feeling fuller than she's ever felt.

Quinn moves at first in a leisurely pace groaning as she feels Santana through the thin layer of skin separating them. Rachel's head rolls around Santana's shoulder as she tries to wrap her slippery legs around Quinn's slim waist. Soon the uncomfortable feeling gave way to pure pleasure as both girls quickened their pace water splashing onto the floor.

"Oh shit! Ms. Q! Oh god! Ms. S," she lets out a guttural moan as an orgasm blind sides her. She aches her back taking both cocks in deeper hitting her at different angles.

Quinn grips the wet wall sliding slightly as she works a faster pace. Santana lifts up to meet her every thrust groans at the tight hot hole, tighter than the girls cunt. Slamming Rachel's body into Santana they work the submissive girl into two more toe curling orgasms. Rachel screams loud as the last one tears through her.

"OH FUCK! PLEASE DON'T STOP! OH GOD," she yells loud enough for the neighbors to hear. She feels like she's being split in two as she sags against Santana boneless.

Santana reaches around squeezing Rachel's breast pounding harder, "Oh fuck Q I can feel you!"

Quinn presses against Rachel her nipples rubbing Santana's hands kisses her partner, "I feel you too. So fucking good baby."

Both HBICs let out a guttural groan cumming hard squirting hot thick cum into the holes they just dominated. Quinn reaches down to play with Rachel's pulsating clit to squeeze one orgasm from the girl. Rachel arches her back again screeching out a high pitch moan.

Quinn falls heavily panting into their submissive toy's neck, "Good girl Berry."

Rachel groans unable to think let alone form sentences. She whimpers when Quinn pulls out of her their cum spilling into the water. Then Santana lifts her off of lap both shiver at the feel of her pulling out setting her aside. She watches with a goofy smile on her face when the HBICs step out of the tub. Santana gives her a questioning look and she quickly scrambles out too. Rachel takes a towel and dries them off. After she was done she kneels waiting for her next command.

"Well brush out our hair Berry," Santana barks.

"Yes Ms. S," the tiny brunette rushes to the counter and finds a brush. She gently brushes out Santana's hair first enjoying the feel of her silky hair running through her fingers. Next she turns to Quinn and repeats the process. A feeling of blissful calm washes over her as she tends to her owners.

Quinn turns around grinning, "Take care of yourself then clean up this mess and then the mess in the kitchen after that you come find us." The duo give her slaps on her sore ass as she moves to follow her commands.

"Yes Ms. Q this girl understands," Rachel flints around drying the floor. The girls collapse onto the bed grinning at each other smug. They finally have the toy they always wanted. They lay kissing and snuggling as they hear their toy humming in the bathroom.

"I think this is going to work out better than we ever hoped," Santana tells her brushing away blonde hair from her hazel eyes. She watches as Rachel crawls out of the bathroom going down to the kitchen.

Quinn nods her eyes twinkling, "I think so too. If I had known this a year ago I would have tied her to our bed a long time ago."

Santana snickers, "Either that or fuck her under the bleachers."

Quinn lays her head on her shoulder yawning, "Or the janitors closet."

They talk about glee and the cheerios nodding off every so often. Before long Quinn is softly snoring Santana smiles and kisses her temple watching her with adoring eyes.

Rachel crawls back into the room after finishing the cleaning up the kitchen and kneels by the bed.

Santana looks at her, "Up on the bed," she waits until Rachel crawls in the bed, "lay at the foot of the bed that's your place unless told otherwise."

Rachel complies but pausing briefly before making up her mind and kisses both girls softly on the lips, "Yes Ms. S this girl understands."

Santana shocked at the unexpected move but doesn't correct her. It felt rather nice, "Get some sleep Rach because tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Rachel sighs going to sleep happy the first time in a long time, "Yes Ms. S."

She listens as her owners breathing to even out. It lures her to sleep content and looking forward to her next day of training.


	5. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don’t own glee. Warnings stay the same. This chapter doesn’t have as much smut as the previous one but there will be some. This chapter is mainly working on developing on the Dom/Sub relationship of the three girls and is extra extra long. Sorry I got carried away. Lol. Anyway I put a little cameo in here let’s see if you figure out who it is. I’ll give you a virtual cooking if you do. I planned on having this out yesterday but my computer wanted to act stupid and not do anything so sorry for the wait. Alrighty then kids on with the show.

_**R**_ achel hovering in between sleep and wakefulness feels a persistent poke at her side. She groans turning away but when a shove almost knocks her off the bed she wakes frantic at the unfamiliar room. Her heart pounding she sits up eyes wide looking around.

"It's about time Berry I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes," Santana's voice drawls.

Rachel heart calms when she remembers where she was and why she was here, "This girls sorry Ms. S but she finds herself extremely worn out this morning." She looks over to her noticing Quinn still sleeping next to her.

Santana smirks, "I wonder why Berry." She gestures for Rachel to crawl on her lap.

Rachel blushes and crawls shyly up to where the dominating girl wanted her. She settles on the Latina's lap feeling that delicious cock twitch underneath the heavy comforter. Rachel groans her hips rock lightly against her Ms. S loving the feeling of her cock start to swell and harden. Rachel places her hands next to the Latina's full breast. Her hands itching to touch caress and worship her.

Santana hands grips the tiny waist in front of her and rocks her hips teasing her pretty little toy, "Hmm does my slutty little girl want to play? Is she all wet and ready for me?"

Rachel throws her head back moan rocking her hips harder, "Oh yes Ms. S your slutty little girl wants to play. Oh this girl is wet and ready for you Ms. S."

Santana slides one hand down flickering her clit, "Would my toy like it if I shove my fat cock into her slutty pussy or tight ass?"

Rachel feels herself get even wetter at that statement. Yes the diva is sore in places she's never been sore before but the ache feels so damn good she wants more, "Oh god yes please Ms. S this girl would love for you to shove your fat cock in any of her holes."

Santana dips her single digit into her hot throbbing hole. She groans at the wetness gathering already, "Your so wet already and I have even done anything."

Rachel whimpering moans at the slow pace her Ms. S is doing, "This girl is always wet for you and Ms. Q even before you showed her any interest."

Santana smiles cockily, "Really? Did my little toy used to lay in her bed and dream about the day that we would take you and claim you." Her pace quickens causing the girl to moan louder. "Did you used to play with this pretty little pussy wishing it was us playing with you?"

"Yes, yes oh god yes Ms. S," Rachel yells.

Santana suddenly removes her hand and slaps her sore ass the girl yelps but relishes the pain, "Well as much as I would love to play I'm hungry and I know Q will be once she wakes up."

Rachel whines in the back of her throat but doesn't protest any further, "So my slutty little toy is going to go make us breakfast. This will be part of the rules you have to follow when you're here." She runs her nails down the shapely tan thighs leaving angry red marks, "Since it's the weekend we like to have a nice big breakfast. Q likes pancakes with bacon and eggs," she slaps Rachel's thigh causing the girl to whimper. "Pay attention to this part Rachel because if you get her bacon wrong there would be hell to pay. She likes her bacon crisp not burnt or undercook do you understand."

Rachel hesitant before nodding her head she's never cooked bacon before being Jewish and all. She hopes she can get it right her ass still burns from last night's punishment. "Yes Ms. S this girl understands."

Santana stares at the girl smirking because she knows that the tiny toy will probably get it wrong. It took her forever to get it the way Quinn likes it so Santana highly doubts she'll be able too. "Now my breakfast I like the same thing but I want blueberry pancakes and both of us like two eggs over easy. Make sure the yolk isn't gross and runny. Do you understand?"

Rachel chews on her lips and swallows, "Yes Ms. S this girl understands. Would Ms. S and Ms. Q like coffee with their breakfast?"

Santana smirks again training her will be easier than she thought, "Yes and some orange juice."

Rachel nods, "Does Ms. S wish for this girl to get started now or later?"

"Now Berry because we have a full day planned and need to get started right away," Santana slaps her ass again removing her hands. Rachel nods leaning forward to kiss her like last night. Rachel turns leaning over Quinn and kisses her temple softly before crawling off Santana's lap and crawling to the door.

"Oh Rachel you have thirty minutes to have it ready. I'm talking set on the table and coming to get us do you understand," Quinn's sleep husk voice drawls.

"Yes Ms. Q this girl understands," Rachel tells her before crawling fast out of the room.

Quinn turns kissing Santana good morning. Morning breath be damned because neither girl could give a fuck. "So what do you suppose we do while we wait for our toy to get breakfast ready?"

Santana grins wickedly rolling on top of her girl, "I can think of a few things babe." She knees Quinn's legs apart situating herself between her favorite spot.

Quinn moans feeling Santana's cock rub against her butt. The pre-cum leaving streaks of wetness where it landed. "I like the way you think but do we have time? You did say that we had a lot to do today."

Santana peppers kisses on her neck muttering against her flushed skin, "I always have time to fuck you Q."

Quinn sighs closing her eyes enjoying the buildup, "I have now problem with it then."

Santana smirks running her hand down to Quinn's puckered hole. She pierces her slowly drawing out a low moan from Quinn. Santana moves her finger in and out in a slow torturous pace loving every second of Quinn's whimpering pleas for more.

"Please baby just fuck me already," the frustration clearly heard in her voice.

"What's wrong baby are you so horny and desperate already? I haven't even done anything yet," Santana taunts the withering girl beneath her making sure to brush her hardness between her cheeks.

"Fuck baby stop being a tease and fuck me now," her blonde counterpart yells.

Santana lifts her brow, "What a filthy mouth you have Q. I wonder what daddy would say if her knew what a bad little girl you were."

Quinn looks her in the eyes mischief written everywhere on her tanned face, "Daddy wouldn't give a fuck as long as he has a glass of whiskey in his hand." She grabs a hold of Santana's hips and slams her into her, "So shut the fuck up and fuck me now before I find Berry and shove my cock in her ass and leave you hanging."

Santana narrows her eyes and snarls prying her legs wide Santana lines herself up with that pulsating hole and with one thrust sheath her in the tight hot hole tearing a scream from Quinn. The pace she set is a bruising pace. Santana's thigh slapping against Quinn's ass reddening her after every thrust.

Quinn moans in joy as Santana pummels her ass. Pounding the blonde cheerio into the bed making the head board slam into the wall. Quinn wraps her legs around the Latina's waist hooking her ankles together. The girl has no other choice but to hold on and enjoy the ride.

Santana pants harshly in her ear, "Is this how you want it Quinn? You like me fucking you rough? Don't you?"

Quinn moans louder, "Oh fuck yes I love it baby. I love it when you remind that I'm yours."

Santana moans at that and thrust harder loving the feel of Quinn's walls closing around her. Her abs burning and she pushes herself to move faster harder. "Oh shit Quinn, you're mine! Your ass! Your cock! All mine," each statement punctuated with hard thrusts.

Quinn growls eyes rolling in the back of her head. She so close but Santana won't push her over but she wasn't ready to beg yet. Santana grins manically knowing that her girl needs a little more. She slows her pace to a snail like crawl.

Quinn whimpers frustrated as she tries to move her hips harder but Santana throws her weight on top of her fully pinning her down. "Nuh uh baby my rules. If you want more than all you have to do is ask for it."

Santana slow thrust doesn't change or waiver. Quinn almost cries needing more she bites her lips hard stopping the words that want to come out. Santana angles her hips brushing against that spot that makes her toes curl.

Finally unable to take anymore, "Please oh fuck please baby more. I need more."

Santana lifts her head staring into those golden hazel orbs, "More of what?"

"I need it harder please. I need more of you," the blonde cheerio pleas.

The Latina cheerio smirks quickening her pace only a small fraction, "Like this baby?"

Quinn mewls nails scratching her back, "Harder baby! Please!" Quinn loves but hate the fact that this woman is the only one that ever could make her beg. But in the end Santana is the only person that she could ever give up control too and trust that nothing bad would happen.

Santana sensing Quinn was just about near the end of her rope she thrust harder angling her hips to brush that special spot, "Like this baby or do you need it harder?"

Quinn moans in appreciation this time she tries to move her hips but Santana doesn't allow it, "Oh god, please harder San!"

Santana smirk thrusting harder and faster than her original pace. She lift herself up never breaking stride and throws both of Quinn's legs over her shoulder. Thrusting deeper than before causing Quinn's cock to twitch and jerk against her stomach. "Oh god right there baby. Again!"

Santana speeds up her movements every stroke hard and unrelenting curling Quinn's toes as she rocks her hips meeting every thrust. The sweat dripping down both of their bodies' harsh panting gasps and skin slapping against skin sounding around the room.

Santana takes a hold of Quinn's cock stroking it in time with her hips. Quinn moans louder than before needing only just a little more to push her over the edge. Santana abs burning moves her hips in a blinding speed. Moans escaping both of their lips unashamed at who might be hearing them. Faster and faster and harder and harder Santana leads them in a dance they know so well.

"Oh god oh god fuck I'm almost there," Quinn groans trying to encourage Santana to move faster.

Her brunette counterpart leans forward capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance as Santana pounds into her grunting at the force of her thrust. Quinn's walls contracting around Santana's cock. Finally Quinn aches her back cumming in ropes spilling all over both of their bodies moaning into Santana's mouth.

Santana follows after her shooting hot cum into her girl. Quinn legs fall to the side as Santana collapse onto her. Both girls breath in harsh pants as their cocks twitch and jerk between their bodies. Santana peppers kisses on Quinn's neck unable to lift her head to capture Quinn's lips.

"Oh wow I love it when I wake up that way baby," Quinn tells her basking in the post colitis bliss.

Santana chuckles tickling Quinn's sensitive neck, "I say we have a wakeup call like that every day Q."

They hear a soft whimper at the side of them and turn to face the noise. Rachel kneeling on the side of the bed red faced and eyes dilated. Her breath coming out in harsh pants as she watches her owners in bed. Hoping that they would relieve the tension building between her legs. They smirk at their whining and pitiful little toy.

"Is breakfast ready," Santana ask her nibbling on Quinn's ear. Her cock jumps from the contact Santana pulls back giving her a playful wink.

Rachel's voice raspy and raw, "Yes Ms. S your breakfast is ready." Her clit throbbing painfully needing the attention of her owners.

Santana pulls out of Quinn's twitching hole slow savoring the feeling of her clinching and grasping to keep her cock inside of her. The two HBICs moan simultaneously shivering at the sensation.

"Hmmm," Santana moans. "Let's go see if our toy cooked breakfast correctly."

Quinn shutters feeling empty, "Alright babe let's go."

Santana rolls off the girl Rachel watching her every move with hungry eyes. The brunette cheerio helps Quinn off the bed. They absent mindedly pat Rachel on the head walking to the door. Santana snaps her fingers and Rachel scrambles after them crawling on all fours. Her eyes raking over their perfect naked forms.

In the kitchen the HBICs sit and Rachel crawls kneeling between them. They dig in to a surprisingly good meal. Santana urges Rachel to lay her head on her lap. The submissive little toy sigh contently as Santana strokes her hair feeding her bites off pancakes every so often.

The moment of truth comes when Quinn picks up a piece of bacon and takes a small bite. Rachel unconsciously holds her breath as she waits for verdict. Quinn chews her bacon thoughtfully smirking in her mind as she watches Rachel squirm impatiently. Santana grins at her blonde partner knowing that the girl is teasing their toy.

"It's a little under cooked Berry," Quinn barks to her.

Rachel swallows back tears her Ms. Q's disappointment stabbing in her like a knife. "This girl is sorry Ms. Q. She will do better next time," Rachel whimpers pitifully.

Quinn turns her hard gaze to the watery doe eyes looking at her imploring her for another chance, "You only get two chances Berry next time I won't be so nice."

Rachel nods her head against Santana's leg, "This girl thanks you Ms. Q she won't let you down."

Santana yanks her head back in an awkward angle forces her to look at her upside down, "You better not Berry I told you Quinn is picky with her bacon. Are you trying to piss us off?"

Rachel winching as her hair is pulled almost tearing from the roots, "No Ms. S this girl isn't trying to make you angry."

They look at her eyes piercing into her sending shivers down her spine straight to her core. After a while the HBICs seemly satisfied by what they saw and Santana let's go of her hair. They resume their meal and Rachel breathes a sigh of relief because she dodge a huge bullet. Santana resumes her petting of the tiny girl. They take turns feeding their toy bites of their food.

Once the food was done the girls instruct Rachel to clean and wash the dirty dishes. Quinn lounges on Santana's lap playing with her hair while they waited for their toy to finish. Once the girl was done she resumes her spot by the girls awaiting further instructions.

Santana pats Quinn's butt gesturing for her to get up, "You did bring an extra change of clothes didn't you Berry?"

"Yes Ms. S this girl brought extra clothes," Rachel replies eyes cast down.

"Good because first things first is that we're going shopping and we can't have you wearing the same outfit as yesterday now can we," Quinn snickers.

Santana snaps her fingers, "Go to our room now Berry." Rachel scurries up the stairs the girls lick their lips as the watch the pretty pink wet pussy go up the stairs. The girls follow behind fingers entwined in a sedate pace.

When they entered the room the smirk seeing Rachel kneeling in the middle of the room arms behind her and head down.

Quinn goes to Rachel's bag scoffing at the childish clothes she pulls out, "Damn Berry granny panties? Really you should be ashamed of yourself. You're a big girl now your panties should show it."

She throws the garments on the bed and digs around the desk for the toy she wants for her other toy, "Go to the edge of the bed and bend over."

Rachel scampers to the bed sticking her ass in the air. She shivers as cold air breezes on her hot pussy. Quinn follows behind her kicking her legs further apart. Santana walks on her knees in front of Rachel. She licks her lips eyeing the hard cock waving in her face. She opens her mouth slightly hoping that she will get a taste of that delicious cock.

Santana smirks gathering the long chestnut hair in a ponytail guiding her to the awaiting cock. Rachel swallows the big cock working it further down her throat. She groans sending vibrations through Santana's body as she feels Quinn thrust into her dripping pussy in one hard thrust.

The HBICs spear her from both ends working together in the same rhythm. Santana tights her hold on her hair forcing her to take more and more down her throat.

"Oh you fucking dirty slut," Quinn grunts working her hips faster brushing that spot that makes her see stars. "You love being used don't you? You love being our cockslut. You love being our little cum dump."

Santana groans as Rachel twirls and sucks her in deeper, "You such a dirty little bitch. What would your daddies say if they know you liked being fucked by two girls? That you like swallowing our cum."

Rachel moans closing her eyes as she feel her walls shutter around Quinn's cock. She works her mouth and hips in time with their thrust taking the cocks deeper. Santana throws her head back her hips snapping as she feels her cock start to twitch and jerk inside that hot wet mouth.

"Oh fuck you better not cum Berry until we tell you too," Quinn smacks her ass in a series of painful slaps. She thrusts harder and fast and her thighs hit the welts and bruises painted across her toys body.

Rachel whimpers fighting her body to not cum yet. She moans protesting when Quinn pulls out of her. Her walls contracting fighting to keep that hard cock inside. She struggles to breathe through her nose as Santana works her hips harder trying to make her choke on her dick.

Quinn spreads her ass cheeks apart staring into that small puckered hole. She lines up her still painfully hard dick and works herself in an inch at a time. Rachel stiffens at the intrusion her backside still sore from last night.

"Shhh good girl relax," Quinn coos at the girl. Rachel whimpers at the unusual feeling because last night she was too out of it to realize what was happening until she was cumming like crazy.

Santana slows her pace helping the girl relax and concentrate on what was going on with her ass. She strokes Rachel's face as wide eyes stare into hers. "Good girl Berry. You're being such a good girl."

Quinn strokes her back soothing her until she relaxes her ass enough to work more in. Yelling in triumph as worked the last inch inside. She pauses giving the girl time to adjust to new feeling. When Rachel finally relaxes Quinn starts moving in a slow pace. Working her hips faster and faster harder and harder.

"Oh fuck Berry I'm cumming! You better not cum yet," Quinn wraps her arms around her waist her face pressed against her back.

Rachel moans around Santana's cock sucking harder working her tongue and her hips. The girls speed up their thrust moaning as they start moving in a frenzied pace. Quinn and Santana's abs start to burn as they work their cocks deeper trying to meet in the middle.

Rachel once again fight against her body not to cum yet. Tears form in large doe eyes as she desperately need to cum.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck," Quinn hips become a blur as she fucks her toy into oblivion. Quinn throws her head as she cums in thick ropes inside of Rachel's ass. Her movements become jerk as she rides out her orgasm.

Quinn mumbles on her back, "Good girl don't spill any of that cum."

Quinn pulls out slowly relishing the feel of Rachel's tight hole spazing around her dick. She watches in fascination when Rachel's puckered hole fights to close trapping her hot cum inside. Santana slaps her face lightly reminding the diva not to forget about her.

Rachel starts sweating as she fights to keep her back hole close and suck Santana's cock. Santana feels herself starting to cum and works her hips faster. Quinn collapse on the bed head propped watch her girl work.

"Oh shit Berry take it all," Santana grunts and groans pulling the pull start in lower belly.

Rachel closes her eyes waiting for that salty delicious cum to paint her throat. She works her throat muscles and twirls and sucks harder. Santana grunts pulling out suddenly with a loud pop.

Rachel whines loud her mouth open trying to chase after her cock. Santana smirks slapping her face hard enough to sting and not enough to leave a mark. The Latina scrambles to the other side of the bed watching the puckered fight to remain closed. Quinn smirks in the side lines as Santana tortures their toy denying her a taste that she so desperately needs and wants.

Santana parts Rachel's cheeks watching as the Quinn's cum trickles out slowly. Rachel whines struggle to close her hole before all the of the cums leaks out.

Santana winks at Quinn before she thrust her cock into Rachel's ass. Rachel gasps at the intrusion quickly rocking back meeting Santana's thrust.

"Oh fuck so god damn tight," Santana grunts knowing she won't last long but she still tries to put off her orgasm as long as she could.

Rachel mouth falls open panting every breath moaning loud. "OH GOD FUCK PLEASE! LET THIS GIRL CUM," Rachel begs.

"No," Santana snarls raining a series of bruising slaps across Rachel's ass.

Rachel head fall to the bed whimpering taking the small punishment. Quinn laughs silently at the poor diva's desperation.

Santana grunts as she's blindsided by her orgasm, "Oh fuck! Oh shit take it all Berry!"

Rachel moans feeling the thick hot ropes shoot into her. Santana's jerky movement finally slow down as she collapse on Rachel's back. She pulls out and lays next to Quinn on her back.

Rachel stays in position fight back tears as her clit throbs painfully a mewling noise sounds from the back of her throat.

After the girls catch their breath Quinn gets up and moves to Rachel again. The tiny diva gasps when she feels a hard cold object being worked into her hole. She feels uncomfortably full but not as full as when the girls' cocks are penetrating her.

"This is called a butt plug Berry make sure it stays in until we remove it and you'll be rewarded," Quinn strokes her back. She's feels mischievous and reaches around and pinches her clit, "Consider not being able to cum as part of your punishment."

Rachel whispers, "Yes Ms. Q this girl understands."

The girls cleaned up and got dressed they made their way to the car with Rachel trailing behind them. Rachel scramble over the hard concrete of the garage her knees protesting painfully. She took her seat in the back of the car shifting every so often as the plug moved inside her. She squeezes her legs together trying to relieve some of the pressure.

They stopped at the mall when Santana turned off the engine they turn in their seat to face their toy. Rachel looks up waiting for her instructions.

"Alright Berry here's the deal," Quinn begins, "We expected you to behave and follows the rules we set for you."

Santana cuts in, "No wondering off. No back talk. And you walk two steps behind us to the right. Do you understand?"

Rachel nods, "Yes Ms. S this girl understands."

"Alright let's go Rachel," Quinn says opening the door.

Rachel quickly follows after her owners. The throb in her clit wanes down a little making it somewhat bearable to walk through the mall but the plug in her ass reminds her clit of the pleasure that's been denied. She follows the girls as they make stops in different shops almost forgetting that she was even there. When they walk to a boutique that Rachel always wanted to shop in but couldn't afford she perked up a little.

This was what the girls were wanting for to see which store would peak their toys interest. They move into the store as Rachel bounces excitedly behind them. She had to stifle a moan when the plug shifts inside of her.

Rachel tries not to wander around the store but finds it difficult to pay attention to her owners. Santana snaps her fingers in front of Rachel's face. The girl blushes when she realizes that she almost ran into her. Santana waves away the sales girl that honed in on them as soon as they walked in.

She mumbles low, "This girl's sorry Ms. S. She wasn't paying attention."

Santana smirks, "Yes I know Rachel. Do you see anything that you'd like to try on?"

Quinn slides her arm around her brunette counterpart's waist, "Yeah but make sure whatever it is doesn't make you look like a toddler Berry."

Rachel smiles her megawatt smile, "Really Ms. Q this girl can try out some clothes?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "That's why we're here Berry. If you're going to be ours than we can't have you dressing like a Japanese Granny Hooker fetish."

Rachel frowns timidly says, "But Ms. S this girl can't afford any of these clothes."

Quinn raising that one brow that shoots electricity down to her core, "That's not what we want to hear Berry. We're giving you a gift. Are you really going to stand there and throw it back in our faces?"

Rachel's eyes widen realizing her mistake, "No Ms. Q this girl's sorry she misunderstood you. This girl would never throw your gift back in your face."

The HBICs nod satisfied, "Well go look around see if you find anything."

They watch as Rachel smiles and wanders around. They already decided before this weekend to give their toy a makeover. They plan on keeping her short skirts but new shirts were definitely in order. Neither girl had to worry about money parents with guilty conscious made for fat bank accounts.

Russell and Judy Fabray left Quinn to fend for herself in 8th grade but they sent money every month for the bills and necessities. Alex and Manuel Lopez were never home long enough to realize that their daughter practically lived at Quinn's. They did stopped home long enough to drop of money on the kitchen counter though. Neither one realized that the other already left money so Santana's bank account is right up there with Quinn's. So both could afford to buy Rachel a whole new wardrobe three times over. They picked random shirts and blouses for the girl to try on.

When Rachel came back her arms full she smiled, "This girl would like to try these on."

Quinn adds to her pile, "Try these on as well."

Rachel blushes and walks to the changing room. After trying on and modeling a few outfits Rachel hears a soft knock on the door. When she opens it she's surprised to see Quinn blushing she moves out of the way for her to come in. She stands there only in her bra and panties looking down.

Quinn smirks locking the door she leans forward to whisper in her ear, "I wanted to check on the gift I left you."

Quinn gestures for her to turn around and watches as the blush spreads down her body. Swallowing hard Rachel turns to face the wall placing her arms there. Her breath started to come out in pants as Quinn runs her hands over her torso. She shutters when Quinn reaches her panties pulling them down and kicks her legs apart to stand between them.

Quinn chuckles at the visible wet spot on her crotch, "Tkks I haven't down anything yet and you're already dripping. You're just a horny little bitch aren't you Berry?"

Rachel moans her head falling forward on the cool wall. Quinn slaps her butt teasing her, "Shhh or I'll stop Berry."

Rachel bites her lip trying to keep the joyful moans in. Quinn grins wide dipping her finger inside shuttering at the warm wetness made just for her and Santana. Devious thought crossed her mind she was only coming to tease her toy a little but this wet pussy was calling to her.

With her unoccupied hand she unbutton her jeans Rachel shuttered when she heard the zipper move down. Quinn's hard cock straining against her boxers. She groans in relief when she pulls them down enough for her hard on to spring free pre-cum dripping from the mushroom shape head. Rachel holds her breath becoming wetter swallowing moans as she feels the hard cock tease her swollen lips.

Her blonde HBIC lines up with her entrance and sheath fully with one thrust. "Shh not one sound Berry. If I hear anything even a whimper I'm going to pull out and punish you," Quinn whispers nibbling on her ear.

Rachel nods frantically enjoying the feel of being taken by her Ms. Q. Quinn sets the pace hard and fast trying to reach deeper inside than ever before. Rachel rocks her hip meeting Quinn's every thrust. _Oh fuck oh fuck_ Rachel chants in her head. The ache that faded came back more forceful than before.

Quinn arms circle the toy's slender stomach pulling her tighter into her. Her hips pistoning in and out driving her cock deeper into the little submissive toy. Quinn puffs hot air into Rachel's ear, "Don't you dare cum yet Berry. Oh shit so you're so tight. Uh fuck you're still on punishment."

Rachel lips still caught between her sharp teeth nods wanting to cry. _Oh fuck oh fuck._ She claws her nails scratching the paint of the wall. _Oh shit I need to cum_ she thinks biting her lips harder keeping in her moans.

Quinn bites down on Rachel's shoulder struggling to keep her own moans. _Oh fuck so tight. So good_ she thinks. She snaps her hips harder relishing the wet, wet sounds echoing in the otherwise quiet dressing area. The duo rock together Rachel squeezing her walls tighter helping her Ms. Q closer to the edge.

Quinn pulls her down impaling her with her cock harder cumming in hot thick ropes. She bits down harder muffling the screams of her release. A small gasp escape her sealed lips she hopes that Quinn didn't hear her. Quinn slows her pace riding out her orgasm relishing her toys walls milking her softening cock. Rachel struggling to keep her own orgasm at bay. It was so close she could feel it only a little push would send her tumbling over the edge.

Quinn sucks and licks the wound on her toy's neck mumbling, "Good girl Berry. You're such a good girl."

Rachel heart jumps for joy at her Ms. Q statement. She wants nothing more than to be their good girl. They both shutter when Quinn pulls her soft cock out of her fluttering walls. Rachel feels their combined cum leak out her aching pussy running down her thighs. Quinn kneels down and starts to lick the trail of cum on her legs. Loving the taste of their cum mixed together. When she came to Rachel's poor aching pussy she teasing flicked her tongue over the clit. Sucking on her lower lips cleaning the girl but never putting enough pressure to give her that sweet release she needs.

Rachel eyes shut tightly as her head bangs lightly on the wall. After Quinn cleans her thoroughly she stands and turns Rachel around she kiss her lip softly. Quinn's sucks in her abused lip soothing it. A small moan escapes Rachel her eyes pop open scared she broke the rules.

Quinn winks letting go of her lip smirking, "I cleaned you Berry so how about you return the favor?"

Rachel nods falling to her knees she leans forward her tongue flicks tasting the mixture of their cum. She runs her tongue along the length of Quinn's cock. She sucks on the head teasing the soft cock to harden for her. Quinn grabs her by the hair urging the girl deeper in mouth. Rachel works her throat sucking in more and more of her cock. Quinn head falls back enjoying her mouth for a moment. With deep regret Quinn pulls out of Rachel's mouth both whimpering at the loss.

Quinn pulls her up by her hair. Rachel is starting to enjoy the small pain that these girls are inflecting on her. Quinn raises her brow looking at her expectantly Rachel frowns confused. Quinn glances to her crotch and Rachel's eyes follow her gaze.

Rachel tentatively reaches out take a hold of her cock. When Quinn doesn't correct her she moves to tuck in the semi hard wet cock back in her boxer. Lovingly caressing Quinn's cock she tugs up her boxers and buttons up her pants. She brushes up lightly against the cock as she zips up the zipper enjoying the twitches and jerks on her palm.

Quinn watches her with hooded eyes smirking allowing the girl to tease her a little. "Get dressed I think we got everything we need. Meet us at the counter when you're done we're buying everything."

"Yes Ms. Q but may this girl ask a question," Rachel mutters.

Quinn cocks her head to the side, "Out with Berry we have a few other stops to get to."

"What if they don't all fit? This girl hasn't tried on all the outfits Ms. Q," Rachel sucks in her breath hoping she doesn't cause the other girl to explode.

Quinn shrugs not really caring about that, "Whatever doesn't fit we'll exchange or San will take it. It doesn't matter so stop wasting time before I put you over my lap Berry."

Rachel swallows, "Yes Ms. Q."

Quinn turns to leave meeting up with a laughing Santana leaning against the counter. The sales people stare at her eyes wide surprised that this was the person they heard fucking in their dressing rooms.

"So I take it that Rachel needed help after all? You were in there an awfully long time," Santana scoffs.

Quinn grins smug, "Yup some of the poor girl's outfits were to _snug._ I had to help her get off I mean get them off of her. It was _harder_ than I thought it would be."

Santana chuckles, "Did she get off I mean find the right fit?"

Quinn lips her lips, "No sadly for her she didn't get off but I on the other hand found the right fit and I must say S you need to try it out."

Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's neck kissing her, "I'll try at the next store I don't see anything else I want here."

Rachel comes out of the dressing room pausing at the door way when she realizes the whole store is watching her. The sales people and other costumers laugh softly seeing through the duos innuendo. Rachel flushes embarrassed but walks bravely to the counter. She heard the whispers and looks of disgust she tilts her head high and squares her shoulders. She flashes the sales person closest to her 'Rachel Berry' smile and struts with more confidence than she feels.

"Ms. Q, Ms. S this girl found the perfect fit but it wasn't these clothes," she lowers her eyes demurely.

Santana chuckles in surprise while Quinn flashes her approval, "Good girl come let's pay there's nothing else for us here."

The people surrounding them watched mouths hung open. One older lady walks up to Rachel, "You should be ashamed of yourself acting like a slut. You have no respect for your body."

Rachel looks to Quinn who gives her a subtle nod, "But ma'am this girl is only a slut for her mistresses. They respect this girl's body daily." She tells her with a breathy moan.

The woman looks to the duo who smirks dangerously daring her to make another comment. The girl at the register desperate for the girls to leave gives them the total. Quinn whips her credit card out without breaking eye contact with the judgmental woman.

The sales girl bags their purchases, "Thank you but please don't come back. We don't need your type of people here."

Quinn and Santana snap their head around but before they can rip apart the girl another voice cuts in, "Really Katy what kind of people is that? And what makes you think you can ban people from my store?"

The girl flushes stuttering out, "Ms. Jenkins! I'm sorry I didn't see you there but these uh girls where causing a scene."

Ms. Jenkins smirks, "Really Katy? From what I saw these girls were merely making a purchase when this ignorant woman accosted them. Ma'am you can leave I don't want your business in here."

The woman puffs out her chest insulted by this hussy, "Fine I'll take my business elsewhere and be sure I'll tell all my friends never to come to this establishment."

Ms. Jenkins shrugs, "I can really care less lady." She tells the retreating figure smirking as other costumers follow her out, "Now Katy go find something to do that doesn't require you over stepping your boundaries."

The sales girl scurries off and the other employees follow her. Ms. Jenkins turns to the smirking duo, "Now ladies I must apologize for her behavior but know that your business is always welcome here."

Quinn smiles leaning over the counter, "Thank you we appreciate it."

Santana pulls Rachel to her nibbling on her shoulder her arms wrapped around Rachel's stomach. Santana's semi hard cock rubbing on her butt, "Rachel be a good girl and thank the nice lady."

Rachel rolls her head to the side giving Santana better access, "This girl thanks you Ms. Jenkins."

The woman smirks her lustful gaze trails over the HBICs little toy. She leans over, "She so well behaved have you had her long."

The duo look at each other shocked. Quinn recovered first, "Uh no, we're still training her."

The woman nods thoughtfully, "Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. Anya Jenkins but some call me Mistress Anya."

The light goes off in their heads. Santana extends an arm to shake the woman's hand, "Santana Lopez that's my partner Quinn Fabray and this is our little dirty girl Rachel Berry."

Anya shakes her hand then Quinn's, "For someone so new she's remarkably well trained."

Quinn grins, "Well we might have just got her this weekend but we've been working on her for a while." Santana nods resumes nibbling on Rachel's neck grinding her hips pushing her dick into Rachel's ass.

Anya licks her lips her arousal showing in her eyes, "Hmm I would love to continue this conversation but I have the sudden need to visit my own pet." She reaches into her back pocket pulling out a card, "If you ever want to set up a play date or have question since I'm guessing your fairly new to the scene give me a call or stop by."

Quinn takes the card turning it over seeing a logo for a club called The Bronze. She looks at the woman questioning, "We'll keep that in mind thank you. What's The Bronze? I've never heard of it before."

Anya shrugs, "I'm not surprised it's a very exclusive club. You can only get in by invite but it's a safe place for Dom and Subs to play."

Santana looks up intrigue, "Really? I would love to go to a club like that but will we be allowed in? We're all kinda underage?"

Anya nods, "Of course I own part of the club as long as you three don't do anything illegal there won't be a problem. But I'm sorry I must leave." She runs a finger over Rachel's face, "Such a pretty little toy you two are so lucky to have her," with that Anya turns to leave barking orders at her employees as she goes.

The duo watches her leave Rachel was too busy enjoying the feel of Santana's lips to notice. The pulsing ache in her pussy growing almost painful with every bite and flick of Santana's tongue. Quinn smirks knowing that their toy is a bad way needing to cum badly. When she manages to gain Santana's attention they exit the shop and the employees couldn't have been happier to see them go.

The next stop was to Victoria Secrets where the girls teased their toy having her put on a fashion show for the whole store to see. Girl's there with their boyfriends fumed when they stared openly drooling at the petite girl. One girl slapped her boyfriend hard and left in a huff. He trailed after her but not before he took one last lustful look at the girl.

A red faced Rachel squared her shoulders and did what she was instructed to do. The girls' picked out sexy underwear for the girl and naughty teddies for their toy to wear. Santana gave the girl a break and didn't follow her to the dressing room she didn't think they would catch a break like they did in the boutique. When they finally had enough garments for their toy they decided to stop for dinner in the food court since they skipped lunch. Rachel's tummy rumbled at the thought of food as she followed obediently balancing the bags in her hands.

The girl's ordered her to sit while they made their orders. Rachel sat day dreaming about her owners. She felt bad that they spent so much money on her today but she couldn't wait to wear the sexy outfits they picked out for her.

A shadow loomed over her when she looked up Rachel groaned seeing Finn Hudson smiling at her with that puppy dog look. Rachel ducked her head hoping that either Santana or Quinn would come rescue her from the ogre.

Finn frowns he thought the girl would be happier to see him. He gave her space last night knowing that she would realize the mistake she made in glee, "Hey Rach I didn't know you would be here but I'm happy you're here."

Rachel remains silent hoping the slow quarterback would get the hint but apparently he's slower than she originally thought, "So I wanted to ask you if you changed your mind about the date." He pulls out the chair across from her reaching to grab her hand.

Rachel quickly pulls her hand away setting them on her lap. She looks around frantic for Quinn and Santana. She swallows when she spots Santana rushing over with a murderous look on her face. She pleads with her eyes that it wasn't her fault.

"So what do you say Rach tonight you and me Breadsticks," Finn says ignoring the fact that the usually talkative girl hasn't said a word. He spots Santana heading their way and waves at her, "Hey Santana what are you doing here?"

Santana trying her best to kill him with her death glare, "I'm here with my girl and Rachel. What do you want Man Boobs?"

Finn flushes, "Uh oh I didn't know that you guys and Rach were friends but I was trying to see if Rach wanted to go out tonight. She hasn't answered me though."

Santana growls loud startling Finn. She ignores the boy turning her hard gaze to Rachel who looks back at her with pleading eyes, "Oh really?"

Finn nods, "Yeah she hasn't said anything since I sat down it's weird. Did she lose her voice? Oh my god Rach did you lose your voice? What about Glee? What are we going to do?"

Santana snaps, "Oh shut up short bus! Her voice is fine! Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you take the hint and leave us alone."

Finn glares at the Latina cheerio, "You're not the boss of me Sluttana so shut it and stop speaking for Rachel. I already know that she likes me so just stop acting like you're her friend and leave us alone."

Rachel shakes her head denying the boy's claims. Quinn walks up tray in hand her face just as furious as Santana's growling at Finn, "What did you just call my girl Finnessa?" Rachel turns to Quinn trying to convey her innocence in all this.

Finn curses inwardly he thought that Santana was here with Brittany but now that Quinn's here he's in trouble. He tries giving her his best boy next door grin, "Oh hey Quinn how are you doing?"

Santana crosses her arms, "Well Finncompetent here seems to think that Rachel is harboring secret feeling for the overgrown child. Even though she hasn't said one word to him since he's been here. And the moron is waiting for an answer about some lame date he wants to take her out on."

Quinn cocks her head to side smirking, "Well Rachel answer the idiot so we can eat in peace."

Rachel's eyes widen swallowing thickly she turns to Santana. The Latina nods her consent as well, "No Finn I told you already that I do not wish to date you. So please refrain from accosting me farther and speaking to m… uh Santana in the manner you were before."

"But Rach I know you like me so stop playing hard to get," he whines. "And when are you friends with these two? Didn't they used to make your life hell before?"

Rachel shakes her head rolling her eyes, "Finn I do not know how much simpler to put it for you but I do not like you at all. Not even a little so leave me alone. As for my friendships with these two girls it's none of your concern."

Finn pushes he's chair back furious that this loser turned him down for a third time, "Fine don't expect me to ask you again Treasure Trail. You lost your chance!"

Rachel lowers her eyes to the table while the HBICs look at Finn stomp away with a smug grin planted on their faces. They sit across from Rachel staring daggers at her. The poor girl fidgets nervously waiting for them to announce her punishment.

Santana drawls, "So Berry what part of don't talk to pyramid nipples don't you understand?"

Rachel gulps at the cold tone in her voice, "But Ms. S this girl didn't speak to Finn until you gave her permission. This girl promises she didn't engage with him."

Quinn draws random pictures on the table, "I suppose that's believable Berry. I suppose we can't fault you for his actions."

Rachel risks looking up to see the girls' faces blank, "Please Ms. Q this girl obeyed your rules."

Santana leans forward, "Eat Berry we'll discuss it later at home."

Rachel whispers tearful, "Yes Ms. S."

They trio eat quietly the whole time tears stung Rachel's eyes from disappointing her mistresses. It was a troubling thing to think of the girls as her mistresses or owners but it felt right. She just hopes that Finn didn't screw it up for her. She bites her lips thinking that she might not have them anymore. That they might think she's too much trouble and toss her aside.

The HBICs sat fuming but not at Rachel. Oh no their anger is directed solely on that over grown ape. They each have plans for the idiot on Monday. If he was smart than after that he'll never come near Rachel again.

They HBICs decide to save the rest of their shopping for another day Finn ruined it for them. Without speaking or waiting for Rachel they get up to leave. Rachel scrambles to clean the table and gather their bags. Slightly breathless she catches up to them close to the exit. She follows them head hung low waiting for them to tell her that they don't want her anymore.

After Rachel's places their purchases in the trunk she gets into the back surprised to see Santana follow her in. The ride was quiet for a while making the diva more nervous.

Rachel squirms in her seat the plug making its presence known again.

"Well Berry barely a day and you're already disobeying the rules," Santana drawls in a bored voice.

Quinn glances in the rear view, "So what do you suppose we do?"

Rachel swallows hard, "This girl supposes a punishment would be fitting Ms. Q."

"Or we cut our losses and be done with this arrangement," Santana tells her.

Rachel whimpers tearfully, "NO! Please I don't want this arrangement to be over. Please I didn't speak to Finn! Please give us another chance."

"So you wish to continue then? You'll follow our rules to the letter," Quinn asks.

"Yes Ms. Q please please give this girl another chance," Rachel begs.

Quinn and Santana look at each. Quinn gives Santana a nod this is what they wanted to hear, "Fine we'll give this another shoot Berry. We realize that it was Finn that initiated the conversation but next time walk away. Unless it's something unavoidable like Glee or something but you better make sure to tell us about it. But if you can't for some reason find us tell Brittany."

Rachel nods frantically, "Yes Ms. S this girl promises to better next time."

"We'll see Berry," Quinn tells her.

Santana moves to the middle of the seat and pats her legs. Rachel quickly removes her seat belt and places herself across her thighs. Santana pushes her panties and skirt down stroking her butt. Rachel rest her head on her arms waiting for her punishment to start shivering as Santana caresses her.

"How many strokes do you think you deserve Berry," Santana drawls.

"Um this girl doesn't know Ms. S."

"Wrong answer Berry. The correct answer is 'As many as Ms. S or Ms. Q wishes'," Quinn tells her.

"Yes Ms. Q this girl understands the proper response."

"And if you don't know the answer or if you're unsure than your response will be 'If it so pleases you Ms. S or Ms. Q'."

"Yes Ms. S."

"Now I think you deserve 10 for speaking to Finn. 10 for not addressing us properly and 10 for breaking the rules," Santana tells her.

Smacckkkk, "Ow one thank you Ms. S." Rachel rushes out surprised. Slappp, "Two thank you Ms. S." Her ass ready feeling the burn of her previous punishments. Smacckkk, "OW NINE THANK YOU MS. S."

Rachel squirms around feeling her pussy become wetter with every smackkkk, "UH EIGHT…NINETEEN THANK YOU MS. S."

Santana pauses, "START OVER Berry!"

The tears flow down her face, "UH ONE THANK YOU MS. S. OW TWO THANK YOU MS. S. OW SHIT THREE THANK YOU MS. S. FUCKK FOUR THANK YOU MS. S." Rachel sobbing after every punishing blow each harder more stinging than the last but it makes her wetter and wetter. "OWWW FOURTEEN THANK YOU MS. S. FIFTEEN THANK YOU MS. S AWWW SIXTEEN THANK YOU MS. S."

Santana's hard cock pokes her stomach as she squirms around her lap, "SHIT TWENTY SIX THANK YOU MS. S. TWENTY SEVEN THANK YOU MS. S. OW SHIT TWENTY EIGHT THANK YOU MS. S. FUCKKKK TWENTY NINE THANK YOU MS. S. SHITTTTTT THIRTY THANK YOU MS. S."

Rachel sobs harder after the hard spanking she just received. Santana strokes her abused flesh cooing at the girl until she finally settles down. Santana gently pushes Rachel to kneel on the cramped floor she unbuttoning her jeans. When her hard cock springs free Rachel immediately attaches her lips to the delicious cock. Moaning around the cock she works it deeper down her throat. Working her muscle massaging the hard meat sucking harder and harder.

Santana's nails dig into her scalp her hips snaps up fucking her face hard. Santana grunts when Rachel's teeth scrap her sensitive cock.

"Oh shit take it all Berry," Santana groans. "Fucking dirty cumslut. You love swallowing my cock."

Rachel nods her head bobbing up and down faster. She starts humming send vibration all through Santana's body.

"Oh yeah you're a cockslut aren't you Berry," Santana taunts her. "You live to spread your legs for us. "

Santana feels the pull start in her lower belly as she works her hips faster and harder. With a shout Santana cums spurting thick ropes of cum down Rachel's throat. She swallows greedily sucking harder trying to get every drop. She sucks softly as Santana pulls her head away from the twitching cock. Rachel rests her flushed face on Santana's leg gasping for breath drool and cum hanging on the corner of her mouth.

Quinn turns around smirking handing Rachel her keys, "Leave the panties off Berry and grab the bags. Meet us in the room I want you naked ass in the air on the bed."

Rachel struggles to put her skirt back on rushing out the door, "Yes Ms. Q!"

Quinn smiles at Santana tucking her soft cock back in her pants, "Well all in all it wasn't a bad trip San. We still have some kinks to work out but otherwise it went fine."

Santana breathe evens out, "Yeah we just have to get the man child to back off of our toy."

"Don't worry San I have a plan for my ex," she smiles evilly.

Santana smiles back just as evil. They leave the car and head into the house. When they arrive to their room Rachel is exactly where she's supposed to be. Her ass red littered with welts and bruises. Rachel trembles in fear and excitement when she hears clothes drop to the floor. Quinn stalks toward the girl her cock hard and throbbing she kneels behind Rachel spreading her cheek. The butt plug firmly in place Quinn grabs the end sticking out moving it in and out.

Rachel moans loud rocking her hips in time. "Such a dirty little slut. Aren't you Berry?"

She moans louder when Quinn's finger finds their way inside Rachel's drenched pussy, "Yes Ms. Q this girl's your dirty little slut."

Quinn flicks her clit, "So wet Berry. Is this from the spanking earlier? Or is it from sucking Santana's cock?"

Rachel's hips buck, "Oh yes Ms. Q."

The girls' chuckle, "I still owe you a spanking Berry. Let's see if you can be a good girl and not cum." Quinn removes her finger earning a whining protest from Rachel. She lines up her cock with Rachel's hole entering her in one hard thrust. "Don't forget to count."

Quinn moves her hips timing her hits with each thrusts, "Oh god one thank you Ms. Q. Uh two thank you Ms. Q."

Quinn works her strokes in a slow even pace. Rachel curls her toes the pleasure over riding the pain from the spanking, "Oh fuck thhiirrtteennn thank you Ms. Q. Ahhh fuck fourteen thank you Ms. Q. Shit fifteen thank you Ms. Q."

Quinn works her hips in a different angle brushing her spot moving in a faster pace landing harder hits, "Uhh fuck twenty seeevvvveeeennnn thank you Ms. Q. Oh god yes twenty eight Ms. Q. SHITTT TWENTY NINE THANK YOU MS. Q. OH MY GOD THIRTY THANK YOU MS. Q."

Quinn smirks working her hips harder the sweat rolling down her back. She grunts grabbing a hold of the slim waist. Pulling her in harder and harder. Rachel screaming with every thrust snapping her hips back. Quinn's cock hitting her cervix as she claws the bed sheets fighting her impending orgasm. Whimpering as Quinn fucks her harder slamming her face into the mattress.

"Oh fuck here I come Berry," Quinn screams thrusting harder faster than before. "OH SHIT," she screams her movements become jerky as she shoots thick hot cum into her toy. She slows her pace riding out her orgasm. Rachel bites down on the bed still fighting hers tears falling when the need to cum starts to become painful.

Quinn pulls out falling on her side. Santana crawls up to Quinn licks her limp cock. She smirks when Quinn moans her dick hardens immediately. Santana moans tasting Quinn's cum mixed with Rachel's wetness. She bobs her head until the cock is standing up proudly. She backs away much to Quinn's disappointment. Santana just winks turning to Rachel who stayed with her ass in the air Quinn's cum leaking down her trembling thighs.

Santana plays with the plug as she lick up the cum moaning loud. Rachel groans not sure how much more she can handle. Santana pulls the plug out with a loud pop. Quinn lifts her head up wondering what Santana was up to.

"I think it's time that Quinn fucked that tight ass of yours again," Santana slaps her thigh. Rachel gingerly moves her sore muscles squatting over the long thick cock, "No turn around and face me Berry." She quickly turns around. Rachel holds her steady as she slowly sides down the thick cock. Quinn grips her waist helping her down moaning in unison. When Quinn was fully in, Santana leans Rachel back until she lies fully on Quinn. Rachel moans feeling Quinn's hard nipples poking her back.

Santana spreads her legs wide standing between them. Rachel shivers knowing that she about to be speared in both holes again. All three girls moan loud as Santana works her way in a thin layer a skin was the only thing separating her from Quinn's cock. The girls groan once Santana fully sheath her cock.

"Oh shit Berry you feel so good," Santana grunts setting a pace. Quinn follows her rhythm while Rachel lays helpless as her mistresses' work her into oblivion. Santana stares into Quinn's eyes working her hips harder. Quinn moans as her cock moves deeper and deeper into the girl.

"Oh fuck Berry. You dirty girl do you need to cum," Quinn taunts.

"OH YES PLEASE MS. Q ALLOW THIS GIRL TO CUM! OH GOD PLEASE MS. S," Rachel pleads.

"Yes you can cum," Santana grunts thrusting faster and faster.

Rachel throws her head back her back arching as she finally cums. And cums. And cums. Her toes curls and her eyes rolling back at the force of her orgasms. "Oh shit thank you Ms. S. Oh fuck thank you Ms. Q."

Santana pounds her pussy harder as her walls clinch at both cocks milking them. Santana lips capture one of her nipples sucking hard as Quinn pinches and rolls the other between her fingers.

Rachel flops helplessly as they pound her into orgasm after orgasm. Santana throws one of her legs over her shoulder both cocks hitting her at a different angle.

"OH FUCK," Rachel screams as another orgasm blindsides her knocking her unconscious.

"OH SHIT"

"OH FUCKKK"

The HBICs scream shooting hot cum into the passed out girl. Jerking cocks twitch inside the helpless girl as Santana slows her pace helping them ride out their orgasms.

Santana pulls out flopping on her side both girls breathing harshly gasping and panting. Quinn gently lifts Rachel off her cock and places her on the bed. Eyes heavy the two girls follow Rachel into sleep.


	6. Sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know glee. More smut and some heavy BDSM so if you don’t like than don’t read.

_**R**_ achel snuggles into the warm body next to her sighing in contentment. She struggles to open her eyes feeling sore all over. She blinks her eyes seeing her owners (mistresses?) snoring away. She smiles at how innocent they seem. She glances at the time wondering what time they will be waking up. Biting her lip she wonders if she should start breakfast or what until they wake up.

She moves to get up but a tan arm pulls her back, "Just where are you going Rachel?"

Rachel turns her to look at her, "Um well Ms. S this girl was going to go make you and Ms. Q breakfast."

Santana smiles smug, "We never wake up before noon on Sundays so no breakfast. I have a list of chores for you to do until then but I wasn't planning on you being up so early."

Rachel ducks her head, "This girl has always been an early riser Ms. S I like to work more extensively on Sundays."

Santana grins devilishly rolling on top of her, "Well then I have a workout for you, Berry. I think you'll like mine better."

Rachel becomes instantly wet at her raspy tone. These girls have her dropping her panties in .001 seconds. She spreads her legs groaning as the hard cock brushes against her clit she rocks her hips making her Ms. S groan.

"Hmmm does my dirty little girl like this," Santana tweaks her hard nipples. "Does my dirty slut get wet at the thought of me fucking her tight little pussy?"

Rachel moans, "Yes Ms. S this girl gets wet just thinking about your hard cock."

Santana trails her lips on Rachel's necks marking her way down to the submissive divas breast. Santana attaches her mouth on a nipple sucking harshly Rachel tentative threads her fingers through the luscious raven locks. Santana grunts her approval sucking hard biting down. Rachel hisses feeling her pussy get wetter. Santana removes her mouth earning a groan of annoyance from her toy before latching on to the other one.

Rachel sighs loving her Ms. S mouth anywhere on her. Santana kissing her way down nipping at the well-defined stomach causing it to quiver under her. She kisses a hot wet trail down to Rachel's pussy she holds her breath waiting to see if Ms. S would go down on her. Ms. S did that a few times but she was so worked up at the time she didn't get back to just enjoy it.

Rachel moans feeling Ms. S tongue flick her clit she rocks her hips trying to get her closer. Santana puts her hand on Rachel's trembling stomach holding her down. She sucks the hard knob gently biting down smirking at Rachel's long moan. She inhales deeply loving the musky scent of Rachel's wetness. She dips her tongue into Rachel's wet opening loving the unique flavor of her. She gathers the juices in her mouth swallowing the salty goodness. Rachel breath comes out in harsh pants struggling to keep her hips still as she tightens her hold on the HBIC's hair.

Santana starts bobbing her head licking her insides loving the way her walls contracted around her wet muscle. Rachel moans arching her neck legs shaking as she hooks her left leg over Ms. S shoulder pulling her closer. Santana chuckles sending vibrations inside her pussy.

"Oh Ms. S you make this girl feel so good," Rachel moans feeling the orgasm build. "Oh, oh uh god Ms. can this girl cum?"

Santana looks up her under her eye lashes shaking her head no. Rachel whines in the back of her throat as Santana pierces her faster. She gasps when she feels a wet mouth latched onto her nipple. Quinn winks at her mischievously sucking harder. Rachel moans enjoying the duel sensations struggling to keep her orgasm at bay.

"Oh god Ms. Q, oh fuck Ms. S you make this girl feel so good," Rachel pants. She whimpers when she feels both mouths leave her body. But shivers when Santana crawls back up her body settling herself between her legs. Rachel's sensitive pussy quivers when the hard dick brushes against her clit.

"Oh please Ms. S fuck this girl. Please fuck your toy," Rachel rocks her hips.

Santana's settles back on knees throwing her toy's legs over her shoulders slowly working in her cock. She groans feeling the hot tight walls hug her hard cock. She thrust in and out slowly. Rachel withers under her needing more.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder," she punctuates her word with a hard thrust. "Does our toy's little pussy want me to pound her into the bed?"

Rachel eyes roll to the back of her head, "Oh fuck yes Ms. S please fuck your toy faster. Please oh god show this girl who she belongs to!"

The end of her sentence ends in a squeal as Santana thrust her hips faster hitting her spot every time. She curls her up in a tight package with the new angle Santana's cock goes in deeper. Rachel's hands fist the sheets rocking her hips up meeting Santana thrust for thrust. Santana stares into her eyes seeing admiration and devotion staring back at her.

She pauses when she feels Quinn crawl behind hissing when something cold and wet hits her ass. Santana groans feeling Quinn slip in two fingers working them in and out slowly. Santana falls forward landing softly on Rachel's body, closing her eyes enjoying the feel of being opened up by her girl.

Quinn hand rest on the small of her back thrusting her fingers in and out building up the momentum. When she feels that her girl is ready she removes her fingers Santana rocking her hips trying to keep them in. Quinn smirks lining up her hard cock thrusting her hips entering her in one swift movement causing the both girls below to groan.

Quinn sets her pace hard and fast pushing Santana harder and harder into Rachel. Rachel's legs move further and further back hitting her own shoulders with every thrust.

"Oh fuck oh fuck," Santana chants rocking her hips back meeting Quinn's hips. The sound of wet skin smacking together the bed frame slamming against the wall.

Rachel's breathy moan on Santana's ears causing the HBIC to shiver, "Oh god oh fuck please Ms. S please Ms. Q let this girl cum," Rachel groans.

Quinn groans slamming her girl harder, "Not yet my pretty little toy." She sounded out of breath, "Dirty girls can't cum before Ms. S. When she cums then you, oh shit, you can cum."

Rachel groans, "Yes Ms. Q. OH GOD." She cries out loud as Santana's cock hits a good spot.

Santana smirks feeling Rachel's pussy clamp down on her harder milking her cock wonderfully. Quinn hips become a blur as she works her hips fasts. Her thighs strain burning the grip on Santana's waist leaves bruises.

All three girls move their bodies in unison Santana closes her eyes loving the feel of being taken and taking her toy at the same time. They've only done this once before with Brittany but fuck they should've done this more than once. She wonders if this is the way Rachel feels, kinda helpless just holding on enjoying the ride.

"Oh fuck baby I love the way your ass feels," Quinn moans into her back biting and nibbling on whatever skin she can find. Rachel feels her body slammed into the bed with every thrust with Santana's body on her pushing her further into her. Santana's delicious cock hitting her from different angles. She always feels so helpless and taken whenever her owners use her but this is something else altogether.

Quinn slows her thrust down not wanting to cum yet teasing both helpless girls. Santana opens her legs further trying to make Quinn thrust harder.

Quinn teases her pulling out making her feel painfully empty. Santana groans protesting rocking her hips back and forth slamming Rachel's pussy harder than intended. Rachel moans tilting her hips trying to get her in more. "Oh fuck Q stop teasing me baby," Santana growls making Rachel shiver slamming her hips up. Rachel moans meeting her thrusts causing both girls to groan. Rachel's feels her eyes cross when Santana slams her back down hitting a different spot.

Quinn smirks, "But baby I thought you liked it when I tease. Tell me baby how much you need it," She works her cock in part of the way holding Santana down when she tries to push up. She works her cock in slowly teasing her girl with short soft thrust.

Santana closes her eyes the duel sensation of Rachel's pussy pulsating around her cock and Quinn's hardness piercing her quivering her hole. Santana moans when Quinn hits her spot going in deeper and deeper. "Please oh fuck please baby stop teasing me," Santana begs trying to rock her body back.

Quinn smirks, "Just how bad do you want me baby."

Santana whines, "So bad baby. Please fuck me while I fuck our little dirty toy."

Quinn smirks getting a better handle on Santana's hips working her cock in and out faster. Rachel feeling the bodies above her slam into her harder and harder. Santana grunts feeling her cock in a chokehold and ass feeling pounded. Her head snaps back when her orgasm blindsides her cumming in spurts into Rachel's placate pussy.

Rachel opens her eyes looking into Quinn begging silently before she sees her nod giving her permission. Her mouth opens screaming loud as she lets herself go milking Santana's cock. She lets Rachel's legs fall from her shoulders resting her face in the crook of her neck while Quinn thrust harder and harder.

Rachel mews feeling Santana's twitching cock inside her sensitive pussy. "Oh shit oh shit uh god." She chants as Quinn works into Santana harder and harder building up into another orgasm.

Quinn grunts, "Oh fuck baby you feel so good." She groans cumming into Santana's plaint little hole forcing Rachel into another.

She collapses on top of Santana making Rachel grunt with the sudden weight. All three girls pant heavily Quinn chuckles into Santana's sweaty back.

Santana grunts, "What's so funny baby?"

Quinn pulls out groaning at the loss falling face first into the bed. Her words were muffled by the bed. Santana chuckles moaning pulling out of Rachel shivering when her walls clamp down trying to keep her in, "I didn't hear you Q," Santana falls next to her girl.

Quinn groans turning around flopping on her back, "I said I love waking up like that. I was watching you play with our little dirty girl and I just got so horny."

Rachel blushes trying to close her legs but Quinn stops her. She moves her hand to play with Rachel's clit almost absentmindedly.

"I really don't want her to go home today," she said dipping her finger inside of her pussy lips. She smirks at Rachel's helpless moan.

Santana props her head up, "I understand what you mean babe but daddy's little princess can't live here can you dirty girl?"

Rachel rocks her hips, "Oh Ms. S this girl's fathers' go out of town a lot. Hmmm they leave, oh shit, I mean, oh fuck, they're gone approximately ten months out of the year."

Quinn smirks rolling her clit between her fingers, "So they leave you alone most of the time?"

Rachel pants, "N-n-n-n-no Ms. Q this girl stays with Puck. He's oh shit my god brother."

Santana laughs, "You lost your virginity too your god brother? That's kinky dirty girl."

Rachel blushes which was odd considering Quinn was fingering her, "I, this girl was drunk but she trusted Puck to not hurt her and she was curious. I-I-I-f this girl had known that you or Ms. Q would, oh fuck, wanted her than she would have waited."

Santana smirks reaching over to start stroking Quinn's hardening cock, "Well I guess since we all want you here dirty girl than next time your dads leave than you stay here."

"Oh yes Ms. S this girl would love that but, oh my, she doesn't know if her dads will go for it," Rachel rocks her hips feeling the pull start in her lower belly.

Quinn groans her cock hardens in Santana's hand, "Don't worry about that dirt girl. We'll set rules of course," thrusting her hips in time with Santana's hand. "A time to play and a time to get to know one either."

Santana kissing Quinn's neck smirking how easy she took control back from her, "We'll have to know you're schedule dance and vocal classes and all that junk."

Rachel nods, "Every Tuesday, Wednesdays and Thursdays for vocals oh fuck for an hour." She moans as Quinn slams her hand harder rocking her hips meeting Quinn's hand thrust for thrust.

Santana teases them both, "Keep talking girls, you can't cum Berry until we're done."

Rachel arches her head back, "Oh fuck hmmm dan…dance classes every uh day the same for an hour and oh god about for two hours on Friday."

Quinn groans rocking her hips faster she's really hating her girl right now, "Do, oh fuck Santana, do you have any other practices?"

Rachel whines needing to cum again, "Sometimes t-t-t-thuh community center h-uh gawd holds a play that uh audition I for during the fuck summer."

Quinn's grunts as Santana squeezes her cock sucking her ear, "No work or church?"

She whimpers, "No Ms. Q."

Quinn groans trying to prolong her pleasure, "Do you drive?"

Rachel whimpers again needing to cum so bad right now, "I uh I'm not able to uh god drive Ms. Q . I'm only fifteen."

Quinn stops moving her hand, "When's your birthday dirty girl?"

"December 15th Ms. Q please let me cum. Oh fuck Ms. Q," humping her hand. Quinn takes her fingers away slapping her thigh.

Rachel jumps surprised at the sudden sting but the small pain gets her wetter, "This girl's sorry Ms. Q," she says meekly.

Quinn smirks teasing her hard little nub groaning when Santana starts pumping her hand faster, "So here's uh fuck the deal Berry, whenever you're parents leave again you stay here." She dips her fingers back into Rachel's pussy pumping her hand harder, "Uh god faster San, we'll work on the rules when we get to that oh fuck." She cums with thick ropes all over Rachel's thigh.

Rachel whines low rocking her hips her eyes begging Quinn to be allowed to cum. Quinn rocks her hips riding out her orgasm groaning when Santana licks her cock cleaning off her cum. She pumps her hand faster adding in another finger, "Fuck, cum now dirty girl. I want this pretty my hand drenched."

Rachel's pussy spasms squirting all over Quinn's hands. She's never squirted before she was almost afraid that she peed on her. Rachel closes her eyes willing her breath to calm down.

Santana chuckles sucking Rachel off Quinn's fingers and hand. "Hmmm Berry you don't taste half bad," she teases the girl. Santana smirks at the blush spreading on her body a little surprised that after everything they did this weekend she can still blush with a little dirty talk.

Quinn chuckles slapping her thigh again, "I feel sticky so I say let's take a bath."

Quinn pops up waiting for Santana and Berry to follow her. Santana groans rolls out of bed pulling Rachel with her. Rachel sighs falling to her knees crawling to the bathroom before the girls. She turned on the water testing the temper before kneeling waiting for the HBICs to come in. Her mind still foggy with the orgasms she just had if she was thinking clearly it probably would scare her how easily she fell into the role of a submissive.

Quinn and Santana walk into the huge shower waiting for Rachel to come in after them. Rachel hmm under breath while she washed up her HBICs. Quinn grins recognizing the tune it was 'Push it' she quirks her brow at Santana who just shrugs and started to make out with her.

After everyone was washed up the HBICs dressed while Rachel prepared a small meal because of their morning _excises_ . The chores Santana had for her didn't get done but considering that Rachel had to leave soon the girls' wanted to test out her limits.

Quinn grins at her she doesn't think Rachel notice the simple pulley system Santana put up the other day. They had fun testing it out since they were slightly heavier than their toy she should be just fine. She walks up to her toy when she finished washing the dishes smacks Rachel's ass and watched it jiggle, "Upstairs kneeling now Berry," she barks.

Rachel felt her pussy getting wet at her tone as she scurried up the stairs. Santana watches in amusement after Rachel, "So what do you have planned in that gorgeous devious mind of yours babe."

Quinn grins devilishly again arms circling the slim waist, "Well I'm thinking we put that pulley of yours to use and have fun with our toy."

Santana face lights up like a kid in a candy store, "I like that, I can practice my knots and you can play with our toys."

Quinn nods, "Yup I was thinking the same babe." She takes her hand leading her upstairs leering finding their toy's breast pushed out in front of her. They can see her pussy leaking down her legs.

Santana circles around her licking her lips Rachel shivers in anticipation. Santana pulls her hair back she moans when it tugs at her scalp mildly painful and her pussy tingles. "Look up Berry what do you see?"

Rachel moans her eyes roam the ceiling, "Uh this girl sees a pulley Ms. S?"

Santana tugs her hair harder Rachel moans louder eyes fluttering shut, "Good girl. Yes that's a pulley system so can guess what I'm going to do to you?"

Rachel pants, "Whatever pleases you Ms. S."

Santana leans over giving her a bruising kiss, teeth cutting into her lips. Rachel opens her mouth Santana's tongue pummel hers and she moans taking it. She squeals when Santana bites down hard sucking it into her mouth. Smirking smugly as she lifts her head, "That's right Berry I'm going to do whatever the hell I want."

She lets go of her hair her face falls forward breathing heavily. She hears Santana moving around on her right at where she's guessing is the closet. Santana grunts shifting through bags finding her toys dragging it to the middle of the room, "Stand up Berry," She immediately stands.

She sees Santana hold up some sort of clamps watching her intently when she leans forward sucking on her already hard nipples. Rachel throws her head back moaning while Santana makes her nipples painfully hard. She shifts giving her other breast the same treatment satisfied she pulls her head back. Rachel yelps when she feels the metal teeth clamp down on her sensitive nipple. Santana looks her in the eye as she clamps down on the other.

Rachel winches as her breast throbs painfully shifting trying to relieve some of the pressure. Santana kneels down putting ankles cuffs as she watches. She flexes her feet getting used to feel. When she stands up she reaches behind her pulling her arm out Quinn hands her a wrist cuff. Santana secures the cuff and puts the other one on.

Rachel stands with arms to her side waiting to see what was going to happen next shivering excitedly. Santana's pulls on her the d ring of her cuff leading her under the pulley. Rope sways brushing her back standing still Santana ties the rope on her cuff than the other.

Quinn pulls the rope until she barely touches the floor with the tips of her toes. "Still green Berry," Quinn watching her reaction.

Rachel bites her lip, "Yes Ms. Q this girl's still green." Santana ties the rope to hook on the opposite wall.

"Okay Berry this is play time not a punishment," Quinn pauses to see if Rachel would object. "We're going to play test dirty girl's limits. If you can't handle something say it, don't think that you'll disappoint us if you can't because we won't be."

Santana runs her hand down her stomach, "But if you lie and say your green than you'll be punished. Understand Berry?"

Rachel moans while Santana flicks her clit, "Yes Ms. S this girl understands."

Quinn walks away and comes back with a leather flogger, "No need to count just thank me and ask for another Berry." Quinn chuckles walking behind her.

Rachel screams more in surprise than in pain, "Thank you Ms. Q may this girl have another?" Quinn smirks enjoying herself seeing the red welt decorate her back, "Ow thank you Ms. Q may this girl have another?"

Rachel body launches forward with every hit, "Ouch thank you Ms. Q may this girl have another?" She starts sobbing, "Ouch may this girl ha-have another?" As much as it hurts she feels her pussy getting wetter after every hit.

After a while Quinn stops walking in front of Rachel, "Still green Berry?"

She watches her eyes, "Y-y-yellow Ms. Q."

Quinn nods, "Good girl." Walking away she gives Rachel time to collect herself. Rachel sniffles adjusting to the ache in her back and ass.

Santana walks up behind her running her finger tips gentle over the welts, "Did you like it Berry?"

She thinks about it for a minute blushing she admits, "Yes Ms. S this girl enjoyed the uh um."

"Flogger," Santana tells her.

Rachel nods knowing her pussy is leaking down her legs. Quinn hands Santana a crop with a wide head on the end and she walks to the front of the helpless girl, "Same thing as before Berry okay?" Quinn sits on the bed watching the show.

Rachel sucks in a breath bracing herself when Santana snaps her wrist the crop hitting her breast, "Ouch thank you Ms. S may this girl have another?" The crop hits on of the clamps bringing tears to her eyes, "Ow fuck thank you Ms. S may this girl have another?"

Santana flicks her wrist painting Rachel's breath catches painfully after every smack, "Thank you fuck Ms. S may this girl have another?" Rachel hates this fucking crop her body trying to get away from it but her body still reacts the same as before getting wetter and wetter.

Santana pauses watching the sobbing girl in front of her, "Still green Berry?"

Rachel shakes her head, "…"

Quinn cocks her head to the side, "What was that Berry?"

Rachel lifts her head, "Yellow Ms. Q. This girl's yellow."

Santana kisses her temple gently muttering, "Good girl Berry, I'm so proud of you but you need to let us know when you're almost at you're breaking point."

Rachel tears slow down and her sobs quiet, "Yes Ms. S." she sniffles calming down with Santana rubbing her sides cooing softly in her ear.

Santana hot breaths blows in her ear, "Just one more thing Berry and I can safely say that you're going to fucking hate this. It's a cane but we'll only give you a few hits for you to get a taste of it."

Rachel's eyes widen knowing this can't be good, "Um yes Ms. S."

Quinn snaps the cane on her palm flinching at the sting the smaller girl trembles at the loud sound. The first hits slams into her feeling like a punch in the face, "Oh fuck shit." She whimpers, "Thank you Ms. Q may this girl have another?"

Quinn flinches feeling bad but pushes past it and snaps her wrist leaving a long welt on her stomach, "Oh god, thank you Ms. Q may this girl have another?"

Three more hits Rachel breaks down sobbing uncontrollably, "Fuck Babs Ms. Q please Babs."

Quinn drops the cane gathering the weeping girl close careful not touch her welts. Rachel cries soaking her shirt she feels Santana come up behind her kissing her neck. After a while the sobs become moans as she tilts her head to the side still resting on Quinn's shoulder.

Santana leaves her marks all over her neck effectively calming the tiny toy down, "Good girl Berry. Good girl," she chuckles into her neck. "I think it's safe to say that you fucking hate the cane."

Rachel moans when Quinn tugs on the clamps, "Yes Ms. S this girl doesn't like the cane."

Quinn shrugs they'll only use that if Rachel seriously misbehaved. She moves back letting Santana readjust her ropes. She has her feet touching the floor arms raised behind leaning forward. Her ass waving in the air ready for whatever they have planned. "How does that feel Berry?"

Rachel shifts around, "It's a little uncomfortable Ms. S but this girl's still green."

Santana runs her hands over her ass playfully, "Since you've been such a good girl today I think you deserve a treat."

Rachel moans, "This girl would love any treat you give her Ms. S."

Santana smirks bringing down a short narrow paddle. Rachel squeaks in surprise more than pain. Santana brings the paddle again taunting her, "What's wrong dirty girl? You don't like you're surprise?"

Rachel withers around whimpering, "No Ms. S this girl loves her surprise."

Santana playfully smacks her lightly, "I don't know Berry you haven't thanked me yet."

When the paddle came down again Rachel moans out, "Thank you Ms. S may this girl have another?"

Santana grins bringing down the paddle harder and harder loving the way Rachel breast swayed after every hit. Quinn watches from the bed her cock painfully hard seeing the juices leak from Rachel's pussy. Santana arm hurts after a while so she dropped the paddle by Rachel's feet.

Rachel's ass burns sniffling she waits for the next thing to hit her ass. Santana circles Rachel stopping by where her head was hanging. She lifts her up by the hair tugging her roots. Rachel rolls her eyes up to look the Latina in the face. Quinn tugs off Santana's shorts letting her hard dick spring free. Rachel licks her lips as the delicious cock waved proudly in her face.

Santana pulls off her shirt transferring the hair in one hand to the other leaving her completely naked. Rachel moans seeing the tight sexy body in front of her, "Do you want to know what your real surprise is?"

Rachel grunts when Santana tugs her hair harder, "Yes Ms. S this girl would like to know what her real surprise is."

She braces herself when she feels Quinn walk up behind her. She gasps when she feels something cool and hard brush her clit. Moaning Rachel rocks her hips back slightly.

Quinn's hand rested on the small of her back, "Since you've been such a good girl today you get to cum as much as you want."

Santana traces the seam of her lips with her cock pre-cum leaving a wet trail wherever it landed. She slaps her face hard enough to sting. Rachel grunts opening her mouth chasing after the cock desperate to have the hard muscle in her mouth.

Quinn switches on the vibrator teasing her clit, "Would you like that dirty slut? To cum on cocks as many times as we make you."

The helpless girls closes her eyes moaning, "Please Ms. Q yes this girl would love that. This girl wants to you and Ms. S to fuck her as long as you like."

Quinn slowly penetrates her with the large vibrator although it wasn't nearly as large as her HBICs or as wide it still felt snug in her tight pussy. Inch by inch Quinn inserts it into her weeping pussy while Santana teasing her mouth only letting her get a taste of the one of the cocks she's come to crave in such a short amount of time.

Fully inside finally Quinn works the vibrator set on the lowest speed working it in and out at a lazy pace. Rachel groans needing more but knows she won't get it just yet. Santana having enough of teasing works her cock deep into the songstress throat. Rachel breaths heavily through her nose working her throat muscle to swallow her Ms. S's whole cock.

Santana and Quinn's vibrator work her body in a slow pace leaving her aching for more. Rachel rocks her body trying to get more friction. They tell her she can cum as much as she wants but they don't give her enough to let her fall over. She knows that she's in their mercy and loves every moment they manipulate her body,

Santana groans her head falling back she loves her toy's mouth her pussy, her ass anything and everything about her toy. Of course she doesn't love her love her like she loves Quinn but damn she loves fucking her. Rachel moans around the cock in her mouth she loves the taste the smell the feel anywhere and everywhere in her body. She loves Ms. Q's cock just as much. Before last week she never thought she'd be doing all this dirty things or letting someone do these things to her.

Rachel sighs sucking the cock in her mouth bobbing her head up and down in the same lazy pace as Quinn. She groans when Quinn removes the vibrator she rocks her hips back trying to keep it in. Quinn lightly smacks her thigh and pulls her cheeks apart spitting into her puckered hole. She inserted one finger stretching her again.

Santana lightly tapped her face reminding her about the big dick in her throat as if she needed one. She started sucking harder and humming. Santana's eyes rolled back and pushed Rachel's face further into her body until her nose touched her pelvis. Rachel choked a bit but continued her tasked at hand or mouth rather.

Quinn speared her with another finger then one more stretching her wider working her fingers faster and harder. Rachel moans muffled by the cock in her mouth Santana grunts jerking her hips harder.

When Quinn thought the toy's ass was stretched enough she worked the wet vibrator into the complacent ass and turned it to the fullest setting. Rachel moaned at the delicious vibrations shooting through her ass up to her spine.

Quinn lined herself up with Rachel's weeping core and thrust into hard. Rachel rocked forward swallowing another mouth full of Santana's cock. The two girls started a slow rhythm building faster and faster. Quinn pumped her hips and hand fucking both her holes.

Rachel's eyes rolled back at the feeling of being taking in all of her holes. It was uncomfortable at first but like it did every time with these girls it started to feel better and better until she's was cumming hard.

Quinn continued to ride her hard helping her through one orgasm into another one, each one more intense than the last. Rachel's tight pussy clamps down on her dick making it hard to move but she pushed harder snapping her hips against the welts that decorated her ass and legs.

Rachel groans relishing in the pain lased in pleasure. Santana grunts snapping her hips chanting, "Oh fuck oh fuck," cumming in thick ropes splashing the back of her throat. Rachel moans swallowing the salty goodness down massaging her dick milking every last drop. "Oh shit dirty slut swallow it all like the filthy cumslut you are," Santana grunts her softening dick twitching inside that hot mouth.

_The cumslut cockwhore you turned me into_ Rachel thinks working her throat muscles like a pro. Santana's soft cock plops out of her mouth drool and cum dribbling out to her chin. With her mouth unoccupied now she screams every time Quinn's cock hit all of her spots, "Oh fuck Ms. Q you fuck this girl so good."

Quinn grunts, "Yeah take it all dirty cockslut," her every thrust hitting her deeper and harder than before.

"Oh yes Ms. Q you and Ms. S turned me into cockslut cockwhore cumslut whatever you want me to be," Rachel moans pushing her hips back meeting every hard thrust.

Santana chuckles still holding on to her hair, "That's right dirty slut we turned little Ms. Goody Two-Shoes into a slutty little bitch that's desperate for our cocks."

Rachel nods pulling her own hair her sweat flying everywhere, "Oh fuck yes there! Oh god yes Ms. S this girl wants, oh fuck, no needs your cocks everywhere and anywhere."

Quinn grunts panting out, "No one will ever be able to satisfy like we can." She starts punctuating her word with hard bruising thrusts in both holes, "Not Finn! Not Puck! No one but us. After this weekend we ruined you for anyone else!"

Rachel screams cumming hard again, "OH FUCK YES MS. Q NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER FUCK THIS GIRL LIKE YOU TWO!"

Quinn pounds her harder her arms going into a more awkward angle but she moans cumming harder her vision blacks out. When she comes too Quinn is cumming in think ropes painting her inside. Every hole might as well be marked as 'Property Of Ms. Q and Ms. S' because she is. She truly can't see herself with anyone else now.

Her walls milk the twitching cock inside her greedily wanting every last drop in her pulsating pussy. Quinn leans on her back breath heaving she licks the sweat off her toy's back. She reaches for the vibrator turning in off and pulls it out. Rachel moans feeling painfully empty.

Quinn kisses her back lifting her weak body off of her toy's back. Quinn grins, "Did you like your surprise dirty girl?"

Rachel grunts weakly, "Yes Ms. Q this girl loved her surprised. Thank you Ms. Q. Thank you Ms. S."

Santana strokes her sweaty face, "Just remember that when you're a good girl good things will happen but if you're a bad slut remember the _cane."_

She whimpers, "Yes Ms. S. this girl will be a good girl."

Santana nods satisfied she signals Quinn to remove the rope. She held on to the girl so she won't fall over which she was grateful for because her legs are jelly at the moment.

Quinn loosens the rope slowly given her slack her arms tingle and burn falling to her back. Her knees gave way and she collapses against Santana.

Santana holds her gently while Quinn loosens the rope on her cuffs. They massage her shoulders and arms helping the blood flow. Rachel moans in appreciation leaning her head on Santana's shoulder. She rolls her head when Quinn kneads her neck the tension slowly ebbs away.

Santana walks her to the bed she hisses when her bottom meets the cool sheets. Quinn follows after them holding a small bag. She hands the bag to her when she looks in and sees three different jewelry boxes. Her hands shaking she reaches in and pulls out the biggest one Santana takes the bag. When she opens it she gasps seeing a beautiful choker chain with a pendant. She looks at the girls questions written in her eyes.

Quinn takes the box and holds the chain to her, "This is a collar Rachel," she starts in a serious tone, "If you take this then that means you're ours. You'll be our toy, pet whatever you want to call it." The light shines off the pendant, "No turning back after that like I said in Mr. Schue's office, we'll own you."

Santana cuts in, "You'll be our property to use anyway we want but we'll take care of you too." Santana grins, "It might take a while to call off the sheep but the only people that get to punish you will be us."

Quinn smirks, "And Brittany since you owe her for acting up Friday. But it won't be all the time just every once in a while."

Santana chuckles, "Yeah she wanted to come over this weekend but we felt it would be better if we broke you in first."

Rachel sits shell shock shit just became real. Can she honestly say that she wanted to become property of the HBICs? Or can she walk away? Her heart felt a tiny stab at not ever being with these girls again. She can't imagine her life without these two girls in her life. Even though she's done things she never thought she would ever do but she knew it was all her choice. Even the first time in the locker room she could have ran away.

The HBICs were getting kind of nervous it was taking her a long time to decide. But they would let her go if she chooses it just like Brittany.

Rachel takes in a deep breath and moves her hair to the side, "Yes Ms. Q I accept the collar."

Santana and Quinn grins become bigger. Quinn feels giddy putting the choker on, "From now on its Mistress Quinn or Mistress Santana or just Mistress got it Berry?"

Rachel feels a tingle shoot all the way down to her core. "Yes Mistress," she answers in a husky voice.

"The front of the pendant has music notes but if you turn it around it has 'Property of Q and S' on it," Santana traces the choker around her neck. "This is what you'll wear at all times accept during play time. You can wear it in the shower or when you work out because it's real."

Quinn smirks, "We only buy the good shit."

"Thank you Mistresses this girl loves it," Rachel's voice a little teary.

"We're not done yet," Quinn tells her taking off the leather cuffs form her wrist and ankles.

Santana pulls out the other two boxes one containing a bracelet and the other an anklet similar to her choker. They place them on her right wrist and ankle. Rachel admires her new collars feeling very much like the possession she just became.

"Thank you Mistresses," Rachel blushes loving the sound of their new titles.

Quinn grins getting up, "The leather cuffs and other collar are what you'll wear every play date we have. And when you come stay with us once you set foot in this house you'll put them on unless we have company other than Britt."

Santana kneels down spreading her legs, "Naked and collared that's how we want you all the time Berry."

Rachel shivers, "Yes Mistress Santana."

Santana licks one of her thighs moaning tasting Quinn on her, "Some rules for you before you leave. One you're not allowed to cum unless we make you. So no more playing with your slutty pussy."

Rachel flushes already feeling the dull ache in her center, "Yes Mistress Santana."

Quinn spreads her legs further joining Santana on the floor, "That butt plug we made you wear when we went shopping? You'll wear it at all times. The only time it's not in you is if one of is fucking your ass."

Rachel gets wetter imagining the plug wreaking havoc on her during class or when she was performing, "Yes mistresses Quinn."

Quinn smirks flicking her tongue on her clit, "You like that slutty girl. Don't you?"

Rachel nods, "Yes Mistress Quinn this slutty girl likes that."

Quinn smirks flicking her tongue one more time before getting up to find the plug. Santana grins pulling her closer to the edge her cock hard and throbbing again. She leans over pushing her cock in the abused hole. Rachel wraps her legs around Santana's waist enjoying the ride.

Quinn smirks sitting net the withering girl. Santana pounds into her grunting every time her walls clamp down putting her cock in a choke hold, "Oh fuck your ass is so fucking tight. Uh fuck I can just fuck you all," her thrust became harder with every word, "the fucking time. Oh fuck."

Quinn rises her brow, "What about her mouth or that tight pussy?"

"It's ours baby we can fuck her whenever however we want," Santana groans.

Rachel raises her hips meeting her Mistress's hard thrusts, "Oh god oh god yes Mistress yours. All yours."

Quinn pushes her hips down latching on to her clit sucking hard, "OH FUCK! Yes Mistress. Oh god oh god oh god."

Quinn bites down hard causing her to orgasm unexpectedly squirting all over Santana lubing her pumping cock more.

Rachel whimpers, "This girl's sorry Mistress she didn't mean to cum without permission."

Santana shrugs, "We said you can cum as much as you want Berry." She pants pounding her into the bed harder. She throws her head back cumming hard painting her insides. With Quinn sucking her clit hard she starts to cum again harder than before.

Santana leans on her heavy on her neck. Rachel moans when Santana pulls out. She barely remembers to trap that hot cum in her ass.

Santana smiles, "Good girl Berry."

Quinn let's go of her clit with a loud pop moving to the position Santana just vacated. Quinn waits until Rachel opens her eyes. Staring into them she watches as the pleasure flickers in those big brown orbs when she starts fucking her gently.

Every sigh and breathy moan Quinn start pumping harder and harder until she's fucking her in the same frantic pace as Santana just was, "You'll keep our cum inside you until we tell you to take it out."

Rachel moans meeting her thrust for thrust, "Y-y-yes Mistress."

Her breasts sway seductively with every thrust so Santana latches on suckling her clamped nipples. Rachel squeals painfully but her pussy gushes all over Quinn's pumping hips. Quinn pounds her into the bed slamming the head board into the wall.

Rachel's eyes roll in the back of her head as she blacks out again. Quinn grunts triumphantly making their toy pass out again. She winks at Santana pumping her hips faster and harder.

"Fuck San she's so damn tight," Quinn groans her hips snapping and jerking. Quinn moans cumming into the prone diva. She falls heavily panting into her neck hips still pumping into her toy riding out her orgasm.

She pulls out inserting the plug in quickly so that their cum wouldn't spill out and falls down next to Santana. She giggles kisses her lips, "Do you think she's going to pass out every time?"

Santana gives her a cocky look, "That's just cuz we fuck her so good babe. We got it like that."

Quinn sighs, "Do you think that's this going to change us? As a couple?"

Santana looks at her surprised, "No Q I've always loved you so that's never going to change. As for Rachel being introduced as part of our kinky little relationship nah that's not ever gonna change." She leans over kissing her plump lips, "I'll love you no matter what. Maybe we'll come to love Rachel or maybe she'll just stay our toy who knows. If at any point any of us wants to stop we will."

Rachel moans coming around feeling sore all over. She shifts her legs groaning feeling the plug shift with her.

Quinn chuckles, "Well look who woke up."

Rachel blushes, "Sorry Mistress."

"It's fine I find it cute," Santana smirks. "It just means we fucked you right Berry."

Rachel smiles shyly, "Yes Mistress you always fucked this girl right."

Quinn gets up groaning, "Come on Rachel we have to get you home." She helps Rachel to her wobbly feet, "Tomorrow we can't pick up because we have early morning practice. But we'll drop you off after Glee."

Santana gets up too, "Unless you don't mind riding with us that early."

Rachel pauses to think about it, "Yes Mistress this girl will ride with you in the morning."

Quinn grins again, "Good. Come on go get dressed."

The girls get dress in silence Rachel hisses when the clothes brush up against your welts and bruises. She gathers the things that they bought her and they made their way to the car. Rachel sat in the back with a small smile on her face playing with her collar.

Quinn looks up in the rear view watching her smiles at Santana smugly. Before they pull up to the diva's house Quinn asks, "So are your father's home?"

Rachel leans forward staring into her driveway, "This girl sees the living room light on Mistress." She pouts wanting to play with her Mistresses on her bed.

"Well that sucks," Santana whines.

Once they parked Rachel fidgets in the back seat waiting for permission to leave. Quinn turns around, "Do you need help with your bags?"

"If it pleases you Mistress," Rachel mumbles.

Santana grins getting out of the car going to the trunk. Rachel glances at Quinn when she nods Rachel scrambles out of the car grabbing most of her bags. Once they got to the door Rachel glances at them, "Did you want to meet my father's Mistresses?"

Santana and Quinn smirk before Quinn answers, "Well we have to get to know them before we can sweet talk them into letting you stay with us."

Rachel nods blushing, "Yes Mistress."

She opens the door yelling out for her fathers. They yelled back that they we're in the kitchen. Rachel sighs leading them into the belly of the beast. This should be a lot of fun.


	7. Dinner With the Berrys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own glee but I enjoy playing with the characters for my own amusement. Thanks for all the support for this story and my other ones. Alright kiddies on with the show.

_**R**_ achel takes a deep breath walking slowly the plug in her ass making it uncomfortable to move. Her Mistresses never removed her nipple clamps either so the with every brush of her shirt she has to bite back a moan.

Quinn smacks her ass pushing the plug further in smirking unabashedly causing Rachel to gasp and her hips to jerk in thin air, "Move along Berry we don't have all night."

She lowers her eyes and mutters, "Yes Mistress."

Leroy and Hiram looked up surprised to see that the friends their daughter spent the weekend with were the two girls giving her a hard time since the beginning of this year. The stopped preparing the dinner they had going to greet the unexpected arrivals.

She moves faster entering the kitchen she turns on her Rachel Berry loving daughter persona, "Dad, Papa," giving each a big hug before turning to her Mistress, "these were the friends I was telling you about Quinn and Santana." She flashed her show smile, "I had a lovely time at their place this weekend, so much so they wanted to meet you."

Quinn flashes her sweet smile shaking the hand of the shorter man with glasses obvious Jewish and Rachel's birth father. Hiram wipes his hands with a towel before shaking her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Berry your daughter has been going on and on about you all weekend."

Santana smiles just as innocently shaking the black man's hand as well who repeats his husband's actions, "Yes it was hard to keep up with her. She's like the energy bunny she keeps going and going. We practically had to tie her up to keep her where we wanted her." They each take turns greeting the two men.

Rachel nearly chokes on her spit at Santana's choice of words. Santana walks over and starts to slap her on the back to help her get her breath back, "Are you okay Rach?"

Her voice hoarse, "Yes I just a tingle in my throat."

Hiram exclaims hand over his chest dramatically, "Oh my god dear is it your tonsils? Leroy we must make an appointment for her first thing in the morning."

Leroy and Rachel roll their eyes, "Papa that's not necessary. My throat is a little dry that's all. I've had uh an extensive workout all weekend."

Quinn and Santana snicker behind her back while she blushes brightly over her choice of words, "I uh mean that I was helping Quinn and Santana with their vocals," she winches feeling uncomfortable calling them anything other than Mistress.

Leroy looks at his daughter oddly he's never seen her so flustered before, "Aren't you the two girls that have been making my daughter's life hell this year?"

Santana stiffens next to Quinn who cuts in smoothly, "Yes I'm afraid we are but once we realized what a grievous mistake it was we took it upon ourselves to correct it. That was our main goal of this weekend to show Rachel," the girl in question shivers at the way her Mistress voice caresses her name, "how sorry we really are."

Hiram scratches his head looking at the girls curiously, "Why did you start? I mean last year you weren't friends as far as I know but you were at least civil to each other."

Santana looks down shamefaced but Rachel saw the naughty look in her eye, "I hate to throw my girl under the bus but I was following orders."

Quinn quirks her brow at her girlfriend, "Right it all started with me because my boyfriend Finn starting flirting with her so I retaliated out of fear." She's so going get Santana later that bitch, "And I can't apologize enough for it."

Leroy turns and looks at his daughter, "Finn? Is that the boy who came by a few times?"

Rachel swallows hard she never told her Mistresses about his visits when he was still with Quinn. Even though he was just her beard she knew she'll be in trouble later, "Yes but I swear it was all innocent Dad. I was only helping him with his breathing for a Glee assignment."

Leroy crosses his arms, "But did you encourage the boy even though he was with someone else at the time?"

Rachel shakes her head, "If I did it wasn't intentional. I've made it clear that I wasn't interested in him over the last few days."

Santana growls softly, "Yes but the jolly green giant hasn't taken the hint. He cornered her in the mall yesterday."

Hiram scoffs, "Obviously the boy's slow he came by today looking for you. I told him you were away for the weekend to try your cell."

Rachel face turns blank she forgot about her cell all weekend. "I told him not to be surprised if she doesn't answer though since she forgot to check in with me and her Dad the whole weekend." He gives the girl a mock frown, "But I forgive her since I believe this was her first ever sleepover."

Rachel blushes leave it her Papa to embarrass her in front of these girls, "I'm sorry Papa I guess I was too caught up with all the fun I was having."

Santana grins devilishly, "Yes we had her tied up this weekend but next time we'll make sure that she keeps in touch." Watching her toy shift she knows her arousal just spiked.

Leroy shrugs at the unusual choice of words and moves to the stove at stir the boiling pot. Hiram moves to finish chopping the vegetables for the salad. Each man assuming that the girls will be staying for dinner.

Rachel swallows down a groan when her mind flashes to her actually being tied up today. Trying desperately to ignore the renewed throbbing between her legs, "Yes," she has to pause and clear her throat when that one word comes out a squeak, "yes the girls had me totally at their mercy and uh well um," she groans stupid throbbing was making it hard for her to concentrate, "what I mean to say is that I forgot I even had a cell phone with me. I was having too much fun," _getting my brains fucked out_ , "going shopping and what not."

Hiram smirks, "You actually went shopping dear? I'm surprised we have to force you to get anything new."

Rachel blushes again, "I can't help it if I never out grew my clothes so why waste money on things I don't need Papa."

Quinn chuckles, "That explains the reason why all your sweaters look like something a kindergartener would wear. Because it is huh Rachie?"

"Not kinder _Miss_ uh Fabray," trying to cover up her slip up, "I been wearing those since third grade. And Papa I really don't appreciate you ruining my sweaters just so I have to throw them out."

Leroy moves behind his husband circling his waist, "Although I hate the fact you used slushing as a bully tactic we must really thank you for ruining her god awful sweaters. It gave us all the excuses we needed to throw them away. So please feel free to spill more on the rest without my daughter wearing them of course."

Santana smirks bumping her hip against Rachel's, "No needs to worry sir we've manage to convince her to throw out her old things. And whatever she doesn't I may or may not sleep walk and take a pair of scissors to them."

She looks at the girl in question daring her to contradict her, "Of course Santana but I," she swallows the protest that almost fell from her lips.

Hiram grins happy that his little girl had such wonderful friends now, "Excellent now Rach why don't you take your friends up to your room until dinners done." He stops dramatically, "Sorry for assuming but you are staying for dinner correct?"

The girls nod smiling angelically Quinn tells them in a demure voice, "Of course we'd be delighted too Mr. Berry."

Rachel sighs even though her core is throbbing she knows she's in for an interesting night. Leroy grins, "None of that Mr. Berry stuff its Leroy and Hiram, now off you go," shooing them out of the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour. I hope you like Chicken Alfredo and cobb salad."

Santana nods, "Yes sir that sounds delicious," turning Rachel to leave the kitchen Quinn following behind them.

Rachel pauses for the Quinn to move ahead of her muttering, "It's the first door on the right Mistress."

When they reach the room Quinn giggles at the big gold star with the letter 'R' hanging on the door, "I think we would have been able to figure it out Berry."

Rachel blushes ducking her head, "Yes Mistress."

When they entered the room Rachel turns to lock the door. She hesitates for a second before kneeling in the middle of the room. She groans when the plug shifts teasing her backside and a gush of wetness seeps through her already ruined panties.

Quinn walks around the room getting slightly nauseous at the bright pink paint, "When was the last time you redecorated Berry?"

Rachel blush turns deeper, "This girl hasn't redecorated her room since we moved here Mistress."

Quinn grunts, "I can tell Berry the pink is making me want to lose my lunch." She smirks at the bed, "Really Berry we need to get you a big girl bed. I almost don't want to fuck you in it, almost."

Santana smirks "Since we have an hour Berry how about you make yourself useful," she drops her pants and brings out her hard thick cock and sits on the edge of the bed, "And come suck me off while we wait."

Rachel moans softly crawling to her Mistress. She licks the underside of the long prick from the base to the tip. She licks the small slit leaking pre-cum, hallowing her cheeks she sucks in the tip her tongue swirls the mushroom shaped head. Santana leans back moaning her hands threading through silky chestnut tresses. Rachel grips the base of her cock slowly moving her hand up and down in time with the bobs of her head. She slowly takes in more and more of the delicious cock.

Santana throws her head back pushing her toy's head down helping her take her in deeper into her throat. She says in taunting voice, "Come on Berry time for a little snack."

Quinn sits at the desk watching she squeezes her rock hard cock through her pants enjoying the show. Rachel rocks her hips humping the air trying to get friction on her hard nub. Rachel pulls her head back panting she nibbles and sucks her way down from the tip to the base of Santana's cock. She flinches when Santana's grip tightens tugging on the roots. She urges her little toy to take her in her mouth again.

Rachel moans complying too Santana's silent request swallowing her in inch by inch. Once her nose touches the Latina's pelvis she pauses giving herself time to adjust, "Oh fuck dirty slut you're getting so much better." Rachel moans happy to please her Mistress.

Rachel bobs her head up and down slowly massaging the hard cock. Santana moans, "That's right take it all bitch."

She thrusts her hips up hard forcing more of her cock down her throat, "Oh fuck that's right you're my little bitch aren't you Berry." Rachel closes her eyes nodding as best she could, "I bet you're so fucking wet thinking about us fucking you with your fathers downstairs."

Rachel moans around the cock fucking her face, "I, oh fuck, bet you would love for us to fuck you right here right now. I bet your slutty little pussy is throbbing with that thought."

Rachel sucks harder slurping harder imagining her fathers' faces walking in on her on her hands and knees getting fucked from both ends. It shamed her to admit that it turned her on even more. She groans twirling her tongue helpless as Santana starts snapping her hips harder.

She forces herself deeper down the diva's throat holding the toy's head still she thrusts up harder and faster. She feels the burning ache in her abs but she pushes through it working her hips harder. Rachel moans each time the big cock moved down her throat. She sucks harder feeling the cock twitch knowing her Mistress was close and started working her throat muscle harder.

"Oh shit Berry here it cums," Santana grunts her hips snapping harder and faster. Rachel's thankful for her Mistress keeping her head steady otherwise she'd be getting whiplash, "Swallow the whole fucking thing."

Rachel groans desperate for the salty treat, her pussy gushes ruining her panties further. Santana grunts painting the inside of her toys throat cumming in thick hot ropes. Rachel moans swallowing the hot gooey mess choking a little it was so much cum. Santana hips jerk her cock twitching inside the hot mouth. She falls back and her hands fall away from the still bobbing head. Her cock twitches and jumps as Rachel suckles her milking every last drop.

The tiny diva coughs and gasps cleaning up the still semi hard dick in front of her. She hears and feels rather than see Quinn sit next to Santana since her eyes were still closed. Her eyes fluttered open and her big doe eyes look up to her Mistress Quinn.

Quinn smirks slowly moving her hand up and down her painfully hard cock. At some point Quinn shed all of her clothes she sits naked with her cock standing up proudly waiting for Rachel. She pats her lap watching in amusement as her toy scrambles up to straddle her. Quinn stops her, "Take off your pants first Berry. How else am I supposed to fuck that slutty pussy?"

Rachel blushes she unzips her pants hastily, "Whoa slow down Berry give your Mistresses a show." Rachel flushes making her movements more seductive. She's never done a strip tease before but her pussy clinches thinking about giving one to her Mistresses. "Yeah that's it Berry nice and slow," Quinn's voice raspy and her hazel eyes now a stormy green. Rachel leaves her pants unbuttoned running her hands up her body teases her clamped nipples.

Santana watches through hooded eyes her semi hard on twitching. Rachel brings up her shirt showing off her well defined abs. She bites her lips whipping off her shirt leaving her standing there with her hair messed up and half way undressed. Her breast heaving enticing in her tight bra. She toes off her shoes and bends forward pushing her breast together, "Hmm good girl Berry take off the pants show us how much you liked having Mistress Santana's cock fucking your throat."

She stands up slowly lowering her pants to reveal panties soaked through. Santana smirks at how wet their toy got from just a blow job. She left standing in her bra and sopping panties trembling in anticipation. She reaches behind her back hissing when she brushes one of her more painful welts and unhooks her bra. She lets the flimsy material drop to her feet her nipples breathe a sigh of relief at being freed. Her Mistresses eyes glaze over and they lick their lips waiting for the panties to drop.

She hooks her thumbs hook on the sides of her panties slowly lowering them leaving a trail of wetness on her thighs. She stood straight her pussy leaking on her thighs waiting. Quinn gestures for her to come closer. She walks with trembling legs and stands in front of her Mistress.

Quinn leans forward tugging on the chain that links her clamps together. Rachel throws her head back moaning loving the pain it inflicted. "Such a slutty little bitch aren't you? You're already dripping waiting for me to fuck you. Like a bitch in heat not even caring that you're daddies are downstairs inches away from catching you."

Rachel moans nodding not able to form sentences let alone think with Quinn's fingers playing with her clit. "Sit on my lap and face the door." Rachel turns around positioning herself over Quinn's hard cock. She grips her hips stopping the toy from impaling herself, "Watch the door because Berry I've unlocked it. Let's see if you can make me cum before it's time for dinner if you can't than your pretty little pussy won't be allowed too. Come on and show me what an eager, slutty little sex slave you're going to be for me. "

Rachel pants groaning, "Yes Mistress this girl understands."

Santana grins at her girlfriend's devious mind and her dick twitches waiting for the show to start. Rachel sighs holding the hard cock as she slowly lowers herself down the hard pole. Both girls groan when Rachel impales herself fully. Quinn stops her movements enjoying the heat surrounding her cock. She slaps her thigh encouraging too start moving.

Rachel lifts herself up leaving only the tip inside of her feeling horribly empty she thrusts down hard. The both grunt at the force of her thrust. Rachel grinds her hips on Quinn's earning a small moan from her Mistress.

She tosses her head back riding Quinn's dick hard and fast. "That's it Berry ride my dick. Fuck yourself," Quinn groans letting her toy do all the work.

Rachel breast jiggle up and down in time with her thrust, "Oh fuck Mistress you feel so good inside." Rachel moans squeezing her walls tighter trying to get the girl beneath her to cum.

Quinn eyes cross feeling her cock being practically strangled by hot walls. Rachel briefly hesitates slowly lifts herself up and positions herself so that her pussy is hovering over the head of the hard cock. Once she is in position again Rachel sighs and begins to slowly slide herself down onto the hard cock, the brunette moaning as she pushes first the head of the large cock inside herself and then moaning even louder as she slides all the way down onto it.

"That's right dirty girl fuck herself nice and deep," Quinn says laughing as she slaps Rachel's tits and rounded ass from behind. She gropes the round mounds roughly taunting her, "Now my dirty little toy I want you to start fucking yourself on my cock. I want to see you bouncing on my dick like the nasty little bitch you are."

Rachel moans impaling herself on the blonde's dick faster and harder fucking herself on that huge cock, gripping Quinn's knees for some support as she lifts herself up and then lowering herself down onto the cock. Fucking herself on it like her life depended on it.

Quinn moans groping the jiggling breast harder letting Rachel know that yes she's enjoying her bouncing on her cock to try and please her.

Rachel closes her eyes forgetting to watch the door forgetting everything except her Mistress's pleasure. She focuses only on fucking herself with the huge dick, bouncing on Quinn's lap for the enjoyment of her new mistress.

Quinn smirks thinking that the whimpering and blushing were just adorable. She almost couldn't believe that they actually got to do all this to the perfect innocent Rachel Berry but she has the best seat in the whole house watching Ms. Broadway bouncing on her cock like a whore and loving every minute of it. Rachel's tits bouncing up and down hypnotically in time with the movements on Quinn's cock.

"Eyes open Berry!" Quinn yells, slapping her bruised ass, "You're supposed to be watching the door."

Rachel opens her eyes quickly whimpering, "Sorry oh fuck Mistress." Trying to focus she continues to lift and drop herself onto the dick slow and steady.

"That's it dirty girl," Quinn moans, "Ride my big dick! I want you to ride it like the cock whore you are!"

Rachel whimpers as Quinn spanks her bringing hand down again and again on her sore ass making her bounce harder on her dick. Taking the hint Rachel slowly starts to go faster and faster.

"That's it Berry" Quinn moans, "Ride that big dick like you can't get enough. You can't can you?" Quinn tugs on the chain of her clamps, "No, you can't get enough of my big dick or Santana's. You're a total cock whore for our dicks. So show me Berry ride me as hard as you can you dirty slut!"

Whimpering she arches her back going faster using every ounce of her strength to slam fuck herself on that big prick. Her whimpers melt into moans as she finally reaches the speed which seems to satisfy Quinn. Rachel can feel her orgasm starting to build as she continues to go up and down impaling herself on the cock. She can't seem to find the right speed or angle and she feels her energy depleting.

"Mistress?" Rachel says biting her lip wondering why she feels so shy all of a sudden.

"Yes dirty girl," Quinn says grunting feeling the hot walls pulse around her.

"Could you… could you… could you please help?" Rachel moans.

"So you want me to help you fuck your pussy?" Quinn asks.

Rachel nods her head.

"Why? You're supposed to make me cum and not me make you cum," Quinn taunts her.

Rachel whimpers, "Please Mistress please fuck my pussy."

Quinn smiles wickedly, "You're going to owe me Berry again."

Rachel begs, "Please Mistress this girl will do anything!"

Quinn smirks at Santana who was jerking off beside her, "Fine but like I said you owe me."

Quinn takes Rachel's hips in her hands and lifts her up and slams her back down on her cock, repeating the process, moving her hips back and forth at the same time lifting her up and down on her cock. She made sure to slam her hips up at the same time she is forcing Rachel down so that goes as deep and hard into her toy as possible.

Rachel throws her head back as the pace increases crying out loudly in pleasure. Her last coherent thought is _Thank god my room is sound proof_. Quinn fucks her harder after every loud moan which in turn makes Rachel crying out louder. Which makes Quinn fuck her harder and harder until the pace and Quinn's hips become a blur. The only sound that was louder was the slapping of skin.

"Oh fuck oh fuck," Rachel chants as that wonderful cock hits every spot inside of her. She rocks her hips in with Quinn's thrust praying that her Mistress would cum soon. What she doesn't know is that shortly after the hard fucking began Quinn felt her body racing towards climax but she held it off so she could enjoy the wonderful pussy she was pounding.

Rachel whimpers squeezing her walls tighter around the dick that was punishing her tired pussy she found herself trying to prevent her climax like she's been doing the whole time her pussy was being pounded. Needing to cum even more desperately now Rachel fights back tears of frustration squeezing and grinding her hips for all she's worth.

Unable to hold herself back any longer Quinn leans forward thrusting impossibly harder. Rachel grunts feeling herself being filled by that hot gooey cum. She whimpers and slams herself down harder on Quinn's dick crying out in pleasure and throws all her weight behind some thrusts of her own which making herself cum hard. For a few wonderful moments she reaches a high she's never been on before feeling overwhelmed with the pure heaven of her continuous orgasms. As Quinn pounds into her over and over and over again.

Rachel loves every minute of it feeling like a total slut for her Mistresses. Feeling her whole body shake and she screams loud over and over again. She feels herself gush all over the pumping cock inside of her drenching them both and sheets below. Finally both of their energy drained Rachel slumps back making Quinn hold her boneless body up. Quinn wraps her arms around her slim waist her hips still jerking up into Rachel's quivering hole.

Santana silent the whole time climbs on top of the bed unsteadily at the edge waving her throbbing cock in Rachel's face. By reflex alone since her brain is mush at the moment, she opens her mouth wide tongue hanging out when the Latina grabs her hair thrusting her dick into her. She fucks her face brutally knowing she's not going to last very long.

Rachel helpless to do anything but take it. She moans weakly her pussy twitching with ever thrust. Santana growls throwing her head back cumming hard down her toy's throat. Rachel feels herself cum again groaning at the almost painful feeling as she swallows the large load greedily for every little drop.

Santana whimpers pulling out that delicious mouth and falls face down next to Quinn. The other two girls collapse with her. Rachel rolls her head to the side with cum and drool dripping down her chin panting trying to catch her breath. She whimpers when Quinn shifts her weight feeling the plug and cock still impaled inside her shift as well.

Quinn glances at the clock by the bed and smirks Rachel got them all off in plenty of time now all she has to do is clean them off. She sighs tapping on Rachel's thigh, "Lift up Berry."

Rachel mewls, "Please Mistress just a few more minutes. This girl loves the feeling of you or Mistress Santana inside of me."

Quinn groans feeling her cock twitch, "Just a few more minutes Berry." Idly tugging on the chain of her clamps.

Rachel smiles dreamy, "Thank you Mistress."

Santana groans pushing herself up and rolling on her onto her back, "Fuck Q that was hot." She snorts, "But unless you want to get caught one of us needs to lock the door."

Quinn snorts and blows a raspberry, "You do since Berry here wants to bask in the afterglow."

Santana rolls her eyes struggling to get on her feet, "Lazy bitches."

Quinn laughs flipping her off her Santana just winks mouthing, 'Later' and goes to lock the door. Rachel whimpers Quinn actually left the door unlocked there was a real possibility that her fathers could have caught her bouncing on top of Quinn like the slutty little girl they turned her into. She gushes again feeling weirdly turned on by the thought of almost getting caught.

Quinn sighs knowing they have to get up soon but once she has Berry back in their bed they all will sleep the night buried inside of her, "Time to get up Berry." Rachel moans her protest, "Now or you'll be punished." Rachel whimpers at that tone that gets her every time.

She struggles to sit up shifting all the objects inside of her causing a whimpering moan. Rachel moans pathetically when she sits up forcing Quinn's cock deeper in her still sensitive pussy. Quinn grunts willing herself not to get hard again she refuses to sit through dinner with a raging hard on. Santana leans against the door smirking knowing her girl was having a bit of a problem. Rachel little whimpers escape her throat as she lifts herself up, eyes crossing as she reluctantly removes that beautiful dick from her. With a loud pop she's empty hating the feeling Rachel feels tears build behind her eyes. She drops to her knees in front of her.

Quinn moans hating to lose the warmth that surrounded her cock, "You made a mess Berry," pointing to her wet cock, "so clean up."

Rachel eagerly moves forward licking the base of her cock all the way to tip. Santana moans seeing Rachel lick her girls cock like a fucking lollipop. Rachel moves tasting herself as well as Quinn's cum loving the flavor. She and Santana could be the best fucking thing she ever had on her tongue hands down. Rachel sucks in the head determined to give her Mistress a thorough cleaning. Once the cock was wet and cleaned Rachel drops back on her knees and starts licking Quinn's thighs clean.

Quinn sighs smiling at Santana who was standing next to Rachel now. Santana grins winking at her before grabbing Rachel by the hair guiding her to her dirty cock, "You forgot some cum on me too Berry."

Rachel rushes forward before she even finished her sentence and proceeds to give her a thorough tongue bath. Santana sighs looking down at her eager toy, "That's a good girl Berry makes sure I'm all clean."

Rachel nods licking her slowly savoring her tasty goodness. Once she was down she sits back on her heels looking up eyes shining with devotion. Santana sighs letting her hand drop to her side, "Good girl Berry go clean yourself up and get dressed you have like five minutes before your dads come and get us."

Rachel smiles, "Yes Mistress." She leans forward kissing Santana's thigh than doing the same with Quinn's. She crawls toward the bathroom making sure to give her Mistress a nice view of red swollen pussy and cum covered thighs.

They all arrived back down in the kitchen exactly an hour from when they first left. But before they left her room Rachel grabbed her cell phone from her bag she stands by the counter sighing looking at the 9 missed calls from Finn and twice as many texts on Friday. They seemed to have doubled since Saturday. She flushes giving the phone to Quinn.

The blonde cheerio scowls plotting the demise of Sasquatch. Santana leans over shoulder and narrows her eyes reading all the text the diluted boy sent her toy.

Leroy notices the girls' expressions, "Is there something wrong girls?"

Rachel swallows, "Um Finn hasn't seemed to get the message Dad and he's been texting and calling all weekend."

Santana grunts taking the phone, "Yeah listen to this sir, 'Rachel I'm giving you one more chance and then I'm done.' 'Rachel I don't know you think you're too good for me it's not like anyone else is waiting in line to get with you.' And this one he sent like an hour ago, 'Fine you know what Tranny welcome to hell I'm going to make sure you can't walk 2 feet without getting a slushie facial.'"

Hiram growls throwing his towel on the counter, "Who does that little shit think he is? Tomorrow I'm marching up to that school and demanding he be suspended."

Quinn mind was working overtime this will be a perfect opportunity for them, "No sir let us handle him because Principle Figgins won't do a thing. The man's useless so please let us handle this and think of it as part of our redemption."

Santana nods, "Yes that would be a better solution all around. If you go to the principle than Rachel would be labeled a narc and even with our influence we might not be able to help her."

Leroy sighs a headache forming, "Fine we'll give you a shot but if this gets worse than we'll take this all the way to the school board if we have too."

Rachel bites her lips worried about her Mistresses had planned for dead boy. She busies herself and sets the table pausing slightly wondering where she was supposed to sit. Quinn smirks leaning over and whispering, "You'll sit in between us Berry."

Rachel swallows knowing this wasn't going to be a normal family dinner, "Yes Mistress."

Once everyone was seated at the table, the four other people settled into a comfortable conversation. Rachel marveled at how easily charmed her fathers were by the two HBICs. Although that shouldn't have surprised her at all considering how easy they talked her into dropping her panties and bending over their laps. Rachel squirms trying to think of anything else but that she will not be turned on at the table her daddies are sitting in.

Quinn glances at her in the corner of her eyes smirking slightly at the flushed face. Her hand drifts slowly onto Rachel's lap. The girl stiffens before her body relaxes and trembles at the light caresses. Santana grins knowing that her girl is wreaking havoc on their toy's composure.

"Rachel? Rach?" she sees a hand waving in front of her.

She snaps out of her lustful daze, "Sorry Papa I was daydreaming." She voice hitches as Quinn's hands moves dangerously close to her now dripping center. "Could you please repeat what you asked?"

Hiram rolls his eyes, "Not so much asked as in informing you that next week we'll be leaving again for a month. So tomorrow I'll call Miriam and let her know to expect you."

Rachel bites her lips nodding but an idea popped in her head, "Papa I don't know if that's a very good idea."

Leroy tilts his head, "And why is that Rach?"

Rachel glances at her Mistresses each had the same curious expression on their faces. She takes a deep breath ready to play her part, "Well you see Noah and Finn are best friends and since he seems persistent on his advances I don't think it will be very good idea to stay with them this time around."

Hiram frowns knowing she has a point, "But you're only 15 that's way too young to stay by yourself."

Rachel leans forward an earnest expression on her face, "But Papa I'm very mature for my age and I promise I don't plan on having any wild parties. Please Papa, Dad?"

Santana growls not catching on to the girl's ploy, but the subtle shake of Quinn's head stops her from commenting.

Leroy shakes his head, "I'm sorry Rach it's not that we don't trust you it's that you're still too young to stay alone for so long. A day maybe two would be acceptable but not a month or longer. You know these jobs tend to run longer than expected at times. So Noah will just have to hang out with Finn somewhere else."

Rachel whines, "But Dadddd Noah will hate me and it's not fair I'm not a little kid anymore." She pouts crossing her arms and sitting back on her chair.

Quinn cuts in, "Leroy Hiram if I may? I would love for Rachel to come stay with me while you're away. Don't worry about my parents they won't mind at all." She smiles sweetly, "As a matter of fact their away for business overseas and Santana is staying with me. They said for me to have as many people I want over to feel safe."

Hiram frowns, "But you're as old as Rachel how can they leave you alone like that?"

Santana answers finally catches on and, "Well her grandmother lives a town over and comes checks in on her every week but since her husband has a heart condition Mr. Fabray thought it would be easier all around for Quinn just to stay on her own this time."

Leroy looks uncertain, "I'm not sure that three teenage girls alone would be a very good idea."

Hiram agrees, "Sorry girls but you could invite boys over and…"

Santana nods but is still smiling, "I understand where you're going with that but since we're all family here I feel it's safe to say that Quinn and I are a couple."

Leroy looks even more confused, "But I thought you and Finn just broke up Quinn."

She looks down the perfect shameful expression on her face, "Yes sir this is the main reason that I responded so harshly to Finn pursuing Rachel is because I've been with Santana since last year but too scared to come out. I used Finn and Rachel unknowingly threatened that."

Santana reaches over Rachel making sure to brush against her nipples, "Yes that's why we spent all weekend trying to make it to Rachel since she's helped us become more comfortable in our relationship."

Rachel bites back a moan, "That's right Papa I've forgiven them as they have forgiven me and as you see boys will not be an issue. I would rather stay with Quinn or by myself while you're away. Plus it wouldn't be fair to Noah to have to choose between his best friend and me."

Leroy and Hiram glance at each other, "I'm still not sure. What do you think Hiram?"

He scratches his nose leave it to his husband to leave him with all the decisions, asshole, "We'll try it this one time but if anything goes wrong next time it's back with the Puckermans."

Rachel claps her hands jumping up and down pushing the plug further up her ass. Swallowing a moan, "Thank you Dad, Papa you won't regret it." she gives them her show smile.

Santana and Quinn smile smugly a whole month maybe longer to do whatever the hell they want with their little toy, "Thank you sir for giving us the opportunity for Santana and I to prove ourselves to you."

Rachel smiles happily nibbling on her food basking in the proud smile her Mistresses are giving her. Quinn places her hand on Rachel's lap feeling the heat of her hand over the thin material of her yoga pants, "So Leroy, Hiram what is it that you do?"

Leroy grins, "Hiram is an architect and I'm a contractor most of our business takes us out of town."

Santana distracts the parents with questions while Quinn discreetly plays with Rachel's clothed clit. The dull ache returns leaving Rachel a trembling mess at the table. Quinn leans over whispering, "Eat Berry or I'll stop. If you're quiet I'll let you cum."

Rachel nods struggling to keep her moans at bay stuffing her mouth trying to distract herself from her Mistress's wonderful fingers doing sinfully delicious things to her clit. Rachel scoots in her chair slouches down and spreads her legs giving Quinn better access. Her long slim fingers pressed against her relishing on the wetness seeping through her pants. Rachel jerks her hips up needing more pressure muffling a groan when Quinn pinches her clit and she stops her movements.

Quinn smirks answering Hiram's questions her fingers working her clit hard. She stops removing her hand Rachel whimpers pitifully. She wondered what she did wrong she was almost there. She only needed a little more pressure to tumble over the edge. Her eyes are glazed over when she looks up noticing that her fathers were clearing the table to set out dessert.

Hiram smiles placing her favorite ice cream in front of her, "Sorry we don't have anything better girls but we weren't expecting company."

Santana grins, "This is fine sir we probably shouldn't even eat this Coach Sylvester will kill us if we gain any weight."

Leroy scoffs, "Please you girls are fine don't listen to that crazy coach of yours."

Quinn giggles going back to business fingering Rachel's hard little nub again. Rachel moans, "This is good ice cream Dad." She rushes trying to cover up her moan. Her breathing comes out in rapid pants as she feels herself slowly tumbling over the edge. She stuffs her face more trying desperately to cover up her moans and enjoy the orgasm.

When she comes down from her high she amazed how oblivious her fathers were to what just happened but then again her Mistresses were incredibly devious and cunning. She shakes clear the cobwebs in her brain and see the satisfied little smirk on Quinn's face and the hungry look on Santana's.

She sighs heavily she's really looking forward to next week.


	8. Playing in School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, in this chapter dirty mindless smut. So kiddos enjoy and on with the show.

_**R**_ achel alarm went off at 5:15 a.m. it was earlier than usual this morning but she had to very little time to do her regular exercise regimen today. She rolled over hitting the snooze button wanting to rest for a few more minutes. Her body was sore enough that she could get away with it, plus her Mistresses were coming soon because of her early morning practice. Rachel smile lit up the dark room at the thought of her Mistresses, who knew that giving up control to someone else could be so freeing.

After everything she did and allowed to be done to her body, she wouldn't have changed it for the world. In all her short life she's never felt so relaxed and content with everything. Now she doesn't have to worry about what her future is going to be like. No more wondering if she'll always be alone or how to behave because she has her Mistresses now to guide her and keep her safe. The low self-esteem she had before is all in the past now and who cares what people think as long as she keeps her HBICs satisfied the rest of the world can go to hell.

Rachel rolls out of bed limping her way to her bathroom. They girls used her hard all weekend but as far as she's concerned that's just a testament of how well she served her HBICs. Looking into her full length mirror she examines every bruise, welt, and mark they left on her body. She feels proud of every one, like they're painters and she's their canvas every stroke she'll wear proudly for them. She smiles when her collar shines in the light another mark of how she was owned my her Mistresses. She turns around to see her back, moaning slightly when she sees the plug sticking out of her ass. She reaches behind her pulling the plug and then pushing it back in slowly.

Rachel's swallows scolding herself; her Mistress told her that she wasn't allowed to cum unless they made her. This is her first real order since agreeing to become their toy, so she's not about to defy it. Rachel glares at the wetness seeping from pussy willing herself to calm. After a few deep breaths Rachel was able to push away the arousal she felt. Smiling in relief Rachel removes the plug per Quinn's amended rule allowing her to remove it when needing to use the restroom or bathing but Quinn told her to bathe this morning so it's all good, at least she hopes.

She cleaned it before she got into the shower, hissing when the warm water touches her healing welts. Thankful her nipples got some relief when Mistress Santana allowed her to sleep without the clamps on. Rachel hums happily as she got read for her day wondering what her mistresses would like for her to wear. She chuckles feeling a little naughty as she decides to go commando, she whistles slipping a pair of tight jeans and a tighter shirt.

She glances at the clock gasping, her Mistresses should be here at any moment. Rachel looks at herself once more in mirror satisfied by what she sees. Rachel gathered her things and raced downstairs in plenty of time. Rachel sits on the front step waiting patiently for her HBICs to come get her.

She sees Santana's car pull up to her driveway and she rushes up to the car, suddenly feeling shy as she slides into the back seat. Rachel leans over kissing the HBICs in the cheek, lowering her eyes demurely she mutters, "Good morning Mistresses, did you have a good night after you left?"

Santana looks over shoulder smirking at the little toy, "I had a very good night dirty girl." She lowers her voice an octave, "Q fucked my ass so good last night that I still can feel it right now." Quinn looks in the mirror wink at her rakishly.

Rachel moans feel her clit throb with the picture Santana painted in her mind, "Yes Mistress Santana that does sound like a good evening. This girl just went to sleep right after you left, you wore her out this weekend."

Quinn snickers, "I noticed you limping slightly, was it because we just gave it to that you good?"

The dirty little toy moans again, feeling her wetness seep into her jeans, "Yes Mistress Quinn you and Mistress Santana fucked me so good that this girl feels so empty without you in her."

Santana grins, "Did you put your plug back in? And did you remember your clamps?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No Mistress as per Mistress Quinn's orders this girl left it out for you to put it back in and yes Mistress this girl brought her clamps."

Santana smiles getting out of the front seat and joining her in the back. Rachel's body hums in excitement. _Does this mean Mistress wishes to play with her before practice?_ Rachel scoots over to make room for her Mistress.

Santana leers at her, "Lay down and take off your pants Berry!"

Rachel quickly complies with the order as her center gushes when Santana uses that tone on her, so commanding it leaves her with no choice but to comply, as if she would ever disobey her Mistresses. Rachel leans back spreading her legs giving Santana a perfect view of her sopping core.

The Latina laughs when she sees her toy pantyless, "You naughty little slut!" Santana coos cupping her wet center, "You're so wet already dirty girl, why's that?" She dipping a finger into Rachel's wet pussy, loving the feeling of her walls fluttering around her fingers.

Rachel moans willing her hips to stay still, "This girl gets wet every time her Mistresses are by her."

Quinn was leaning over the head rest licking her lips at the sight in front of her, "Really? You're such a slut for our cocks, aren't you Berry?"

Rachel moans louder when Santana moves her fingers faster, twisting to brush against her spot, "Oh yes Mistress, this girl is a slut for her Mistresses' cocks."

Santana grins leaning forward, her tongue taking a swipe at her wetness. Rachel groans throwing her head back, very much aware that her fathers' could come out at any moment and catch them. But she wasn't stupid enough to try and stop her Mistress. She was enjoying this way too much, "Oh Mistress, your tongue feels so good on this girl's pussy."

"I bet you would like for me to fuck you senseless before we get to school," Santana taunts. "Right here in front of the house your dads are asleep in." Santana thrust her fingers harder, using her thumb to press on her clit. Santana chuckles lightly, "I bet they would be so shock to see you in the back of my car panting like a bitch, legs spread wide begging for us to fuck that slutty little pussy."

"Oh yes Mistress, please fuck your cockwhore," she begs needing more than what she's getting.

"That's right beg me like the little cockslut you are," Santana taunts. "Beg me like the desperate little cum sucker you are."

"Please, please Mistress please fuck your little toy," Rachel begs. "Please fuck your toy like the bitch she is." Rachel was practically screaming, "Please, please Mistress fuck your slutty girl."

Santana takes out her fingers, causing Rachel to cry out pitifully, "Not right now slutty." Santana teases, "Maybe I'll take you into the janitor's closet and fuck that tight little ass or that slutty little pussy."

Rachel whimpers pitifully but otherwise doesn't protest, "Yes Mistress this is yours to do with what you please."

Santana smirks giving Rachel's pussy a playful slap, "Damn straight dirty girl, me and Q get to do whatever the hell we want with you, now tell me where's that plug?"

Rachel pouts, "It's in the front pocket of my bag Mistress."

Santana rummages through her bag looking for the damn thing that's going to be stuffed up her ass again, "Found it! Here wet the plug unless you want it to go in dry."

Rachel opens her mouth quickly deep throating the toy. She decides to give her Mistresses a show by moaning around the large toy. Santana and Quinn watch under hooded eyes licking their lips, ready to replace the toy with their own raging hard ons.

Santana moves the toy fucking Rachel's throat, the tiny toy gags a little surprised at the unexpected move. But being the trooper she is, Rachel works her throat swallowing the toy all the way to the base. The HBICs moan throatily, their cocks twitch just itching to be the ones in her mouth. Rachel smirks inwardly thinking she might have some power over the two girls that fuck her so well.

Santana lifts her brow having a feeling she knows what the small diva's thinking, "That's right slutty girl fuck this plug like it our dicks you're sucking." Santana smirks when she sees Rachel's pussy gush at the thought, "That's right slut work that throat, work it in deep."

Quinn groans squeezing her hard dick over her cheerios sweats, "That's it Berry, suck on that dick. Choke on it slutty girl."

Rachel nods working her throat more, bobbing her head giving the girls the show that they want. Santana trails her wet fingers working then into the puckered hole, stretching her wider. Rachel tenses for a moment surprised but relaxes enjoying the feeling of being stretch. Rachel tilts her hips slightly, when Santana doesn't reprimand her she rocks her hips meeting the gentle thrusts of her Mistress's fingers. She moans loud around the huge plug in her throat, fucking herself from both ends.

Quinn groans knowing that their fun needs to be cut short, if they want to make it to practice on time. "San we need to get to practice, babe so," she lets her voice trail off but Santana got the message.

Regretfully she pulls the plug out of Rachel's willing mouth causing the tiny toy to whimper trying to suck it back in.

Santana coos, "I know, I know our slutty little toy wants to play but we needs to go." The plug leaves her mouth with a loud pop, "Hold your legs up." Rachel brings her legs up to her chest automatically, "That's right dirty girl, don't move."

Rachel hugs her legs tight to her chest, moaning when Santana scissors her fingers stretching her hole wide. Santana chuckles at her needy little slutty, working the tip of the plug into her slowly. Rachel moans loving the feeling of being filled. Santana smirks as Rachel tenses struggling to try and fuck herself on this plug. Rachel throws her head back panting, her pussy leaking onto the seat below her.

Once the plug was firmly in place Santana sits back admiring the view. The perky little ass in front of her was stretched wide still bruised from her spanking this weekend. Santana licks her lips tugs Rachel's legs so she can lower them, "Let's get these pretty tits some decoration, shall we."

Rachel groans, her nipples are going to be sore all day. Santana smiles crookedly lifting up her shirt unclasping her bra and tossing it on the car floor, "I don't think you'll be needing this bra right now."

Santana runs her hands up Rachel's sides up to her already hard nipples. She tugs on the hard pebbles as she brings her mouth to one sucking hard. Quinn moans squeezing her cock again, wanting nothing more than to say fuck practice and climb over the seat, fucking Rachel until she passes out.

"Fuck, San we need to move this along. You know Coach will kill us if we're not there on time," Quinn says regretfully.

The hand not occupied flips her girl off before reaching down, fumbling for the claps. She lifts her head looking down at the stiff nipple, "I'm so fucking sorry but we don't have more time to play like Q said, we have practice to get too."

She claps the nipple causing Rachel to hiss at the hard pinch. Santana sucks on her other nipple bringing it to a point as well, than clapping it too. Quinn winks at Santana before turning around and starting the car. Santana feeling frisky, decides to play with Rachel some more, "Berry listen up, I'm going to play with your slutty pussy but I don't want you to cum. If you do than I'm going to punish that ass all through homeroom and maybe first. Do you understand?"

Rachel nods frantically, "Yes Mistress this girl understands."

Santana smirks lowering her head, "Good hold your legs up again." Rachel quickly obeys as Santana dives into her pussy licking and sucking on her lower lips. Rachel closes her eyes, more juices leak out of splashing Santana's chin.

Quinn watching through the rear view, moaning along with her little toy. Santana groans piercing Rachel's wet hole with her tongue. The submissive brunette opens her eyes to watch her Mistress bobbing her head, fucking her tight hole with her tongue. She twirls her tongue licking the inside walls of her aching pussy.

She moans louder seriously distracting Quinn's driving. She struggles to keep her hips still, trying not to fuck Santana's face when she latches onto her throbbing clit. Santana sucks it in harshly her teeth scrapping against her hard nub.

"Oh god Mistress you feel so good," Rachel groans. "You fuck your toy so good Mistress." Her legs trembled as Santana starts to suck on her, biting down gently. Santana grunts feeling her dick get harder in her sweats, aching to be inside her toy's tight, wet hole. She was so lost in the taste of Rachel she didn't even notice that they pulled into the school already.

"Sorry babe, but you have to stop eating her breakfast now," Quinn deadpans from the front.

Santana snaps her head back scowling at her girlfriend, "Oh you fucking bitch, see if I fuck that tight ass during lunch today."

Quinn sneers playfully, "All I have to do is drop my spankies and you'll be in me before I have time to bend over."

Santana chuckles lightly, "So true babe." She dives into Rachel's pussy again sucking up some more of her delicious wetness.

Rachel moans, "Oh fuck Mistress, your tongue feels so good on this girl's slutty pussy."

The Latina pulls her head back winking, "To be continued dirty girl, but only if you're a good girl today."

Rachel whimpers at the lost, knowing today was going to be a long, long day, "Yes Mistress this girl will be a good girl for you both."

With her legs still up in the air Santana leans over her giving her a bruising kiss. Santana fucks her mouth like she fucks her pussy hard and fast. She hears a loud snap and her HBIC pulls away from her lips cursing Quinn with words she didn't know.

"You fucking bitch! That shit hurt," Santana growls climbing over the seat, rubbing the back of her head.

Quinn shrugs, "I had to get your attention somehow. Look at the time bitch, we have ten minutes and you still need to clean your face." Quinn brushes her thumb over a wet spot smirking sucking the wetness off of her finger, "As much as I know you like wearing our dirty girl's cum all over your pretty lips, I don't think Coach will appreciate it."

She turns away from her pouting counterpart looking at the Rachel. The girl still laid there with her legs close to her chest, "You, my pretty little toy stay here and get dressed. I'm going to leave you the keys so lock up and bring our bags when you're presentable then meet us on the field." Quinn glances at the clock, "I'm going to be generous and give you 15 minutes, and if you're not there then we'll have a go with the cane again."

Rachel flinches at the word, feeling the excruciating pain on her ass already, "Yes Mistress Quinn this girl understands."

The girls wink at her before opening the door and jogging to the field. Rachel lets her legs go, wondering if she could get away with getting herself off before she goes to the field. Rachel sighs shaking her head, they'll know it's like their psychic or something.

* * *

_**I**_ n the field the HBICs meet up with their psycho coach, who has her damn megaphone screaming at the cheerios already. She turns her head to see her captains running up, "Well it's about you two got your lazy asses here." She barks at them, "I expect my captains to be punctual!"

Quinn rolls her pointing to the Coach's watch, "Coach we got here with a minute to spare."

Sue waves them away, "Details thunder thighs. I want you and Pamela Anderson to take this pathetic bunch of sloppy babies and run the track." She turns screeching at the rest, "No one stops until I pass out."

The squad groans before jogging to the track, "Move, move, move you lazy bunch of ingrates."

Santana growls over the loud Coach, "You heard the woman move your asses before I have you running suicides until you graduate."

Quinn takes out her sexual frustrations out on the squad, "Move your ass Taylor or I'll have you demoted to towel girl if you're lucky!"

For the next hour the HBICs and the crazy coach run the squad into the ground. The exhausted group falls to the ground groaning when practice was finally over.

Brittany smiles mischievously at her best friends when she spots Rachel on the bench following their every move. "I see you brought your little toy to watch you practice," Brittany drawls.

Quinn shrugs her shoulders chugging a bottle of water, her brunette counterpart whips her sweaty chest, "Yup we wanted to keep her away from the Sasquatch today until we can make him understand that she's now off limits."

Quinn nods, "So we're going to need you to walk her to first and second period for now." Quinn massages her side trying to relieve the dull ache there, "Uh we need to find Puck and Karofsky so they can stand over us looking intimidating while we talk to the mental midget."

Brittany shrugs, "That's not a problem."

Santana grins, "No playing with our toy until we give the go ahead."

Brittany laughs playfully, "Awww are you sure I can't have a little taste S, it's been forever since I got to play with you and Q."

Quinn leers and leans over whispering, "Maybe I'll fuck you in front of Berry, just to torture her and make her go crazy with the need to cum." She licks her ear, getting a small shiver from the taller blonde, "Something to think about Britts."

Brittany glares at her playfully before walking away sashaying her hips. Unknown to the Unholy Trinity a tiny diva glares at the bubbly blonde that was walking away from her Mistresses. She sees Quinn tilt her head to the lockers and she gathers their things falling them as fast as she could without running or seeming to eager.

She takes a deep breath before entering the belly of the beast. She hears the cheerios whispering and sees their shocked expressions. She ignores them, used to being stared at she squares her shoulders and goes to wait by Quinn and Santana's lockers.

One particularly brave cheerio walks up to the brunette sneering, "What are you doing here Treasure Trail? The boys' locker room is next door, so I suggest you leave."

Rachel smooth's her face to portray a bored expression, "Gee that's so original Tammy, I think I'm going to go cry."

The cheerio Tammy gives her a weak impersonation of a growl, "Listen Tranny no one invited you in here so just leave before we make being slushied seem like a walk in the park."

A bored voice sounds from behind them, "Really Tammy, under who's orders are you going to launch this attack?"

Tammy spins around suddenly nervous, "Santana, when did you get there?" she sneers at Rachel before continuing, "I was just telling Man Hands here that we don't like her kind in here." She smiles looking like a puppy wanting to please her master, if she had a tail it would be wagging.

Santana smirks, "Please continue speaking for me Tammy, just act like I'm not here at all."

The red headed cheerio completely missed the dangerous glint in her eye, turns to Rachel opening her mouth ready to spew more crap.

"She was kidding dumb ass," Quinn materializes next to Santana. Rachel has to bite back a moan when she notices that both of her Mistresses are standing there in nothing but towels wrapped around their waist. "If you were smart you'd shut your mouth and stop speaking to and about Berry."

Rachel licks her lips, her eyes darting back and forth following a bead of water trailing down their chest. She barely hears Santana's next statement, "Listen up losers, if you want to join Tammy on the bottom of the pyramid go ahead and keep talking about our new, uh friend Rachel."

A wave of chatter echoes throughout the room, "That's right bitches Berry's now off limits. If I see one slushie thrown her way and I find out any of you are responsible the next slushie thrown will be at you."

Quinn smirks cutting in, "Of course you won't be wearing that cheerios uniform when you get the slushie facial."

Tammy mouth drops open, "Are you fucking serious? You're protecting Man Hands?"

Santana and Quinn growl, the latter narrows her eyes stalking her way next to the dimwitted cheerio, "Listen up Tammy I'm giving you on last chance to shut your fucking mouth and walk way." She backs the trembling girl up into the lockers, "If I ever hear you talk about or too Rachel again, I'll show you exactly how serious I am."

Santana shouts, "Alright bitches here's your new orders, I want every one of you to be on the look of any and all slushies coming her way. I know you all have at least one class with her, so watch out for her."

Brittany bounces in also wrapped in a towel, "Consider yourselves on the new Hobbit Protection Detail and make sure the meat heads know that if they want to disobey the rules they won't get in your skirts anymore."

Quinn smirks evilly, "As a matter of fact dump your boyfriends until they realize that I'm not fucking playing about this new rules."

Santana claps her hands startling the squad, "That means now bitches! Move your asses let's go now!"

Rachel smirks as the squads run around getting dressed, some even decided to forego their showers. Each one wanted not to be at the bottom with Tammy, so they snapped to attention and scattered like the hounds of hell are on their heels.

Santana and Quinn smirked satisfied at the fear they instilled on their cheerios, Coach would be so proud. Rachel on the other hand had a familiar problem, meaning her clit is throbbing and her pussy is soaked. She rubbed her thighs together trying to relieve some of the tension between her legs. Brittany watches her smiling thinking naughty thoughts about how she could tease the girl.

Quinn quirks up her brow, she knows exactly what her tall blonde friend is thinking. She smiles at the girl sweetly, "Britts can you do me a huge favor?" The blonde looks at her curious but nods, "Can you go make sure that the idiots are doing as their told? Please?"

Brittany nods getting dressed, she looks at her playfully, "Fine but you owe me Q and I'll collect when you less expect it."

She turns swaying her hips knowing the three girls re watching her leave. Although two watched on in amusement and the other pouted in jealousy. Quinn was the first one to notice Rachel's obvious discontentment, "What's the matter Berry? You look a little green there."

Rachel blushes lowering her eyes, "Sorry Mistress Quinn but this girl got used to having you and Mistress Santana to herself. This girl meant no disrespect."

Santana grins looking around and seeing they were indeed alone. They didn't have to worry about the Coach because she's always in the teachers' lounge torturing Mr. Schue at this time. She crooks her finger at her toy, "Follow us Berry, make sure you bring our stuff."

Rachel jumped to her feet gathering the HBICs fresh uniforms and the rest of their things, trailing after them like an eager puppy. When she reached the office she saw her Mistresses sitting on top of the desk minus the towels. She moans loud and licks her lips when she saw their huge cocks standing tall. Rachel places the bags and clothes on the closest chair and dropped to her knees crawling to the desk.

Santana squeezes her dick, "So our little dirty girl is jealous." She teases her cock causing Rachel to pant wanting nothing more than to wrap her lips around that juicy cock, "Dirty girl doesn't like the thought of me sticking my big dick into a pussy that's not hers, does she?"

Rachel whimpers coming to a stop on her knees, "No Mistress this girl doesn't want her Mistresses too fuck another pussy."

Quinn smirks stroking her dick in a lazy pace, "It's too bad you don't get to tell us what to do, we tell you what to do."

Rachel groans watching her hand hypnotize, "Yes Mistress, this girl would never try and tell you or Mistress Santana what to do."

Quinn smirks her hand picking up her pace, "Think of this as an incentive to remember your place in this arrangement that we're in."

Santana winks as she drops down attaching her lips on Quinn's cock, moaning exaggerating every sound. Rachel whimpers her hands twitching with the need to be the one servicing her Mistresses. Quinn throws her head back tangling her hands in the wet raven hair.

Santana groans swallowing more of Quinn's cock making sure her teeth grazed her gentle. Quinn helps her head down further as pumps her hips, hitting the back of her girlfriend's throat. She watch Rachel closely, smirking at the desperate look on her toy's face. Deciding to play it up more, "Oh fuck Santana your mouth feels so good. That's right baby suck my cock." Quinn moans, "That's it baby your mouth is heaven."

Santana laughs around the cock in her throat, sucking harder swallowing her deeper. She stops when her nose hits Quinn's pelvis, she gags a little before bobbing her head faster and faster. Quinn feels her eyes cross when Santana picks up the pace.

She hears Rachel whimpers and it sounded like music to her ears. She opens her eyes to see Rachel's hips rock in thin air. She sees Quinn looking at and makes a keening sound from the back of her throat. Quinn shakes her, "Just watch Berry and pay attention." She moans hitting the back of Santana's throat, "Next time you better remember that we're in charge. We'll fuck who we want to fuck and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

She moves Santana's hair into a loose pony tail in her hands, letting Rachel see Santana give her a wet blow job. Quinn pants, "Next time you feel the need to act jealous with our friend, I'm going to tear the skin off your ass."

Rachel groans, "Yes Mistress this girl will learn her place better."

Quinn throws her head back shooting her cum in the back of Santana's throat, "Oh fuck baby swallow it all."

Santana lifts her head slightly out of breath, whipping the corner of her mouth delicately. She smirks looking at her horny little toy, "Your place is to please us dirty girl, to do whatever we want, to keep us happy." She flips Quinn over making sure to position her so Rachel can see her dick plow into the blonde's ass. "In turn we'll keep you protected and safe, and fuck the shit out of all your holes. Because let's face it," she eases her hard dick into Quinn's tight puckered hole, "oh shit, let's face it a slutty little girl like you needs to be fucked at least twice a day."

Quinn moves her head so Rachel can see her face as Santana's takes her ass, "Oh fuck baby you feel so good."

Santana smirks placing her hands on Quinn's slender hips, rocking gently giving her girl time to adjust. Quinn rocks back meeting her leisurely thrust, "Oh baby fuck my ass, please."

Rachel knows her pants are ruined at this point, her clits throbbing painfully. She wishes she was the one bent over taking it up the ass. Santana watches her pouty expression smiling fully before slowly picking up the pace. Soon the only sounds in the office were the echoes of skin slapping against skin and Quinn's loud moans drowning out Rachel's pitiful whimpers.

She watches mesmerized as she follows Santana's hips blur in pace she didn't know the Latina could go. Every thrust lifts Quinn off her feet and slams into the edge of the desk. "Oh fuck oh fuck," she chants.

Santana struggles to keep her eyes open so she can see every desperate expression on Rachel's face. She's enjoying the moans and whimpers of both girls in the room. Santana shakes away the sweat that stings her eyes, "Just think Berry, if you didn't acted so childish this could have been you with a dick up her ass."

Rachel whimpers rocking her hips in time with Santana's thrust, "This girl's sorry Mistress, she'll be a good girl from now on."

Santana growls feeling herself ready to cum, but wants Quinn to fall with her. She stops her thrust much to Quinn's annoyance, "Fuck I was so close Santana!"

"Give me a second babe," she circles an arm around her waist pulling the blonde up to her chest. Santana walks them to a nearby chair falling in it.

"OH FUCK," Quinn yells when the fall pushes Santana's throbbing dick deeper in her ass. Quinn's dick hard again jumps uselessly at the movement.

Santana groans adjusting her position so she can move better, "Berry do you want to make it up to us?"

Rachel nods fast almost giving herself whip lash, "Oh yes Mistress Santana, this girl wants to be your good girl again."

"Then get your slutty ass over here and give Quinn some love," before she even finished her sentence Rachel already crawled over and had Quinn's cock down her throat. "That's right dirty girl, you better make Quinn cum before I do or less no dick for you the rest of the week."

Rachel lifts her head up, letting Quinn's cock fall out of her mouth with a loud pop, "Yes Mistress." She promptly reattaches her lips.

Quinn unsure what to do with her hands tangles them in two pairs of brunette heads. Santana grunts thrusting up in a steady pace while Rachel swallows Quinn down all the way to the base. Rachel learning every trick she learned this weekend to make Quinn cum fast.

Santana on the other hand just wanted to push them both over the edge, snaps her hips up trying to hit all of Quinn's spot. Rachel twirled her tongue and bit down gently on one of her favorite things. She heard Quinn above her moaning continually and babbling nonsense. She feels her cock twitching and she knows Quinn just needs a little more to fall over the edge. She hallows her cheeks working Quinn deeper down her throat, massaging her with her throat muscles.

"Oh fuck oh fuck don't stop Berry," Quinn chants bouncing on Santana's lap. "Oh shit here it comes dirty bitch, swallow it all." With that Quinn shots her load painting the back of her throat.

Rachel moans swallowing down the salty gooey goodness. She moves her head leaving only the mushroom shaped head, milking it for the last few drops. Santana was pushed over the edge seeing her girl fall over. The two HBICs sit heaving while Rachel moans cleaning Quinn's cock. When that was clean thoroughly she moves her tongue down to clean off Quinn's thighs because Santana's cum spilled from her tight hole.

Rachel groans loving the way her Mistresses taste mix together. The HBICs sit string at their dirty girl enthusiastically clean them off. Quinn finally finding the energy to move, lifts up Rachel's head with the hand still firmly in place, "That's enough slut, you're going to be late for first period." She smirks at the pouty toy, "If you're a good girl I'll fuck your ass during lunch."

Rachel nods moaning, "Yes Mistress." With a sigh of deep regret Rachel crawls backwards slowly. She watched panting when Quinn lifts herself off of Santana's lap, seeing that wonderful muscle fall limp on her lap. Both girls groan at the loss but Santana enjoys seeing her stray cum trickle down Quinn's thighs again.

"Too bad we don't have time Berry because you missed a spot," Santana taunts.

Rachel whimpers begging, "This girl's sorry Mistress Santana, please allow her to clean you and Mistress Quinn thoroughly."

Quinn grabs a tissue before shaking her head, "No can do Berry like S said we have classes to get too. So stand up," Rachel stands up still pouty slightly. Quinn cups her wet mound through her jeans, "Go meet Brittany at her locker and she'll walk with you to class." Quinn adds some pressure, "And keep your phone close because you never know when we'll want you."

Rachel moans, "Yes Mistress." She leans over kisses Quinn's cheek before walking over to Santana and kissing her cheek as well.

The HBICs watch her hips sway seductively as she grabs her bag and walks out of the office. "I think I'm going to call her to the janitor's closet during second period," Quinn smirks. "I haven't had that slutty pussy in a while."

Santana scoffs cleaning her dick off with the tissue Quinn gave her, "You fucked it last night, I on the other hand haven't fucked it since yesterday afternoon."

Quinn shrugs pulling up her underwear and spankies, "Details San. But it's whatever, I have a nice tight pussy to play with along with a tight firm ass," she smacks Santana's ass when she bent over to find her undergarments, "and I didn't mean just Berry's, so why shouldn't I think with my other head."

Santana yelps straightening up, "Ouch bitch and I wasn't complaining so fuck you and your tight ass." She winks to let her girl know she was playing before shrugging on her bra. Once both girls were dressed and ready to go they leave the office without noticing a pair of delighted eyes watching them.

The HBICs walk out of the locker room, Santana patent sneer on her face and Quinn's trademark Ice Bitch smirk watching the sheep part for them like the Red Sea. They see their toy trying her hardest to move past the Jolly Green Giant. Santana growls before stalking toward them while Quinn hung back admiring the way her hips moved in her cheerios skirt. Quinn shakes her head now is not the time to have naughty thoughts about her girlfriend.

Santana stops suddenly causing Quinn to run into her, she looks at her quizzically but Santana just smirks watching Rachel.

Finn wearing his constipated baby look has been dogging Rachel since he spotted her come out of the locker area. Of course he didn't stop to think why she was there but she chased her down the hall, "Awww come on Rach I didn't mean all those things I said. I was just pissed, I mean I left my hot cheerleader girl friend to be with you."

Rachel shakes her head sighing, she promised her Mistresses that she'd avoid the overgrown child she that's what she plans to do. She speed walks her way to Brittany's locker hoping that Finn would get the message and leave her the hell alone, but of course Finn isn't that smart.

This is where the HBICs came in and saw Finn grab Rachel's arm pushing her into the lockers, "Damn Rachel stop! Stop acting like a fucking baby and stop pretending that you don't like me, because let's face it you don't have any other options."

Rachel narrows her eyes, she doesn't like to be manhandled unless it was her HBICs that were doing the handling not this bumbling ogre. She knows she doesn't have the strength to push him away so she does the one thing her dads told her to do if something like this where to occur Rachel stomps down on Finn's clown feet causing the nimrod to yelp letting her go. Then with a vicious sneer Rachel pulls her leg back and kicks Finn as hard as she can in his baby dick.

"Good day Finn Hudson," she steps over the fallen boy. Her head held up proudly leaving a shocked student body in her wake.

Finn cups his bruised ego gasping in pain, "That's it Man Hands I'm going to make your life hell!"

Santana and Quinn saunter their way through crowd stopping net to the fallen hero. Santana pulls out her file and leans nonchalantly on the locker, "So douche tits it looks like Berry got you good."

Finn stands up, still hunched over, "Fuck you Satan, why didn't you help? I thought you hated the Tranny too."

Quinn stands next to her ex smiling sweetly, "See that's what you get for thinking Finn, this is for you and everyone else that hasn't heard, Rachel is now off limits because she's under our protection."

Santana looks up from her nails clearly bored with him already, "And don't go thinking you can skirt around rules puffy pyramid nipples, because we," she points to herself and Quinn, "have made a new rule that no jock will disobey. As of now no one is allowed to date our cheerios until they comply with this new rule."

Quinn still smiling, "As a matter of fact they should've broken up with them by now."

As if to confirm that fact a very sexually frustrated Puck pushes through the crowd. He got turned down by not one but four cheerios in under 15 minutes, because of the HBICs new rules. Man he was really looking forward to some head before school started, "What the hell Fabray, Satan why are the cheer bitches off limits?"

Quinn shrugs walking up to him, "Because we wanted to make the point that Rachel is now off limits, if you want your dick sucked by any of my cheerios then you better start playing by the rules."

Finn scoffs, "You don't have that much control over them or the jocks so fuck you Fabray. I'm going to make sure that all you suffer…"

Puck looks at him like he's stupid, "Are you fucking serious Finn? Of course they have this much power, duh dumbass." He turns away from his stupid friend, "Whatever sure Quinn, I'll make sure all my players know not to fuck with my Jewish Princess again."

Santana smirks, "Good do something else for us and by tomorrow you'll have the cheerios back in your pants."

"Consider it done," Puck smirks.

Quinn looks at Finn evilly, "Make sure he has a very bad today, and that he can't lay a hand on Rachel ever again."

Finn tries not to panic Puck's his best friend, it's bros before hoes right? Puck gots his back, "Try again Ice Queen, Puck is my bro so fuck you."

Puck shrugs, "Sorry dude but I like having cheerios play with Puckzilla." He smirks at Quinn, "Like I said consider it done." He turns around hitting Finn with a right cross, "That's for ruining my game this morning."

Finn cried out holding on to his throbbing eye, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Puck shrugs again, "You suck as a friend so this is a lesson on manners. When a girl says leave me the fuck alone you go find a more welling one." He punches Finn's nose this time. The crowd cringes at the loud crutch, "That was for talking shit about my girls."

Quinn laughs, "Run along Chewbacca before I make Coach T kick your useless ass off the team completely."

The whole hallway watch as Finn walks away, not sure which injury to hold on to but none want to end up like him vow to leave the annoying diva alone.

Santana speaks up again, "Since we're on the subject of a bully free experience for Rachel let it be known that if anyone has the idea to test our orders, what's going to happen to Hagrid will look like a vacation compared to what I'm going to do to you."

The crowd stood uneasy at the new social order each one wondering who will be the new favorite target of the jocks. "Meeting over bitches so disperse," Santana crackles like an evil queen when the peasants ran away clearly afraid of angering the HBICs.

Quinn watches her girl who was enjoying herself way too much, "You know what you have to do Puck, so get to it."

Puck scratches his head confused, "So can I ask a stupid question first?"

Santana sneers, "You already did Puckerman."

Puck flips her off and lowers his voice, "So are you fucking Rachel?"

Quinn shrugs, "What makes you think that?"

Puck smiles cocky, "Because you have that look on your face like you did when you two were banging Brittany." Santana looks at Quinn who shrugs dismissively, "I knew it! You two had a piece of some fine Jewish ass, tell me how was it? I mean I was drunk with her that one time and I don't remember most of it."

They weren't too concerned about Puck knowing about their unusual relationship with Rachel, because under all that doucheness he was really a good friend of theirs. Puck was the first to know about Santana's mini me because they've been friends since they were crawling around in diapers. He found out by accident about Quinn's third leg, when he walked into Santana's house one day and caught them in an awkward position. Meaning they were double teaming their leggy blonde friend. Of course he was upset that Quinn was using his boy as a beard but quickly realized that he was an asshat. The only thing that really upset him was that they both were bigger than him.

It didn't even faze him that they like to tie up and spank Brittany, mainly because he begged and pleaded to watch. Which they never allowed him to because they like to torture the boy.

Quinn leans over whispering seductively in his ear, "That's something you'll never know, but hmm damn that's all I can say."

After that Puck moves into his happy place with images of the HBICs and Rachel frolicking naked in his mind, "Damn Q your harsh." He moans pathetically, "Hmm, okay I'm back. I'll just file that away for the bank later, but seriously does she know about your other uh likes?"

Santana shrugs, "Yup, and that's all I'm going to tell you Puckerman. Just be thankful for the fact that you banged her before we had our eyes on her, or you'll be sorrier than Hudson. "

Puck leers at her, "That's all I needed to know Satan, I have a vivid imagination. And message received Rachel is a no fly zone like Britts, no problem Satan. I got enough girls to play with Puckzilla so I just want to watch one time." He pouts giving them his best puppy dog face, "Please?"

Quinn shakes her head chuckling, "Go away Puck and make sure the jocks fall in line."

Puck backs away smirking at his Lesbros, whistling happily with all the material they supplied for him. Quinn watches her friend leave, if anyone ever told her that when she moved here back in junior high that Puckzilla would be one of her best friends she'd laugh in their face. Then she'd have Santana give them a swirly for being so stupid, but here she is five years later with Puckerman knowing all of her secrets and actually keeping them.

* * *

_**R**_ achel drifted through the morning classes in a fog, the only thing grounding her was the plug in her ass. Every time she sat down she felt it move deeper into her. The nipple clamps started out painful but as long as she didn't touch them it faded into a dull ache.

Rachel was used to having people point and laugh at her, she just shrugged it away and called it practice for when she was Broadway. She was used to people spreading rumors about her, she just shrugged that away because obviously people were jealous of her talent. While she was going to leave Lima in a cloud of dust, while most of these sheep were going to stay here and become Lima Losers like their parents. But Rachel Berry wasn't used to people tripping over themselves to hold open doors and actually speak to her like a person instead of a bug underneath their shoes. She definitely wasn't used to the cheerios, her biggest tormentors following her around like puppies begging for attention.

But she was used the glares she was receiving from her fellow Glee clubbers. They obviously heard about Rachel being taking off the chopping block and they obviously are wondering if they will be put back on it. Kurt and Mercedes were the loudest ones, vocalizing their displeasure. They claimed that she's blackmailing the HBICs into doing what she wants. Another of their more entertaining theories was alien abduction but they never got close enough to ask, every time they tried a cheerio or jock was there to make them behave.

They almost got her when the bell rang ending third period, Rachel was in a rush to get to her Mistresses for lunch. She was practically skipping her way to the auditorium, when Mercedes step in blocking her path. The black diva grabbed ahold of her arms and pushed her into the closest bathroom before she could protest.

Rachel glares at her and Kurt, smoothing down the wrinkles in her shirt, "Honestly Mercedes, did you have to manhandle me?"

Mercedes crosses her arms, her attitude on display, "Nuh uh Ms. Thang you got some explaining to do. What's with the guard dogs all of a sudden?"

"Is this why you turned down Finn?" Kurt demands, "Because your screwing one of the head cheerios?"

Rachel smirks, "It's really none of your concern guys so I'd suggest you drop it."

"Or else what Man Hands? You're going to sic one of your guard dogs on us," sneers Kurt.

Before Rachel could say anything they hear a toilet flush. The other two diva goes noticeably pale even Mercedes, when an amused Santana walks out of the stall. Rachel ducks her head grinning when the two drama queens hold their breath waiting for Santana to blast them. But she hands at the sink leisurely washing and drying her hands ignoring them.

She turns smirking evilly at the divas when she was done, "Are you ready for lunch Rachel?"

The smaller brunette smiles back at her nodding, so Santana gestures to the door. Rachel gives the divas one last smirk before going to the door, Santana pauses before she leaves saying over her shoulders, "I have it on good authority that you two have pe next period. I also have it on good authority that Coach plans to play dodge ball all week. Unless you two want to become the moving targets the rest of the week I'd leave Rachel alone."

She opens the door, "I have three cheerios and one baby cheerio in that class so don't think I can't make it happen." She leaves two very troubled divas pondering her words.

Rachel waited leaning by the door for her Mistress to come out humming happily at the thought of spending time alone with them for the first time all morning. Okay so maybe she had a little time after their practice but it just wasn't enough. Rachel fell in step beyond Santana her body buzzing in excitement.

When they enter the auditorium they saw Quinn already there on stage with their lunch ready to eat. Quinn chuckles at Rachel's child in a candy store expression, "It's about time girls, I thought you got lost or something."

Santana laughs jumping up next to her, "I was in the bathroom when I heard Berry being blitz by Toyota and Porcelain."

Rachel stands unsure of where to sit when Quinn pats the stage on the other side of her, "Yes Mistress Mercedes grabbed this girl on the way here and dragged her to the restroom."

Quinn shakes her head, all morning she's been hearing stories about how the two divas were demanding answers, "Really what did they want to know?"

Rachel ducks her head feeling shy all of a sudden, "They wanted to know why you and Mistress Santana were being nice to this girl, if this girl was screwing you both."

Quinn laughs, "Well they got one thing right we did screw you all weekend."

After that the HBICs plotted their next move on Finn and the nosey divas. They feed Rachel as they talked and planned. Once they were done eating Rachel packed away the food humming under her breathe. She felt one of her Mistresses behind her kneading her ass. Rachel moans dropping down to hands, "We saw the confrontation you had with Finn this morning," Santana's voice raspy in her ear.

"Yes Mistress this girl tried to get any from him but he kept following me," Rachel rocks back in her hands.

"I know, you were such a good girl for us we decided to reward you," Quinn moves to kneel in front of Rachel. "This isn't your reward, you'll get that tonight consider this a small teaser." In the short amount of time she was distracted her Mistresses managed to undress without her noticing.

Santana smack her ass playfully, "Take off your clothes quickly and get that pretty pussy on Quinn's dick."

Rachel strips out of her clothes in record she looks over to Quinn and sees her Mistress wordlessly beckon her over. Rachel crawled up on her lap until she was on top of Quinn, her pussy hovering over the huge cock. Her mistress grabbed her gently by the hips and lowered her down onto the her throbbing member. Rachel was so wet from the earlier that the Quinn didn't even need to be gentle but it warmed her heart to know that her mistress seemed cared about her so much. She was well stretched out from the weekend of none stop fucking that Santana was able to slide the plug out of her with ease, she put it close by wrapped in a Rachel's shirt.

Quinn waited patiently for Santana to position her cock ready to enter Rachel from behind. She moaned loudly as Quinn's finger played with her clit. "Ok, dirty girl you get to cum as much as you want for being such a good girl," Quinn said.

Santana stroked her cock as she moved to enter Rachel's ass, she took a moment to savor the moment and then push forward moaning at the feel of the tight heat around her.

Rachel threw her head back moaning as her ass hole stretched around the tip of Santana's large cock until finally her back door opened to allow her entry, sliding her shaft into Rachel's butt slowly.

She and Rachel simultaneously let out a gasp, more from pleasure than pain because after a whole weekend of almost non-stop butt fucking at the hands of her Mistresses Rachel's ass was well-prepared and relaxed around the head sooner than she would have thought.

When her ass hole had properly relaxed Santana slid an inch or two inside her rectum before stopping to give Rachel unneeded time to relax again before sliding a few more inches inside her increasingly well stuffed butt. Just when Rachel was beginning to wonder whether or not Santana was going to finish sliding her massive piece of meat inside her back door, she felt Santana's thighs come to rest against her buttocks announcing that her Mistresses are ready to fuck her until her brains turned to mush.

Rachel snuggled her body closer to her blonde Mistress, who she had been pressed up against during the anal invasion, and prepared herself for the butt fucking to come.

Believing that she had given Rachel enough time to adjust Santana began to slowly slide herself out of Rachel's back door before slowly reinserting herself and repeating the process. It didn't take her long to build up a steady pace, fucking Rachel's ass as gently as she possibly could. Which was torture for her because that tight little ass hole seemed to just be screaming at her to pound it as hard as she could.

Rachel relaxed her ass around the huge shaft and allow her Mistress Santana to fuck her without trouble. Her Mistress Quinn just held her body, pressed up against the blonde's as she's gently running her hands up and down Rachel's back and cooing in her ear as she held her tight. Quinn hadn't moved her cock an inch inside her pussy, allowing Rachel to enjoy her ass being fucked by Santana's big pole but now the brunette was craving a fucking from both of her holes. Not only that but her back passage had relaxed enough so that she not only wanted both her holes to be fucked, she wanted both her holes to be fucked hard.

"Oh please Mistress fuck me, fuck my ass! Please fuck my ass with your dick!" Rachel moaned, beginning to push herself backwards against Santana.

"It's just not Santana you should be asking Berry," Quinn said firmly, "It's me too, or did you forget who else owns you?"

"This girl's sorry mistress," Rachel whimpers, lifting her head so she could look her owner straight in the eye, "This girl's so horny she forgot her place, please spank her for forgetting her place Mistress."

"Later, I promise," said Quinn with a smirk on her face, "but first I want to hear you beg us to give your slutty little ass the fucking a cockwhore like you deserves."

Rachel didn't hesitate, "Oh please Mistresses please fuck me. Please Mistresses fuck this girl hard, she belongs to you and only you. Please fuck your toy."

Hearing enough Quinn looked over Rachel's shoulder to Santana and said, "You heard our bitch, fuck her slutty little ass hard!"

Not needing to be told twice Santana began to steadily increase her pace inside Rachel's ass listening carefully to her moans for the slightest sound of pain. Hearing none she soon found herself pounding into her tight puckered hole. Her ass hole was so wonderfully tight and the friction of it squeezing on her dick as she slid herself in and out of Rachel's back door was amazing.

Quinn smirked at her toy's continuous moans spurring her into action, Rachel focuses on her pussy now as her mistress began thrusting her hips up and down, moving her hard cock inside of her in a steady rhythm to matched Santana stroke for stroke.

At this point Rachel was beyond coherent thought as the double fucking made her moan in pleasure as she rode herself back and forth on the huge cocks inside her. One in her ass, one in her pussy but both giving her tremendous pleasure. It was all too much and she became overwhelmed by it, screaming out loud in pleasure as she rode those girl pleasing dicks for all she was worth.

It wasn't a struggle for Quinn to keep up with the thrusting, she managed to set an even faster pace. She loved the sight of her toy writhing in pleasure. The sight of her dirty girl's pleasure as well was almost too much, she felt the pull in dick but she managed to hold off. She wasn't ready to stop just yet.

Santana was having a similar problem with Rachel's ass choking her dick so good that she was almost ready to blow her load. But like Quinn she managed to hold off, this was supposed to be a reward for Rachel. They couldn't very well cut it short by cumming too soon, now could they?

In all fairness she was doing all right until Rachel started to go crazy, thrusting herself back against her. The sound of her pelvis smacking against Rachel's soft yet firm ass cheeks and the sweet music of her extremely loud moans danced in her ears, as Rachel's ass clamped down on her dick creating the tightest vice like grip she had experienced in any hole. This cause Quinn too go crazy as well thrusting deep into her toy, feeling Santana's cock on the other side of that thin layer of skin that separated them.

This was the thing that sent Rachel over the edge and she came, creaming over Quinn's dick as she rode the two cocks through her orgasm, after another, after another. As stars flew passed her eyes and her body rocked violently Rachel desperately squeezed down on the invading cocks, trying to keep them both inside of her.

This set the off the her Mistresses, they filled her up with their hot thick cum. Santana thrusted in her with jerky uncoordinated movements, determined to squeeze a couple of more orgasms out of her. Rachel falls forward moaning weakly as another orgasm crashing into, just couldn't do much but take it as her Mistresses pounded into her holes.

Finally Santana stops falling onto Rachel's back, Quinn blindly fumbles for the plug. She grunts victoriously and hand it over to Santana. The Latina lifts herself and pulls out of her toy's ass, she hears Rachel whimper at the loss, before any of her cum could leak out Santana eases in the plug. Santana rolls over and lays on her back, still out of breathe.

"Thank god for all the insane workouts Coach makes us do or else I think I would have died by now," Santana chuckles.

Quinn runs her hands over Rachel's back feeling extremely lazy and satisfied, just grunts in agreement.

Santana rolls over snickering, "You lazy bitch." She smacks Rachel's ass, "You get off Berry, I know that I little slutty girl like you can just sit on Quinn's cock all day but we have to get to class."

Rachel smiles at her Mistress' playful tone, "Yes Mistress." She sits up moving both objects stuffing her holes. Rachel lifts herself up slowly savoring the feeling of Quinn's cock leaving her quivering pussy.

Rachel sings softly as she dresses and watching her Mistresses through the corner of her eye. She follows behind them skipping happily, she can't wait for later when they give her, her reward for being a good girl.


	9. Her Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee no matter how much I dream about it at night. Oh wow hi everyone, can I say how extremely sorry I am for not updating for so long. I was sideline by a lung infection not long after the last update and just when I thought I kicked it's ass it came back and bit me in the ass hard. So hard that I had to spend another few days in the hospital. So please, please don't kill me. A good thing about having so much time on my hands is that I was able to go back and do some serious editing on all my stories. So if you go back and reread it you'll see that my mistakes have been corrected. Hopefully I got all of them and the stories flows better now. Okay the same warnings as always, smut, smut, some BDSM, and then more smut. As always thank you guys for your awesome support. Okay kiddies on with the show.

**_A_** fter lunch the world of McKinney High remained relatively quiet for Rachel, after her Mistresses laid down the new rules it seems like everyone that tortured her were now tripping over themselves to please her, or rather please her Mistresses. She smirks, her Mistresses has all the sheep in this school acting like their bitches. Rachel looked at her phone for the umpteenth time since leaving her Mistresses after lunch, she's hoping that they'll have need of her before school let out. She sighs going to the library for her free period, but this will give her time to daydream about her reward tonight.

Rachel ended up daydreaming the whole period so when the finally bell rang Rachel was surprised to find that she got no work done. The tiny brunette sighs gathering her things, happy that she would be with her Mistresses soon. She wonders if she could switch around her schedule so she could have more classes with them. She hugs her bag to her chest, she'll run it by the HBICs later to see if this would be acceptable.

Rachel walked into the choir room with an extra spring in her step, in another hour or so she'll get the surprise that her Mistresses had promised her. She by passes her usual sit up front and opt to sit in the back to keep them away from prying eyes. When Finn came into Glee after football practice, he looked pretty beat up and pouty. He glared at the tiny toy as she sat demurely waiting for her Mistresses to come in. She smiled at him innocently as his tiny brain tried to come up with some kind of insult.

The tiny diva was practically bouncing in excitement when Santana and Quinn sauntered into the room. Santana looks over noticing Finn's battered face, smirking at the boy, "You look a little worse for wear there man boobs. So I'm guessing that practice didn't go to well for you, huh?"

Finn tries to glare but he ends up looking constipated instead, "I don't know why you're suddenly defending the school's biggest loser but once I figure it out, you two are going to pay."

Santana rolls her eyes, "I'm shaking in my spankies Finnept and from the looks of it you're two seconds away from being the newest loser."

Quinn giggles evilly, "If you even try you over grown marshmallow, then I'll have to make sure the whole school finds out about your early arrival issues." Her giggles turn into a full belly laugh at Finn's embarrassed face.

Rachel smiles adoringly at her blonde Mistress, before her evil streak scared her but now everything the HBICs do turn her on. Santana grins sitting next to their toy, "It's sad really on how fast you lose it. Five seconds is the record isn't Q?"

Rachel coughs to cover up her laughter, staring at her lap. Sigh, her Mistresses are so damn sexy when they're evil. Quinn nods sitting next to Santana, "Yes and we were only kissing, that's just pathetic." She says in a mocking tone, "I bet the other meat heads would love to find out all about it." She tilts her head to the side, "I think that I can get Jewfro to post it in his blog."

Rachel looks up to find hazel eyes staring at her intently, feeling a hot surge shooting straight to her core. She swallows her eyes following Quinn's tongue as it licks her plump lips. _And just like that_ , Rachel is wet and aching for her Mistresses to claim her over and over again.

Santana snickers, "I know the little freak would love to get some payback on all the swirlies you gave him in middle school."

Rachel laughs behind her hand, enjoying the fact that her Mistresses are defending her like they promised. The Gleeks laughed were at him as well, making snide comments on his, _uh issues_.

Finn glares kicking over the chair in front of him, "Screw you Satan, you're nothing but the school slut. Keep laughing losers, you're all going to get it," he stalking out of the room.

Santana calls after him, "I'm positive that I won't feel anything, so give me some warning that way I can get my shots before hand."

Finn grunts something back but her attention was already turned to her slutty little toy, smirking deviously when she decides to take a page from Quinn's book. Rachel gulps nervously wondering what her Mistress had planned for her, but whatever it is she sure that she's going to enjoy every moment of it.

Will passes him coming into the room late like always, "Whoa, what happened? Finn where are you going? Practice hasn't even started yet." He looks at the rest of the club, "What did I miss?" The Gleeks shrug innocently because they all secretly love the fact that the obnoxious boy was taking down a notch, finally. Will sighs, "Come on guys we're supposed to be a team and help each other, not tear one other down. The rest of the schools does that enough."

Mercedes whispers to Kurt, "Funny how he only says that when the golden boy is the one getting dissed."

Kurt high fiving his best diva, "Preach sister."

Will shakes his head going to his lesson for the week while the three girls tune him out. Santana glances around making sure at that no one was watching. Deciding that the coast was clear, she places her hand on her dirty girl's leg uncrossing them. Rachel's breathe hitches anticipating her Mistress's touch. Santana brushes her hand along the seam of her crotch. Rachel whimpers when she feels pressure on her clit.

Santana whispers, "Shhh if you make noise than I'll stop."

Rachel swallows, whispering low enough only so she can hear, "Yes Mistress."

Santana shrugs off her letterman jacket and then throws it across Rachel's lap. She starts to unzip her pants slowly. She works her hand into Rachel's pants, playing with the wetness she finds there. Her dick instantly hardens, wanting to say fuck it and bend her toy over the piano and show everyone who she belongs too. Rachel is in heaven or hell depending on how you look at it. She wanted nothing more than for her Mistress to fuck in front of the whole cub, but unfortunately for Rachel she's seems content to just teasing the poor little toy.

Quinn looks over wondering why Santana was so quiet when she notices that her hand was underneath her letterman. Quinn smirks figuring out quickly what the Latina was up to. She felt her dick harden thinking about the delicious wetness she knows that can be found between those long legs. She crosses her legs adjusting the large bulge in her spankies.

Rachel bites her lips wanting to moan at how good her Mistress was making her feel, but the same time she wanted to cry because Santana teased her to the edge of an orgasm. Only to deny her letting fall off the edge. By the time Glee was done Rachel was a trembling throbbing mess. When Santana removed her hand and discreetly licked her fingers clean Rachel wanted to cry at the loss but she know better the say anything. She wants desperately to be the one licking her Mistress clean.

They wanted until the room emptied out before Santana pulled her into a punishing kiss Rachel left gasping for breath. But before she could catch her breath, Rachel was pulled in by Quinn for another bruising kiss. The tiny toy moans helpless as her Mistress dominates her mouth. She whimpers pitifully when Quinn pulls away, laughing lightly as Rachel tries to follow her lips for another kiss.

"Hmm not now dirty girl," Quinn scolds her playfully. "You'll have to wait until we get you home for more."

Rachel pouts lowering her eyes so they couldn't see the disappointment in them, "Yes Mistress."

The HBICs smirks leading their still somewhat dazed toy to the car. The girls drove quietly but fast to Quinn's house. Once inside Rachel didn't even have to be told to striped because she was naked and kneeling before the even door closed. Santana and Quinn worked quickly replacing her gold collar and other with her leather ones.

Rachel kneeled at their feet waiting for her orders, Quinn lifted her chin. Her hazel eyes dilated already, "Go up to the room and bend over the bed. I want to see your ass pointed to the door waiting for us."

Rachel scrambles up the stairs a half a second after the last word leaves Quinn's plump lips. Her knees were getting used to the hard stairs so they didn't protest that much anymore. Quinn and Santana watched amused at their toys obvious excitement. They change out of their cheerios uniforms into tight black leather pants and red and white corsets they secretly bought before the weekend. Quinn watches her girl bend over admiring her tight ass licking her lips as Santana zips up her high heeled, thigh high black boots.

Santana feels Quinn's intense gaze, looks up smirking as pushed her breast closer together to give her girl a better view. Quinn growls as she throws Santana on her knees pushing the tight pants around her ankles. Santana pants, pushing her ass back against Quinn's hard dick, "What about Berry's reward?"

"She can wait like a good girl but right now I need my girl," Quinn leans over biting the Latina's ear.

Santana moans forgetting all about their toy the minute Quinn's tongue takes a swipe at her hole. Forgetting everything but Quinn's wonderful wet muscle giving her an amazing rim job. Santana moans desperately pushing back wanting to take that tongue in deeper. "Please baby," Santana begs, "fuck me."

Quinn smirks impish, playfully nibbling on her left cheek, "What was that baby?"

Santana drops her sweaty forehead onto the plush carpet, arching her back, "Please fuck me baby!"

Unable to hold off any longer, Quinn takes one last lick of Santana's tasty ass. Kneeling Quinn fumbles with her tight pants lowering them just enough to pull out her hard dick. She lines up her throbbing cock and with one thrust she's in Santana's tight ass and enters her slowly. Santana closes her eyes pushing back trying to get her to move faster, "Nuh uh baby my rules." Quinn taunts, "You got to fuck my ass how you liked it in school now it's my turn."

Santana moans, "You're such a fucking tease."

Santana clutched the carpet as she lets her girl set the pace. Quinn smirks finding a slow steady rhythm, loving the way Santana's wall clinch tighter and tighter choking her dick. Savoring that simple fact Santana allowed her to use her anyway she wants, knowing that her girl trusts her not to hurt her the way so many people in their life have before. Slowly she quickens her pace, loving every breathy moan and sigh that fell from her girl's pretty little mouth.

After a few more strokes Quinn's hips came to rest against her ass cheeks. Quinn takes off her corset then Santana's and just when Santana was about to start whining, Quinn pulls her to a kneeling position. Pulling her head back in an awkward angle, Quinn kisses her deeply. Quinn wraps an arm around Santana's slight waist while Santana reaches up tangling her hands in Quinn's soft hair. For a while both girls kneeled almost as still as statues, the only movements were their lips and tongues stroking each other gently. Quinn pressed their bodies tighter together until her bare breasts were pressing into Santana's back.

Santana's neck started to feel strained as she could kiss the other girl softly, she pulls back "Please baby." She pushes her hips back barely moving a fraction of an inch.

Quinn nods her head, "Yes. Okay baby."

Receiving the answer she wanted Santana kisses Quinn's cheek, lower her hands and reaches back to grab the blonde girl's hips and slowly began grinding on Quinn's hard dick. Quinn's head falls onto the Latina's shoulder pulling out a few inches before slowly trusting back and then repeating the process.

The whole time Santana was whimpering softly and biting her lips as she gripped tightly on Quinn's hips. Quinn slowly picked up the pace, widening their stance as much as she could so she wouldn't knock them over. She listened to every breathy moan and whimper that fell from Santana's lips. A strong rush of pleasure that was sent throughout Santana's body when Quinn adjusted her angle hitting a new spot. A loud was forced a moan from her lips which made Quinn smirk into her sweaty skin.

"You like that, huh?" Quinn said, glee evident in her voice.

"I... I... I don't know. I guess. Maybe. I... I don't know." Santana teased with a grunt.

"Well..." Quinn said, slowly pulling out further than ever before and then thrusting back harder, causing Santana to let out a half gasp, half moan, "We'll just have to do a little more... experimenting."

On the word experimenting Quinn gave Santana another hard thrust, her girl letting out another encouraging half gasp, half moan in the process. Over and over again Quinn did this, randomly giving her butt a quick thrust in between all the slow and steady ones. Each time Santana's moans became louder and louder. The sound she makes after every thrust, the moans, groans and whimpers were starting to sounding like the sweetest music to Quinn's ears.

Despite Santana's poor attempts to cover up the sounds, Quinn heard every single one. Neither girl was sure how long the slow fucking lasted but it felt like hours as Quinn continued to have her fun. Santana continued with the need to beg for more but held back. Even though it was clear to Quinn that Santana was ready for something a little harder but the blonde wanted her girl to ask for it. Over and over again.

Quinn smiled softly kissing her shoulder, "Do you want more?"

"More? I don't think you have it in you Q," Santana teased trying to ignore the fact that her dick was painfully hard and that she needed to cum.

"More. Harder. Faster. I can give you more than you can handle," Quinn offered huskily, nibbling on her shoulder.

Santana closed her eyes, let out a moan, and then softly breathed, "Oh fuck it. Yes give me more baby."

Quinn could have been satisfied with that, but she wanted no _needed_ to hear her say it, "Yes what? What do you want? Tell me."

"I... I... mmmmmore. Give me more. Oh, harder, take me harder, do me faster." Santana moaned unable to take the slow pace anymore.

Quinn considered accepting that, but again pressed the issue, "Not good enough. What do you want me to do to you?"

Santana thought for a moment, and then whimpered before opening her mouth completely forgetting about her pride, "F... fuck. Fuck me. Fuck my ass. Oh god Quinn, I need it so bad. Oh please... just fuck me. Fuck my ass. Fuck it. Fuck it as hard as you can. Please, oh please Quinn, I need it harder, please fuck me, fuck my ass."

Hearing Santana finally say what she wanted to hear was enough for Quinn. She let her unoccupied hand drift toward Santana's straining cock and tightened her grip on the younger brunette's hips and started doing what both girls wanted her to do so badly, fucked Santana's ass harder.

Being sure not to give the other girl too much too soon Quinn was slow to pick up a rhythm but the first slightly harder thrust had Santana moaning loudly in appreciation. Quinn wanting to hear that sound again picking up her pace until the sound of skin slapping skin drowned out Santana's moans.

Santana was so damned horny that she almost reach down and pushed Quinn's hand out of the way so she can finish the job herself but she's guessing Quinn sensed this because she squeezed her dick hard enough to have Santana's hips bucking back driving Quinn's cock deeper and deeper into her ass. Quinn groaned loudly in her ear moving her hand and hips faster and faster. Even if the all the moaning, groaning and whimpering wasn't enough of a giveaway the thing that really let Quinn know that Santana was close, it was the other girl's swearing.

Sure, after Santana dropped the F-bomb before but switched to more PG-13 swearing, mostly consisting of the cutest little cries of 'oh my god' and 'Quinns', but now the F-word was all that Santana seemed be able to say. It caused Quinn to grin wider and fuck the other cheerio harder.

Despite the very pleasurable reward Santana seemed to work even harder to keep her swearing a minimum because she wanted to see what Quinn would do. So Quinn decided to make this a game and was determined to make Santana swear. She slowed down to only semi fast pace which made Santana bite back a whimper, but Quinn heard it. She waited a little while and then finally Santana let out the F-bomb and it earned her a few hard thrusts before Quinn cruelly slowed down again. Using this as an incentive, it wasn't long before Santana was swearing like a sailor completely forgetting that she wanted to win their little game.

Becoming lost in the heat of the moment Santana began thrusting back against Quinn's thrusting hips, driving her big dick harder and faster into her own ass.

Seeing Santana's shameless desire for a harder pace turned the fire that had been slowly burning inside of Quinn into a raging inferno. The slightly older girl starting picking up the pounding pace as she again asked, although this time it was rhetorically, "You like that San? You like me fucking you? You like me fucking you hard? You do don't you? You like me, Santana, fucking your ass... fucking your ass with my dick! Don't you? Don't you?"

Santana's nails dug into Quinn's hips as she screamed out, "Yes, yes, yes! I love it! Give it to me! Oh Q, fuck me! Fuck me! Oh fuck! Oh god! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Oh yes, oh, fuck my ass with your big dick."

"That's right San, my dick! It's my dick in your ass! My dick and nobody else's," Quinn grunts moving her hips in a blinding pace. "I'll always be your first, and you will always be mine! You're mine San and don't you ever forget it!"

Santana cries out, "Yes, I'm yours Q! I've always been yours! I'm yours baby! You can do anything you want to me! Anything! Because I'm yours!"

"Mine," Quinn repeated softly before she went into overdrive. It was true. Santana belongs to Quinn, but it was ok because she belongs to Santana's too.

The overwhelming pleasure Santana was experiencing made her body crashed over the edge into a monster climax. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went numb as she let out a loud scream that Quinn was sure the neighbors heard. She came harder then she'd ever had before shooting her cum all over her stomach and the floor. Quinn wanted to hold off longer but she followed her girlfriend almost blackening out. Santana collapse, falling on her face onto the floor. Her weak arms barely stopping her before she busted her nose but she kept pushing her ass up so Quinn could continue to fuck her, riding out their orgasms. Eventually she was forced collapsing on Santana's back stopping but she stayed there enjoying the way Santana's walls spasmed around her twitching cock. As the two of them gasped for breath Quinn kissed her back and stroked her sides until their hearts slowed down.

"Oh god," Santana chanted over and over again. She doesn't know what got into Quinn but she sure as hell loved every fucking minute of it.

Quinn pulled out gently making both girls groan at the loss and rolls to the floor on her back. Santana groans stretching out her legs and lies on Quinn's chest. The couple lies on the floor until their breathing regulates. Quinn starts giggling, "Do you think Berry heard us?"

Santana smirks, "With as loud as I was screaming I'm sure she did."

A smug grin spreads across Quinn's face, she smacks Santana's ass playfully, "I made a mess in your ass, so maybe we should have Berry clean you up."

The Latina nods, "I made a mess too." She pushes herself up giving Quinn a soft kiss before pulling them both up off the floor. "Are you ready baby?"

Quinn nods kissing her girl one more time before they redress again because of her…err distraction. They walk up the stairs holding hands. When they enter the room they see their toy was waiting exactly how they told her to be. Bent over the bed with juices leaking down her thighs. Of course Rachel heard them and she desperately wanted to go down and join them but she had orders that she couldn't bring herself to disobey. So when she heard the sound of their heels clicking against the hallway floor, she trembled in anticipation.

Quinn goes the closet and picks a riding crop and a blind fold. She walks over to their toy tickling her back, "Do you trust us Rachel?"

Rachel jumps surprised that she called her by her first name. Rachel guessed, correctly that this was an important question and not rhetorical, "Yes Mistress, this girl trusts you and Mistress Santana completely."

Santana sits down next to her pulling her face around so she can see Rachel's eyes, "You trust us not to hurt?"

Rachel doesn't blink as she answers earnestly, "Yes Mistress, this girl trust you and Mistress Quinn not to hurt her."

She jumps a little when the blindfold first covers her eyes, "Remember if it becomes too much to just give us your safe word."

Rachel nods, feeling strangely turned on at not being able to see anything, "Yes Mistress."

She slaps the crop playful on her toy's ass than again making Rachel moan when it lands on her side, "This is for pleasure not punishment." And yes pleasure sparks into her core when Quinn smacks the underside of her breast. Quinn starts smirking mischievously at Santana, "Let's see if I can find some of your sweet spots, Berry."

So that's what Quinn did, found all of her sweet spots making Rachel wetter than before. Every time the crop slapped against her skin, Rachel had to struggle not to move. Being blindfolded just enhanced everything for her, every time she heard that swooshing sound or felt the air from the crop swish by her Rachel got closer and closer to cumming. Rachel gasps when the Quinn teasing taps her clit with the crop.

"Oh fuck," Rachel moans throwing her head back.

Quinn mocks her in a teasing voice, "Oh looks like your slutty, dirty little pussy likes to be hit."

She feels teeth tugging on her ear before she hears Santana say, "So you like it when we," dropping her voice an octave, "hit your pussy over and over, don't you dirty girl?"

Rachel nods empathically, "Oh yes Mistress, this girl loves it when you pound on her pussy."

Unseen by her, her Mistresses' brows quirk up, "Your pussy?" Santana breaths in her ear cupping said pussy, "This slutty pussy belongs to you?"

Quinn slaps the crop a fraction harder on her thigh, "Who does this slutty pussy belong too?"

Rachel shakes head causing some sweat to fly off, "No Mistress Santana, Mistress Quinn this slutty pussy belongs to you." She moans louder when Santana tugs on her clit, "All of this girl belongs to her Mistresses."

Quinn hands over the cropped to Santana so she can take over. Quinn lays down on the bed, startling her toy when she brings her up with her, "All of you? So you're our cockslut?"

Rachel tentatively crawls up the bed to where Quinn wants her, shivering when the smooth leather brushes against her thighs, "Yes Mistress this girl is your cockslut? Cum whore. Anything you want her to be."

Rachel's breath catches in her throat when her knees are spread on each side of Quinn's head, "Anything?" Quinn's tongue pokes out gently stroking her clit, "And everything?"

She wasn't given a chance to over think it because as soon as she tried to answer Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's for a soft, gentle kiss. In their previous kiss, her Mistresses practically forced their tongues into her mouth completely dominating the each kiss. This time Santana went slow, her lips barely pressing into Rachel's until she felt her toy begin to kiss her back. She slowly started running her hands all over her body. She felt Rachel tensed up momentarily surprised when Quinn sucked her clit into her mouth but then her body started to relax. She sighed into Santana's mouth as she ran her fingers gently up and down Rachel's arms. While Quinn sucked and flicked her clit teasingly and she slowly massaging her redden thighs until she reached the soft flesh of Rachel's ass.

Rachel gasped as Quinn gently squeezed her butt. A few seconds of groping she felt Santana's tongue trying to slowly push its way inside her mouth. She didn't even think about resisting as she let the Latina invade her mouth with her tongue, where it was greeted by her own.

As Santana explored Rachel's mouth with her tongue the excitable brunette brought her hands up to cup the toy's tits tugging gently on the chain link to the clamps. Rachel moaned helplessly into her mouth as she expertly ran her fingers over her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples to hardness. Her fingers roamed all over Rachel's body caressing every taunt muscle. Rachel whimpered in protest when both of her Mistresses pulled away.

It took every ounce of Quinn's self-control not to try and bury her face in between those magnificent thighs again. But she was able to control herself, barely. Santana bent her head down and started to softly kiss down Rachel's neck while Quinn licked and sucked her outer lips. Rachel moaned as they sucked gently on her sensitive flesh. They moved their hands over Rachel's skin, their gentle touch calmed the still slightly nervous songstress. They were being so…gentle compared to the way they usually were with her. Someone's hands moved to Rachel's nipples and with great care removed her clamps.

Santana kissed her way down Rachel's neck to her perky breasts, taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Rachel groaned as her Mistress's skilled tongue worked on one nipple, then moved to the other, and then back again sucking those by now rock hard points. Santana used her hands to cup Rachel's breasts together pushing them into her mouth and begin to suck on her nipples hard. Rachel's mouth drops open moaning louder, making her Mistresses semi hard dicks stand to full attention. Quinn covers Rachel's thighs with kisses and love bites before she begins to slowly kiss her way back to her toy's wet pussy.

Rachel tries to spread her legs wider as her Mistress kisses her way back to the hard little nub. She takes the clit in her mouth biting down gently as Santana does the same to her nipple causing a long guttural moan to fall from Rachel's lips. They continued this agonizing torture until Rachel could take it no longer.

"Mistress... please..." Rachel's breathing was heavy and it clearly took a lot of effort for her just to say that simple sentence.

"Yes dirty girl." Santana answered brightly.

"Please... Mistress… lick me..." Rachel panted.

"Lick you wear, Berry?" Quinn's voice muffled as she asked as innocently as she could with her face buried in Rachel's core.

"Please... Mistress lick your pussy..." Rachel whimpered in need.

The HBICs giggled softly as Rachel unconsciously tells them who owns her, not wanting to deny the little toy her reward Quinn takes a gentle swipe on Rachel's clit. Quinn breathed in the sweet smell of her toys sex. Closing her eyes Quinn puts more pressure on her toy's clit then slid her tongue over Rachel's pussy lips. _To fucking sweet, that's how she tastes,_ thinks Quinn as the exquisite honey flavored juice ran over her tongue and tickled her taste buds. She took another long gentle lap of Rachel's pussy followed by another and another.

Santana moans softly to herself as her toy jumps and shivers in pleasure. Santana backs away picking up the crop from where she dropped it. Rachel's hand clinches in tight fist by her sides, unsure on whom she wants to grab onto. She moans louder when Santana flicks the crop on the underside of her beast. Quinn chuckles moving her hands to Rachel's thighs so Santana won't accidently hit them. The exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure fog up Rachel brain, helpless she stays kneeling on her Mistress's face relishing as that skillful tongue licks her into obviation. Her hips starts jerking slightly after every stroke of Quinn's tongue and Santana's crop.

Quinn was licking away at Rachel's cunt like she was licking on a fucking lollipop. She licked up and down, around the lips clockwise, then counter-clockwise repeating the process. After a few minutes of doing this Quinn took Rachel's clit into her mouth and gently sucked on it causing Rachel to moan louder at the contact. Quinn then closed her mouth around Rachel's vulnerable pussy and started to hungrily suck on the succulent treat while Santana brought the crop down rapidly on every sweet spot Quinn had just discovered.

Rachel was in heaven with her Mistress Quinn between her legs and Mistress Santana inflicting the small amounts of pain she's come to crave. Rachel's head was spinning, this was so good but she wished she could see the blonde's head bob up and down in between her legs or the brunette wielding the crop down on her.

Quinn thrust her tongue deep into the toys tight, wet hole, then started a fucking motion with her tongue. Rachel dug her nails into her palms as Quinn's wet muscle fucked her hard and fast. Quinn latched on to her clit again and then without any warning thrust two fingers into Rachel's pussy, plunging them as deep as she could. The blonde fingered and tongued toy's hot wet pussy while Santana pulled out the plug of the songbird's pretty ass and began tongue her tight ass hole.

Rachel's eyes went wide as started begging, "Please, please Mistresses may this girl cum!"

She felt rather Quinn shake her head no causing her to whale helpless as she fought her orgasm. Rachel's clinched her eyes shut tightly behind the blindfold as Santana's tongue pushed into her tight hole, fucking her in almost the same pace as Quinn.

"Oh fuck. Oh god. Hmm yes please Mistress," she babbled. Her body overloaded with pleasure.

Her Mistresses work her holes together like they always do, giving her more pleasure then she ever thought possible. "Please Mistress. Please, please," she chanted working her hips in time with their thrusting tongues.

She feels Quinn nod her consent this time and her head snaps back. She screams at the top of her lungs and cumming hard. Rachel's cum flowed into Quinn's mouth and down her throat but she didn't stop there. She closed her mouth tight around the brunette's cunt determined to squeeze more orgasms out of her. They both continued to lick, suck and fuck Rachel to another orgasm and then another. Rachel's body sagged and she wasn't able to hold herself anymore. Santana barely catches Rachel as she falls forward, removing her tongue from her tasty ass, she lays her down next to Quinn.

Quinn protested but there was something in Santana's eyes, a wicked gleam that excited her. Santana leaned forward attaching her mouth on Rachel's still quivering pussy. She sucked in the hard nub harshly forcing Rachel into other orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Mistress," Rachel sang out in perfect pitch.

Santana smirked into the wet pussy, mentally patting herself on the back. She thrusted three fingers into her toy's wet hole hard setting a brutal pace. She forced Rachel to squirt all over her hand, soaking them and her face with her juices.

"Oh, oh, oh," Rachel moaned unable to voice anything else.

Santana pulled back admiring the way her toy's pussy tried to cling on her fingers and keep them inside of her. Rachel moaned weakly, silently begging to come back. She laid there for who knows how long calming her heaving chest. She felt someone remove her blindfold. Rachel blinks rapidly adjusting to the harsh light. When she looks up she sees both of her Mistresses naked and kneeling next her.

Quinn smiles, "Did you enjoy that part of your reward, Berry?"

Rachel opens her mouth but nothing comes out so she clears her throat and tries again. "Yes Mistress Quinn," her voice a little hoarse from all the screaming, "thank you for this girl's reward."

Quinn shakes her head, "It's not over yet." She moves over kneeling between Rachel's legs, spreading them wide. She keeps her bright hazel eyes locked on Rachel's big brown ones, "Don't worry you're going to love what comes next." She sinks into her toy's hot sweaty body the tip of her cock brushing up again Rachel's still sensitive clit, "I want you to wrap your legs around my waist tight." She waits until Rachel does what she's instructed to do, "Good girl." She takes Rachel's arms and drapes them on her neck, "Now I do believe you said 'everything' belongs to me and San, correct."

Rachel shivers at the husky quality her voice developed, "Yes Mistress, this girl belongs to her Mistresses."

Quinn smiles _this was almost too easy_ she thought as she took her place lining up her dick, "Good girl, all you have to do now is hold on for the ride." Quinn gently position the red mushroom tip at the entrance of Rachel's very moist pussy. If Rachel was theirs like she says then she loves dick so Quinn will give her all the dick she can handle and then some.

Quinn pushed forward, easily penetrating Rachel's eager to be fucked pussy and thrusted deep inside their toy. Quinn places her hands on either side of Rachel's head, bringing their faces close enough to kiss. Rachel moans quietly as she felt her Mistress's hard dick moving in and out of her welcoming pussy causing wonderful sensations to course throughout her body. Rachel's strength hadn't fully returned yet, and she was still very drained from her multiple climaxes at the hands of Mistresses' talented tongues. So she just closed her eyes and let the dominate blonde have her way with her.

Quinn moved her dick slowly within the her toy enjoying both every moment of the slow penetration, "Open your eyes Berry. I want to see your eyes as I fuck you."

Rachel snapped her eyes open, "Yes Mistress."

She sees Quinn smirk as her pupils dilate, "Good girl."

Santana sat on the edge of the bed watching her girl work their toy into a slow frenzy. She idly stroked her straining cock, but she didn't give herself enough stimulation to cum. She was saving that for her turn.

Rachel felt like her Mistress was literally fucking her brains out. She should feel ashamed that she loved being used like this but the fact was that she didn't care. Her Mistresses always fucked her better than Puck did and she sure they could fuck her better than any man could. She desperately tried to concentrate on not cumming to soon. She was simply enjoying it this much. But her Mistress was plowing her with that dick, that nice big hard dick and way too good. It felt so fucking good she was going to cum sooner than she wanted.

As Rachel had a mental conversation with herself, Quinn rode her toy like the pony she had always wanted when she was little, but never got. Rachel's quiet breathy moans became screams of pleasure as Quinn hammered into her harder with every stroke. Sensing that Rachel was nearing her climax, Quinn picked up the pace, her hips a blur smacking against Rachel's cervix as she slammed her dick as deep inside her toy as possible.

Rachel was a fighting a losing battle with herself not wanting to cum but when Quinn started long-dicking her helpless pussy she lost complete control of her body. "Please Mistress, may this girl cum?"

Quinn pauses her hips, thinking, "I don't know if you earned it yet."

Rachel whimpers tightening her hold, "How does this girl earn it, Mistress?"

Quinn leans forward nibbling on her lip, "Will I'm doing all the work and you haven't even moved yet." She smirks, "So I'm thinking that maybe you don't want me."

Rachel shakes her head, pleading, "No Mistress, this girl wants you and Mistress Santana. All the time!"

She rolls them so Quinn's now laying on her back, "Prove it, slut. Fuck yourself on my cock."

Rachel immediately works herself up to the tip of Quinn's dick and slams herself down hard. She moans louder and louder thrusting herself harder and harder on her Mistress's dick. Her tits bouncing up and down in Quinn's face every time she moves. Quinn smirks placing her hands on her toy's hip helping her go faster.

"Make me cum, dirty girl and then you can cum as much as you want," Quinn groans.

Rachel nods panting, "Yesss Mistress."

She works her hips faster, leaning back with her hands on Quinn's thighs. Her eyes practically cross when her Mistress's delicious dick hits in in a whole new angle. The girls' work together fucking Rachel's wet pussy with wild abandonment. Every stroke making the headboard crash rhythmically into the wall.

"Oh fuck. Oh you dirty little slut. That's right work that pussy on my dick," Quinn taunts. "Work the pussy that belongs to me and Santana, like the slut you are."

Rachel head flies back as she lifts up and thrusts down faster and faster, harder and harder. Every thrust makes her teeth jar, "OH FUCK YOU FEEL SO GOOD MISTRESS!"

Quinn tightens her hold, planting her feet on the bed so she can thrust up harder. Quinn grits her teeth not wanting to cum just yet but the living room with Santana and eating out her toy is making it almost impossible to hold off any longer. She tries thinking about anything else other than this wet, hot pussy choking her cock. Quinn thought it was impossible to cum harder than when she fucked Santana, but she was been wrong. She started cumming in waves, each of those waves was like a shotgun blast of pleasure to her brain. Her cock shooting hot cum into her toy's greedy pussy.

Rachel opens her mouth screaming when she felt that hot cum hitting her walls. Waves and waves crash through her. Her cunt spasmed rounding the dick buried inside it, desperately trying to hold onto the source of its joy. Rachel fell face first onto the her Mistress, the only thing keeping her from falling over was Quinn's firm hold on her hips.

Quinn continued pumping in and out of the fallen toy wanting to savor her prize as long as possible. But inevitably her thrusts became weaker and less forceful. When she finally came down from her high Quinn pulled her dick out of the conquered toy's cunt letting her fall to her side.

"Get on your hands and knees on bed!" Santana snapped firmly shaking her toy out of her orgasm induced daze, a grin crossing her face as Rachel struggled to get into the requested position.

Santana pushes the docile toy's knees further apart and pulls apart her butt cheeks so she could study the brunette's tiny holes. Her freshly fucked pussy was giving away the toy's feelings about what being dominated again. She was soaking wet again but it was the sight above Rachel's pussy that really made the brunette smile with glee.

Focusing on that image Santana couldn't help but notice how she was trembling in anticipation. Her eyes locking on the toy's perfectly shaped ass, as she jerking off her throbbing cock. Rachel gasped but offered no other form of protest as Santana began greedily groping her backside, squeezing and pinching the well rounded yet firm flesh of her toy's butt

"I feel like a kid on Christmas... just waiting to play with her presents." Santana chuckled.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head Santana grabbed two handfuls of Rachel's cute little backside and spread those shapely ass cheeks as wide as she could. Santana licked her lips, then grinning wickedly as she noticed something.

"Your wet. Your pussy is dripping, Quinn must have fucked you good," Santana pointed out, sliding a fingertip up and down Rachel's pussy lips while still spreading the toy's full butt cheeks, that fingertip immediately becoming soaked and Rachel letting out a little moan, "Did she fuck you good, Berry?"

"Yes Mistress, Mistress Quinn fucked this girl good," Rachel whimpered. "Please, fuck me Mistress. Please, AHHHHhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rachel was taken off guard when her hole was penetrated by Santana's finger.

"Oh my God... your ass is so tight," Santana practically whimpered from the feeling of her toy's back passage squeezing the full length of her index finger. "I really love fucking it."

"Please, Mistress do it," Rachel begged softly.

"Do what?" Santana pushed.

"Fuck my ass, Mistress." Rachel said quickly, then after blushing added, "If it pleases you Mistress."

Santana grinned, grabbing the bottle of lube Quinn handed her, and said, "Good save, Berry. Spread your ass cheeks."

Rachel's hands immediately shot to her shapely ass cheeks and pulled them apart as wide as she could, the tiny toy pressing her face down to the bed sheets as she presented her Mistress her tight ass hole.

Santana smirked at the lovely sight, squirting a large amount of lubricant on the meek brunette's back door. When Rachel's hole was well coated with lube Santana tossed the tube away and then slowly pressed the tip of her throbbing cock against the toy's hole.

As Santana was savoring the moment, Rachel turned her head to the side and pleaded softly, "Please Mistress fuck this girl. Stick that big cock up her ass and fuck her. Please fuck this girl harddddd."

Again Rachel was taken off guard, this time by something much bigger than a finger entering her ass. This time it was Santana's big cock, slamming her hips forwards as hard stretching her wide open to allow the first few inches of dick into the toy's butt.

After squealing in pain Rachel lets go of her butt cheeks and gripped onto the bed sheet, clutching tightly them as she is taken by surprise. The adjustment was quick, the pain melting away to be replaced by the pleasure, feeling her hole stretch wide around the first few inches of her Mistress's big hard cock.

"Fuck Mistress you feel so good," Rachel moans.

Santana, who had been admiring the way the head of her cock looked buried in between Rachel's well rounded butt cheeks, grinned delight her little toy was so vocal today. She delivered a hard smack to the perfect posterior in front of her and said, "Well get ready to feel every inch deep inside your ass, because I'm only just getting started!" She smacked her ass again, "And who told you to let go of your cheeks?"

Rachel quickly reached back and spread her ass for her Mistress again. "Hmm that's better," Santana moans looking up to find Quinn watching her attentively. She blows her a kiss, which the blonde playfully returned, before the brunette turn her attention back to the toy in front of her.

"OH FUCK MISTRESS!" Rachel cried out as Santana thrust forwards, pushing a couple more inches into the toy's ass. "Oh fuck! Please Mistress fill this girl up with your big dick! Please Mistress this girl's yours and Mistress Quinn's. Slam your whole cock inside this girl!"

Santana grins giving the slutty toy what she wished for, she gave her toy's perfect bubble butt a series of hard thrusts which had the dick plowing far deeper into the meek brunette's hole. Meanwhile each thrust had Rachel squealing in pain and pleasure, pain because every time she slammed forward Santana hit her hands. And pleasure, well because it felt so fucking good to be used for her Mistresses' pleasure.

The dominating brunette dug her fingers deeply into her dirty girl's hips and then started to pump her own hips back and forth, the cheerio slowly beginning to thoroughly fuck her toy's ass. Both brunettes moaned joyfully as her Mistress began fucking her harder. Santana was in heaven feeling that tight hole clinch and spasm around her throbbing dick. She looked down hypnotized as she watched Rachel's hole being stretched around her Mistress's dick. The younger girl spreading her nicely rounded butt cheeks so Santana could stare as her dick stretches out the tiny hole after every thrust. There was no hesitation, no doubt, just a steady rhythm, and a wonderful feeling of owning every part of her toy as Santana confidently slid her big cock in and out of the her slutty toy.

It just felt so natural. Like fucking Rachel was they were meant to do. There was no doubt in Santana's mind that Rachel's was made to be fucked by her. By Quinn. Rachel's purpose in life was to be their perfect toy. To be fucked. To take be dominated. To take her Mistresses' cocks up the butt, in her pussy, in her mouth. Where ever they want to put it because she was theirs and she's never letting Rachel go. They all fitted together like three pieces of some fucked up jigsaw puzzle. The Mistresses and the toy and even if Rachel hadn't realized it yet, Santana was going to make damn sure she did.

Reaching out Santana grabbed a handful of the Rachel's dark mane and roughly pulled the other girl's head upwards, "So slut, who do you belong too?" She slams her hips harder and harder.

"You Mistress! You and Mistress Quinn, this girl belongs to you two," Rachel moans as she slams her own hips back, taking that beautiful dick further in her ass. No her Mistress's ass.

"Only us?" Santana pushed.

"Yesss Mistress only you two," Rachel moans, then sighing dreamily, "No one else but you and Mistress Quinn. Just bend this girl over whenever, where ever it pleases you Mistresses. Oh, fuck, this girl belongs to you."

She pictured herself in the choir room, her Mistresses slowly stripping her making her kneel in front of the whole club as she takes turns sucking them off. Then they'll bend her over the piano, fucking her better than Finnept could ever dream.

Santana slaps her thighs hard, as if she knew her attention went somewhere else for a moment. Rachel shakes away the fantasies to concentrate on the that big cock that was pumping in and out of her ass. Rachel wasn't sure how she ended up in this position. Surely if anyone other than these two HBICs tried this, she would have reported them to the authorities instantly. But it wasn't just anyone it was her Mistresses so she didn't and this feels more right than anything. Even singing. Why? Maybe it was because no one ever made she feel this way. Not this complete. Maybe she was sick, maybe so were they but she never wants to lose this feeling. Ever.

Rachel honestly didn't give a fuck how she ended up in this position. She was feeling the most amazing pleasure of her life from getting fucked by her Mistress. Rachel didn't give a fuck why she never felt anything close to this amount of pleasure before she had been introduced to the joy of giving away her control. Rachel didn't even give a fuck that it was Santana Fucking López or Quinn Fucking Fabray, the girls that once bullied her. They were the ones who introduced her to this side of herself.

There was only one thing Rachel gave a fuck about now and that was pleasing her Mistresses, "Fuck this girl hard Mistress. Fucking pound her harder please. She belongs to you, Mistress."

"Are you sure," Santana questioned softly even though she confident she knew the answer.

"Yes." Rachel immediately replied. She said it before when she accepted the collar but this time it felt different, as if they were mapping out the rest of their lives. No matter where she ends up, be it Broadway or teaching music, she will always be theirs, "Yes Mistress, I Rachel Berry belong to you, Santana López and Quinn Fabray."

Santana looks up, her eyes immediately finding Quinn's, they felt it too. The difference between now and before. They all belong together. Nothing and no one will ever come between them again, "Well, here's what I want," Santana says softly, pushing every last inch of her dick into Rachel's ass and leaving it there. Stopping definitely got the toy's attention, Rachel risked turning her head back to look at her Mistress.

Quinn says softly, "This is it, Rachel. This isn't a game you can stop playing when it becomes too much. All three of are in this together now, you'll be ours forever. Even if you're on stage and you have thousands of screaming fans, begging for your attention, they don't matter. We do."

"Like we said when we collared you, you belong to us. Completely," Santana says in an equally soft voice.

After they finally finished their little speech there was a deafening silence. They waited almost breathlessly, wondering if Rachel was going to change her mind. Because this was the last chance for her to run out the door.

Slowly Rachel nodded her head, softly replying, "Yes I understand. I want be yours, forever. I am yours already. You made me yours the first day in the locker room. I'm a toy who needs to be owned by someone and that's you and Quinn. You're my owners. Thought I was happy the way I was before, but you showed me different. You bent me over punishing me and showed me real happiness. And I'll keep bending over for you as long as you want me. I'll be your good little toy, who sucks your cocks, who lets you stick it where ever you want because I belong to you. So please make me cum, Mistress."

"Oh don't worry I'll pound your ass and make you cum real good," Santana promised, "There's just one more thing I want."

"Yes Mistress," Rachel moaned, ready to continue with what they were doing before, desperate to cum.

"I want you to let go of your ass and get on your hands and knees," Santana said, before elaborating, "I want you to surrender yourself to us. We want to own it from now on. We want to own your whole body. We want exclusive rights to every part of you. We want you to agree that from now on you're ours. You're now the property of Santana and Quinn. Can you say that without any hesitation or doubt?"

There was a moment of silence when Santana thought she went a too far as Rachel just looked at her thoughtfully. But then Rachel wiggled her ass a little, playfully, "You own me Mistress. Yours. I surrender myself to you and Mistress Quinn. You own me. I'm your property."

"And are you going to let anyone else fuck you but us?" Santana knew she was pushing but they needed to hear this to erase any lingering doubt.

"Only if you want me too because I'm your property Mistress! My body is yours and Mistress Quinn to do whatever you wish with it," Rachel's voice clear and proud. Letting out a joyful moan as Santana forcefully started thrusting, "Oh yes Mistress. Oh fuck. Fuck your property. Oh, oh fuck, fuck it hard! Pound the fucking property you own! Fuck, my ass it's yours Mistress, oh fuck, I'm your toy," Rachel babbled as Santana started moving faster and faster, harder and harder. "I'm your property now Mistress. Oh fuck, please fucking use your property! Yours and Mistress Quinn."

The blonde in question sat back and stared in awe as she watched the brunettes' hips blur in a rapidly increasing pace. She feels her dick start to stir between her legs as Rachel continued to babble, "Fuck the body that's made for your pleasure. Oh yes, please make this girl cum hard and mark this girl so the world can see who she belongs too."

Rachel continued encouraging Santana to fuck her hard, even as the sound of the cheerio's hips smacking off the toy's shapely ass cheeks was drowning it out. The only thing louder was Rachel's squeals of pleasure echoing throughout the room .

Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she needed to cum. She needed to cum as quickly as possible otherwise she would be burst. She climbs over to where Rachel's mouth was hanging open panting with every stroke. She touches her toy's face and Rachel pops her eyes open to see a big hard pink cock waving in front of her face. She opens her mouth wide, desperate to taste that delicious cock again. Quinn eases her hard dick in slowly, savoring the warm wet mouth enveloping her. Needing to service her Mistresses' anyway they needed her to, Rachel sucks on Quinn gently, swallowing her further down her throat.

"Oh fuck Berry, that mouth of yours is like freaking heaven," Quinn moans tangling her hands in Rachel's silky locks pushing her cock down harder.

The two girls worked their toy in a brutal pace, if an outsider were to see them, they would think they were hurting the poor girl. But Rachel was in heaven, being fucked in both ends by her Mistresses was the best feeling in the world. She felt the need to cum start to build up, snapping her eyes up desperately trying to convey to her Mistress Quinn her need. But her blonde Mistress had her head thrown back and her eyes shut tight. She whimpered loudly but that was drowned out by Santana's thigh's slamming into her ass.

The girl seemed to have felt her desperation, sliding her hand to her toy's drenched pussy she teases the hard clit she finds there, "Does my toy need to cum?"

Rachel nods as best she could with her mouth full. Santana chuckles, "Well since this is technically supposed to be your reward for being a good girl, I guess you should be allowed."

Rachel moans bucking her hips harder. Santana leans forward biting her shoulders, "Cum for us dirty girl. Cum hard!"

That was all the encouragement she needed and it seemed like a miracle that Santana was able to keep a hold of the other girl's waist as she started slamming herself back against the dick, forcing Santana to ram her even harder.

The little toy had become like a bucking bronco, or perhaps something more like an enraged hobbit determined to knock a cocky cheerio off of it. Even though it made several of her joints ache Santana not only held on but she continued fucking her enraged hobbit's ass as harder than before. Quinn helped as much as she could, holding Rachel's head in place. Moaning loudly because of the intense vibrations of Rachel screaming around her dick. This was pretty much her biggest fantasy come true. So it was going to take more than a little, or a lot, of hard return thrusts from a horny hobbit to make the HBICs stop fucking her for even a second.

There was a price to be paid though, Santana's thighs stung something fierce and only seem to be getting worse as the toy's round rear bashed back against her. Although all Santana had to do was look down to see that her toy was getting the worst of it, the tan skin of the shorter girl's beautifully shaped butt cheeks quickly turning pink under the now brutal pace. Not that she even seem to notice given the way she was squealing joyfully. Santana couldn't convince herself to stop fucking Rachel's perfect bubble butt even though she was kinda afraid the girl would hurt herself.

Despite the current stinging sensation Rachel's perfectly round ass felt like they were made to cushion the impact of Santana's hips as she drilled in deeper into her toy, and Rachel's ass was a thing of beauty. It was perfect. She had nothing to compare other than Quinn's of course. It was made for them just like they were made for each other.

They were all a perfect fit. The perfect toy with the perfect body, and the tops with an unquenchable lust for all of perfect her holes. Together they could assume their natural roles and ensure that Rachel's perfect body never went a day without being used for their pleasure again.

Santana certainly knew she wasn't going to be able to go another day without being deep inside Rachel. They were meant to be inside that wonderfully tight little passage as much as possible. It was where they belonged. They belonged deep inside this beautiful brunette's body for all of their pleasure. That Rachel will never doubt that she was clearly meant to be the HBICs' sex slave.

Why? Because the way her walls clinched around her Mistress's hard dick made her thoughts melted away along with her ability to think clearly. She was left mindlessly fucking herself on Santana's dick using strength she didn't know she had to pound herself harder and harder. Santana slamming forward harder in kind, causing the tiny brunette to cum hard and become even more lost in the sensation. Quinn grunted following the brunette nearly drowning Rachel with her cum as it shot down her throat.

One orgasm lead to another and then another. Santana used the little strength she had left and twisted her toy's clit forcing another earth shattering orgasm as she viciously pounded Rachel's ass. She wanted no needed for Rachel to have orgasm after orgasm.

Santana was finally pushed over the edge and had an orgasm so powerful it almost knocked her unconscious. Seeing as she was all but out of energy at the time Santana forced herself to give one final big thrust, burying every inch of her dick into the deepest depths of her toy's ass, luckily causing the smaller to once again squeal in orgasmic delight. It was then Santana collapsed onto Rachel's back in exhaustion.

The toy let out an unmistakable groan of discontent and tried to continue thrusting herself backwards, but it just wasn't the same.

Rachel thought about rolling them over so Santana would be lying on her back. That way she could bounce up and down on her dick but like her Mistress, Rachel didn't have any strength left. It would be a miracle if she could.

Quinn groaned pulling out of Rachel's mouth causing another groan of discontent as she tried to follow her and swallow her back down. Quinn laughed weakly collapsed on the bed. Rachel groaned dropping face first onto the bed but otherwise didn't move because she didn't have permission to move from her current position and the idea of waiting for her owner to order her to move thrilled the little toy.

Groaning softly Santana realized her lips were pressed right up against Rachel's neck. She started kissing her neck and the brunette cheerio was loving the way Rachel started moaning joyfully. That moaning seemed to re-energize Santana enough to feel like she could move.

First though Santana took the opportunity to whisper in Rachel's ear, "Who's my bitch?"

"This girl's your bitch, Mistress," Rachel groaned, her throat a little sore from all the screaming and throat fucking, "This girl's yours and Mistress Quinn's bitch."

"And who owns you?" Santana pushed a little more.

"You Mistress and Mistress Quinn." Rachel said adding of her own volition, "You own this girl's ass, pussy, and mouth. Yours to use as you see fit Mistress, exclusively."

Both HBICs beam happily "Good girl," Santana said, unable to keep her happiness in as she nuzzled Rachel's neck. She finally she takes her softening dick out of her toy's ass causing the girl started to pout pitifully and collapses with her head on Quinn's heaving stomach. Rachel whimpers needing to straighten out her legs.

Quinn lifts her head groaning, "Lay down Berry and rest while you can," she lets her head fall back down, "because when I get the energy it's my turn to fuck that ass."

Rachel moans feeling her knees buckle in relief and her pussy tingle and gush, "Yes Mistress."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The wasn't how I planned for the chapter to come out but apparently the girls have a mind of their own and still have some insecurities and a little bit of doubt. I guess it makes sense because the HBICs are adding a third person to their party and Rachel discovering who she is. Anyway feedback is appreciated let me know if you think it suck or was if it was okay.


	10. Practicing For the Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee *sad face*. Warnings, warnings this is a BDSM story so if it's not your cup of tea then stop fucking reading it after the first damn chapter. And don't flood my inbox with your "disgust". Also would like to apologize for any mistakes since i only read through this once and it's my birthday weekend so i dont plan on doing much of anything until Monday. If you see any mistakes let me know and I'll correct them as soon as i can. I'll try to update my other three stories before Saturday but those chapters are really rough, so not until Wednesday or Thursday. Blah whatever, okay kiddos on with the show.

_**The**_ next few weeks passed by in a blur for Rachel and life at McKinley was quiet for the most part. Since her fathers business trip ended up taking longer than they originally thought Rachel's still at Quinn's house enjoying every minute of being a live in pet. They are currently plotting a way to keep her there on a more permanent basis, which shouldn't be that hard considering the fact that her fathers business contacts are mainly in Columbus. So eventually they will have to move there and the HBICs aren't about to let their toy go without a fight. If it comes to it they're prepared to blackmail or even beg, no not beg they never beg, negotiate. They'll get what they want because they always do.

Even though everyone got the message that Rachel was off limits there were still a few stragglers that thought they could get away with bullying her but her Mistresses and Puck make them rethink their assumptions before their next class. Even Finn seemed to have gotten the message that Rachel was in no way interested in his ogre ass. Although it didn't stop him from giving her longing looks across the crowded lunch or the classes they shared. It takes a lot of self-control for her Mistresses not to go over and slap that dumb look of his face. She couldn't complain about the end results though, every time the grown mental midget tried to strike up a conversation with Rachel her Mistresses spent the whole night working her over in the most delicious of ways. It's not as though she needed a reminder though because every time her clothes brushed up against her welts or her butt plug dug in just a little deeper or the clamps pinching her nipples, oh she knew who she belonged too.

It's still a little strange for her to think that she belongs to someone else but the restlessness she used to feel all but completely evaporated. There still one or two lingering doubts but that mainly occurs when she's bent over being punished for being a bad toy. But she found being a naughty girl every once in a while has its rewards when she feels like being spanked. That's another thing that confused on occasion, she was never spank or really punished by her fathers so the joy she gets out of it gives her some pause. Which she gets over after the first hit, the wetness trailing down her legs is a big flashing neon sign that she loves it.

She's also come to notice her mindset is different before she was worried about solos and auditions. Ducking the next flying slushie that's thrown her way or avoiding cheerios in the bathroom. Just ask Artie, swirlies are not fun. It's like her mind is completely calm now. The only thing constantly on her mind is if her Mistresses her happy and if she's pleasing them. It took a while but she's got most of their quirks down. Take Mistress Santana for example, on her bad days she likes to take out her frustrations on her ass. Which is painful yes but the amount of orgasms she has later is worth it. Also the way she takes care of her afterwards is delightful. Mistress Santana always takes a warm bath with her after the session. They sit in the tub with Rachel lying on top of her until the water gets cold. After they're dry Mistress gently rubs her body down with cream soothing away her aches. It's moments like that, that makes Rachel realize that they care about her more than just being a fuck toy.

Then there's Mistress Quinn, who doesn't like to wait until they get home to release her pent up frustrations. Nope, she drags Rachel out of whatever class she's in and fucks Rachel until neither of them can move anymore. Then she loves to use the paddle she has squirreled away in a janitor's closet (if they go there or waits until they get home) that for some reason no one ever goes to and no one knows why they have it. Poor Rachel is so sore by the time that session is done that she limps for the rest of day. But when they get home Quinn gives her a reward for taking it like a good girl. Sometimes they take her shopping at that boutique where they meet the other Mistress. Sometimes they allow her to torture (their words) with a Barbra movie (mainly 'Funny Girl' surprised much?). Or it was a particularly extreme session they allow Rachel to choose her reward. Like Santana, Quinn is a secret cuddlier of course their version cuddling usually ends up with her on her knees taking it one way or another instead of doing whatever they were previously doing. But Rachel didn't mind all that much, pstt who is she kidding she loves it when she ends up servicing her Mistresses even more than watching Barbra.

Then there were the times when Rachel got into trouble through no fault of her own. Well maybe it was because she has a big mouth sometimes, but Mr. Schue went crazy and started his own a cappella group instead of concentrating on Glee. Did any really expect her to keep quiet about it? So maybe she could've used a little more tacked than simply telling him that it was a stupid idea for a middle age man to try and recapture his lost youth. After all it wasn't her fault that he married his psycho wife and gave up his dreams. And maybe she shouldn't have been so smug when that venture died a painful death and he came crawling back with his tail between his legs. Being hog tied and gagged for most of the weekend while her Mistresses fucked her without allowing her to cum gave her a new understanding of humility. So when she apologized to Mr. Schue that next Monday, it just surprised everyone else who didn't know about their arrangement.

Then that crazy Sandy Ryerson tried to lure Rachel away from Glee to star in play. She did leave for a short amount of time but her Mistresses put a stop to it quickly telling her it was a plot from by Sue to destroy the Glee club. Not that they enjoy prancing around the stage with a bunch of losers, but they joined to keep an eye on their toy and Hagrid. Mistress Santana brought out this new table she had specially made for their playtime. Rachel was bound hands and feet by the legs of the table with her ass pointed in the air. They took turns punishing her for trying to abandon them. She gets a tingle between her legs remembering the way they tied her up making her feel so helpless and punished her for hours and then they fucked her into a mindless state after that. It's safe to say that Rachel hasn't even thought about going anywhere after that, not after she wasn't able to sit down right for week. But she Mistresses didn't allow her to miss any school and of course she apologized to the whole club and then to make matters worse for her she had to perform at the Invitationals. Poor baby had so much trouble walking let alone dancing around the stage, it was pure torture for her. As further punishment Rachel had to sleep on the living room until her Mistresses forgave her but much to her dismay she's still not allowed on her Mistresses' bed. They can be strict Mistresses and not always in a fun way.

Rachel walked the deserted halls during second period, lost in her own world reflecting on the little hiccups in their arrangement when she was tugged not so gently into an empty class room. Whoever her capture was pressed her up to the wall, of course like any normal person she was afraid at first. But then she knew who it was when their perfume hit her nose that it was her Mistress Quinn.

Rachel sighs, "Mistress Quinn."

Quinn smirks biting the back of her neck grinding her hard dick push into Rachel's back side. Rachel moans trying to push back but Quinn has her pinned to the wall, "This a nice surprise, here I was minding my own business on my way to the bathroom when I see this slutty girl walking all by herself in the halls." Quinn grinds her hardening dick into Rachel's ass, "So I think to myself, Quinn it's been a couple hours since you fucked your toy, lo and behold here she is waving her pretty tight ass in your face."

Rachel's breathy moans makes her rock hard dick jump, "Taunting you like a naughty little bitch." Quinn chuckles pinching Rachel's clit over her drenched panties, "So I'm just going to take this to be some kind of divine intervention or some bullshit like that because I've been really hard all period long and I really needed to get off, Berry. Fucking Santana spent all last period teasing me while we were watching this stupid film in science."

Rachel tilts her head giving her better access, "Oh god yes please, please Mistress, please fuck your toy."

Quinn fakes a gasps, "Look at you begging like some kind of horny slut." She backs away slightly, "So show me then, show me how much you want it and take off your panties like a good little bitch."

"Yes Mistress," Rachel moans still pressed up against the wall, she quickly shimmies out of her boy skimpy thongs and skirt kicking them to the side.

"Hands on the wall, Berry. Don't move them or else I won't let you cum," Quinn sneers lowering her spankies and underwear at the same time. "Spread your legs," she says tapping her legs lightly. "Wider," Rachel happily does what she's told, shaking in need already.

Rachel grunts when Quinn slams into her core without bothering to do any foreplay. It's not like she needed it anyways she was wet the minute she figured out it was her Mistress, "Oh, oh god oh god Mistress you feel so good."

"Bitch you like this. You like my dick pounding that slutty hole. Don't you," her hard pace making Rachel's body slam into the wall with every thrust.

Rachel moans, "Yes, yes, Mistress harder please!"

Quinn grunts snapping her hips harder slamming Rachel harder into the wall, "Don't tell me what to do slut. I tell you," she says in a mocking tone panting into Rachel's neck.

She mewls, "Sorry Mistress, punish this girl if it pleases you."

Quinn grips her waist leaving more bruises, "Oh I will Berry, so don't worry that."

Rachel groans louder imagining what the punishment would be. "Oh god. Oh god, Mistress you feel so good."

After a hard thrust she moans louder, "Shh quiet I don't want a teacher walking in, do we dirty girl?"

"Yesss Mistress we don't ," she panted. She feels the pull in her belly start but she manages to hold off a little while longer.

Quinn rubs her sweaty forehead on Rachel's shoulder thrusting harder needing to get off soon. Quinn's mind blank the only thing that matters is the way her toy's wall pulse around her cock, squeezing her tighter. The hot sleek wetness suffocating her dick, choking it deliciously. Rachel wanted to hold off until she was given permission to cum but they worked her pussy hard this morning and it was still sensitive, "Oh fuck, please Mistress may this girl cum?"

Quinn grunts slowing down a little wanting to draw out the mini session a little longer, "No not yet you slutty little girl. Not until I do."

With that Rachel tries to push back to help her Mistress cum faster but Quinn pins her more into the wall. Her breast flattened against the cold wall and somewhat painful with the clamps pinching her sensitive nipples. The plug that was nestled permanently in her ass was moving with every thrust felt so good that if Rachel closes her eyes, she could pretend that both of her Mistresses were fucking her together.

Her pussy starts to flow like a river when she hears her Mistress's adorable groans and grunts tickling her ear. Turning her on even more, she pushes back against the hard dick stretching her out so good. Rachel pushes back harder when she feels Quinn explode inside of her filling her up. Rachel whimpers as her greedy cunt milks her Mistress's twitching cock dry. Quinn mumbles on her shoulder, "Cum for me, Berry."

Rachel arches her back, her legs start to shake as she cums exploding into orgasm after orgasm all over her Mistress's dick. Still panting Quinn sucks on her neck while hips moving inside of her in lazy strokes, riding out their orgasms. When she finally comes to a stop Quinn pulls out resting on Rachel's sweaty back. She's glad that Quinn was on her back because her weak legs wouldn't be able to hold her up right now.

After her breathing evens out and she's sure her legs could support her Quinn pushes off of Rachel's back admiring the cum trailing down her legs. Rachel turns around and quickly drops to her knees so she can clean her Mistress's cock moaning joyously as the taste of them exploded in her mouth. After weeks of training Rachel doesn't need to be told anymore to clean up the mess she made. Or the mess they left on each after they tease their toy by make her watch as they fuck each other when she's tied to the bed helpless, desperate to join in.

A lazy smile curls on Quinn's lip as she watches Rachel's head bob up and down licking her dirty dick clean. That mouth is magic the only one better is Santana's and Brittany comes in a very close third. Her dick twitches and jumps with ever swipe off Rachel's tongue or the hum of contentment as she licks Quinn's cock like her favorite popsicle. She feels her dick hardening when Rachel starts to swallow it down her throat but before she could get too worked up again she pushes Rachel's head away.

"That's enough Berry, I don't want to walk around with a hard on the rest of the day," Quinn tells her sadly. If she had her than they would never get to class, she would spend all day between her toy's legs fucking her until she passed out. Or watching Santana fuck their toy until she passes. Hell she would fuck Santana until she passed. Quinn tilts her head, seeing a pattern developing. When did she become such a horn dog? Oh that's right when Brittany and Santana took her virginities.

Rachel gives a small whimper of disappointment before giving the tiny hole on the mushroom shape head one last swipe. Rachel pouts looking to the floor, "Yes Mistress."

Quinn tugs her hair making her stand making her grunt at the unexpected pain. But when Quinn forces her tongue down her throat she completely forgets why she was feeling put out in the first place. Rachel happily opens her mouth allowing Quinn's tongue to dominate her own. They kissed hour what seems like hours to Rachel but when they hear someone walking around outside of the class. Quinn pulls back smirking as Rachel's eyes flutter open, "You're such a good little bitch, aren't you Berry?"

Rachel blushes practically preening at her Mistress's praise, "Thank you Mistress, this girl is your good little bitch."

"But it looks like your all dirty," Quinn playfully taps her swollen red lips. "What should I do? Should I let you walk around with my jizz on your leg?" Her eyes have a wicked gleam at makes Rachel's walls start to clinch in anticipation. "Or do I do you favor and clean you up?"

"Whatever pleases…" the air is knocked out of Rachel's body when Quinn pushes her hard into the wall.

"Hmm," Quinn kneels giving her cum covered thighs a playful flick of her tongue. "Since I do like the way we taste, I think I'll have myself a little snack." She licks the cum that rolled down her legs slowly, "You don't mind, do you Berry?"

Rachel moans when she starts sucking on her pussy lips gently, "If it pleases you Mistress, you can do whatever you want to this girl. She belongs to you Mistress and Mistress Santana as well."

Quinn laughter vibrates into her core, "I thought you might say that." Rachel leans her head on the wall moaning enjoying the slow throb (that never really went away anymore) build back up again. She struggles to keep her hips still when her Mistress's teeth graze against her clit. Once Quinn was satisfied Rachel was thoroughly clean she pulls away whimpering low. She could spend all day eating Rachel out but she had to get back to class. Fucking stupid teachers and their damn tests. She's not worried about getting a detention for being late though, sometimes it pays being one of psycho Sue Sylvester's favorite cheerios.

A very reluctant Quinn fumbles around blindly searching for her toy's panties and skirt. Blindly, because she doesn't detach her lips until she has them in her hands. Quinn sighs, "Lift up your foot." Rachel lifts her right one rather morosely and Quinn slides up her sexy boy shorts, "Now the other." She slaps Rachel's thigh hard enough to sting after Rachel hesitates and barks out, "Hurry the fuck up dirty girl. I don't have all damn day I need to go finish my test."

Rachel pouts pitifully lifting her other foot and then helps Quinn stand up, "Sorry Mistress."

Quinn gives her the eye brow lift of doom, "Somehow I doubt that, Berry. I bet a nasty little slut like you wants me to waste my time fucking your slutty little pussy." She cups said pussy putting pressure on her clit, "Isn't that right?"

Rachel swallows, "If it pleases you Mistress."

Quinn smirk, "That's right if it pleases me, than I would spend all day with you riding my cock like a naughty little whore." She kisses her softly, "But I can't so get to back to class and meet Santana in the janitor's closet before the next class starts. I have a feeling she's in need of some release too."

Rachel's feels her pussy twitch at the thought of Mistress Santana needing another quickie, "Yes Mistress."

Quinn kisses her again then pushes the reluctant toy towards the door, "Now get to class and learn something or else I'll spank that ass with the cane that you love, oh so much."

Rachel winches unconsciously covering her ass, she really hates that cane. Out of everything that her Mistresses use on her that cane is the worst, reserved for when she was really bad. Like the time she abandon them and Glee however brief to star in the school play. She clears her throat, "Library Mistress, this girl was allowed to have a pass to the library since her class work is done for the next week."

Quinn smiles wickedly, "All week?" Rachel nods, "That's good to know." Quinn licks her lips, a plan already formulating in her brain. It's been her goal since they started this to fuck Rachel, hell _and_ Santana in every square inch of this place before they graduate. "Okay meet me in the choir room tomorrow then."

Rachel smiles coyly, "Yes Mistress but this girl has to check in class first."

Quinn shakes her head in mock annoyance opening the door, " _Fine_ but you have ten minutes after the bell rings to get your pretty ass there or else you will be punished."

Rachel bats her eyes playful, "Yes Mistress."

Quinn chuckles swatting her ass as they go off in different directions but they don't see that someone was watching them from across the hall.

* * *

 _ **Rachel**_ kept glancing at the clock waiting for the time to tick down until it was time to leave. Finally the bell rings, Rachel jumps up almost sending her chair crashing to the floor. When she gathers all of her things bolting out the door but she collides into a solid body.

She muttering her apologies as she drops to her knees and helps pick up the books. When she looks up she sees that its one of the baby cheerios but she can't seem to recall her name. Rachel feeling flustered, flushes at the hot angry glare the younger girl is giving her.

Rachel swallows handing her the books, "Apologies for running into. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

The Cheerio sneers, "I would watch where you're going man hands my captains aren't her to save you now."

Rachel shakes her head sighing as she leaves without bothering to answer. Her Mistresses wouldn't let this girl get away with taunting her if she decided to tell them about it. It's not like she went running to them every time someone was mean to her, after years of keeping everything inside, it's still hard to let them in all of the time.

Even with the minor road block Rachel manages to get to her rendezvous spot before Santana. She kneels with her head down and arms behind her back, on the hard dirty floor. Rachel fidgets excitedly as the minutes tick by slowly until she hears the knob turn. Rachel prays briefly that it was her Mistress and not the creepy janitor. She quickly thinks of a believable excuse as to why she was kneeling on the dirty floor. She sighs in relief when she sees her Latina Mistress's long gorgeous tan legs sauntering up to her.

Santana mocking tones echoes through the room, "Well, well looky at what we have here. A horny little bitch waiting to be fucked," she walks around trailing her fingers on Rachel's neck causing goose bumps to erupt everywhere. Santana traces her plump lips lightly, "Such a pretty mouth but do you know what would make it even prettier?"

Rachel moans having a pretty good idea of what she's applying, feeling a gush of wetness drenching her ruined panties, "No Mistress."

Santana circles in front of her again cupping her jaw and squeezing it softly to open slightly, "My dick fucking that mouth would make it so much prettier?"

Rachel moans again opening her mouth wider, Santana chuckles, "You're such a needy little slut aren't you?" she laughs louder when Rachel nods, "You can't go a day without having something stuffed in those slutty little holes, huh?" She sighs when Rachel shakes her head, "I guess I could be a nice Mistress and allow the pleasure of having my dick in your mouth."

Rachel whimpers her big doe eyes imploring her Mistress Santana. The domineering girl chuckles, a wicked gleam in her as she lowers her spankies to her knees letting her big dick spring free. She fist it moving her hand slowly with Rachel's eyes watching every stroke, "I think after I fuck your mouth I'm going to bend you over," she points to the ground, "and pound that pretty little pussy but I'm not going to cum." She sneers at Rachel's mournful whimpers, "No I'm going to save my load for that slutty ass. I want you walking around the rest of the day with my cum sloshing around that tight hole. So every time you feel it move inside, you'll remember who you belong to."

Rachel nods groaning, "Oh god yes please Mistress…" But before she got a chance to finish begging Santana stuffs the large cock in her mouth. She didn't feel like teasing anymore, because she's been hard since teasing Quinn. She fists her hands in Rachel's silky locks holds her head still as she sets a brutal pace. Each stroke working her dick further down her toy's throat.

Rachel moans happily sucking harder and harder reveling in taste of Santana's cock. She was a little sad though, because she wasn't going to cum down her throat. Rachel wants to taste her Mistress's delicious cum like the addict she's become. Both ignoring the bell, signaling that they are late for class.

"That's right bitch take it all the way down that slutty throat," Santana taunts. "I wish I could record this and send it to Finn to show him what a fucking little bitch you turned out to be."

Rachel hums around the big cock lodged in her throat, "Oh you like that huh? You want the jolly green idiot to know what kind of slut you are," Rachel nods. "You want him to know who you belong to, huh?" Rachel nods again humming faster as Santana groans, "Oh fuck, dirty girl."

Santana pulls out abruptly, "On your hands and knees dirty girl." Rachel quickly complies and Santana kneels behind her ripping her panties off. Rachel hisses when Santana slams her dick into her hard without any warning. She grips her slender waist hard enough to leave bruises, starts thrusting hard, harder and faster and Rachel's squeals bounce off the walls. Santana slaps her ass hard, "Be quiet or I won't let you cum." They both knew how it was hard for the normally verbose songstress to remain quiet but they both knew how much it turned Rachel on. And as a plus it made the HBICs hot hear those muffled moans and grunts and tiny breathy whimpers that fell from her mouth.

Santana toys with plug in time with her thrusts. Rachel slams back meeting her thrust for thrust whimpers struggling to get out as she bites her lip. She waits to plead to cum but her Mistress said no noise.

Santana twist the plug, "You can cum as much as you want as long as you stay quiet."

Rachel throws her head, the veins in her neck bulging out as she swallows the long drawn out moan that wanted to come out. Santana groans fighting her urge to cum, wanting to make good her promise to fuck every hole before she sends her off to class. But the warm wetness soaking her dick and thighs was almost too much to take.

"Oh fuck," Santana halts her hips abruptly. Rachel whimpers lowering her head to her arms, wiggling her ass hoping to entice her Mistress to start fucking her again. But Santana just smirks wiping the sweat beading on her upper lip before slowly, teasing her toy, as she removes the plug and places it on Rachel's torn panties.

"I think it's time I open up this ass again," Santana gropes and pulls apart her cheeks, licking her lips at the pretty puckered hole. "I want you to feel me for the rest of the day. I want you to remember me every time you sit down."

Rachel pants pushing back, "I guess you like that huh? You like being my slut, Mistress Quinn's slut." Rachel nods her face flushing, she's not even bothering to pretend to be embarrassed anymore. Hell she gets wetter every time a dirty word falls from their lips. Especially Mistress Quinn with her angelic voice, it makes every syllable sound ten times dirtier. Santana smirks easing her throbbing dick out of the velvety wetness. Her dick glistens in the dull florescent light because of Rachel's cum, she pokes her head in the small hole.

She smiles devilishly when she hears a barely there whimper, "Do you want it?" Rachel nods, pushing back a fraction of an inch, "Prove it." Santana let's go of one of her cheeks and steadies her dick, "Fuck yourself, dirty girl."

Both girls hold their breath as Rachel levels herself up again and slowly impales herself on Santana's dick. Both girls relishing the feeling of that thick dick stretching her wider and wider with every inch. When Rachel's ass meets Santana's thighs, they pause allowing Rachel a moment to adjust before Rachel starts thrusting back slowly. Santana is in heaven and in hell, she loves the tight warm hole surrounding her cock but she wants to move, to fuck her toy hard.

It's always hard for Rachel to fuck herself because she can never hit the her spot the way her Mistresses do. The right angle or the right speed, it's safe to say that her Mistresses ruined her everyone even herself. She has to bite her lip to keep from begging for more, so she used the only thing she could, her body. She starts to thrust herself back with reckless abandonment, her ass stinging with every hard thrust. Santana grunts feeling the sting on her one hand that was still holding Rachel's cheek.

Santana groans a low chuckle, "Do you need help?"

Rachel nods, her wet sweaty hair matted on her forehead, "I suppose I help you, but what's in it from me? You can speak."

Rachel moans, feeling relieved to finally being able to let one out. She pants, "Anything Mistress, anything you want but please help me."

Santana smirks, "Anything?" she grabs Rachel's shoulder stopping her thrusting, "Even if Quinn and I want to take you somewhere this weekend?"

Rachel fidgets, "Yes Mistress anything."

Santana's smirks morphs into a smug smile, "Okay but like I said we're taking you somewhere and you will have no complaints."

"Yes, Mistress, but please I can't… I can't," Rachel groans frustrated but can you blame her for not being able to articulate a proper sentence with Mistress Santana's thick dick twitching in her ass. I'd like to see you try, "Please!"

Santana nods, "Okay but I want you to do one thing for me." Santana moves her other to grab ahold of Rachel's waist again, "I want to her you scream my name."

Rachel swallows, if someone were to walk by then they would know what was happening inside of the closet. But as she thought about she couldn't bring herself to care, "Yes Mistress."

Santana tenses her calves, pulling out until only the tip of her dick was inside and using the hand on Rachel's shoulder, slams back inside. Rachel throws her back and arches her back changing the angle that Santana's dick was jackhammering into her ass.

"Take it. Take it. Take it, bitch," Santana grunts. "Take it all."

Rachel moans, feeling the unmistakable tightening in her belly spread. Feeling her hole clinch tighter and tighter around her Mistress's dick, putting a choke hold on it. Feeling every stroke take her higher and higher. Santana groans low, pushing past the resistance slamming harder and harder. The sounds of skin bounce of the walls only to be drowned out by Rachel's loud, "MISTRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" followed by an even louder "SANTANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as she comes crashing back down to earth. Instead of Santana falling with her over the edge, she starts to pick up the speed and force of every thrust.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Santana chants. The muscles in her legs start to shake, once again she silently thanks her crazy Coach for all the suicides she forces the team to run. Because without it she knows that she or Quinn wouldn't have enough stamina to keep up with their horny toy. That thought alone was enough to redouble her already blinding pace sending Rachel crashing into another mind numbing orgasm into another.

"Oh, oh, oh," Rachel screams incoherently.

"Shit, shit, you slut, oh fuck, you feel so good," Santana whimpers unable to hold off anymore and shoots a hot load into the Rachel. When she felt Santana fill her up, it pushes Rachel's into another powerful orgasm. Santana falls into a heap on Rachel's back, panting into her sweaty neck. Her hips and cock still jerking and twitching inside of Rachel.

"Oh shit, thank you Mistress, thank you thank you," Rachel chants falling with her face onto her arms again because her shaky weak limbs couldn't hold both of their weights anymore.

Santana kisses her neck sloppily, "As much as I hate to say this we need to get to class."

"Noooo, please Mistress stay here with this girl," Rachel whines pitifully.

She feels Santana shake her head, "No we don't want the school calling your fathers to tell that you've started skipping classes. They think we're a bad influence on you," Santana tells her in a mocking tone. She pushes Rachel's head back down when she tries to get up, still holding her in place Santana reaches for the plug. "Make sure none of my cum leaks out," she snorts. "Or else I might think you don't want me inside of you anymore."

"Yessss Mistress," she hisses as her nerve ending are set on fire again when her Mistress pulls out of her battered hole slowly.

Santana watches as Rachel's poor gaping back side struggles to close trapping her jizz, "Good girl." She eases the plug back into Rachel's ass, "Since I ruined your panties, I say it's plain good luck that I have a pair with me."

Rachel hears her Mistress shuffle around behind her and goes into what she's assuming her back pack. Santana tugs on her hair making her stand. Rachel glances to down to see a pair of plain white panties in her Mistress's hand. Frowning, she looks at her Mistress the question written all over her face. This wasn't anything like the sexy panties they buy and love for her to wear.

Santana gives her an adorable half smile, "Don't worry Berry, these won't be added to your normal attire." Her smile widens, "Maybe, we'll see."

Rachel shrugs inwardly, her Mistress has a plan. They always have a plan, so she's learned not to question or think too hard about it because when the time is right they'll let her know whatever it's about. The girls straighten her clothing and make their selves look semi presentable in silence. At least the don't look like they just spent the first half of class having sex. Well Santana looks decent, there's no hope for Rachel because ever since this started she's been sporting a freshly fucked looked all the time now.

Their peers are all somewhat dense but they're starting to catch on to the fact that Ms. Rachel 'Wait Until I'm 25' Berry has been getting down on a regular bases. But no one, maybe Jewfro when he finally figures something's up, is stupid enough to ask her who it is.

Once they were done dressing Santana pulls Rachel into the kiss she neglected to give her when she first walked in. She hands Rachel a pass that no teacher's stupid enough to question, official cheerio hall pass, and pushes her out the door. With an odd "Don't cum until we tell you too," Rachel skips happily to her next class. Once again both girls don't notice a pair of unfamiliar hazel eyes watching them.

* * *

 _ **By**_ the time Rachel gets to Glee after school that she's a throbbing wet mess. As it turns out the pair of underwear her Mistress conveniently had on hand was a pair of vibrating panties. The first jolt came right before lunch when she was talking over the history teacher, who was most likely drunk and giving the class the wrong information. She might be calmer but she's still Rachel Berry and her education is important, so if the teacher wasn't going to do her job then she'll have to stand in until she does. So when Rachel was mid rant the sudden jolt had her squealing loud.

Red faced and panting Rachel stuttered out an excuse that her leg cramped up. The teacher stares after the girl like she was crazy before moving on with her lesson. Rachel swallows down a moan when the another , higher, jolt of electricity is sent her way. She looks back to see her Mistresses smirking at her wickedly. Santana winks before showing the remote hidden in her palm. Rachel shakes her head in disbelief before shaking her head smiling faintly as turns around to face the front of the room again.

She feels her phone vibrate, looking around to make sure the teacher wasn't watching she opens the phone and reads her text, ' _Don't you like your gift? MS_ '

She quickly types back, _'Of course Mistress this girl loves all the gifts you give her. DG'_

' _Good. Remember no cumming until we tell you. MQ'_

' _Yes Mistress, DG'_

' _Good now pay attention, but later I want you to use that smart mouth of yours on something more…enjoyable. MQ'_

Rachel stifles a moan before she replies _'Yes Mistress, DG'._

So that was pretty much the rest of her day. Her Mistresses were in a particularly playful mood but they almost made her choke on her lunch when the set to the setting on high and gave her jolts whenever she tried to eat.

So the poor little toy sat in the choir room ready to explode, wanting nothing more than for her Mistresses to take her home and relieve the built up pressure they created. But of course that would be too easy and they never made things too easy for her. They loved to torture her as much as she loved to be tortured and teased by them. It just made the sex and orgasms a hundred times better and more intense.

When the rest of New Direction trailed into the room the all were surprised (and disappointed) that Rachel wasn't doing her usual warm ups. Kurt and his fellow diva sat on the other side of the room, it was an unspoken rule now that everyone gave the diva and the HBICs a wide berth. The only two people allowed to sit next to them were Puck and Brittany.

Kurt turned around staring until Rachel snapped, "Yes Kurt is there something that you wish to say?"

Kurt looked startled at the mid outburst and Rachel felt somewhat guilty after all it wasn't his fault the her Mistresses were big teases. "I was just wondering, as I'm sure everyone in this room is, why aren't you practicing like you do before every meeting."

Rachel shrugs, "I'm resting my voice for the new solo Mr. Schue is planning to assign." Mentally patting herself on the back for coming up with a believe excuse so quickly.

"Kurt narrows his eyes, "What makes you think that you're going to get the solo, Rachel? There's plenty of other talent in the room."

Once again she shrugs feeling distracted wondering why her Mistresses haven't walked in yet, "I'm the best vocalist in the room Kurt. The fact that most of the solos are mine anyway is proof of that."

Finn grumbles, "Maybe it's the fact that you're a big slut and fuck Ms. Schue is proof of that."

Rachel glares at the man child, "Just because I wouldn't go out with you Finn is no reason to resort to name calling. If you acted like a man rather than an entitled brat, I might have gone out with. So instead of whining and carrying on like a child, go out and find someone that has little or no self-esteem because the way I see it that's the only type of woman that could lower themselves to go out with you."

Mercedes smirks, "So you're trying to say that Quinn has no low self-esteem, because she was going out with him in the beginning of the year."

Rachel shrugs with a mysterious smile on her face, "Of course not Quinn is one of the most self-assured girls I know. If you want to know the reasons she had for going out with Shrek then you'll have to ask her yourself."

"My ears are burning," a velvety voice taunts. "I think that means one of the losers is talking about me."

Santana raspy voice enters the room before the Unholy Trinity does, "I think it does." Rachel unconsciously licks her lips when the HBICs saunter inside the room. Their sinfully short skirts swaying seductively, "Does anyone care to elaborate or do I have to break open some heads."

Mercedes and Kurt glance at each other before Kurt pipes in, "Rachel was just telling the room that the only women that would go out with Finn or ones with little or no esteem."

"And I was just asking her, if that applies to you Quinn," Mercedes voice dripping with false sincerity.

Quinn raises the eye brow of doom looking straight at her toy. The little toy loves and hates that eye brow, it could send her straight into an orgasm or it could make her a trembling terrified mess. But has for now it was a mixture of the two. Her angelic voice carried a hint of steel underneath it, "Is that so Rachel? I have no self-respect?"

Rachel smiles serenely, "I never said that, m…Quinn." She always has to catch herself and not call them Mistress in front of other people, "If Mercedes had finished telling you my statement then she should've also mentioned that I find you to be one of the most self-assured women I know. Along with Santana of course and if you don't believe please ask Tina or Mike."

Rachel holds her breath when Quinn just stares into her toy's eyes, "Well Stutters is this true?"

Tina looks like a deer caught in headlights, "Y-y-y-es s-s-s-he said t-t-t-t-that you have your reason for going out with Finn."

Quinn flashes a dangerous smile at Rachel, "Did she say why?"

Mike clears his throat, taking pity on the frightened girl, "No Q, she said to ask you if we wanted to know."

Quinn shrugs finally breaking her staring contest with Rachel, looking at Santana. They held a silent conversation before giving Finn an amused smile, "I was using him as my beard."

Santana chuckles throwing an arm around her girl's waist, "Yeah Finnept, the whole time she was dating you, I was fucking her."

Finn's mouth drops open as the rest of the room gasps, "No way! You never even let me touch your boob! You always stopped and wanted to pray, so you wouldn't do that with her. Right?"

Quinn smiles that dangerously again, "Of course I didn't want you to touch me, why would I when I have Santana?" The HBICs giggle as they move to sit next to their smug toy, "I was using you for your popularity and you did me a favor by breaking up with me. Now the whole school knows what a lame ass loser you are when you can't even get a date with Rachel."

Santana leans forward making sure to glare at every member of the club, "Since you losers besides B, Puck, Mike and Berry or the only people that know, if the rest of the school catches wind of this before we're ready to come out I know who to blame." Her smile is all teeth, "And believe me you'll wish your Daddy used a condom after I'm done with you."

Mercedes and Kurt discreetly put away their phones and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Puck and Mike were watching Finn, they knew he was only seconds away from throwing a tantrum like the over grown baby he is."

Mr. Schue for once had impeccable timing and the tension evaporated, "Hey guys! I have an idea for the solo at sectionals." He puts his bag down and takes out a stack of music sheets, "This is an awesome song and I think it'll show the judges that we're serious competition."

He passes the papers around, when Rachel got her sheet she started squealing, "This is perfect Mr. Schue right with in my vocal range. I know I can do this song justice."

She looks up smiling not noticing Kurt's glare, "What makes you think that this is your solo Rachel?"

"Because its Wicked Kurt! I clearly stated before joining this club that any and all Wicked and/or Barbra songs are to be sung by me." She stands up to her full 3 and half feet (Santana thinks sarcastically) glaring down at her somewhat friendly rival, "With all my years of practice, I feel that I'm the only one that can do it justice."

Mr. Schue whistles trying to gain the attention of his club, "How about this, a diva off? Whoever wins gets to sing the solo, does that sound fair?"

Quinn tugs Rachel done and her toy sags down pouting but willingly, "I think it's fair Mr. Schue."

Rachel looks up sadly, she thought her Mistresses would be on her side about this. Santana catches her eye winking, "It's fair but unnecessary since Gay boy doesn't have a chance on beating Berry." She smiles innocently, "But like we said fair."

Quinn stands up pulling Rachel up with her, "It's nice that you give these losers hope but too much false hope makes a person bitter, isn't that right Mr. Schue?"

Brittany skips ahead, "Right because I think it's safe to say that Rachel is going to be a big star one day and Kurt will probably be directing a Glee club of his own."

Puck shrugs his shoulders following his girls out the door while the rest of club look on dazed. Mr. Schue clears his throat, "Um well I guess you're all dismissed, the diva off will be on Friday."

* * *

 _ **Quinn**_ parks her car in her drive way smiling at her reflection. She just dropped off Brittany and picked up some take out before returning home. Whistling under her breath she balances the bags in her hand before opening the door. Chuckling under her breath she can hear Rachel's voice singing that song loudly. But when she walked into the living room, she certainly didn't expect to see her toy riding Santana's lap like it was her own personal pony.

Santana laid flat on the couch with her arms under her head watching her toy's titties bounce up and down, "Aw come on Berry you can sing better than that." She reaches over smacking her ass lightly and puts her arm back, "Start over."

Rachel groans leaning back with her hands resting on her Mistress's knees grinding her hips in a circular motion, "Y-yes Mistress."

Rachel moves up and down in a semi fast paced before starting her song over:

" _Something has changed within me Something is not the same…_

"Oh fuckk," she pants.

" _I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game."_

Santana laughs, teasing her with a couple of hard upward thrust, "Nope you messed up again Berry! How do you expect to win this stupid diva off if you can't even make it through the first verse?"

Rachel whimpers, "Sorry Mistress."

Quinn voice startles both girls, "What's going on here? I left to get some dinner and I find you getting your dessert already."

Santana chuckles hauling herself up looking over the top of the couch, never breaking stride. Rachel whimpers when the pistoning dick hits her at a different angle, "Hey babe, I was just helping our dirty girl practice for that diva off." She pauses groaning as Rachel bounces up and down on her dick, "Oh fuck, if she can make it through the entire song without messing up and hit that note at the end then she can cum as much as she wants."

Quinn licks her lips, her dick already hard, "Sounds like a plan. I'll just go put this in the microwave then we can both help Berry practice."

Rachel groans as her pussy clinches, she knows what that means. She moans loud, she can barely sing one verse now but having both of her Mistresses fuck her than it'll be fucking impossible. But fuck, it'll be so damn good she hasn't taken both of them since yesterday and she misses the feeling. Damn they turned her into a needy little slut if she can't even go a day without getting drilled from both holes at the same time.

"Okay Berry from the top," Santana taunts laying back down.

Rachel shudders, "Yes Mistressss.

" _Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game"_

Rachel swallows a moan, she's determined to finish the song the whole way through before Mistress Quinn comes to play. Because fuck it's hard enough concentrating while riding her Mistress Santana but having them both makes her brain melt.

" _Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap!_

"OH FUCK, fuck, fuck," Rachel squeals when Santana pulls on the clamps. Her eyes glaze over and her mouth hangs open. Santana snickers tugging the clamps harder, "Ohhh Mist-resssss."

Quinn comes into the living room already naked, "You know I don't think that's part of the song Berry." She walks around the couch like a panther stalking its prey, "Maybe you need more…of incentive."

Rachel looks over at her Mistress Quinn, wondering when the hell she got the paddle, "If, if it pleases you Mistress." Rachel groans falling down harder on her Mistress Santana's dick, "This girl would lo-ve moreee incentive." She finding it harder and harder to form coherent sentences right now.

Santana hums her approval, "I think Berry needs all the help she can get if she wants to beat Lady Face." Santana tugs the chain connecting the clamps again making Rachel fall forward, "Just don't hit me Quinn or you ain't getting any for a week." She looks over Rachel's shoulder with a mock stern expression.

Quinn gives her an exaggerated curtsy, which should be hard to do being naked and all, but somehow Quinn pulled it off. Santana licks her lips watching Quinn's dick flop around, "As you wish Sir López, but don't wear yourself out with Berry. You owe me for coming out to the Gleeks today."

Santana winks at her, "No worries babe I have plans for you later, since our toy is still punished and not allowed on our bed. I think I'll give you a workout later."

The whole time her Mistresses were talking Rachel was fighting the urge to cum. It was a valiant effort and she should get a fucking medal. How many girls could hold off when as long as she has when a beautiful hard thick dick, was pounding the hell out of her pussy? Not many and Rachel was close to breaking the rules, punishment be damned.

The first hit caught her by surprise and she rocked in Santana's lap hard, making her eyes cross. "I don't hear you singing Berry. Do I need to take you off of Santana's dick and just whip your ass?" Quinn's voice takes that hard seductive tone that never fails to have her dripping more than she already is.

"No Mistress," Rachel groans, loving the sting radiating in her back side. "This girl is sorry but she didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

She yelps again when both of her Mistresses hit her hard, both hits equally as pleasurable, "Aren't you just a considerate little toy! But we're done now so sing and no more do overs," she can hear the sarcasm dripping off of every word that fell out Mistress Quinn's delicious mouth.

Rachel pants into Santana's shoulder, "Yes Mistress. _"Something has changed within me Something is not the same"_

Quinn pauses letting her toys voice wash over her. She can hear the struggle to hold the notes and it makes her harder. She raises the paddle bringing it down harder over and over again. Each strike makes Rachel's hips jump harder impaling herself harder on Santana's dick.

" _I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game_ _Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts"_

Santana brown chocolaty eyes lock onto Quinn's bright green ones. Weeks of practice made them in tone with each other or maybe they've always been in tone because each girls' strokes landed at the same time.

" _Close my eyes: and leap!_ _It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity And you won't bring me down!"_ Either this was heaven or this was hell, Rachel couldn't make up her made to which one it was at the moment. Aww fuck it, this is heaven. Her heaven and she's enjoying every minute. She starts rocking her hips harder wanting to please her Mistresses, hoping maybe they'll let her cum just once before the end of the song.

" _I'm through accepting limits"_

She smirks a little at how true that statement is, societies and social norms don't approve of the life style she finds herself in, but fuck it she doesn't care. This is the happiest, stress free she's ever been.

" _'Cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! "_ Quinn lets the paddle drop a few more times before letting it shatter to the floor. It's almost time for the big finish and Rachel's doing good. Why not give her double the pleasure?

" _Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost!_ _"I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity"_

Rachel pants swallowing moans of pleasure but never misses a beat. Her Mistress's dick thrusts up harder and harder with every note. If she knew that her singing turned her Mistresses on this much then she would have been singing up a storm this whole time.

" _I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down!_ _"I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! Bring me down!"_

Santana glances back when Quinn gets into position, she grabs her toy's gyrating hips holding her still. Timing the whole thing just right Quinn enters her when she sings the first:

" _ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

"OHHHHHHHHH GODDDDDDD," Rachel screams. She goes crazy rocking back and forth, taking in both cocks deeper and deeper.

Quinn's body crashes on top of Rachel's, their weight made it impossible for Santana to move. All she could do was lay there while Quinn drove Rachel harder onto her dick.

"Aww fuck, Quinn," Santana grunts. "I can feel you."

Quinn smirks biting on Rachel's shoulder she loves leaving her mark on her toy, "I can feel you to baby."

Rachel whimpers before imploring, "Mayyy thiss girl cum, Mistress?"

Quinn hisses, "You better cum hard! I want to squirt of over Santana's dick!"

 _Finally,_ Rachel thinks before her body crashes over the edge she's been tittering on this whole time. "OHHHHH OHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHH," her screams bounce off the walls, so much so that some of the neighbors look out their windows and over at the Fabray house. Each one wondering if they should go over and find out if anything is wrong, but they all shake their heads. The last time they went to check that Hispanic girl scared the hell out of them, so no thank you as long as no one's dead. Why should they care?

Quinn dick hardens more, something she didn't think possible at the moment, and then she goes crazy on Rachel's ass. Thrusting harder and faster drowning out Rachel's breathy whimpers and Santana's grunts. Santana pulls the pull start in her belly until she explodes inside of her toy.

"Oh fuckkkk," she groans filling her up and spilling out onto the couch.

A struggled moan escapes from Rachel's mouth as she cums again, seeing fireworks behind her closed eyes. Her pulsating pussy milking her Mistress's twitch dick, like a greedy bitch wanting every drop for herself.

Quinn grins as she falls over the edge herself, filling up her toy's ass making the helpless toy cum again this time the force knocks her unconscious. The HBICs lay panting, not wanting to move until their sure that their jellified limbs could hold them up.

Santana's mumbled something but Quinn couldn't understand her muffled words. Still having no energy Quinn grunts out her question. Santana rolls her eyes sighing, "I said we made her black out again." she laughs, "And get off bitch, your heavy."

Quinn flips her off weakly before rolling onto the floor. She lays there when a question popped in her head, "What happened to her plug? I thought she had an ass full of cum."

Santana wiggles around until she's able to get Rachel off her dick and off her tired body, "I took it out when we came in." She rolls onto Quinn causing the blonde to give her a weak glare, "I wasn't sure what time you'd be here but I wanted to have it out before you did in case you wanted to join in." Santana kisses Quinn's collar bone, "Since she's going to be knocked out for a while why don't I show you how much I love the fact that you told the Gleeks about us."

Quinn moans feeling her soft dick twitch, "Oh yeah, it turned you on didn't it?"

Santana bites her neck lightly, "Yup, I especially loved Finn's face when I told him that I was fucking you the whole time you two were together."

Quinn smiles wrapping her arms around the Latina's sweaty body, "I'm sorry baby, I know you hated the fact that I had to pretend to be with him. And I know it hurt you when we went out on dates and he kissed me."

Santana swallows shrugging off the pain that still lingered, "Yeah but you only let me see the real you. well me and Berry now. Brittany and Puck on occasion but it's always me that gets the real you. so I guess that the most important thing, right?"

"Right San because I love you," Quinn tells her sweetly. "And now the losers know it and soon the whole fucking will. And I'll never have to pretend anymore, I can be with you freely."

Santana lifts her head up, her eyes suspiciously shiny, "And Berry? Are we going to announce that?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders, "That's something we all have to agree on. I don't think it's anyone's business what we do in the bedroom but it will be nice having everyone know why she's off limits."

Santana nods spreading Quinn's legs brushing her already hard dick on Quinn's ass leaving a wet trail, "Right because if that stupid Gigantor hits on her one more time, I'm going to cut it off."

Quinn winches a little, her dick shrinks back in sympathy, "Please, please don't talk about cutting anything off while I'm naked."

Santana laughs devilishly, "Aww is mini-Q scared?" Her hand circles around the softening dick, "Don't worry baby, I love mini- Q too much to do anything to her."

Quinn moans when she feels Santana's cock ease into her, stretching her out in a way that only she could. They once let Brittany fuck her with a strap-on because they hurt her feeling, by taking their frustrations out on her and called her stupid one day. It was an awkward affair for all parties involved, Brittany couldn't get the right rhythm and Quinn just couldn't relax. Brittany didn't even want to try with Santana, so it's safe to say with them she's a bottom all the way. And wasn't like Brittany doesn't know how to use a strap-on, when they were all experimenting together they brought in other girls. No one that went their school, just random girls they picked up at a bar or something. They had no complaints when she fucked them, no it was just the fact that she couldn't fuck Quinn or Santana like that.

Quinn moans again when Santana picks up her pace slightly, as if she knew her mind was on something else. And why is she even thinking about other things when Santana's magic dick is doing wonderful things to her? Right, she shouldn't now is the time to enjoy her girl.

"Oh fuck baby you feel so good inside of me," Quinn moans wrapping her long legs around Santana's waist. Her breath catches when Santana's rhythm changes into faster, harder strokes.

"Oh fuck baby I love you," Santana pants in her ear. She's still worn out from fucking Rachel earlier but she's going to make this good for Quinn. Even if it kills her, "You're so fucking tight. I love the way you squeeze my dick, like you never want to let me go."

Quinn uses her legs to lift up her hips with every thrust, "I don't baby I need you all of the time."

Santana grunts pounding into her ass harder, the sounds echoing throughout the room. She drills Quinn harder, trying to pound her into the floor. Quinn moans struggling to move with her but thinks fuck it, before relaxing and just holding onto the ride.

Santana hips become a blur, like she's trying to tattoo her name inside of Quinn. Mark her, claim her so no one will ever try and take her away again. Quinn groans, her teeth clanking together with every mind numbing thrust. Her dick squeezed in between their sweaty bodies, having enough friction to slide with every stroke. She knows she's going to cum soon, but she wants to hold off.

"Oh, oh, oh god," Quinn chants. "I'm going to cum baby."

Santana grunts determined to make her cum harder than she did when they fucked Rachel, "That's it baby cum hard for me. NOW!"

Quinn throws her head back screaming out Santana's name loud enough to jolt Rachel out of her unconscious state. She groans, her whole body feeling sore, and lifts her head to see her Mistress Santana's hips pounding into her Mistress Quinn's ass. She moans low, when a familiar tingle and wetness spreads through her body.

Santana grunts exploding into Quinn filling her up, the hot sticky mess spilling onto the floor. Quinn's legs fall limp off of Santana's waist and onto the her sides, little whimpers fill the Latina's ears. She feels her dick twitch she couldn't muster the energy to get hard again. She had Rachel riding her dick the whole time. Quinn was gone for almost an hour, so mini-San needed a brief respite. Only brief like dinner, homework then bed and then she'll show Quinn how she loves her again. Kissing Quinn's collar one more time, Santana rolls off of her and onto her back while both girls tried to catch their breaths.

They laid basking in the afterglow until Quinn felt a wet tongue slowly licking her stomach. She opens one eye to see her toy cleaning up the mess she made. Rachel looks up at her under her lashes, smiling happily as she worked.

Quinn laughs, "You're such a good girl aren't you Berry."

Rachel hums, "This girls your good girl Mistress, only yours and Mistress Santana."

Quinn smirks, "Damn right dirty girl." She tangles one hand in Rachel's silky locks while the other searches and finds her dozing girlfriend's. "Make sure we're all clean, not one drop left on us or we'll be having a discussion with that paddle again and trust when I say it won't be a soft spanking like earlier."

Rachel rolls her eyes inwardly, _soft? Tell that to my bruises,_ she thinks with a soft chuckle, "Yes Mistress."

Quinn drops her head satisfied, dozing off with her Santana. _Only for a minute_ , she thinks.

 _ **That**_ Friday Rachel had the club staring at her in awe as she hits the note that Kurt failed to reach. The Gleeks stood up and gave her a thunderous applause. Rachel rocked on her heels soaking up the praise, a light red tint on her face. Of course it didn't feel as good as her Mistresses praises but it was a nice second.

Mr. Schue stood up smiling that creepy smile that makes her want to take a shower every time he wears it, "Wow that was wonderful Rachel! I didn't think that you could hit that note."

Rachel smirks glancing briefly at her Mistresses, who were sitting with a glazed over look. They were probably thinking the same thing as she was, "Well I was given a new practice method that proved to be more effective than my old one."

Kurt sulks in his chair, "Well do share Rachel, I think it's only fair."

Rachel shrugs a mysterious look in her eyes, "Sorry Kurt but that's my secret weapon and you can't know it. You'll just have to find your own method."

Santana guffaws, "Yeah Lady Face, Rachel's new teachers aren't taking any more new students. So you're shit out of luck buddy."

Mr. Schue steps in finally deciding to do what he's paid for, "Okay guys I think that's enough and I also think it's safe to say that Rachel one this diva off. So if we do use this song at sectionals than she'll be performing it."

Rachel gives Kurt a smug smile before moving to sit with her Mistresses. Kurt glares at the tiny diva, plotting his revenge. Quinn pats Rachel's leg, congratulating her before whispering in her ear, "Don't forget we have somewhere we need to go after your class. So be ready immediately after it's done."

Rachel swallows back a moan, whispering back, "Yes Mistress."

They turn around tuning out the curly haired director. Rachel let her mind wander, wondering where they could be taking her. The rest of the meeting past in a blur for Rachel her mind couldn't let go of the surprise her Mistresses had in store for her. She waited for her Mistresses to drop her off at the studio but was told that Noah was going to be driver since Coach Sylvester called a last minute practice. The cheerios were getting ready for their sectionals next week as well.

Rachel's class also past in a blur, she's sure she did worse than the new students. But she couldn't bring herself to care her Mistresses were waiting. Rachel skipped happily to Santana's car, she opened the back door and kissed them on their cheeks, "Hello Mistresses, this girl missed you."

Santana starts the car scoffing playfully, "Really Berry? We were only gone for what two hours?"

Rachel blushes putting on her seatbelt, "Yes Mistress, this girl misses you and Mistress Quinn whenever you're away. However long it might be."

Quinn chuckles glancing in the mirror, "Aren't you just a sweet little toy."

Rachel's blush deepens as she sits back listening to her Mistresses chat about the crazy antics of their Coach. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that they stopped. When she looked up to the building they were parked in front of, her mouth dropped open.

"A tattoo parlor, Mistress," she stuttered out. Her whole body winched at the pain to come that she most likely will not enjoy.


	11. The Bronze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee but I wish I did. Okay if you hadn't guessed by the name of the chapter the girls are going to the club, finally. I had some trouble writing the scene there because I wanted it as realistic as possible, so I'm sorry if I didn't accomplish that. Warnings, a heavy hose of BDSM and lots and lots of smut. Enjoy and on with the show.

_**Rachel**_ sits stunned looking at the building in front of her, she knows that they teased her about getting one in the beginning. But after all these weeks together they never mentioned it again so she thought they were just taunting her about the possibility. She would never want to deny them anything but this is permanent and she's not sure if she can go through with it. This just might be one of her few 'reds' that she has with her Mistresses.

It's not that she wants to disobey her Mistresses because that's something she would never do. She loves serving them and she did say that she would get their name tattooed on her person in the very beginning. But does she really want too? She knows that they would never force her if this one of her reds, they always did honor her limits. As long as she could trust them to do so she has placed all of her trust in them. They never done anything to harm her, which is odd considering the nature of their relationship.

Santana turns around seat when her toy didn't say anything, "Are you okay. Berry?"

Santana knows by the furrow of her toy's brow that the girl is in deep thought. So the HBICs let her continue her inner debate, sooner or later she will come to a decision. They will of course honor whatever it may be but that doesn't mean they won't try to turn it to their favor.

Quinn drawls, "Dirty girl I believe that Santana has asked you a question. Don't make us punish you when this whole weekend was supposed to be a reward for winning the solo."

Rachel swallows looking at her lap, "Sorry Mistress Santana, Mistress Quinn I was thinking…"

Quinn snorts, "Yes we could see that, Berry. If you thought any harder than smoke would be coming out of your ears."

Rachel giggles, "Yes Mistress that is possible, I was thinking about, that if you and Mistress Santana would be upset with me if I didn't want to get a tattoo?"

The HBICs glanced at each other communicating silently, after a few minutes they turned to their nervous toy who was fidgeting around her seat anxiously. Santana smirks, "We'll make you a deal you come in and have a look around, look at the design we have in mind for you and if you still decide that you don't want one today no harm no foul."

Quinn smiles, "We'll leave and revisit this another time but like San said you won't be punished for it." She chuckles, "We could always order you to get it you know."

Rachel swallows but doesn't say anything while her blonde Mistress continues, "And you would do it because you love being our little bitch. You love it when we bend you over and fuck you until you can't stand anymore." Rachel moans agreeing with her, "You love it when we strip you down and whip that pretty little pussy between your legs."

Rachel starts panting at the images the her Mistresses planted in her head. Santana leans over so that her breast squashed against the seat drawing Rachel's eyes, "So do we have a deal Berry? You look around than decide or do we make you look but either way you're going in there. Even if we have to strip you down in the middle if the fucking street and make you crawl behind us like the bitch we all know you are."

Rachel stutters, "Yes Mistress this girl will go look around for you."

Quinn smiles satisfied, "Good girl now let's go."

Rachel scrambles out of the car to open the doors for her Mistresses. She knows as soon as she turns 16 that she'd be driving them around like a chauffeur. For the last three weeks they've been giving her driving lessons and as a reward for doing a good job they would bend her over the car fucking her until she couldn't stand anymore. If she did bad (like her first time behind the wheel) when she scratched her Mistress Santana's car, they whipped her with the cane. That was all the motivation her needed to be more careful but in all fairness her Mistress Quinn had her head between her legs sucking on her clit. So the fact they came away with only a little scratch rather than in a fiery car crash was pretty damn good on her part.

So she was a chauffeur, a cook, a maid, a sex toy and whatever else her Mistresses could think of. Now it seems that she's going to be marked as their property, even though she thought she was already she was. Marked that is, but she guessed that they want something more permanent now. Rachel sighs walking behind them becoming slightly distracted by their tight jeans, showing off their shapely ass and legs. Rachel unconscious licks her lips at the gentle sway of their hips hypnotizing her.

She snaps out of her daze in time to open the doors for her Mistresses without being told to. She look around, surprised to find that no one else was here. The establishment appeared to clean which in Rachel's opinion was a plus not that she believed that her Mistresses would ever bring her to a dank dirty place especially if her body was going to be put in danger. Rachel felt a little nudge looking to her right her Mistress Santana nodded her head towards the picture book. Sighing Rachel sits down flipping through the book, she was quite surprised at how beautiful some of the pieces were. The attention to detail was marvelously, she has to admit that any one of this pieces would look beautiful on her skin.

Quinn sits down next to her handing her a piece of paper, "This is what we have in mind for you but we can modify some things if you have any other ideas."

Rachel takes the paper, gasping the sketch was beautiful and surprisingly tasteful. The sketch was a three music notes surrounding a small song bird with the letters Q and S hidden in between the notes. You wouldn't know that they were there unless you looked hard enough. She assuming the songbird was her and of course the letters represented her Mistresses. It wasn't obvious that she was being marked as their property but all three of them knew that she was.

Rachel clears her throat, "Where were you planning on this going Mistress?"

Quinn runs her hand under her shirt to the hem of her skirt, "Right her on the small of your back, that way we have something pretty to look at when we have you on your knees."

Rachel lets out a strangled moan, she shouldn't be surprised they told her this before. Santana smirks stalking over and straddles her lap, "Just think every time the needle pricks your skin that your pleases your Mistresses. And just think of how proud we'll be with you if you take it like a good girl." She grabs Rachel's hand bringing to her hard cock, rubbing back and forth, "Just think of all the dirty things that we would do to you."

Rachel moans squeezing her Mistress's hard thick dick loving the way it twitches and jumps in her palm. Quinn places small kisses along her jaw and neck whispering against her skin, "Just think that every time anyone sees that tattoo than they'll know who you belong to."

Rachel whimpers when Santana tugs the on her clamped nipples, "Don't you want to be our good girl? Don't you want to make us proud?"

Rachel nods frantically, "Yes Mistress your good girl."

Quinn smirks biting down gently on the mark that never completely went away because either she or Santana would remark her in the same exact spot, "So is that a yes than? I want to hear you say, use your words like a big girl."

"Yes Mistress this girl wants to be tattooed. This girl wants everyone to know who she belongs too," Rachel sighs as the throbbing from her core spreads throughout her entire body.

Santana jumps off her lap smirking reaching down to pull her up, "Good girl. Come on want you to meet my cousin Marcus, he'll be doing your tattoo today and any other tattoos we may get in the future."

Rachel tries to calm her breathing, "Yes Mistress this girl was wondering how she would get one without her fathers consent."

Santana leads her to the tattoo chair, "Drop your skirt and then straddle the chair, Berry." She waits until Rachel finishes doing her instructions, "My cousin owns this place and he's in love with Quinn so he's basically her bitch and does whatever she asks, no questions. Well not cousin by blood our fathers have known each other since they were little but we still consider them family."

Quinn laughs entering the room with a slightly older taller Latino man, "Yeah so when I said that I had a friend that wanted to get a tattoo but she was underage he agreed, right away."

The man grunts, "Fuck off blondie I just like the money, so fuck you I'm not your bitch."

Quinn snickers, "Sure you're not because that's why I'm not paying you anything, right?"

The older Latino shrugs, "Whatever I'll get the money off of Tío, I'll just tell them that I need a new gun or something."

Rachel stiffens her back, "Gun?"

Santana chuckles petting her head, "Tattoo gun Berry chill, my cousin here is a pussy and doesn't like violence. He's also a gay boy but he accidently walked in on Quinn changing one day and saw what she was packing and wanted her to peg him ever since."

"Ignore them, I'm Marcus by the way," he says smiling. Rachel took a closer look she could see the resemblance even though they weren't actually related. But it was because they had the same mischievous look in their eyes, "And as for Quinn," he rolls his eyes, "If you've seen what's between her legs than you'd know that it's worth ignoring the fact that she has boobs."

Rachel swallows down a jealous retort, her Mistresses don't like it when she's rude but they did see they flash as it passed quickly across her face. Santana winks at Quinn before taunting their toy and her cousin while her cousin finished placing the outline on her skin.

She circles around to Quinn where she was standing in front of them watching the process. Holding her from behind, Santana cups Quinn's crotch hand moving in small circles, "It's cool Marcus as long as you know that this dick belongs to me. I'm the only one that gets to have it," she tugs on Quinn's earlobe. "Isn't that right Quinn? I'm the one that you fuck every night with this big hard cock? I'm the one that you pound so hard I still feel you the next day?"

Marcus groans picking up the his equipment, "You are a horrible tease San but you're lucky that I love you too much to get Quinn drink and have my wicked way with her."

Rachel on the other hand was ready to explode, the couch and now the teasing isn't helping her aching core. She's seen the picture that Santana painted so many times before and it never fails to leave her hot and horny. She's snapped out of her fantasy when Marcus turns on his machine. She braces herself when it touches her back, groaning at the first prick on her tender skin.

Rachel concentrates on just breathing through the pain and struggles not to move. After the many punishments she's endured it was easy to let her mind drift away from her surroundings. She occupied her mind with random things like songs that she plans to sing for Glee or her next dance recital. Hell even the fact that her birthday is coming up soon and getting her driver's license.

But before she knew it he was done he handed her a mirror and led her to the floor length one across the room. She was in awe it was beautiful, "Wow it's really beautiful, thank you."

Santana tells her to go to the other room while they find out about the after care. Her back was a little sore but after the many punishments and play times she's learned to enjoy pain. Every time she feels it she'll know that she's marked for life property of her Mistresses. That made her wetter than ever before knowing that while she's tearing up the stage on Broadway she'll have this on her skin.

Santana walks to her with a small bag in her hand smirking, "Come on I want to take a closer look at this when we get home" Rachel smiles her body buzzing with anticipation, she has a funny feeling that by 'closer look' she means naked and bent over something.

 _ **That**_ was exactly how she found herself less than thirty minutes later, naked and bent over the couch's arm rest moaning like a bitch in heat as hands rubbed her back.

Santana groans pulling apart her cheeks roughly, "Damn this looks so hot Q, if I'd known how hard looking at this would've made me. I would've insisted that we do this after our first weekend together."

Quinn groans, "Yeah this is so fucking hot just wait until we get to the club tonight."

Santana lets go of her left cheek landing a series of stinging slaps, "Yeah the whole fucking club is going to know that this bitch is ours." She smirks watching the perfect globes jiggle and redden after each blow landed, "Do we have time for a quick fuck?"

Quinn grunts throwing off her clothes, "Plenty of time." She lays on the couch her hard cock standing up proudly, "Come on slut get up here? Do you want the ass or that slutty pussy?"

Santana grins, "I'll take the front you can have the rear."

Rachel moans scrambling on her Mistress's lap quickly, she turns around to face her Latina Mistress. Getting a firm grip on her Mistress's hard cock she slides herself down inch by inch. After living with the butt plug in her ass for weeks it's become easier for her to get their dicks in her ass than it was in the beginning. She supposes that's why they did it, so she could always be ready for them. When she was filled to the hilt she leaned back spreading her legs for Santana.

Quinn groans placing her hands on her toy's hips to steady her while Santana enters her fast and hard. Rachel throws her head back gasping at the rough invasion, "Oh Mistress you feel so good."

Santana grunts holding on to the back of the couch starting a fast pace, "Oh you're so tight, Berry. You'd think after how many times we stretch this pretty pussy out that you'd be loss but no you're still a snug fit."

Quinn pants letting Santana get into a rhythm before she started thrusting, "Oh fuck you like this don't you slut? You like being fucked in both holes like the little bitch you are?"

Rachel moans, "Yes, yes Mistress this girl loves it when you use her."

Santana smirks setting a harder, faster pace soon the only sounds in the room are the sounds of skin slapping against each other and Rachel's whimpers and pleas to cum.

Santana giggles, "No cumming for you yet."

Rachel whimpers tears stinging her eyes. Sometimes she hates it when her Mistresses deny her like this but not really because when they finally let her, it's an like something explodes inside of her. Rachel clamps down harder hoping that if she makes them cum then they'll let her too. The HBICs groan, at the friction started to fuck her faster and faster until Rachel was making keening animalistic sounds from the back of her throat that echoed throughout the room.

Desperation soon kicked in and it was to a point where it was starting to hurt holding back her orgasm. Rachel chanted, "Please. Please. Please…"

Santana leans forward attaching her lips on the her hard nipple sucking in harshly. While Quinn landed a series on hard blows on her ass, "No dirty girl not yet not until we say."

Rachel moans pitifully, "Yes Mistress."

Santana's head snaps up suddenly as her thrusts become faster and more uncoordinated stopping abruptly spilling her hot thick cum inside of Rachel's pussy. Quinn moans jerking her hips up faster until she follows her girl, marking Rachel's ass as hers, again. Rachel whimpers the need to cum was painful as she struggles against the urge to follow her Mistresses. She concentrated on breathing and eventually the need passed but left a dull ache. Rachel swallows opening her eyes to see a pair of chocolate orbs watching her with great interest.

Santana smirks circling her hips getting a long drawn out moan from the girls below her, "Aww does my dirty girl need to cum? Is her pretty little pussy aching with need?"

Rachel's voice is hoarse when she forces out a simple, "Yes Mistress."

Santana pulls out slowly relishing the way Rachel's walls tighten trying to suck her back in, "Too bad because we don't have time right now." She slaps Rachel's thighs playfully, "Now get your lazy off of Quinn and go get our bath ready."

Rachel whimpers, "Yes Mistress." Her brows furrow in concentration as she eases herself off Quinn's now flaccid cock, fighting the urge to cum.

Quinn groans when she sees her cum spill out of Rachel's battered hole. They watch amused as Rachel scrambles up the stairs quickly, giving them an enticing view of all of her bits. Santana smiles down at her sweaty girlfriend.

Quinn looks up smiling with her, "What?"

Santana shrugs, "Nothing have I told you how much I love you lately?"

Quinn's smile widens before leaning up to give her a sweet loving kiss. When they pulled apart Quinn whispers, "Come on beautiful we have to finish getting ready."

Santana groans standing up and pulling Quinn up with her, "I think I changed my mind, let's stay home all weekend and screw on every surface of this house and my car. Then we can go to my parents' house and defile their bed, it'll be totes hilarious."

Quinn laughs pulling a very reluctant Latina behind her, "Maybe next weekend and we can defile Rachel's house too."

Santana laughs smacking Quinn's ass hard causing the other girl to yelp, "Sounds like a plan babe."

Quinn turns around punching her on the shoulder, "Ouch bitch that hurt!"

Santana smirks rubbing her sore shoulder, "You gave me a boo boo so you have to kiss it and make it better."

Quinn flips her off, "Get Rachel to suck your dick and then you won't feel it anymore."

They laugh walking into their bathroom spotting their toy kneeling in the middle of the smaller room waiting for them. Rachel's ears perk up when she heard her Mistresses laughter enter the room, and her body trembled in anticipation because she heard the sucking dick comment. She wants too, like really really wants to suck her Mistress's cock. It's one of her many favorite things to do for her Mistresses but they just got into the bath without another word. Rachel sighs following them in and began washing them up. She made sure to pay special attention to their cocks, making sure they were thoroughly clean.

But sadly for the little toy her Mistresses did not order her to service them while in the shower. After she washed and rinsed them, Quinn pushed her under the spray wetting her hair. Santana picked up the shampoo bottle they bought especially for her although they did like her other shampoo, they liked this one better. In fact everything the little toy wears and owns her Mistresses picked out for her, of course that brought her to the attention of the rest of the student body. It pissed off her Mistresses to no end every time some stupid boy thought that they could steal away their property. After Rachel laughs in their face, they got a weeks' worth of slushie facials for their trouble. And Rachel got a rough fucking in the bathroom, janitor's closet, in the back of their car or wherever they could find to remind her who she belongs to. Not that she was complaining though because she loved it when they got all possessive.

Her body was humming when Santana reached down and 'cleaned' her pussy, teasing the clit with her soapy fingers. Rachel widen her stance giving her better access, sighing and moaning at every flick. Her desperation came back gradually right when she was about to beg, they pushed her under the spray. Rachel sighs steeling herself for a long night since her Mistresses appear to be in a play mood. She dries them off and brushes out their hair. She took her time loving the way their silky hair felt in between her fingers.

Santana sighs, "Go sit on the bed and wait for us."

Rachel crawls slowly giving her Mistresses a view of her cleaned bits, hoping to tease them into fucking her again. Santana laughs shaking her head, sometimes their toy is so transparent.

Quinn smirks, "Think she's figured out where we're going yet?"

Santana shakes her head pulling Quinn close, "No I think she forgot all about it but I have a feeling that she's going to love this little surprise. Either way you look at it she's getting screwed tonight."

Quinn tilts her head thinking, "Do you think that we can actually let someone else play with her?"

"I don't know we'll have to wait and see, and Rachel will have to agree with it too," Santana shrugs.

Quinn nods tugging her into the room by her cock, laughing lightly when Santana moans, "Down girl we have things to do and no more time to play."

Santana mocks scolds, "Well stop tugging on my dick than I won't want to play with you right now."

Quinn looks over her shoulder winking, "Liar."

Santana leers at her naked form, "Can you honestly blame me with an ass that hot I what to fuck it 24/7."

Quinn giggles giving her ass a little shake before walking to her huge closet. She searches for the outfits they bought a while ago, each girl had a leather outfit to wear just for this occasion. Quinn smirks finding Rachel's outfit for the night and heads back to the bed.

Rachel gulps when she she's the barely there black leather skirt and tight white corset and white fishnet stocking with a garter belt, "Here put this on."

Rachel whispers, "Yes Mistress."

Santana walks next to Quinn watching the girl slowly get dressed sans the undergarment because what for? When she was only going to lose them at some point of the night anyway. Rachel stays standing as her Mistresses circle around her inspecting the garment. Santana growls when she sees the way her toy's ass cheeks peak out of the bottom of the skirt and how the new raw tattoo winks out from under the corset.

"Is it comfortable?"

Rachel mutters, "Yes Mistress Santana." She has to fight the urge to tug the skirt down a little, she knows she's worn short skirt before but not this short.

"I think you look fuckable and everyone going to want you as their bitch," Quinn smirks.

Rachel snaps her eyes up surprised, "Mistress?"

Quinn grins, "Yes Berry we're going out tonight and show you off. Do you have a problem with that?"

Rachel swallows whispering, "No Mistress this girl doesn't have a problem with that?"

"Good now go get your leather collars and put them on," Santana taunts her, they never ask her to wear her leathers outside of the house. Now she's really nervous, "By the door are the shoes you're to wear after you've put them on wait by the foot of the stairs until we come down."

Rachel nods falling to her knees to crawl out of the room, "Yes Mistress."

The HBICs grin at the gentle sway of her hips and the way her ass hung out of that handkerchief they called a skirt. They turn to each other finding their own outfit in the closet. They had Rachel leave rather than help because they wanted to see her face when she first saw them walk down the stairs. Each girl had on a tight leather dress that accentuated their curves and revealed just enough of their breast to leave everyone wanting more. Quinn's dress was black giving her that innocent but naughty look and Santana wore red that just made her look hotter then she usually does, their shoes were black high heels.

When they descended the stairs Rachel's breath caught in her throat, they looked amazing she felt lucky to call them her Mistresses. "Mistresses you look beautiful."

Quinn smirks swing the leash she had in her hand, "You don't look too bad yourself, Berry."

Rachel blushes looking down, "Thank you Mistress."

Santana grabs her by the ring on her collar pulling her closer to them. Santana grins when Quinn snaps the leash on smacking her ass her, "Lead the way to the car."

Rachel sighs, "Yes Mistress."

* * *

 _ **Rachel**_ was lost in thought as they drive to the next town over, she still had no clue what was happening and where they were going dressed like this. Rachel was pulled from her thoughts when they stopped in front of a club called The Bronze that's when she remembered about Ms. Anya's other business. She gulps because the outfits and leash suddenly made sense. She was scared but she trusted the her Mistresses wouldn't let anyone harm her.

The building its self wasn't anything spectacular it looked like an abandoned building, which she supposes is a good thing if one were only to have selected clientele. The door way was manned by two large guard dressed in tight leather pants that left little to the imagination and red silky button up shirts. There was a red carpet from the door to the car, which should help her knees because she wasn't looking forward to crawling on the hard concrete.

Quinn turns off the engine and turns to face her, "Okay here's the deal tonight we'll look around dance have a few drinks and see if there's anyone we want to play with. If, _if_ you feel comfortable playing with another Dom and we agree you can. If not that's fine we'll just find a play room and have our own fun."

Santana smirks, "I have a feeling a hot bitch like you will generate a lot of interest but like Quinn said only if we all agree."

Rachel swallows over the lump in her throat, "Yes Mistress, but…"

"But what Berry," Santana asks impatiently.

"Will you or Mistress Quinn be upset if this girl refuses to play Mistress," Rachel asks tentatively. "Or is this girl does play with another Dom…"

Santana holds up her hand stopping Rachel's ramble before it started, "I think the fact that Quinn said 'if you feel comfortable' says it all. No you won't get in trouble either way. We're here because we curious and we'll play it by ear."

Rachel sighs, "This girl understands Mistress."

"Alright, now go open our doors," Quinn says signaling the end of this conversation.

Rachel scrambles out of the door first opening the driver side door for Quinn then races around the side to let Santana out. She waited for Quinn lashed the leash back on to drop down on her knees crawling to the entrance while the valet got inside her Mistress's car to go park it.

The HBICs stop to talk the bouncers telling them their names but Rachel wasn't paying attention to them. She was more interested in her surroundings, from where she was she could see inside the club. It didn't look like she expected too, she was afraid that it would be tacky and dark but it appeared to be a regular club. If a regular had men and women dresses in next to nothing and walking crawling around in leashes. Rachel swallowed when she saw a man lightly spanking his Sub that was draped over his knee.

She feels a tug on her collar, glancing up at her Mistresses they signal her to start moving. As they move through the club various people eyed her lustfully. They stopped at the bar, while her Mistresses talked to the bartender a man moves closer to Rachel. Rachel didn't like the way the man looked, and he made her nervous by the way he was staring at her. When he was about to touch her head Rachel shies away from all the attention moving closer to her Mistress's leg.

Quinn looks down frowning then looks to the man approaching her toy. Quinn narrows her eyes hissing, "You can look but you better not touch, she's mine and my girlfriend's unless we say otherwise she's not playing and even if she is playing she's certainly not playing with you."

The man scowls talking with a light English accent, "Now luv there's no reason to get all uppity, you brought her here to play. Right? That's all I'm doing expressing my interest in playing with the little bitch."

Santana stops her conversation with the bartender turning around fast glaring at the interloper. Rachel whimpers moving closer to her Mistress, she can tell by her eyes that her Mistress Santana was beyond pissed. "Yo Nancy Boy my girl said to back the fuck off, so you better back the fuck off. She's our property unless we give the okay you can't fucking touch. And guess what you're never going to get the okay, asshat."

The platinum blonde glares at the pair, "Then what the point of bring the piece to the club then, luscious?"

"First off my name is luscious its Santana and second the point of us being is really none of your concern," Santana snarls.

"Actually Spike the point of them being here is because I invited them," a familiar voice drawls from behind them. "So if you continue to harass my personal guests and their pet, I will toss your ass out for good this time. If you don't believe me then I will gladly call up Giles so now take your bitch and get the fuck away," Anya says coming to stop by her Mistresses.

Rachel turns her head to look at the imposing Dom, that's when she notices the girl crawling by her side. She was dressed in the same fashion as she was from what she could see the girl was gorgeous. Dark hair, dark complexion, curvy and utterly gorgeous Rachel felt a little plain compared to her.

The man Spike glares at the women one last time before dragging his pet by the hair to the other side of the club. Anya says, "Sorry about him, girls as much as I want to ban him from the club his uncle is my business partner so he gets away with a lot of shit."

Santana clears her throat still pissed that some asshole thought he had the right to touch what was hers. From what she understood that Anya told them herself the Doms in this club respected over people's pets and never touched without permission. So she was understandably irked, "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't concerned impolite to do what he just tried to my pet?"

Anya sighs she knows that the younger girl is agitated and she honestly can't blame her. Spike has been a pain in her ass ever since he slithered his way here with that crazy bitch Drusilla. "No you're right it's not how we do things here and I can't tell you how sorry I am about him. I'll speak to Giles again but I wouldn't hold my breath, he's blind on his darling nephew's behavior."

Santana clenches her jaw looking over to Quinn for her take on this, "Can you assure us that our pet won't be accosted by anyone else while our back is turned?"

"I can assure you that no one will touch her unless you allow it," Anya reassures them. "Now can we please forget about this unpleasantness and get to the good part?"

Quinn smirks, "Sure we can, you remember our bitch don't you?"

Anya looks down licking her lips, ever since the day in her shop and the times that followed she wanted to get her hands on this delicious little pet. "Yes of course Rachel, such a mouthwatering little slut isn't she?" Her Mistresses nods, "This is my bitch Cordelia, Cordy be a good girl and say hi to this two beautiful girls."

The dark haired woman stands up gracefully, "Yes Mistress." She gives the girls a sultry smile, "Good evening Ms. Quinn and Ms. Santana," she kisses each girl on the cheek softly, "Welcome to The Bronze, since Mistress Anya is the host for the evening, I am at your disposal for anything you may need or want."

Rachel sends the older brunette death glares, how dare she touch her Mistresses! Cordelia glances down a knowing smirk stretches across her face, "Good evening Rachel."

Rachel looks to her Mistress Quinn a silent question was asked, Quinn gives her a subtle nod. She paints on her best show smile standing up she felt like a klutz compared to Cordelia, "Hello Ms. Anya thank you for allowing this girl entrance into your establishment. This girl appreciates the kindness you have extended in allowing her to be in your presence." She leans over to kiss Anya's cheek softly, "This girl finds your establishment wonderful Ms. Anya."

Anya smirks, "Cordy find my guest a table and bring us our drinks."

Cordelia curtsy before scrambling away to find the perfect table for her Mistress and her guests. Anya's smirk widens when she noticed that the younger couple's eyes was following her pet's movements. Maybe she'll get a chance after all if these girls want to swap pets she has no problem with that in fact she believes her pet got wet at the sight of these girls if the long drawn out moan was any indication.

After Cordelia found them a table they all sat around talking for a while. Rachel was still nervous about being her so she kneeled next to Quinn with her head in her lap. She watched her surrounding curious about the other people that were around.

Anya says suddenly drawing Rachel out if her daze, "Why don't our pets go dance while we discuss more entertaining prospects."

Rachel looks up silently asking for permission. Quinn looks down from her petting, "Go ahead and have fun. You can dance with Cordelia if you wish," Quinn raises her brow challenging because this whole trip would be a bust if Rachel did nothing but lay her head on her lap.

"If it please you Mistress and Ms. Anya then this girl would love to dance with Cordelia." Rachel mumbles.

Santana tilts her head, "I think it would be a good idea if she would go out on the dance floor. It might loosen her up, she's nervous if you couldn't tell."

Anya chuckles, "I could."

They watch the pets on the dance floor for a while until Anya couldn't take it anymore, "So I know that this is your first time here and maybe it'll make it easier for you to let your pet play with someone she knows."

Quinn chuckles, "Are you saying that you'd like to be that person?"

Anya nods, "Oh yes I feel that your pet will be very fun to play with if you allow it of course. You can play with my toy if she pleases you."

Santana looks to the dance floor where her toy was doing a slow grind with Cordelia. It was very arousing, she turns to Quinn who was also watching the pets moves. Santana smirks, "Let go see if that would be acceptable unless you don't want to Q."

Quinn turns to Anya feeling a little nervous, there's something that needs to be said before they can agree to this. She takes a deep breath leaning in so no one can over hear, "I think that will be fine but there's something that you need to know before we play with yours."

Anya frowns intrigued, "What is it?" She looks between the two girls who were fidgeting nervously, "Come on now I assure you that nothing you say will go beyond the three of us. Cordelia is very well trained and she will not speak to anyone what goes on behind closed doors."

Santana clears her throat leaning in her lips brushing up against her ears, "You see Quinn and I were born a little different."

Anya grumble impatiently, "I've been in this lifestyle for over ten years so nothing you say will surprise me."

They eyed the their companion before Santana sighs, "We're girls. We were born girl but we were also born with a dick. Everything on us is real we aren't transsexuals."

"It's called intersexual, we don't normal tell anyone but we want to have full disclosure before we all agree to anything," Quinn rambles, maybe their toy has been rubbing off on them.

Anya shrugs her shoulders, "Its uncommon but I've had the pleasure of being one before just like Cordelia has been with a transsexual male and female. We don't care about that as long as we get many orgasms and you respect her limits. I understand that this is still new and you're still learning but I like you and my pet finds you and yours attractive. I can tell by the fact that she was nearly humping your legs like a bitch in heat. So if you what to learn then I'll be happy to teach you although you are doing a very good job, which you can tell by the way your pet holds herself."

Quinn and Santana look at each other for a moment holding their silent conversation. When they look back at the older woman they nod their consent. Anya smile turns slightly smug, "Excellent lets go get the bitches and go to my private playroom."

The three women walked to the dance floor drawing the attention of most of the people there. Their pets were also drawing a small crowd as the sexy brunettes practically fucked each other on the floor. The crowd hungrily watched desperate for a chance to have them chained and ready to play. Anya pushes past the crowd a sexy smile donned on her lips, grabbing Cordelia by the hair she pulls her neck back biting down drawing a whimper from her and moan from the crowd.

Not to be out done the HBICs sandwiched their toy between them, rubbing their harden cocks on her. Rachel moaned throwing her head back and pushing her nearly bare breast in Santana's face. taking the invitation Santana bends down sucking on the skin that was spilling out of her top. Rachel moans grinding down sensually on the two cock rubbing on her.

Quinn not wanting to left out of the party bites down on the crook of her neck. She sucked and licked on the abused flesh until she started kissing her way up to Rachel's ear. Rachel starts panting when Quinn's teeth grazes the lobe then tugs gently.

Quinn whispers hot breath sends chills down her spine, "Come dirty girl we're going somewhere to play."

Rachel moans, "Yes Mistress."

Santana lifts her head from feasting on these delicious breast, "We have a proposition for you and I think you might like it." She hooks the leash back on her collar, "Come on slut on your knees like a good little bitch."

Rachel rolls her eyes inwardly at Santana's teasing tone but obeys nonetheless , "Yes Mistress."

Anya swats her pet's ass hard smirking at the crowd, "Come on girls let's take this to a more private area."

The crowd groans watching the five girls walking away. Santana tugs on the leash Rachel quickly follows the couple in front of her. Rachel groans low when they come to a set of steps but meh she's used to it by now.

They entered a room that wasn't anything like the HBICs expected. Santana glances around the room pointing to the swing in the middle of the room, "We need one of those, oh and that one definitely that one."

Quinn grins at her girlfriend acting like a kid in a toy store, "Sure baby we'll convert one of the rooms so we can get more equipment to play with."

Rachel can feel the wetness oozing down her legs when she thinks of all the nasty things her Mistresses could do to her with half of this toys. She joined Cordelia in the middle of the room both pets waiting for their orders.

Quinn runs her hand on Rachel's butt, "Ms. Anya wants to play with you dirty girl, do you want to play with her?"

Rachel swallows, "Yes Mistress this girl would like to play with Ms. Anya."

Anya smirks, "What about you slut do you want to play this Ms. Quinn and Ms. Santana?"

Cordelia moans, "Yes Mistress this slut wants to play with Ms. Quinn and Ms. Santana."

Anya chuckles slapping her face lightly, "Should've known that a horny little slut like you would want to fuck two woman at the same time." She sighs slapping the other cheek, "In case you missed it girls Cordelia her is a pathetic sex addict, when I found her she was spreading her legs for anything with a pulse." She leans down cupping Cordelia's wet core, "I tried to save her with the end of my whip but the pervert likes it." She stands up pushing Cordelia down with the heel of her shoe digging in her back, "See she's moaning I bet if I spread those legs her nasty little pussy will be all wet."

Santana chuckles grabbing Rachel by her hair and pulling her head back, "I understand what you mean, we found this dirty girl here blowing the whole football team. But since we're such good friends with the little bitch Q and I tried to beat the sluttiness out of her." Santana pulls Rachel to her feet and Quinn slaps her ass causing Rachel to moan, "But as you can see she enjoys it as much as your slut."

Quinn smiles smacking Rachel's thighs, "We tried choking her with our dicks to scare the sluttiness out of her but she just swallows our cum begging for more." She chuckles wickedly running her nails down her fleshy thighs, "Then as much as we hated to do it we bent her over and tried to fuck the nastiness until it went away but this needy little slut came back begging for more."

Anya laughs digging the heel in Cordelia's back harder, "Such a hardship when we end up having to take care needy sluts like them. I guess we should swap and see if we can help where the other has failed." She takes her foot of and pushes Cordelia to her back, "Be a good bitch for these girls or else there will be hell to pay."

Cordelia pants, "Yes Mistress."

Santana winks at Anya barking out, "Berry if you don't want to be reintroduced to the cane later I suggest that you take your punishment like a good girl." She slaps her and throws her to the floor.

Rachel moans staggering to her knees, "Yes Mistress."

Anya calls the girls over and they talk about their pets hard and soft limits before breaking off to their new toys for the night. Rachel trembles when she hears different footsteps come her way. She knows that she has the power to say but she really wants to try this and her only hope is that her Mistresses don't get upset.

Anya smirks at the pretty toy kneeling at her feet, "Are the standard safe words agreeable for you? green for good and red to stop?"

Rachel whispers, "Yes Ms. Anya."

"You're such a pretty little slut," Anya taunts. "if you were mine I would whore that nasty little pussy out to anyone with a dollar." Anya pulls her hair so Rachel could look in her eyes, "I mean you'll fuck anyone already why not make some money out of it. I am after all wasting my time here trying to help you." She runs a finger along her lips, "Such a pretty little mouth I bet you know how to use it don't you? I bet you try to suck the skin off your Mistresses' dick." She chuckles pinching her cheek hard, "I think I want to see your mouth at work."

She pushes Rachel to her back suddenly. Rachel lands hard back she's moaning on impact she never thought anyone could turn her almost as much as her Mistresses.

Anya hisses, "Stop being a lazy bitch and kiss my feet."

Rachel scrambles to her knees, "NO! on your belly slither your way to my feet!"

Rachel slides up to Anya's shoed feet winching a little at the cold hard floor scratching her stomach. Rachel lays open mouth kiss all over the heels, "That's it kiss my feet beg for the privilege to worship me."

Rachel moans, "Please Ms. may this girl kiss your feet? This girl isn't worthy of it but may she kiss your bare feet?"

Anya snaps her foot back and starts digging her heel on Rachel's neck, "That was weak and pathetic! I'm beginning to think that you think that you're better than me!"

Rachel whimpers, "No Ms. this girl knows that she's not better than you Ms. This girl is unworthy to kiss your feet."

Anya smirks digging down a little harder, "Do you see that the chains on the other side of the room bitch?"

Rachel struggles to turn her head but Anya doesn't allow it so she moves just her eyes as far as she can. She gulps when she sees the four chains by the corner of the room, "Yes Ms. this girl sees the chains."

"Good slither your worthless ass to it and stand there waiting for me," Anya finally removes her foot smirking as the pet slides across the room in her belly. She watches for a minute then turns her attention to her own pet. Cordelia was bound to the spanking bench while Santana and Quinn took turns working her over. Anya smirks it looks like they have the little bitch well in hand and they had no trouble finding the toys.

Anya walks to the toy chest pulling out several different items and carries it to the bench close to the chains. She sighs, "I gave you a head start and I still beat you here, slut."

Rachel quickens her pace, "This girl is sorry Ms. Anya."

"I don't care for your apologies," Anya snaps. "I think an extra whipping will be apology enough." She shakes her head as Rachel slithers faster trying to move quicker to the cross. When she finally gets there the pet stands up by the bars holding the chains. One of Anya's favorite things to do is taunt her playthings, "It's about time slut, I don't know how your Mistress put up with a disobedient bitch like you. If I was them than I would've gotten rid of you along time again."

Rachel's heart squeezes painfully at the thought of her Mistresses getting rid of her. It's something that she worries about a lot because her Mistresses are beautiful can have any girl they want so why would they want to be stuck with plain Rachel Berry.

Anya narrows her eyes, "Well strip or do I have to do that for you!" Rachel obeys immediately ridding herself of the little clothing she had, "Lift your arms up." Anya works fast to strap her feet in and gives her a bell before suspending her arms above her. She steps back smiling before placing her mask of indifference on. She picks up a ball gag and puts it on, "There now I don't have to hear your pathetic excuses." She gives her bare breast a play nip, "That bell I gave you is because I'm going to gag you, I rather not listen to your pathetic begging. If at any point it becomes too much then drop the bell, do you understand?"

Rachel whimpers feeling helpless, "Yes Ms. Anya this girl understands."

Anya smirks, she finds the manner that the save speaks to endearing. She might have Cordelia start speaking like that in the future. She grabs the ball gag and places it in the little toy's mouth, "Still green." The toy nods, "Good girl try to remember to breathe through your nose."

She goes back to the table and picks up her favorite whip, the tip was wide and let her torture her pet's little clit. She snaps the crop in the air, and the snap echoes throughout the room, "I'm going to have so much fun with you slut." Anya taunts circling around her prey, "You're slow and disobedient but you're a pretty little bitch." The crop taps her ass lightly, "This ass of yours was made to be whipped and since your Mistresses are busy with my bitch I'm going to have fun doing it."

Rachel moans as the juices leak down her legs, her cries muffled when Anya yanks her head to the side, "Look at your Mistresses fucking my bitch."

Jealous flares though her when she her Mistress standing behind Cordelia whipping her ass and thighs gleefully while Mistress Santana got her cock sucked. She struggles trying to get to her Mistresses when the first real blow landed. She throws her head back moaning, "The first you should learn slut, is that you're here for their pleasure yours is just a happy by product. We have the power to make you cum as much as your slutty pussy can handle." The crop lands on her thighs, "Or we can make you watch while they fuck some other slut and there's nothing you can do about it."

Rachel whimpers pitifully, "Your first duty is to please your Mistresses, if they want you to be a good girl and take your punishments then you will." SMACKKK, "If they want to fuck another slut in front you they will." SMACKKKK, "If they want you eat my pussy, you'll add whip cream and dive in like you've haven't eaten in days." SMACKKKKKK, "If they want to walk around and bark like the bitch you are then you will."

Rachel whimpers her eyes never leaving the three girls in front of her. Anya leans up whispering, "See how well they're using my bitch? See how she's begging for it?" Rachel nods, "That's because she a well-trained and obedient. It's because it pleases me to see her being fucked my other Mistresses. Just like it'll please yours if you do."

Rachel closes her eyes moaning when Anya starts nibbling on her neck, "Do you want to be a good for your Mistresses?" Rachel nods, "Do you want to please your Mistress?"

Rachel whimpers nodding, "Then let go, let go of the jealousy and just do what they told you to do." Anya reaches around cupping her wet center, her index finger flicking her clit, "I can make you feel good in pain and in pleasure. Although I know it won't be as pleasurable as it is with your Mistresses but I can make it hurt or I can make you cum."

Rachel turns her head her eyes pleading, "Will you be a good girl for me like your Mistresses wanted." Rachel hesitates before nodding, "Good girl let's get started then shall we."

Anya's heels click away then she clicks back Rachel's eyes were closed when the first blow came. She arches her back moaning as the continuous blows rained down each making her more wet. Every hit landed in different spots until her back was littered with wilts. Rachel continuous muffled moans echoed the otherwise silent room.

Anya smiles pleased that the pet was finally enjoying herself, "Now you're being such a good girl, you'll make your Mistresses proud."

Rachel was practically preening in her gag and chains, "Now let's see if you can resist cumming."

Anya turns on the vibrator in her hand and places it on her clit. Rachel groans, her insides twitching the need she had to cum never went away. Not really since her Mistresses always have her on the edge. She shuts her eyes tightly fighting her body needs, wanting to please her Mistresses and Ms. Anya before above all else. Anya smirks taking her free hand and starts tugging on her hard nipples, "Good girl."

Rachel moans, the need was becoming harder to resist now that Anya turn up the speed. But she fought it and after five more minutes of teasing Anya turn the vibrator off and let it fall to the floor. Anya rubs her hands on the wilts on her back, "Good girl." She kisses her sweaty shoulder, "Your Mistresses told me that I can let you come as much as I want and since you've been a good girl so far you can cum when I tell you to."

With that Anya kneels down lapping up the juices that were running down her leg. Rachel pants when Ms. Anya's tongue flicked her hard nub. Her body jerks when she sucks in her clit hard. She moans when two fingers enter her hard and fast. She moves her hips in time with the invading fingers but Anya bites down on her sensitive nub enough to be more painful than feel good. She gets the message and holds her body still.

Every thrust Anya twists her fingers, finding that spot inside of her easily. Anya lifts her head smirking, "Is my temporary play thing desperate to cum?"

Rachel nods frantically her pleas muffled from the gag, "Then cum but I want you to cum hard, squirt all over my face."

Rachel screams behind the gag as her body jerks as she cums in waves, squirting all over Ms. Anya's face. Anya groaned tasting her sweet juices, she tastes almost as good as Cordelia. She pushes the girl into a few more orgasms until her body hangs limp. Anya fights with her own need before pulling herself away from the tasty treat, maybe if they have time tomorrow she can have another sample. But now they need to move things along, she has so many things planned and not enough time to do them.

Anya clicks her way to the table and grabs the strap on, after stripping quickly she puts it on. When she goes back to Rachel she slaps her face lightly waking her up from her daze. Rachel groans blinking her eyes smiling as much as she can with the gag in her mouth. Anya reaches behind her head and removes the gag, drool dripping down her chin bending down she releases her legs. Rachel groans trying to get the blood to circulate freely in her numb legs.

"You're doing good, are we still green?" Anya whips her mouth with a towel Rachel didn't know where it came from.

Rachel opens her mouth but nothing comes out, so she clears her throat trying again, "Yes Ms. Anya."

"Good I'm going to fuck you with this dick I have around my waist," Rachel looks down and moans. She's not as large or a wide as her Mistresses but Rachel's sure Ms. Anya will make it up in skill. Anya smirks, "I know that I'm not as hung as our Mistresses but trust me, you'll feel it."

Rachel whimpered having no doubt that Ms. Anya would do as she said but her thoughts were interrupted when she starts kissing her lips softly, exploring new territory. Rachel sighs moving her lips with Ms. Anya's enjoying the difference between her and her Mistresses. Anya takes one of her legs and places it on her hip, Rachel whimpers when the cold dildo brushed against her clit. Anya smirks into the kiss easing the fake cock into her warm wet hole. Rachel whimpers louder as the cock stretches her nicely, and Anya places her other leg on her hip. Rachel crosses her ankles grabbing the chain holding on for the ride.

Anya starts a slow teasing rhythm drawing out long almost continuous moans from the helpless girl. Anya starts to build a faster pace drawing out sharp gasps from Rachel. Anya had to resent the urge to bite down leaving her mark on the girl but this fuckable toy isn't hers so she can't. Rachel throws her head back mouth hung open, "Ooh, oh Ms. Anya you feel so good…"

Anya smirks thrusting harder feeling every movement on her clit and the tension built in her stomach. Her hands massaged Rachel's ass griping it with every thrust, "That's it take it slut."

Rachel grunts after every thrust when Anya started to move faster and harder it was making her teeth clank together. She hears muffled moans coming from the over side of the room so glancing over Ms. Anya's shoulder to see Cordelia on the floor getting fucked from behind while she sucked Santana's cock. Rachel moaned wishing it was her they were fucking but then Ms. Anya canted her hips harder reminding Rachel that her attention was supposed to be on her. Rachel clamps her inner walls down harder as an apology for being distracted, Anya moaned in appreciation when the friction made her clit happy. Even though Rachel's attention was back on Ms. Anya, she kept glancing at her Mistresses watching as they switched positions. Santana looked up and winked at her toy before entering Cordelia hard. Rachel smiled before tightening her legs around Ms. Anya and meeting each thrust wildly.

Anya moaned in appreciation, "That's it fuck yourself on my dick!"

Rachel nods sweat slicking down her body burning the welts the littered her back and thighs. Anya stopped suddenly groaning loud before moving her hips in jerky uncoordinated thrust.

Rachel whimpers, "May this girl cum Ms. Anya?"

Anya sucks in air wheezing out, "Not yet pet."

Rachel moans pitifully but nods, "Yes Ms. Anya."

Anya stands still trying to catch her breath before reaching up to unchain her hands, Rachel cried out when they useless to the side. Anya smiled massaging the feeling back in her arms while she walked to the bed in the middle of the room. Anya gestures for her to go to her hands and knees she turns sluggishly whimpering at the pinpricks still shooting up her arms. Anya grabs the toy by her hair and eases into her ass still lubricated from fucking her pussy. Rachel cries out in bliss at being filled again she closes her eyes sighing when Ms. Anya's hips rested against her ass. There was a dip in the bed, turning her head to see her Mistress Quinn on her back while Cordelia climbs on her lap facing her.

Quinn looks over seeing the glazed over look in her toy's eyes, "Have you tried her mouth yet? Trust me when I say it's fucking heaven."

Santana grunts working her way into Cordelia's back door making the girl whimper loud. Santana slaps her ass, "Shut up and take it like the slut you are." She turns to Anya smirking, "If I had known that mouth could be used for something other than talking, I would've stuck my dick in her a long time ago."

Anya smiles, grunting out, "Not yet but the night isn't over yet."

The three Mistresses grinned at each other before going berserk inside the pets' holes. The submissive brunettes cried out together, doing their best to keep up with the Doms using them so thoroughly.

Anya leans down biting her ear hard then tugging gently, "Since your being such a good girl now you can cum as much as you want."

Rachel throws er head back panting out, "Thank you Ms. Anya!"

Training over rode her desire to cum and set out to make Ms. Anya to cum before she did. Anya gasps when her hips started buckling back harder and harder giving her no other option but to cum hard. Rachel groans in relief letting herself fall over the edge over and over again until it was one big continuous orgasm.

The three girls on the other side of them seemed determined to break the metal frame as all three worked themselves into frenzy. Finally everyone collapses in a big sweaty heap, each breath coming out in painful gasps. Rachel whimpered weakly when Ms. Anya pulled out of her and rolls onto her back. Rachel struggles to the cock and cleans her after the cock was clean she takes it off letting it drop to the floor. Sighing she takes a tentative lick of Anya's wet pussy, it tasted different than her Mistresses but not bad. Moaning she gently laps the swollen folds until every part of her was cleaned.

Anya lifts her hand and pats Rachel's head absent mindedly laughing, "I was going to suggest that we get some sleep you're welcome to join me or I can have Cordelia find you another room."

Santana groans softly as Cordelia bobs her head up and down cleaning up her mess, "No, I don't have a problem with that if Q doesn't."

Quinn laughs then a hiss escapes her lips looking down she sees her toy's dark head bobbing up and down, "That sounds like a good idea, I don't think that my legs can hold me up."

Anya smirks crawling under the covers patting the bed, "Don't worry about the pets, they have their own bed on the floor." Rachel whimpers letting her Mistress's cock go with a loud wet pop, getting the message, "Now girls don't do anything we wouldn't do."

She gives them a naughty wink while Cordelia crawls up to kiss her cheek, "Yes Mistress." She leans over kissing the younger Mistresses before half dragging the putting brunette to her make shift bed by the foot of the bed. Rachel sighs, shaking off her hold to kiss her Mistresses on the mouth and then turns to kiss Ms. Anya. She doesn't like the fact that she has to sleep on the floor away from her Mistresses because that's only used as punishment. But she guesses she can see the logic since all five of the girls can't fit in the bed.

When the girls finally got comfortable on the oversized dog bed, Cordelia let her hand drift to Rachel's sore center. Rachel gasps when stealthy fingers brush her clit pushing her hand away. Cordelia smirks brushing her lips against Rachel's pity ones.

Rachel bites back a moan whispering, "Please stop my Mistresses didn't give me permission."

Cordelia bites her lips gently, "I assure you that my Mistress Anya that suggest we give them a show before they even started. My Mistress told me that this would be our signal.

Rachel bites her lip wondering if this was some kind of ploy when she heard a low moan above them followed by, "Stop fucking around dirty girl and do what she asks you."

Rachel whimpers "Yes Mistress Quinn."

Cordelia kisses her softly, "Don't worry I'll walk you through pleasing a pussy, because I'm sure that you never had to before considering what your Mistresses are packing." Cordelia teases her wet core, "But you are a lucky pet because they really know what they're doing."

Rachel gasps when one digit dips inside of her, "Yes my Mistresses fuck me into a puddle of goo on a regular basis."

Santana snorts pulling Anya on her lap she wants the pussy this time, "That's right we turned you into a cock whore."

"Yes you did Mistress," Rachel moans watching her fellow brunette scoot down her face hovering over her aching core. Rachel thrusts her hips trying to take in her tongue deeper. Whimpering her protest when Cordelia stops, watching as she turns around shifting her body so that her pussy was over Rachel's face.

Looking down between her legs, "Just copy me, you'll get the hang of it."

Rachel swallows hooking her arms around Cordelia's thighs taking a tentative lick groaning at the taste. Rachel moans diving in bucking her hips when her fellow sub latches onto her clit. Cordelia bites down gently and Rachel gets the message to stop moving.

Anya wet her lips before swooping down and attacking Santana's mouth, groaning when Quinn crawls behind them and eases her down on Santana's straining dick. Anya moans in Santana's mouth filling herself stretch and be filled fuller than she's ever been filled before. When she rested on Santana's lap completely filled, Quinn spreads her cheeks.

Quinn leans over nipping her shoulder, "Is this okay? If not I can wait until Santana's done."

Anya groans, "I don't do this often but as long as you go slow I'll be fine."

Quinn kisses her shoulder working her hard dick inside the tiny hole. Anya winches forcing herself to relax while Quinn stretches her inch by inch. Once she filled to hilt in both of her holes the domineering teens start a slow rhythm, making Anya moan loudly. She doesn't know how but she vows to make this a regular occurrence, not only do they know how to work her but their pretty little toy was a delight to play with.

Below them Rachel was really getting into licking Cordelia's pussy it was as tasty as Ms. Anya's but not as good as her Mistresses cocks. Nothing can taste as good as her Mistresses cocks, filling her mouth with their cum.

Soon all five girls were working together in a frenzy the only things that could be hard was wet flesh slammed against each other over their breathy moans until all five girls screamed in ecstasy. Every one fell into a sweaty pile on top of each other and passed out.

* * *

 _ **The**_ next morning Cordelia shakes Rachel awake, she shushes her and gestures for her to follow. They slipped on robs and went down to the kitchen to make their Mistresses breakfast. Cordelia and Rachel work together until Rachel couldn't contain her curiosity, "How long have you and your Mistress been together?"

Cordelia smiles, "We've known each other since high school but we've been together like this since senior year. I was and still am a bitch but I mouthed off one to many times I guessed because the next thing I know I'm over my Mistress's knee. Of course I was embarrassed and pissed, I vowed to get even with her after it was done." She smiles dreamily, "But when I got home I had to take care of myself, if you know what I mean."

She blushes realizing exactly what she means while Cordelia goes on, "A few weeks later after much avoidance on my part I did something stupid again but to this day I don't if it was intentional or accidental and the next thing I know Mistress is dragging me to her house and well yeah the rest is history."

Rachel smiles, "That sounds a little familiar to my story." She turns off the stove and looks for some plates. "So is your arrangement more permanent or…"

Cordelia hands Rachel three plates, "It used to be but now that we have our own husbands its scheduled play dates and weekends like this at least once a month." She laughs at Rachel's surprised look, "Yes I said husbands and yes they know about our relationship. Before you ask they did have a problem in the beginning but after a few sit ins they found it to be hot."

Rachel bites her lip, "So is that the way all of this arrangements are?"

Cordelia shakes her head, "No some couples are like Ms. Faith and her sub Buffy, it depends on makes you happy. When I meet my husband Wesley he wanted me to stop because he was just jealous. I told him I would never leave my Mistress if he can't handle there's the door. He finally understood that I needed this and it wasn't just a game I play when I want to add something not so vanilla." She looks eyeing Rachel intensely, "But ask your real question, Rachel."

Rachel takes a deep breath, "I'm worried that I might fall in love with my Mistresses but they won't be in love with me. They were a couple before all this happened and I wasn't even in their radar before this whole Finn thing happened. So I guess my question is what do I do then?"

Cordelia shrugs, "I love my Mistress don't get me wrong but I'm not in love with her and she's not in love with me like she is Xander. But that's the way we work it doesn't have to be that way with you. as long as everyone's happy with the way things are nothing can't be work out. If it comes to the point where you can't be with your Mistresses because feelings changed you can either talk it out or walk out."

Rachel sighs, "I don't think I can ever walk away."

Cordelia nods, "That's why Anya and I work because neither of us can walk away completely. Even though she tried to have another sub and I tried another Dom it didn't feel right to be without her. I wouldn't worry too much Rachel, you and your Mistresses are just starting out. Lucky you, because you have more experience people in the scene to talk too unlike me and Anya we had to figure things out on our own. I'll tell you what we'll talk it over with the mistresses and if they say so I'll leave you my number that way if you have any questions or concerns you can call me and we'll work through it."

She hugs the younger girl, "Now come on lets feed our Mistresses because I don't know about yours but mine gets moody if she doesn't have her morning coffee."

Rachel giggles following Cordelia out of the kitchen, "My Mistress Quinn is the same way with her bacon and my Mistress Santana 'needs to get her coffee on' if she's to function properly."

While they were headed up the stairs they ran in the blonde guy that gave Rachel bad vibes. The younger swallowed and moved behind Cordelia when she strutted over to them.

Spike smirks, "Well looky at we have here. Looks like your Mistresses let you two bitches run around unsupervised. Now I think I should punish you birds and show you how a real Master treats his property."

"You know, if your considered a real Master Bleach Boy then I'm goin to rethink my membership to this club." A rough voice tells him, "You know it's not five by five to touch someone else's sub without their Doms permission. I really don't care if your uncle owns half this place but you still have to follow the rules." A stacked brunette stalks past the girls going nose to nose with Spike, "So I would back the fuck off it I were you."

Spike holds up his hands and backs away still smirking. The brunette turns her head smiling at the girls, "You two better go and feed your Mistresses before the bleach rots his brain and he comes back."

Cordelia winks at the girl, "Yes Ms. Faith thank you."

Rachel nods still unable to find her voice. Cordelia pushes her along, "That Ms. Faith and she hates spike because she says his just an asshole who likes to hurt people whatever you do try not to get caught alone with him. He still here because Mr. Giles is his uncle and like Ms. Faith said he owns the club with my Mistress."

Rachel swallows thanking whatever god was listening that the busty Mistress rescued her and Cordelia. When Rachel gets into the room she sets the tray down and starts waking up the HBICs in the same manner she has since this whole thing started. She goes to her Mistress Santana first, hallowing her cheeks she swallows her Mistress's semi hard cock down her throat until fills her throat with her delicious cum. She swallows down her Mistresses load and moves to her Mistress Quinn waking her up the same way. She hears moaning and looks over to see Cordy's dark head bobbing between her Mistress's legs. She smirks, sucking on her Mistress's cock harder moaning when she hit the back of her throat with hot cum.

After the Mistresses were satisfied with their wake up call, they eat breakfast promising to come back next time they have a party. For the rest of the weekend Rachel's Mistresses reestablished their claim on her leaving her sore in all of her favorite places. But she was looking forward to the next time they go back to The Bronze.


End file.
